


Words Of Devotion

by ChatDuNoir



Series: To Hear Her Voice In The Silence [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family Fluff, True Love, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 103,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatDuNoir/pseuds/ChatDuNoir
Summary: The snow is falling softly in Steveston and it is finally time for Emma and Regina to say 'I do' and celebrate their wedding surrounded by their friends and family.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: To Hear Her Voice In The Silence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032108
Comments: 111
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is to you. To you who were patient. To you who waited almost a full year to reunite with Emma and Regina. Thank you for waiting. Thank you for being patient. Thank you for leaving comments on Facebook. Thank you for leaving me private messages telling me how much you enjoyed 'To Hear Her Voice In The Silence'. I hope you will enjoy this sequel and hopefully be able to be transported to a snowy Steveston to celebrate Emma and Regina's wedding with them. I know that 2020 has been a hard year for everyone.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> ChatDuNoir <3

Emma Swan knew it was early when she woke up that morning. She knew even before having glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. And she knew that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. 

Because she was getting married tomorrow. 

And she couldn’t have been more excited about it. After months and months of preparation, everything was finally ready. The dresses were bought, the rings taken care of, the tuxedo’s for Henry and little Neal ditto, Emma had her something new (a ridiculously expensive bracelet David had surprised her with), she had her something old (a bottle of fruit-scented perfume she’d had forever), she had her something borrowed (a pair of dangly earrings she had borrowed from Belle) and she most certainly had her something blue (a garter Ruby had more or less pressed into her hand and insisted she wore on the big day. Emma had tried to protest, but deep down she had many a fantasy involving Regina removing that garter with either her teeth or her brilliant hands, so she had agreed to wear the damn garter). 

So yes, it was safe to say that everything was prepared. Gowns, rings, vows, shoes, guests, and a minister. 

Emma lifted her head so she could peek out of the window. They had forgotten to draw the curtains when going to bed last night, but that didn’t matter. Emma was very satisfied when noting that even the weather was behaving as it should. It had started to snow two days ago, and it hadn’t stopped since. And that was a good thing. Because snow was exactly what she and Regina had ordered for their big day. 

Emma lowered her head and smiled again. They were getting married in the garden. They had talked about many locations. Some of them expensive, some of them not, but in the end, they had decided that the garden was the only suitable place really. They had spent so many wonderful hours in the garden, admiring the roses and Regina’s pride and joy, the big apple tree. Getting married in the garden in the snow was ridiculously romantic, she and Regina had agreed. Of course Zelena had tried to object and get them to choose a different location. One that wasn’t their backyard, but both Emma and Regina had been unyielding, and the discussion had ended with Regina glaring at her sister. Zelena had backed off then, and as the months passed, she had started to warm up to the idea of the couple getting married outside. An outside ceremony was actually quite romantic, and especially when taking place in the twilight like Emma and Regina had decided. Leroy and a couple of his brothers had offered to “spruce up” the backyard with some lanterns and lights in the trees, and when Zelena heard that, she had been completely on board with the idea. And an outdoor ceremony did give way for many good ideas concerning the wedding dresses, she had said. Typical Zelena, always looking at the bright side no matter what. 

Emma chuckled quietly to herself. The choosing of wedding dresses had also lead to many, many, many discussions. Zelena, and surprisingly enough, Malena had insisted that Emma and Regina did not see each other’s wedding dresses, and both Emma and Regina had decided to just humor them on that one. It was easier. And not seeing each other’s wedding dresses before the big day was all sorts of romantic. Especially Regina had been a big fan of that idea. Emma had found it difficult to wait. She had begged, pleaded, whined, and even used her seductive skills to at least get a teeny tiny glimpse of the dress, but Regina had laughed, patted her cheek and sweetly told her that she would have to wait until the big moment. And Malena, who had assisted Regina on all the shopping trips hadn’t been much of a help either. The only thing she had told Emma was that Regina looked like an absolutely dream, and honestly, that wasn’t very helpful, because Regina always looked like a dream no matter what. Zelena had been equally silent as the grave when Emma had tried to ask her about Regina’s wedding dress. Very unhelpful indeed. 

Emma’s own shopping trip to various bridal boutiques had been assisted by Ella who had come from Toronto and Ruby who claimed that she was ‘preparing for the future’. Meaning Dorothy. Those two were still as happy as ever, and Emma thought to herself that it probably wouldn’t be very long before Ruby popped the question to Dorothy. True love was definitely the case when it came to those two. 

And true love was most definitely still the case when it came to Emma and Regina. With each passing day, Emma found herself falling more and more in love with Regina. However impossible that even sounded. She had been fearing that the engagement would somehow trigger bad memories for Regina, though, but that hadn’t happened. Regina had continued to flourish. She had relished in the wedding preparation, and her book by the nightstand had been traded for some sort of wedding magazine. But she never turned into a ‘bridezilla’. Emma was always capable of making her put down the magazine and trade the reading for slow kisses and soft touches. Regina was in no way obsessed with planning the wedding. That was more Zelena’s style, to be honest. She was extremely fixated on ensuring that Regina and Emma’s wedding turned out to be exactly as perfect as in the fairytales, and Emma and Regina had secretly laughed about it behind her back. Regina laughed a lot these days. 

Each morning she woke up smiling and excited while telling Emma how many days there was until their wedding now. That had been a tradition ever since they had settled on a date. A very, very cute tradition. Emma had found it to be positively adorable. Regina clearly couldn’t wait to get married, and when Emma had asked which part of it, she was looking forward to the most, Regina’s answer had been equally heart-melting. “You”, she had said plainly and had kissed Emma’s cheek sweetly.

Regina made a sort of snuffling sound in her sleep, and Emma immediately wiggled closer to her fiancée. She had to take advantage of this, because tonight another wedding tradition would be put in motion. Perhaps the only wedding tradition Emma wasn’t particularly looking forward to. Spending the night before the wedding apart. That had been Zelena’s idea, and Regina who wanted to include as many as the old traditions as possible had hinted that she wanted to try that. Obviously, Emma hadn’t been able to say no to her, so they had made the joined decision of spending the night before the wedding apart. Henry, who at the age of thirteen had started to sport some teenage behavior once in a while, had rolled his eyes and asked why they wanted to include such a silly tradition. Regina had silenced him with an “absence makes the heart grow fonder”. There had been no way of protesting against that, and Emma thought to herself that she had to quit being such a baby. Of course she could handle spending one night away from Regina. All she had to do was to close her eyes and think of the many, many nights to come. 

Emma breathed in the scent of apples in Regina’s hair. Thoughts about the wedding was swirling around in her brain. The bouquets, the ceremony, the following reception (which would be taking place in a completely transformed Eugenia’s Inn. The inn had been extended with a completely new and large room. According to Ruby, the extension of the Inn was a dream come true for her grandmother, and when Emma and Regina, along with the rest of Steveston had celebrated the new extension, Regina had liked the new building so much she had asked Emma how she would feel about having the reception there. Emma had immediately loved the suggestion because what better place was there than Eugenia’s Inn? She and Regina had so many memories from that place. Coffee dates with and without written notes. Regina had confessed to falling in love with Emma right there at that inn. It was perfect. Of course Zelena had nearly gotten a heart attack when learning that the reception would take place at Eugenia’s Inn, but Regina had just shrugged and told her that that was how things were going to be. And when discovering that not only Henry but also Mal backed them up, Zelena had abandoned ship. A wedding at ‘granny’s’ it was, she had scoffed while rolling her eyes and calling them crazy. But Emma knew that they weren’t crazy. The wedding would be perfect. Because it would take place in familiar surroundings with all their friends. She and Regina didn’t need a big hullaballoo. They just needed each other and their friends and family. That was more than enough. 

Regina made another soft sound in her sleep, and Emma immediately took the opportunity to hold her a little bit closer. Last chance to do that before the wedding. Emma was damn well planning on making that count. She buried her nose in Regina’s dark tresses and inhaled her scent. 

“Mmm,” Regina mumbled in that husky and slightly breathy morning voice she often sported. The only cure for that was coffee and on few occasions gentle rubbing of her throat as to warm up the vocal cords. Emma happily took on that chore when it was required. 

“Hey, are you awake?” Emma asked softly. 

“Mmmm,” Regina rumbled again, and without opening her eyes: “yes, I think...so.”

Emma chuckled. “Morning, beautiful.”

“Good morning, my darling, and merry Christmas,” Regina hummed in response. Now she opened her eyes, and they seemed to shine as she said: “tomorrow night...”

“We’ll be married,” Emma finished the sentence and snickered. “I know. Isn’t that awesome?”

“Very awe...some indeed.” Regina cleared her throat. “Are you looking forward to say ‘I do’?”

“You know it,” Emma grinned. “Are you looking forward to the honeymoon, Mills?”

“Oh, the honeymoon,” Regina said. A grin spread on her face. “Yes. That is something I am looking very much forward to.”

“Me, too!” the honeymoon was one of the things they had decided almost before setting a date for the wedding. They would be going to Paris like they had talked about. But they would take the long way round. Their flight to Paris would take off in Toronto three days after the wedding. But they wouldn’t be spending those three days in Steveston, oh no. Because two other tickets had been booked as well. Tickets to the train from Vancouver to Toronto. After the reception, Emma and Regina would be waved off while they drove to Vancouver central station to catch the train. Of course that was how they were going to start the honeymoon. It was the only way, really. Of course they had to go back to the place where it all had started. The train. Three days without Wi-Fi and no other connection to the outside world. It was going to be perfect. Emma couldn’t think of a better, more romantic way to start their honeymoon. Travelling by train could be oh, so romantic. She and Regina had already proved that once when they travelled to Toronto by train when Regina had to go back to get the operation that had restored her voice. And her life. 

“What are you thinking about, my darling?” Regina asked gently and pulled Emma out of her thoughts by pulling her into her arms. 

“I’m thinking that my nose and mouth are buried in your chest and I’m absolutely fine with it,” Emma said slightly muffled and let out something that could have been a giggle when she felt Regina’s hand travel down to her bottom and give it a light squeeze. 

Regina chuckled richly. “Is that so?”

“Yep. That’s so, Ms. Morning Sexy.”

Now Regina laughed heartedly and gave Emma a little squeeze. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

“No, I’m excited!” Emma said warmly and lifted her head with some trouble so she could meet Regina’s gaze. “Are YOU nervous about tomorrow?”

“I am,” Regina replied. “But it’s the good kind of nervous. The butterfly kind.”

“Oh, the butterfly kind,” Emma chuckled and stretched her neck so she could peck Regina’s jaw. “So no cold feet?” 

“God no. My feet are practically burning.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

Regina rolled her eyes a little bit at that and cleared her throat.

Emma shifted so she was laying a little more properly on top of Regina. She teasingly tapped her collarbone once. “Isn’t it crazy to think that tomorrow night we’re on the train to Toronto?”

“I’m looking forward to another train ride with you, my love,” Regina hummed and then laughed a little as she shook her head. “When I woke up, I thought that this was just a normal day and that I was going to work.”

“No more work for a while. Sorry, beautiful,” Emma said without feeling sorry at all. 

“I’m going to miss everyone at the shelter, but I must admit that being on honeymoon with you overshadows everything else,” Regina chuckled. 

“Glad to hear it, babe.” 

A little over seven months ago, Regina had made a decision. A career change. She had quit her professor job in favor of working fulltime at the women’s shelter. Teaching just didn’t make the same sense to her as it had done once. Whenever she was teaching in a classroom, her mind was at the women’s shelter. She had to do something that made sense for her, and working at the women’s shelter more than did that. Working as a professor paid better, but it wasn’t about money. It was about doing something where she felt that she was making a change. And that was exactly what she was doing now. 

Along with a little group of other women, Regina now helped lost and abused women to get back on their feet. She accompanied them to the hospital if and when they needed to be examined or patched up. She held their hand when they were afraid, and she helped onwards to new homes when they were ready to leave the shelter. She was often given updates from them once they had settled in in their new homes, and she and Emma were still talking about Jennie, the eighteen year old girl who had arrived battered and bruised at the shelter. She hadn’t had anywhere to go afterwards, so Emma and Regina had taken her in to live with them for a while. Jennie had lived with them for four months, and Regina had spend many a night comforting her when she cried and was afraid. Eventually, she had regained her physical and emotional strength, but all three of them had still cried when she had left their house. Today Jennie lived on Prince Edward’s Island. Far, far away from her abusive ex. She still called Emma and Regina once a week to chitchat, and she had indeed been invited to the wedding as well. 

“This Christmas is gonna be quite the... different one,” Regina mused, pulling Emma out of her thoughts. 

“Yeah, it is. For sure,” Emma chuckled. Tomorrow was December 26th. A Boxing Day like no other, it would be. Getting married on Boxing Day had been Henry’s idea, and obviously, Zelena had approved rather enthusiastically. Both Emma and Regina had been somewhat more skeptic. Would anyone even show up for their wedding if they chose to have it on the 26th of December? And what about Henry? If they really decided to get married on the 26th of December, it meant that they would leave for the honeymoon that same night. Meaning that they wouldn’t be home New Year’s, and honestly, both of them had balked a little at that idea. But to their surprise, everyone had found it to be a wonderful idea. And of course they would be there. So that’s what Emma and Regina chose to do. Go all in and have their wedding on the 26th of December. A date to remember. Emma had joked that this way she would never forget the date of their anniversary. Not that she would anyway. This Christmas had been very special. Even more special than Neal’s first Christmas last year. That had been something too, but it was entirely possible that this one would top it. By a million times. The house had been bubbling with a particular excitement all through the Christmas days, and Henry had been way more excited about the upcoming wedding than about the presents he was going to receive today. He wasn’t the least bit upset that they wouldn’t be there for New Years. Because he was going to spend New Year’s with Malena and Ursula and Zelena, Chad and Robyn. And he was so excited about it. 

Regina wiggled a little and grunted slightly as she reached out and turned the alarm clock. Her hand brushed against her book which was laying spine up on the nightstand, and she cursed quietly when she almost knocked it onto the floor. 

Emma chuckled a little as she eyed Regina’s ‘bedtime story’. The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo. “Are you gonna bring Evelyn with you on the honeymoon?”

“Perhaps.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, babe,” Emma said jokingly. “You cried about it last night.”

“Well, it’s a heartbreaking...story,” Regina said simply. “But a good one too.”

“I bet it is. I wanna read it after you.”

“Of course. But it’ll make you cry,” Regina warned. 

“Good thing I have you to comfort me and kiss it better then.”

Regina chuckled lightly. “That you do. Always. Anyway, don’t you think it’s about time we get out of bed? It won’t... be long before Neal wakes up and demands our attention.”

“Our little baby,” Emma gushed. “How the fuck are we gonna survive without him for almost three weeks? I am gonna miss him and Henry like crazy!”

“Yes, me too,” Regina agreed. “But I’d rather not... bring them with us on our honeymoon.” She waggled an eyebrow at Emma. 

“Someone’s in a good mood. Wanna start the honeymoon right now, beautiful?”

“No,” Regina laughed. “I’m sure that’s against tradition or something.”

“Screw tradition?” Emma suggested. 

“Eloquently put as always.”

“Thanks. I try my best.”

Regina clicked her tongue a little. “I’m sure you are capable of waiting until tomorrow night. Aren’t you?”

“No...” Emma said defiantly as she burrowed further into Regina’s chest. “But this is nice too.”

“Are you talking to me or to my breasts?”

“All three of you.”

Regina laughed loudly. “You truly are terrible, my darling. Did you know that?”

“Yeah, you tell me all the time,” Emma quipped. “And especially last night when you cuddled me in your sleep.”

“I did do that,” Regina hummed satisfied. 

“You weren’t even asleep, were you?”

“No.” the brunette chuckled richly. 

“You little sneaker,” Emma said softly. “And I thought you were blissfully asleep.”

“Nice to know that I can still surprise you,” Regina said lightly as she sat up in bed and stretched her arms above her head. 

Emma pouted a little when the motion caused her to slide right off Regina, but before she could say anything, they head Neal’s usual babbling through the baby monitor. First babbling and then giggling. Always the same pattern. Cute in the morning but slightly disturbing at night. 

“Looks like our son is awake,” Regina hummed and smiled when Neal went: ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma! Through the baby monitor. 

“I’ll get him, and you’ll make the coffee?” Emma suggested as she a bit reluctantly.

Before Regina could answer, Henry came bursting into the bedroom, loudly proclaiming: “moms! It’s Christmas!”

“So it is,” Regina chuckled. “Merry Christmas, my little prince.”

“And-“ Henry grinned from ear to ear. “You guys are getting married tomorrow!”

Emma and Regina looked at each other. Both of them feigning confusion, and Regina even took it a step further when she said: “we are? That certainly is news to me.”

Emma giggled like a little kid. 

“Did you hear that, my darling?” Regina continued and looked at Emma. “Apparently, we’re getting married tomorrow.”

“We are?” Emma said, chuckling. She wasn’t as good as faking as Regina was. “Wow! That’s wild, man!”

Henry rolled his eyes dramatically. “Sometimes you guys are idiots.”

“Now, now, Henry Swan-Mills,” Regina lightly scolded. “Why don’t you go and get your brother instead of insulting your mother and me?”

Emma heard him chuckle as he skipped down the hallway towards Neal’s room. Her grin widened when she heard Neal squeal in the delight when his brother came into the room. The two boys had an amazing relationship. Neal followed Henry wherever he went, and one of the little boy’s first word had indeed been “’Enry! ‘Enry!”. All three of them were ridiculously proud of that. 

Emma didn’t realize that she had been stalling until Regina gently patted her cheek and said: “come on, my darling. Let’s head downstairs. I do believe we have a couple of children eager to get their presents. And I want to make pancakes.”

Emma’s stomach rumbled just by the mere thought of Regina’s Christmas-chocolate-chip-pancakes, but she still reminded: “you don’t have to make ‘em today.”

“What nonsense,” Regina scoffed. “Of course I do. It’s Christmas. And it certainly wouldn’t be without them.”

Emma chuckled. “I just meant that with everything’s that’s going down tomorrow-“

“I’m not gonna cook tomorrow,” Regina cheerfully interrupted and reached within the closet. She found her red velvet bathrobe and shrugged it on. 

“Alright then, Mrs. Clause,” Emma joked and grinned. It was probably Regina’s bathrobe that made her think of Santa Clause- or rather his wife that was. 

“No,” Regina said with faux sternness to her beautiful voice. “I’m not gonna be a Mrs.-anything until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Alright then, Mills-soon-to-be-Swan-Mills,” Emma laughed. She simply couldn’t stop laughing this morning. 

Regina laughed too as she grasped Emma’s hand. “Come, my love. Let’s go and have some breakfast.”

Hand in hand they walked downstairs where they found Henry and Neal waiting for them. Henry had already placed Neal in his high chair, and the twelve year old was well in the process of setting the table. Emma whistled quietly. “You didn’t go straight for your stocking this Christmas, huh!”

Regina let out a soft chuckle as she walked over and kissed first her eldest and then her youngest son on the forehead.

“No,” Henry huffed and flashed her a grin. “This year there are more important things.”

“Like these,” Regina chirped in as she opened the fridge and found the tinfoil covered plate she carefully had placed in there yesterday. 

Emma groaned when the tinfoil was removed. Regina’s Christmas eggnog cinnamon rolls with cream cheese frosting. If this wasn’t heaven on earth, Emma wasn’t sure what was.

“Oh my god,” she almost moaned, and Regina quirked an eyebrow at her. She probably recognized the sound from elsewhere. 

“Henry, do you want pancakes or French toast?” she inquired. 

“Pancakes,” he said immediately. 

“My love?” Regina looked at Emma. 

“Pancakes,” Emma echoed and grinned at her soon-to-be-wife. “But don’t you want me to-“

“Make the coffee, yes,” Regina interrupted with a chuckle. “And ensure that our youngest son gets some food in his little belly.”

“You got it,” Emma half-laughed, walking over to the fridge, she grabbed the special “Neal-bread” and the fruit he always had in little slices. 

“Foo-foo-foo!” Neal squealed. 

“You got it, buddy,” Emma confirmed, smiling widely. “It’s breakfast time!”

“Foo-hooh-foo-hooh!”

Regina snickered as she whipped out the frying pan and the ingredients for pancakes. Emma proceeded to feet Neal. First the bread, then the slices of fruit and then sips of milk in between. She knew and loved the drill. This was their morning routine, and she adored all of it. Including Regina’s raspy interpretation of “O Come All Ye Faithful”. In fact that was Emma’s favorite part of their morning routine.   
Hearing Regina singing. The brunette was halfway through the song and well into the process of making Christmas-pancakes when her cellphone suddenly chimed on the table. She huffed, clearly insulted over having been interrupted in both chores and said: “Emma, darling, could you...?”

“Already on it, babe,” Emma assured and grabbed Regina’s phone. “Ha!” she said when she checked the message.

“What is it?” Regina asked. Now in the middle of flipping the pancake. 

“It’s a text from your sister. She says, and I quote: “last day as an unmarried woman!”. Followed by lots of emojis. And Merry Christmas.” 

“Good lord,” Regina scoffed. “I’ll answer her when we’ve had breakfast.”

When the pancakes were done, they all dug into the Christmas breakfast. Emma and Regina had coffee while Henry had his special Christmas-hot-chocolate-with-marshmallows-and-whipped-cream. The unhealthiest drink this world had to offer, Regina joked. That was the reason why Henry only was allowed to have it on Christmas morning. And he savored every drop of it. 

Emma praised the pancakes. And the eggnog cinnamon rolls. Regina was the world’s best cook, and she didn’t hesitate to tell her that. Regina chuckled and shook her head as though disagreeing, but she actually looked fairly satisfied with her own doing. As she should be. 

Once the food was eaten, the little family helped each other with cleaning up in the kitchen. Well, Neal was mostly just standing in the way, but Emma, Regina, and Henry all helped one another. Henry carried the dishes, Emma rinsed, and Regina dried and put it away. That way it didn’t take very long before the kitchen was clean and tidy again. 

“Not a sign of breakfast,” Emma joked. 

“Har, har, har, very funny,” Henry said and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Can we go into the living room now, please?”

“Yes, my little prince,” Regina said warmly. “We can go into the living room. See what Santa brought us.”

“Sanna! Sanna!” Neal squealed. 

“That’s right, kid,” Emma grinned and ruffled her youngest son’s hair. “Santa came last night.”

“Uhh-“ Henry started, but Regina waved him off with a firm: “in this house everyone believes in Santa Clause, Mr. Swan-Mills!” 

Both Emma and Henry laughed at that, and Henry couldn’t contain himself any longer. He skipped ahead into the living room, and Emma and Regina found it wise to follow him. 

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care. Henry and Neal’s stocking were bulging with presents, and Emma and Regina settled on the rug by the fireplace and watched as Henry emptied his stocking. Of course they had spoilt him rotten. After today, he was the proud owner of four new games for his x-box, a new and beautiful storybook, and a new scarf. Furthermore, they had given him a gift certificate for the local bookstore so he could buy whatever he wanted. He was delighted with his presents and hugged both of them when saying thank you. 

Neal had been spoilt too, but he was still a bit too young to understand the concept of Christmas presents. He seemed more interested in the wrapping at first, but then he spotted the big teddy bear, and he squealed in excitement and hugged the stuffed animal close. 

Emma and Regina were only giving each other modest gifts this year. With the wedding tomorrow, they didn’t really need other gifts than that. It was Henry who had insisted that they at least bought each other something, and because of that, Regina was now the happy owner of a pair of antique earrings Emma had found in Mr. Gold’s shop. 

“For your something old,” Emma said, blushing after Regina had kissed her thank you. 

“I figured I would be my own something old,” Regina joked, but was quick to assure that it was a joke after Emma had glared at her. Then she handed Emma her present. 

Emma was like Henry. She never could wait when it came to presents. She quickly tore off the wrapping paper, and she straight up exclaimed in delight when seeing what Regina had gotten her. A leather jacket. A new and bright red leather jacket. It looked very expensive and shiny. Not old and faded and tattered like her old one. Emma gave her fiancée a big kiss and a heartfelt: “thank you so much, babe. You know exactly what’s good!”

Next. Henry gave them their presents. Emma and Regina laughed and thanked him when opening their gifts which contained matching aprons with pictures of Emma and Regina together and a text declaring: ‘future Mrs. Swan-Mills.’

“Thanks, kid,” Emma laughed. “That’s brilliant!”

“Aunt Zee helped me a bit,” Henry said modestly. “But the text was my idea!”

“It’s awesome,” Emma chuckled, and while Henry was busy showing Neal the aprons with the pictures of “ma-ma-ma-ma!”, Emma discreetly pushed another and soft present towards Regina with the discreet warning: “this is for tomorrow night. Might wanna wait with opening it until then.”

Regina blushed prettily and discreetly pushed the present away from prying eyes. She probably had an inkling about what it was. 

“Do you guys wanna go outside in the snow now?” Henry asked excitedly. “We could go for a walk or something?”

“Actually, my little prince, there’s one more gift left,” Regina said cryptically. 

“There is?” he said, voice bubbling with surprise and excitement. “Cool! What is it? Is it for me?”

Regina only laughed as she reached within the pocket of her dressing gown and pushed an envelope towards them. ‘For Emma & Henry’ it said in Regina’s elegant handwriting. 

“Hang on, we were only supposed to give each other one gift this year!” Emma cried. Had Regina changed the plans? If so, Emma felt horrible for not having bestowed more gifts upon her fiancé. 

“This one wasn’t very expensive,” Regina said cryptically. “Now open the envelope.”

Emma gave the envelope to Henry, and he eagerly tore the envelope open. Out fell what appeared to be a letter, and Emma and Henry both chuckled a bit as they read the letter Regina had written them:

“Dear Emma and Henry!

First, I’d like to say that I’m sorry I can’t be there to celebrate Christmas with you. I would have loved too, but I’ve been told that I’m not quite old enough yet, and I guess I have to live with that. But I am so looking forward to meeting you, and next year we’re going to have so much fun on Christmas morning!

My name is Lola, and right now I’m living at the animal shelter where David is taking really good care of me until I’m old enough to join your family. I’m a Labrador mix. I’m not really sure what other breed, but I’ve been told that I’m really gentle. And I won’t get so big either, so that’s a good thing, right? 

I was found in a box by the roadside along with my other siblings. My mommy was never found, and my siblings has already been promised away to other families. It was just me left until Regina showed up and said that I was perfect. I’m just six weeks old right now, so not at all ready to come home, but when Emma and Regina come back from their honeymoon in Paris, it’ll be time for me to finally come home and meet you guys! Regina has already met me twice, and she really, really likes me. She says I’m a very good girl, and I think she’s right about that. If Henry wants, Regina has arranged with David that he can come and say hi to me while his moms are away on honeymoon, but perhaps he’d rather wait until Emma comes home so they can meet me together? 

I’m not allowed to come into Emma and Regina’s bed. I’m not allowed to come into Neal’s room either. Regina says that’s not a good idea. I’m allowed to sleep on the floor in Emma and Regina’s bedroom if I want to. And if I get really sad and cries after my mommy at night, I’m allowed to sleep in Henry’s bed. By his feet. Henry has to take me out on walks every day after school. I hope he wants to do that, but Regina says he will because he loves dogs and has asked for one ever since he was three years old. Now he’s finally getting one!

It’s also his responsibility to fill my water bowl every time it’s empty, but Regina says that he’s such a smart boy, so that won’t be a problem. 

I can’t wait to meet all of you really soon! David says I’ve been so much happier ever since Regina told me that I was being adopted by her and Emma and Henry and Neal.

I love all of you already, and I can’t wait to see you all soon!

Love, Lola!”

Henry yelled “are you serious?!”, and Emma stared at her fiancé. “You’re... you’re giving us a dog for Christmas?” she whispered and felt stupidly close to tears. 

“On certain conditions, my love,” Regina chuckled. “But essentially, yes. I am. I hope raising her can be a family project.”

“Oh my gosh, thank you! Thank you so much!” Henry shuffled over and hugged Regina tightly. “Thank you so much, mom!”

“You’re welcome, my little prince,” Regina said warmly. She looked at Emma over her son’s shoulder.

“Are you really serious?” Emma half-sobbed. “We’re getting a dog?” 

“Yes,” Regina chuckled. “There’s a couple of pictures in the bottom of the envelope. Might wanna see that and check if you like her.”

In a manner of seconds, Emma had thrusted a hand inside the envelope, and she and Henry aww’ed out loud when they saw the pictures of the tiny fluffball of a puppy with enormous ears. 

“She’s adorable!” Henry said, grinning from ear to ear. 

“And look at this!” Emma squealed. She had found something else in the bottom of the envelope. A tiny green collar with a heart shaped doggy tag with the name “LOLA” written in huge block letters followed by their cellphone number. 

“That is so cute!” Henry yelped, his voice was reaching that state of high pitched only a puppy can make you do. 

“It’s adorable!” Emma gushed and looked wide-eyed at her brilliant fiancé. “Babe, are you serious? Are we really getting a dog? A puppy?!”

“Yes, my love,” Regina confirmed with that smile she always wore when she found Emma to be particularly adorable. “We’re officially expanding the family.”

“Oh, wow,” Emma said a bit distracted. It was Regina’s talk of ‘expanding the family’ that did that to her. Made her distracted. Because Emma had something important to talk to her fiancé about.   
Something very, very important. Something she had been mulling over for months, but figured would be best to discuss after the wedding. Her plan was to talk about it at some point during the honeymoon. When the wedding was over with.

“Now,” Regina said and interrupted Emma’s train of thoughts. “How many of you would like to accompany me on a little Christmas walk once we’ve gotten dressed?”

“Me,” Emma said at the same time as Henry asked: “can we go see Lola? Please?”

“Not today, my little prince,” Regina chuckled. “I know you. If you see her today, you’d only beg us to take her home immediately.”

“Not true...” Henry muttered. Despite it being very true. 

“You can go and visit her after the wedding,” Regina promised. “As much as you want too, honey. I have an open appointment about it with David.”

“Aww, come on, not without me!” Emma protested. “That’s not fair!”

“Sorry, Ma,” Henry chuckled. “But you can’t stop me from seeing the puppy!” 

“Aww, man...” Emma pouted, and Regina watched her with a glint in her dark eyes. Her voice was all tease and amusement when she asked: “would you like to postpone the honeymoon so you can take your new puppy home instead, my darling?” 

“Fu- frick, no!” Emma said, only narrowly avoiding saying a word that definitely should not be uttered on Christmas morning. “I mean, no. Definitely not. Nu-uh. Absolutely no-“

“We get it, Ma,” Henry interrupted and grimaced in disgust. “You really want to go on honeymoon with mom. There’s no reason to keep talking about it.”

“He’s right,” Regina said, but Emma saw how she winked at her when Henry looked away. Emma chuckled to herself. That little minx. Tomorrow night she was definitely gonna do ‘stuff’ to Regina. Her bride. Her wife...

“Now then,” Regina said briskly, ruthlessly interrupting Emma’s train of thoughts descending into naughtiness. “How about that walk? It’s a beautiful day.”

“I could use some air,” Emma said half-heartedly. Seriously, she had just come up with twenty different ways to take off Regina’s clothes tomorrow night...

Regina tilted her head, and the smile on her lips told the tale about her knowledge of what Emma was thinking about right now. Of course she knew. She always did. 

All three of them left the living room. Neal attempted to follow Henry up the stairs, but neither Emma nor Regina really trusted the two year old when it came to stairs, so Emma carried him upstairs instead. She was also the one to get him dressed, and when Regina was done dressing herself, she poked her head inside the nursery so she could observe. She liked doing that. She liked seeing Emma with Neal. 

“Jesus,” Emma said a bit strained as she finally managed to put Neal’s socks on his wiggling feet. “How am I supposed to get him into the suit tomorrow?”

“You’re not,” Regina chuckled. “Ruby and Eugenia will do that. Your only job is to focus on getting yourself ready.”

“Right,” Emma smirked. “That’s the only little thing.”

Regina hummed and then looked dreamily out of the window. “Tomorrow night we’re married. Can you believe that?” 

“As a matter fact, I can,” Emma joked and lifted Neal down on the floor. “Woops. There we go, little man. All done.”

“It seems like it was yesterday we met each other on the train,” Regina murmured, venturing further down memory lane. 

Emma walked over to her and hugged her from behind. “I was a completely different person back then,” she murmured into Regina’s hair. “All lost and confused....”

“I was a completely different person,” Regina gently interrupted. “Scared and guarded. But you opened me. You saved me.” 

“You saved ME,” Emma retorted and then smiled a little. “Is that a part of your wedding vows, beautiful?”

“Maybe...” Regina teased. “Maybe it is.”

“That’s cheating,” Emma teased. “You’re not supposed to tell me the vows until tomorrow night.”

“I’m a rebel,” Regina chuckled. 

“Reb-el, reb-el,” Neal squealed and tugged at Emma’s pajama leg. Luckily, Emma was prepared for it and quickly scooped him up in her arms. “Nope,” she chuckled. “No tugging off mommy’s pants today. No, sir!”

Both Neal and Regina chuckled at that, and Regina extended her arms out. “Come, let me take him so you can get dressed.”

“You don’t think I’m appropriately dressed for a walk?” Emma joked. 

“You always look ravishing, my darling,” Regina hummed. “But perhaps not entirely appropriate for a walk.”

“Fair enough,” Emma grinned. 

“Now give me our son,” Regina jokingly demanded. 

Neal wiggled in Emma’s arms. “Mamm-maaah, mamm-maaah!”

“Oh, you wanna go over to mama?” Emma quipped. She knew the answer. Neal always wanted Regina. 

“Mammm-maaah!” Neal demanded, wiggled, and extended his own pudgy little arms out towards Regina. He always did the exact same thing, and it was always too fucking cute for words. 

“Alright, here we go! One son, coming up!” Emma cheerfully announced and obviously had to make these ridiculous ‘vroom-vroom’ sounds to pretend that Neal was an airplane about to land. Neal loved that too, and this morning was no exception. He squealed in delight as he ‘landed’ safely in Regina’s arms. 

“Hi, honey,” Regina hummed and squeezed him slightly. Then kissed the top of his blonde head. She always joked that he looked like Emma with his curly blonde hair and bluish-green eyes. 

“Mama-mama-mama-mama!” Neal chanted and squeezed Regina right back with his pudgy little arms. 

“Aawww,” Emma cooed. Maybe Regina and Neal weren’t ‘biologically’ related to one another, but Regina was every bit Neal’s mom. Undoubtedly. And so was Emma. She was mommy-mom-mommy, while   
Regina was mama-mama-mama. None of them quite knew why Neal was calling them by different names, they hadn’t taught him to do so, but both of them found it to be positively adorable. 

“Come now, little man,” Regina hummed. “Let’s give mommy the chance to get ready so we can go out in the snow!”

“Snow!” Neal squealed on his way out of the room, and then as the door closed: “bu-bye, mommy!” 

“Bye, sweetheart,” Emma chuckled. “See you in a jiffy!” god, their son was simply too cute for words. He had been a wonderful baby and now an epic toddler full of words. Emma licked her lips absentmindedly. She found herself thinking about babies. Then she shook her head. One thing at the time. First the wedding. That was what was most important. Anything else could wait until afterwards. 

But then... Then she’d talk to Regina. Emma licked her lips again. She was a bit nervous about that to be honest. But she’d get over that. Because obviously, she could talk to Regina about anything and everything, Emma already knew that. Communication. That was the most important thing in their relationship, and it had been from day one. Emma smiled. Tomorrow night, they wouldn’t just be girlfriends or fiancées or whatever. They would be married. MARRIED. Regina would be her wife. Seriously, that was how Emma would introduce her in the future. ‘And this is my wife, Regina.’ or ‘this is Regina, my wife.’. God. Emma was going to say that a lot. Along with ‘Mrs. Swan-Mills’. Regina Swan-Mills. Flipping heck, that sounded great. Better than Emma Swan-Mills, actually. 

Emma blinked. She had totally been zoning out thinking about the wedding tomorrow. But maybe that wasn’t so bad, really. She wasn’t nervous anymore. She probably would be when she finally would talk about the thing, she had been mulling over for quite a while but had kept quiet about because the wedding was what mattered the most. That was the most important thing. The thing they had been looking forward to the entire year. Seriously, Christmas hadn’t even gotten that much attention. Emma shook her head as she continued to get dressed and ready for the day. Regina had given them a puppy for Christmas. She had literally gone all out. And while Emma obviously was super excited about the new puppy (she was definitely a dog-less dog-lover), she also hoped that it wouldn’t influence anything else. She hoped that the timing wouldn’t be terrible. God, she hoped it wouldn’t!

But she would just have to wait and see. And focus on getting married. She wasn’t nervous about THAT. Definitely not. She was excited. Beyond words. She couldn’t wait to share the moment with her family and friends. All of them. Ella had arrived in Steveston yesterday, and Emma had spent as much time with her as she possibly could. But mostly, she was excited about Regina. Seeing her in her wedding dress. Hearing her say ‘I do’. Slipping a ring on her finger and thereby finally making Regina her wife. In sickness and in health. For better or for worse. Until death did them part. Emma took a deep breath and smoothened a hand over her hair. To imagine there had been a time where she couldn’t see herself getting married. Now it seemed utterly ridiculous...

To Be Continued.....


	2. Part Two

When Emma was dressed, and all of them bundled up to brave the weather, they headed outside. It was still snowing, and Steveston looked like a perfectly magical place. 

“Well, we’ll definitely have a white wedding,” Regina joked. 

Henry groaned in that I’m-almost-a-teenager-now fashion he had been doing a lot lately. “That was a terrible joke, mom!”

Regina chuckled. Clearly satisfied with having made a bad joke. 

But Emma had gone curious. She tilted her head. “Is that your way of saying that your wedding dress isn’t white, beautiful?”

Regina chuckled again. “My darling, you know I can’t tell you anything about my wedding dress. That’s the rule. Zelena would have my head if I tried.”

“But, babe...” Emma mock pouted and then laughed. She didn’t want Regina to tell her anything about her wedding dress. Not really. That was the whole idea. It had to be a secret. Like Emma’s own dress. 

Ella had come over from Toronto and helped her pick one out. She and Ruby had cried buckets when Emma found the right one, and when Regina had come home from her own dress shopping with Zelena and Mal, she had looked like a seventeen year old girl. At least that was what Emma had teased her about. Regina had worn a dreamy smile all day long.

“Which way do you wanna go?” Emma asked. “Left or right?”

“I think left,” Regina said and wrinkled her nose. “Definitely not anywhere near the Rabbit Hole.”

Emma laughed heartedly at that and gave Regina’s arm a little squeeze. Regina hadn’t wanted a ‘bachelor party’. That had been Zelena’s idea. And Malena’s. They had more or less insisted and then begged Regina to have one anyway. But Regina hadn’t budged from her opinion until she discovered that Emma agreed with Zelena and Mal. She too thought that Regina should have a bachelor party. She deserved it. She deserved to experience everything wedding-esque. Regina had complained and said that a bachelor party sounded so tacky. Emma had solved that too. She had called it a bridal shower instead. And so Regina had finally caved and had a bridal shower. She, Zelena, Malena and a few of Regina’s former professor-colleagues had headed over to the Rabbit Hole while Emma stayed in for the night. Emma’s own bridal shower/bachelor party was taking place the weekend after. She’d had a cozy night in while Regina had been partying with her friends. She’d returned home at four in the morning, ‘as tight as a boiled owl’ and adorably giggly. And very much in love with her wife-to-be. It was safe to say that she and Emma had ‘continued the party’ in a more private setting, and when   
Regina woke up the next morning with an aching head, she had zero regrets and kept smiling even though she was hungover. 

“Yeah, that was quite the party, wasn’t it, Mills?” Emma chuckled.

“Oh yes,” Regina nodded, sharing Emma’s amusement. “I was definitely quite.... happy.”

“You were adorable, Mills,” Emma said and squeezed her fiancé’s arm. Regina had been so cute. All bubbly and giggly and totally excited when she proudly declared that she was getting married ‘real soon’. She had launched herself at Emma, had hugged her tightly because she wanted to make sure that she was real. And Emma had proven just how real she was. For several hours. Regina’s voice had been thoroughly hoarse the next day, and for a few seconds Emma had freaked out about it because she suddenly became afraid that she had damaged Regina’s precious vocal chords and implants. But then Regina had laughed loudly and maybe she had been a little drunk still, because she had called Emma ‘a silly goose’. Which Emma had teased her about for the rest of that day. And Henry had gone along with it. Had even taken it a step further and called Regina ‘mother Goose’. Regina had pretended to be insulted for five seconds. Then she had bursted out laughed. And called Henry a little rascal. 

“Look at all that snow,” Regina said and brought Emma out of her musings. 

“Yeah,” Emma replied and chuckled when a few of the white flake landed in Regina’s dark hair. “It suits you.”

Regina wrinkled her nose and tugged the red knitted hat a bit further down over her head. 

“And that too.” Emma smiled. Seriously, Regina looked adorable in that knitted hat. 

“It’ll be cold getting married outside tomorrow,” Regina mused. 

“Yeah. But romantic too with all the lanterns in the tree, right? A real fairy tale wedding,” Emma gushed. A fairy tale wedding was exactly what Regina deserved. 

“Oh yes, indeed,” Regina smiled. “Let’s just hope that none of our guests will turn into popsicles.”

“Ice cweam!” Neal squealed and waved his little arms. He squirmed in the stroller.

“No, sweetie. No ice cream right now,” Regina chuckled. “Do you want to walk instead of being pushed?”

“Walk!” Neal said firmly. “Wanna walk!”

“Okay then,” Regina said warmly and crouched down to unbuckle his little ‘seatbelt’. “So demanding. Definitely your mother’s child.”

“Hey, I am not that demanding!” Emma proclaimed. 

Henry cackled. 

“Be careful, kid. Or you might end up with a snowball right in the face,” Emma warned. 

That only made Henry laugh even more, and as soon as Neal had been sat down on the ground, he scraped some of the snow up in his mittens-clad little hands. He carefully formed the soft snow into a ball like Henry had taught him, and then he threw it. At Regina. 

Emma gasped. “Neal! You can’t do that! Don’t throw snow at your mom! She’s wearing her nice coat!”

But Regina just laughed and brushed the snow off her coat. Then she crouched down next to their two year old. “You little trickster!” she said warmly and wrapped her arms around him. “Come here!”

“No, mama, no!” Neal squealed and let out a gurgle-y laughter when he was picked up and spun around. He squealed again and wiggled in Regina’s arms. “Mama-monster caught me! Mama-monster caught me!”

“You bet she did,” Regina laughed and playfully placed a glob of the cold snow right on Neal’s tiny little nose. “That’s what you get for throwing snow at mama, little mister!”

“You guys,” Emma said simply and silently gushed as Neal went cross eyed in an attempt to look at the glob of snow on his nose. She literally couldn’t handle it when she saw Regina and Neal be so   
adorable together. Every time Neal said ‘mama’, Emma’s heart melted. Regina was born to be Neal’s mom. Related by blood or not, it didn’t matter. Regina was his mommy. She would always be his mommy. 

“Argh!” Emma was roughly pulled out of her sappy moment when she received a snowball to the back of her neck. She turned around to find the guilty one, and was half-way expecting Henry to stand behind her with a sheepish smile and sorry excuse about having aimed for her back or something. But to her surprise, she was met by Regina who was smiling mischievously at her. 

“You did not,” Emma said flatly. 

“I did,” Regina said and smiled dazzlingly at her. “What are you gonna do about it?”

There was a hint of seduction in her voice, but Emma decided that it wasn’t intentional on Regina’s part. She cocked her head. “Well.... What AM I gonna do about it, Mills?” then she glanced at Henry.   
“What do you say, kid? Us against them?” 

Henry grinned as he scooped up some of the snow and began shaping it into a ball. “You started the war, mom. Remember that.” 

“Bring it on,” Regina laughed and gave Neal some of the snow. “Take aim, little owl.” 

The sheer adorableness of that could almost have thrown Emma off, but she was reminded that they were in the midst of an epic fight when Neal hurled a snowball right at her face. He didn’t miss. 

Regina’s laughter filled her ears, and the wet snow dripping from her nose and into her mouth was completely worth it. 

Henry threw the next snowball. Aiming at his mom. He was always so careful when it came to Neal, always making sure to throw the softer snowballs at him and never ever aiming for his little face. Emma loved him for it. She loved that he was such a considerate, caring big brother for Neal. 

“Alright, kid!” Emma chuckled. “Let’s take those two down!” she scooped up some snow and threw it at Regina. And missed. 

But Regina did not. Her aim was perfect. Most likely because she had played baseball as a kid. Emma huffed when she was hit with a load of snow right on her stomach. “I’m gonna get ya!” she promised and scooped up some more of the snow. This time she ‘sliced’ the top of Regina’s head with the snowball, and it exploded onto Regina’s hair. 

Regina laughed heartedly. “That was a good one, miss Swan. Let’s see if you can handle this!” she threw a fresh snowball at Emma. She ducked, and it the snowball hit Henry instead. He let out a ferocious roar and charged towards Regina. But she quickly got the upper hand and Henry ended up on his back in the snow. Neal took advantage of that and began to ‘wash’ Henry’s face in snow. 

“Ma! Help me!” Henry laughed. 

“I’m coming, kid! I’m coming!” Emma tried to keep her laughter at bay as she sprinted over there to help their son. She managed to peel Neal away from him, but instead of laying him down in the snow and potentially making him upset, she lifted him high in the air and spun him around like Regina had just done. 

“Flying!” Neal squealed. 

“You sure are, kiddo,” Emma chuckled. She pressed a kiss to his cold little cheek and then sat him down on the ground. She made sure to adopt a low and threatening voice as she said: “now, Mills... I believe you threw a snowball at me!”

“I did,” Regina confirmed and cackled. “What are you gonna do about it, Em-ma?”

“Oh just you wait and see!” Emma growled. She formed her hands as claws as she scooped up some snow, and then she charged at Regina. 

Regina let out something between a squeal and a laughter and then she threw a fresh snowball at Emma. Perfect aim once again, and Emma was pretty sure she inhaled some of the snow, but she didn’t care. She mock roared as she barreled towards Regina and pretty much tackled her. Regina managed to keep upright, and two seconds later, Emma squealed in protest when she felt ice cold snow being spread on the back of her neck. “You are playing dirty, Mills!”

“Yes,” Regina simply laughed. “I am.”

Meanwhile, Henry had gotten on his feet, and Emma briefly heard him and Neal team up before both she and Regina were bombarded with snowballs. Both of them turned to their kids and threw themselves into a regular ‘Donald Duck’ snowball fight. Emma laughed until her side hurt, and she actually felt pretty proud of herself when she managed to send a snowball straight at Henry’s face. None of them aimed for Neal’s face, god forbid it. That would only make him upset. And that was not the attention. The snowballs they threw at him were also significantly smaller and softer. And they always missed on purpose to insure that he would stand victorious by the end of it. 

Emma wasn’t completely sure how it happened. Perhaps because the snow was a bit slippery, or maybe it was because both kids were charging at them, but either way, Regina tripped and ended up flat on her back in the snow. Emma obviously would have done everything to help her fiancé, but clever little Neal chose that exact moment to give her quite the impressive shove considering how tiny he was. 

Emma let out a gasp as she too tripped. And ended up falling on top of Regina. Regina made a slight ‘oomph’-sound and then a very quiet ‘ow’. 

“Oh god!” Emma said, torn between amusement and horrification. “Are you alright?” 

“Quite,” Regina chuckled. “But I think I conquer.” 

“Seems reasonable enou- arrgh!” Emma interrupted herself and let out a squeal when Neal took advantage of the situation and began ‘washing’ the back of her neck with snow.

“Neal,” Henry laughed. “That’s unfair, buddy! Let them come up.”

Emma chuckled as she gently rolled off Regina, because seriously this wasn’t decent. No laying on top of Regina. At least not until tomorrow night. 

“You need a hand, beautiful?” she asked as she stood up and brushed the worst snow off her coat. She extended a hand out towards Regina, but before Regina could get the chance to accept the gallant offer, Neal suddenly climbed on top of her and sat down on her belly, which prompted Regina to let out another ‘oomph’ sound and a: “My, my, I appear to have been conquered.”

“Looks like it,” Emma grinned. “Neal, buddy, why are you sitting on top of mama?”

“Mine,” Neal said simply, and Emma bursted out laughing. The little fella had gotten jealous, and now he was taking back what was ‘his’. 

“I think I need help,” Regina said simply. “It’s very cold.”

Emma laughed again as she gently peeled Neal off Regina. “Come on, little fella. Mama can’t lie in the snow all day. She’ll get cold.” 

“Mine,” Neal said again and squirmed to get back to Regina. 

Regina shook her head slightly as she stood up and brushed the snow off her coat. 

“You look cold,” Emma cleverly observed. “I think we better cut this snowball fight short, Mills. I don’t want you to end up getting a cold.”

“No, that would undoubtedly put a damper on the ceremony tomorrow,” Regina quipped and smiled at Henry and Neal. “What do you say, guys? You ready to head inside?”

“Cocoa,” Neal said simply. 

Emma grinned. Yes, why not. Great idea, little owl!”

The little family headed back inside, and everyone got dried off and Emma got the hot cocoa going while Regina helped Neal getting some circulation back into his little hands. “That’s it,” she soothed as she gently rubbed his little hand. 

Neal whimpered a bit. Feeling the warmth return to his hands was a painful business. 

“Maybe we should have put the other mittens on him,” Emma said. “The ones you made.”

“Yes, that probably would have been good,” Regina nodded. 

“Yellow mit-tens?” Neal asked, referring to the mittens Regina so lovingly had made for him last winter. 

“Yes, sweetie,” Regina confirmed. “Next time you’ll have to wear your yellow mittens.”

“Itchy,” Neal said simply and scrunched up his little nose. 

Emma tried not to snicker, but a little sound still came out of her mouth. 

Regina scowled at her and then turned her attention back to Neal. “No, sweetie. They’re not itchy. They’re nice and warm. There we go.” she kissed his little palm. “All nice and warm again.”  
In return, Neal reached and grabbed Regina’s hand. “Mama cold too.” he gave Regina’s palm a wet and sloppy kiss.

“Awww,” Emma cooed. “That was very sweet of you, baby.” seriously, seeing Regina and Neal together always melted her heart. And it immediately made her secret wish so much stronger. She was almost getting lost in a daydream when she remembered that she was in the middle of making cocoa. 

“That was a fun snowball fight,” Regina said with a smile as she lifted Neal up on her hip. 

“Your hair is dripping, beautiful,” Emma said and bared her teeth in a grin.

“Oh,” Regina said and made a face. “Well, I suppose I better do something about that.”

“Yeah. After we’ve had cocoa,” Emma insisted. “It’s done now. Come sit down.” She turned her head and bellowed up the stairs: “Hen-ryyyyy! Cocoa! Better get your little butt away from the computer!”

“Cooooming!” Henry yelled back. 

“Now,” Emma quietly added and shook her head.

Regina read her mind. “Him and that computer.”

“Yeah, I know,” Emma nodded. “Hopefully, the new puppy will make him more... outdoorsy.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Regina said and placed Neal in his high chair. He hooted in excitement at the cocoa.

Regina admonished and told him to wait, and then she proceeded to fuss over her dripping hair. “I should do something about this. It’s dripping all over the floor.”

“It’s not that bad, babe,” Emma said. 

Regina pursed her lips in doubt. “How do you think I would look with shorter hair?”

“Amazing,” Emma said automatically and truthfully. “You considering to cut it?”

“I might,” Regina replied. “Maybe when we’re on the honeymoon.”

“Well, you hair was fairly short when I first met you,” Emma said, smiling at the memory of the by the time unfamiliar, beautiful brunette who had tapped her on the shoulder in the train. The train ride that literally changed her life. 

“It was,” Regina nodded. “But I’m older now, so...”

Emma spluttered. “You are not old. At all. Neal, tell her.”

“Mama pretty,” Neal said helpfully. 

“That’s my boy,” Emma praised. 

“That’s sweet, but I found more grey hairs yesterday,” Regina sighed. “They just... keep coming. I’ll be grey-haired before I turn forty.”

“No, you won’t,” Emma scoffed. “And even if you do, you’ll be the most beautiful ‘silver fox’ there ever was.”

Regina snorted. “Real helpful, Emma.”

Emma poured her soon-to-be-wife a cup of cocoa. “I can’t see any grey hairs at all, babe.”

Regina didn’t seem entirely convinced, but before she got the chance to say anything, Henry came down the stairs and gave words of approval when seeing the cocoa. “I was just telling Nick about the new puppy!” he said excited. “I think he got jealous!”

“Did you brag?” Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. 

Henry flashed her his sweetest smile. “Maybe a little bit.” 

“Henry Swan-Mills, that is a not nice thing to do,” Regina lightly scolded. 

“But it’s a puppy, mom!” Henry said as though that was explanation enough for everything. 

Regina laughed. “That’s neither here nor there, young man, and you know it.” then she rose from the chair, walked over to fridge, and grabbed the milk. She poured some of it into Neal’s cocoa to make sure it wouldn’t be too warm for him to drink. 

Neal eagerly grabbed for the cup, and both Emma and Regina made faces when they saw the cup tremble dangerously in his grip. 

“Hey, buddy,” Henry said to his little brother. “Be careful, okay?” then he demonstrated how Neal should slowly raise the cup up to his lips, and it didn’t take long before Neal copied the motion.

Emma and Regina smiled. Henry was the perfect big brother......

Emma had always imagined that the day before your wedding would be this crazy, stressful day where you ran around in a frantic like a headless chicken trying to get everything ready for the big day, but she turned out to be completely wrong. Because everything was ready for tomorrow. The fairy-lights were already hanging in the trees in the backyard. The chairs had been arranged on the snow covered lawn. The food was ready (well, it would be, thanks to Eugenia), the rings, the dresses, and the vows ditto. All they needed to do, was wait for tomorrow. Which was a bit of a hard job when you were as impatient as Emma was, but nothing she couldn’t handle. 

In many ways, today was just like any other day. They had cocoa. They got cleaned up after the snowball fight. Henry challenged both of them for a game on the PlayStation. Regina won over both her son and Emma, and she was very triumphant about it. Later, they had lunch, and David called Emma. He just wanted to hear if she and Regina were ready for the big day tomorrow. He and Kathryn certainly was. Both of them were looking forward to the ceremony and the following celebration, and David asked if Emma felt nervous. Emma answered truthfully that she wasn’t. Excited, definitely. But not nervous. Because there was absolutely nothing scary about marrying Regina. 

But she did find it a little strange, how ‘normal’ their afternoon was. Like the calm before the storm or something. They were hanging out in the living room. Emma had lit the fireplace to make it nice and toasty in here. Neal had been put down for his afternoon nap. Henry was sitting almost folded together in the wing chair, book in his lap and mouth slightly agape. The book was clearly a good one. 

Emma and Regina were sitting in the couch. Occupying each their end. Emma had her laptop placed in her lap. She was actually doing a little bit of work. A new story which had been in her head for a while. Her plan had been to not write anything before after the honeymoon, but the story had kept bouncing around in her head, so now she was doing the outline for the first chapter. Just to check if it was any good or not. She was quite excited about it, really. This was the first time she was writing paranormal stuff, and she couldn’t wait to get started properly. 

Regina had dried her hair and taken off her blazer. Now she was sitting in her black slacks and red silk blouse. Reading glasses perched on her nose and a most familiar book in her lap. The cover was relatively simple, a yellow post it note with the text: ‘A Tap on The Shoulder’ written across it. This was definitely not the first time she was reading Emma’s book, and Emma suspected that it wouldn’t be the last time either. 

“You know, darling, you might have to write a sequel to this at some point,” Regina said as she turned a page in the book. 

“Maybe I will someday,” Emma smiled. 

“And maybe it’s time to own up to the fact that ‘Helena’ exists,” Regina continued. 

Emma’s smile widened. There had been so many speculations since ‘A Tap on the Shoulder’ had been published. The book had even trended on Twitter for a while. A rumor had been started that it wasn’t a work of fiction, but actually a partial biography over Emma’s life. The official hashtags had been #WhoIsHelena and #HelenaIsReal. 

“Maybe,” Emma chuckled. “But it is kinda fun keeping it a mystery too, isn’t it?” 

“You are bad,” Regina said affectionately. 

“I know,” Emma grinned. “I’m terrible.” She stretched a bit in the couch. “Do you realize that this is our last day as fiancées? As of tomorrow, I’ll be your WIFE...”

“And I’ll be yours,” Regina hummed and flashed Emma a soft smile. 

“I almost can’t believe it,” Emma said dreamily. “I’ll be Mrs. Swan-Mills.”

“So will I,” Regina chuckled. 

“Just think about it, though,” Emma continued, now completely dopey. “If I meet someone I don’t know and you join us, I get to say, ‘and this is Regina, my wife’. Isn’t that epic?”

“Definitely epic,” Regina agreed. 

“You guys are so lame,” Henry teased from the chair. 

“Don’t be rude, kid,” Emma laughed. “You looking forward to tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Henry admitted, returning the grin. “It’s been forever since you guys got engaged!”

“Well, I still remember it like it was yesterday,” Regina chirped in.

“Me, too,” Emma agreed. “Including that fu- freaking dead drop the Ferris wheel made at the end! I thought we were going to die or something!”

“It was quite the dramatic ending,” Regina nodded. “But it all turned out alright at the end.” She twisted the engagement ring on her finger. She literally never took it off. It had been sitting on her finger ever since Emma had placed it there. 

“It sure did. And now we’re here. So. Wanna tell me about your wedding dress?” Emma teased, already knowing the answer. 

“No,” Regina said flatly. “You’ll have to quell your curiosity until tomorrow, my love.”

“Urrrrgh,” Emma joked. “Darn it!”

“It’ll be worth the wait,” Regina said, and Emma was just about to tell her that her confidence was terribly sexy, but then she remembered that Henry was present, and let’s be honest, he probably wouldn’t appreciate seeing his two moms flirt. There would be more than enough of that tomorrow. Seriously, there would be so much kissing, the kid would be relieved by the time Emma and Regina left for the honeymoon....

The strange exactly-like-any-other-day day was dwindling. They’d had dinner together and now it was time. For Regina to leave for the night. Yes, they followed that tradition too, and yes, Emma was already regretting it. 

But there was no way around it. Regina was supposed to stay with her sister and brother-in-law and niece for the night and get ready there tomorrow. Agonizing. So very agonizing! Emma didn’t like it one bit. And the most ridiculous thing was that it had been her own stupid idea. Yep, that’s right. Emma Swan had encouraged her fiancé to spend the night before the wedding at her sister’s place. 

Stupid, dumb Emma! 

She groaned rather dramatically when Regina came down the stairs with an overnight bag slung over her shoulder. That bag contained a pajamas and some kind of sweatpants and tanktop outfit Regina was going to wear before putting on the dress for the big day. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” Emma said firmly. “I actually think this is a very, very bad idea.”

Regina chuckled. “I figured you would. But it’s too late to change it now. Zelena is expecting me. My dress is there. And so’s.... everything else.”

“Oh? And what’s ‘everything else’?” Emma asked, immediately intrigued. “You bought other stuff too?”

“Let’s just say, bridal stores has a lot of other things to offer besides the dress,” Regina said nonchalantly. “There’s a whole section dedicated to the honeymoon.”

“Really?” Emma chuckled. She did in fact know that. Because she too had been shopping in that particular department. Much to Ruby and Ella’s delight. Especially Ruby’s. She had been full of good advises on what underwear to choose for the honeymoon, and Emma had left the store with a bag full of underwear. And what felt like a cracked rib from laughing so hard. 

“This is a dumb tradition,” Emma grumbled. “Why is it that we’re supposed to spend the night before the wedding apart? I don’t like it.”

“It was your idea, genius,” Regina chuckled. “And I believe it’s something to do with making tomorrow more special. That absence makes the heart grow fonder. Or something.”

Emma smiled a little as she looked at the bag slung across over Regina’s shoulder. “This reminds me of before we lived together.”

“Oh yes,” Regina nodded. “There was a lot of driving back and forward, wasn’t there?”

“Oh yeah.” Emma sighed. “Can I at least kiss you before you leave?”

“Is that allowed?”

“Babe!”

Regina chuckled again. “I’m kidding, my darling. Give me a kiss.”

Emma leaned in and pecked Regina’s lips one, two, three times. But instead of pulling back right away, she hovered for a moment with her forehead resting against Regina’s. “Why is it that I can’t seem to wrap my head around the fact that by this time tomorrow night-“

“We’re gonna be on a train,” Regina finished the sentence and snickered. “On our honeymoon.”

“Mmmm,” Emma breathed. “I can’t wait.”

“The honeymoon is what you’re most excited about,” Regina teased good naturedly. 

“No,” Emma said softly. “What I’m most excited about is hearing you say, ‘I do’. Placing the ring on your finger and know that it’ll be you and me for the rest of our lives.”

“The ultimate,” Regina smiled, echoing what she had said on the morning after their engagement. 

Emma grasped her hand and tangled their fingers together like so many times before. “The first of many ultimate’s, babe.”

“Not the first,” Regina insisted. “As I recall, you’ve given me many already. The date. The first kiss. The first-“ she tilted her head and lowered her voice a tad as she continued: “night together.”

“Now that was memorable alright,” Emma agreed. She could easily remember her first night with Regina. Every kiss, every caress was forever etched into her mind. Regina sighed a little, and Emma suspected that she was getting lost in pleasurable memories. The sweet blush in her cheeks certainly suggested so. Emma snickered softly and gave Regina’s cheek a sweet caress. 

Regina blinked and seemed to snap out of it. “You know, maybe I should stay here tonight. I mean, it’s not like either of us are blushing virgins.”

“I heard that, and now I want to cut off my ears,” Henry stated as he just so happened to walk past them. He made a face. “Seriously, guys?”

“Sorry kid,” Emma chuckled and ruffled his hair. “We’re done being gross.”

“Yeah, for now. But tomorrow you’ll be even worse.”

“You’re right,” Regina nodded, and her eyes sparkled. “Tomorrow will be dedicated to your Ma and I kissing nonstop.” 

“Urrrgh. I’m gonna need some bleach then!” Henry said dramatically, but he was smiling widely while doing so. He too was excited about the wedding. Had barely talked about anything for the past six months. To his mothers surprise and delight, he had immersed himself into the preparations. Had insisted on being a part of it all. It was thanks to him that Neal had gotten a tiny suit of his own, he had accompanied them to the jeweler store when they chose wedding rings, and he took his task as the ring bearer dead seriously. 

“Weren’t you supposed to leave, mom?” he asked and raised an eyebrow in perfect Regina-style. 

“I’m on my way,” Regina assured half-heartedly. 

Emma snickered. Regina didn’t look like someone who was on her way to go anywhere. She would have sassed her fiancé for it, but before she could, the doorbell rang. “Woops,” Emma said with a grin.   
“Looks like we’re getting company.”

“That’s Ella!” Henry said excitedly and rushed over to the door to let her in. At the age of twelve years old, he actually had laid off the habit of answering the door, but when he got particularly excited, like tonight, he slipped back into old habits. Within the blink of an eye, he had opened the door, and Emma’s best friend and tomorrow’s bridesmaid stepped in. “Brr, it’s cold outside tonight!” she proclaimed as she rubbed her hands together and shook her head, making snowflakes fall onto the carpet.

“Hi, Ella!” Henry grinned and gave her a hug. 

“Hey, you,” Ella greeted and returned the hug. “Got your suit out for tomorrow?”

“Yep!”

“Great. Oh,” Ella lifted an eyebrow as she looked at Regina. “Looks like the other bride is still here, huh?”

“The other bride has some trouble with getting her as- butt out of the door,” Henry snickered. 

“Language,” Emma immediately admonished as she gave her best friend a hug. 

“He isn’t wrong,” Regina sighed. Now it was her turn to hug Ella, and Ella chuckled as she returned the embrace. “The other bride DOES have problems with getting her butt out of the door,” Regina continued.

“Aww,” Emma wrapped an arm around Regina and kissed her temple as soon as Regina was done hugging Ella. “Maybe you should sta-“

“No-no,” Ella interrupted and wagged a finger at the soon brides-to-be. “We’re sticking to traditions. You said so yourself. Which means bye-bye Regina!”

“They’re a tough crowd, beautiful,” Emma mock sighed. 

“But they’re also right,” Regina chuckled and effortlessly wiggled out of Emma’s embrace. “I better get going.”

“Ooooookayyyy....”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, my darling,” Regina softly continued and gave Emma’s cheek a light peck. 

“All dressed in white,” Emma said goofily. 

Regina waggled an eyebrow and looked totally mysterious. “We’ll see about that. Sleep well.” She turned to Ella. “Take care of my fiancé.”

“Will do. Sending her to bed early,” Ella grinned. 

“Sounds like a reasonable plan.”

“Hey!”

Regina chuckled at Emma’s protest and picked up Neal who had come into the hallway to see what was going on. She kissed his chubby cheeks twice, and Neal slung his little arms around her neck. 

“How is mommy gonna survive without her boy for three weeks?” Regina half-joked as she rubbed the two year olds back. “Without both of her boys...”

“Mooo-oooom,” Henry said in that tone that suggested he found Regina to be extremely embarrassing. 

Regina ignored the cheek from her oldest son and looked at Emma. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take the little guy with me for the night? I don’t mind.”

“I mind,” Emma said simply and grinned at her fiancé. “Let him stay here. Tomorrow is your day. As much as I love our little owl, he’d be hawking your attention and distracting you.”

“You’re probably right,” Regina acknowledged. Though without letting go of Neal. “But it’s your day as much as it is mine.”

“I’ve got Ella to help me out,” Emma smilingly reminded her fiancé. “And Ruby. Plenty of nannies to entertain him.”

“That is true,” Regina nodded. “And I suppose it’ll be confusing enough for him when Mal and Ursula comes to stay with him. No reason to move him from one place to the other.”

“You’re making some good points, Mills,” Emma chuckled. “And yet you’re not putting the kid down.”

“Mom, he’s gonna be fine,” Henry assured. 

“’Enry!” Neal squealed, wriggling in Regina’s arms and outstretching his own little pudgy arms towards his big brother. 

“See?” Henry said with a grin as he walked over to Regina and snatched Neal out of her arms. “He wanna hang with his big brother!”

“You’re stalling, bride-to-be,” Ella told Regina and chuckled. 

“They’re a tough crowd,” Emma mock sighed and jutted out her bottom lip. 

“But they’re also right,” Regina said. “I really do have to go. Otherwise Zelena will be disappointed.”

“That’s true. She will,” Emma snickered as she walked over to Regina and gave her hug. “See you tomorrow. Get some sleep.”

“Sleep?” Regina made a sound that could have been a snort. “How do you suppose that’s gonna happen, my love? No. I won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

“Try,” Emma said, kissing the top of her head. “And I’ll do the same.”

Regina leaned into her for a moment. Reluctant to go. Emma felt the same. She could not believe that she was the one who had come up with this unbelievably stupid idea. She felt tempted to text Zelena and tell her that Regina would be staying home instead, but she knew that Regina’s sister would give them hell for ‘breaking tradition’.

And Regina clearly had the same hunch. “Alright,” she said as she stepped away from Emma. “I’m going.”

“Really?” Emma teased.

“Mmm. When I’ve kissed you that is,” Regina chuckled. 

“Urrrgh,” Henry interjected.

But Emma and Regina paid little attention to their boy’s protest as they kissed each other sweetly. And a tad yearningly. As always, Emma felt everything at once when Regina kissed her. Longing. Lust. Anticipation. Happiness so fierce and strong it made her dizzy. And just a smidge of anxiety. Not about the wedding, no, not at all. The wedding wasn’t a source for anxiety. It never had been, and it never would be either. It was the ‘thing’ she was planning on telling Regina afterwards. Once they were on the train on their honeymoon. She was nervous about that. Telling Regina the one thing she had been thinking about for months and months now. Suppose she and Regina for once wasn’t on the same page? Regina could very well have a different mindset when it came to this. Emma felt a tingle of something that was a mixture of lust and anxiety in her belly. A small sigh escaped her as Regina gently and lovingly cupped her face with her warm, warm hands. The anxiety was definitely turning into nothing else than anticipation now. She couldn’t wait to kiss Regina at the aisle tomorrow. Put a ring on her finger and know that it would be them for the rest of their lives. A new chapter as a married couple. Regina by her side as always, but now as her wife. WIFE. God. They were getting married tomorrow.

“Are you guys done?” Henry moaned. “I’m starting to feel icky!”

Oh. Emma broke the kiss and stepped away from her fiancé. Realizing that she and Regina most definitely had been kissing each other for longer than what was actually appropriate when their children were present. Ooops.

“Kissing-kissing-kissing!” Neal squealed from Henry’s arms. 

“And lots of it,” Ella teased good naturedly and smirked at Emma. 

“I’m going,” Regina said firmly. And as to prove that, she grabbed her coat and the chunky, red scarf Emma had knitted for her. That had been Emma’s little project, and even though the scarf definitely had some imperfections, Regina wore it proudly every time the weather was getting just a little bit colder. 

“Text me when you get there so I know you arrived safely,” Emma instructed. “And be careful, okay? The roads are all icy.”

“I’ll be careful,” Regina vowed, tying the scarf around her neck. She glanced at Henry. “Don’t stay up to late, okay? Big day tomorrow.”

“Roger,” Henry joked and sat Neal down. 

The two year old wobbled over to Regina and hugged her knees tightly. “Mama!” 

“Mama will be back tomorrow,” Regina assured as she crouched down to be in eye level with him. 

Neal didn’t answer. Instead he flailed his little hands, wiggled his little fingers in a somewhat clumsy but still familiar manner. 

“I love you too, baby,” Regina chuckled as she wiggled her fingers and signed back to him. 

Neal gave her a big, dimpled smile and a giggle when Regina kissed the top of his head and then his little nose. 

Next, Regina walked over to Henry and kissed the top of his head. Henry protested as any twelve year old should do, but he was grinning at the same time. 

And finally, Regina turned to Ella and said: “make sure my fiancé goes to bed early, will you?” 

“You got it,” Ella chuckled and patted the top of Emma’s shoulder. “No staying up past midnight.”

“Right.” Emma snorted. “How am I supposed to get any sleep tonight? I’m wayyyy too jittery for that!”

“Think lovely thoughts, my darling,” Regina said and jokingly blew her a kiss. “See you tomorrow. I can feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I have an inkling that it’s my sister texting me and asking where I am, so I better get going.”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Emma said and tried not to pout. “Don’t forget to send me a text when you get there!”

“You got it. Have a nice evening,” Regina smiled, and then after gently freeing herself from Neal who had been hugging her knees once again, she disappeared out of the door. 

Emma stood and listened to the sound it made when Regina walked through the snow in her high heels. She listened to a car door being opened and then slammed shut. An engine being switched on. The   
car pulling out of the driveway, and then.... nothing. Emma’s fiancé had officially left the house for the night. Emma felt how her bottom lip started to jut out. She didn’t like when Regina left. Not even if it was only for the night. 

“Well,” Ella said and rubbed her hands together. “Just us left, then.”

“Looks like it,” Emma nodded. It was possible that she was still staring at the door Regina just walked through.

Ella laughed and gently put a hand on Emma’s arm. “Come on, Swan. Let’s head into the living room and crack open a bottle of wine. Like in the good old days.”

“Yeah,” Emma said halfheartedly and didn’t protest when Ella gently but firmly lead her into the living room and made her sit down on the couch. 

Henry and Neal followed suit. Neal settled down on the floor with his stuffed owl, and Henry asked: “can I have a soda or something?”

“You may,” Emma allowed. “But bedtime in an hour, okay?”

“’Kay, Ma,” Henry confirmed and smiled. No nonsense tonight. No attempts at negotiating his bedtime. Tonight he simply went with it, bless him.

Ella ‘cracked open’ a bottle of wine, Henry got his soda, and Neal was offered a cup of water to be included, and he seemed happy enough with that. Emma took a sip of her wine and felt a butterfly or two   
settle somewhere in her belly. She wasn’t nervous, though. Merely excited about tomorrow. 

So was Henry. He chitchatted like a monkey, and when Emma told him that, he obviously had to imitate a monkey, and proceeded to give Neal the hiccups in the process. 

“Cheers, bride-to-be,” Ella smiled. 

“Cheers,” Emma said and clinked her glass with Ella’s. 

“I can’t believe that my best friend is getting married tomorrow,” Ella said. 

“I know, it’s insane,” Emma replied, shaking her head slightly. Sometimes she couldn’t believe it either. That she was in fact getting married tomorrow. That by this time tomorrow night, she and Regina would be on their honeymoon. Married.

“She was glowing,” Ella chuckled, bringing Emma out of her musings. “Regina, I mean. She looked like a kid on Christmas eve. It was wonderful to witness. She is just so ready to get married, isn’t she?”

“She is,” Emma grinned. “We both are.” Everything had been about the wedding ever since Emma had slipped the engagement ring on Regina’s finger in the Ferris wheel. It had been a bit like living in a dream world made of cakes and flowers and dresses. Emma had reveled in all of it. But as of tomorrow, ‘real life’ was starting. She and Regina’s married life. The greatest adventure was yet to come. Life as Regina’s wife. Emma laughed. She couldn’t help it. She was just so insanely happy. Here she was, thirty years old and about to get married to the love of her life. If someone had found her a few weeks before she won that train ticket and told her that it was gonna be the train ride of a lifetime. That she would find her entire future on that train... She would probably have laughed her head off. But that was exactly what had happened. She had stepped on a train and had met a beautiful, mysterious, silent woman. She had been given the greatest gift of all simply because she had won a train ticket.

Emma still had that train ticket. She would never throw it away. It was stored away with all the post it notes Regina had written to her...

Emma chuckled amused at the picture she had just received from Zelena. It was one of Regina with her arms spread wide in a ta-dah motion and a big, silly grin plastered to her face. Underneath the picture, Zelena had written: ‘one happy bride-to-be with snowflakes in her hair just arrived safe and soundly. Have a nice evening, and get some sleep!!’. Regina definitely had influenced the reprimand from the redhead, Emma thought to herself as she texted her soon-to-be sister-in-law back: ‘Happy to see that she arrived safe and soundly, and even happier about the snow flakes in her hair 😉 Ella and I are having a glass of wine. Neal has just been put to bed, Henry is showering so he’s all set for tomorrow. Tell Regina that everything is under control and that she has nothing to worry about whatsoever. The only thing she needs to think about is putting on the wedding dress and come back here in time for the ceremony!’

It didn’t take long before Zelena replied to the message. With a picture of Regina smiling and flashing the camera not one but two thumbs up. Emma grinned. Regina’s cheeks were all pink and her eyes were sparkling. Definitely one very happy bride-to-be. Exactly how Emma wanted it. She put her cellphone away and took another sip of her glass of wine. This would be the last glass of tonight. She had no interest in waking up with a hangover tomorrow. That would be the worst. 

“What do you think Regina and Zelena are gonna do?” Ella asked.

“Maybe have a glass of wine?” Emma suggested. “Or tea.” Regina had recently taken to drink tea late at night instead of coffee. And Zelena was British. Drinking tea was right up her street. 

“So it won’t be like the bachelorette party,” Ella chuckled. 

“Oh, god no,” Emma said and wrinkled her nose. “Regina was barely alive the next day!”

“You were pretty drunk for your bachelorette party too, Swan,” Ella teased. 

“Yeah,” Emma said, sighing happily. “Yeah, that was a good night.”

Ella gave her hand a squeeze. “Tomorrow will be too.”

“Tomorrow will be better,” Emma said firmly. Undoubtedly, the best day of her life.

“Wanna rehearse your vows?” Ella asked. 

“I probably should,” Emma half-groaned. “But I’m not sure I can without bawling.”

“Let’s try it anyway,” Ella smiled. “Just to make sure you’ll nail it tomorrow.”

And so Emma cleared her throat and practiced her wedding vows. And it didn’t take long before the first few tears spilled onto her cheeks......

By the time she went to bed, Emma’s stomach was full of butterflies. It wasn’t late, but Emma feared that she wouldn’t be able to sleep at all. Thankfully, Neal was asleep. His sleeping pattern was fairly good, and on this particular night, Emma praised the gods that was the case. If he was awake all night, he would have been cranky come morning, and Emma would have been completely squashed. And lets be honest, nobody wants to be completely squashed on their wedding day. 

Wedding day. God, she was actually getting married tomorrow! Emma could barely believe it. Tomorrow night around this time, she and Regina would be on the train. On their honeymoon. Emma’s   
stomach somersaulted in expectation. She wondered what the other bride-to-be was doing. Was Regina asleep? Emma glanced at the clock radio. No, she doubted Regina was asleep already. It was still fairly early. 

Emma rolled onto her side and grabbed her phone. Typed in her password and then send Regina a quick text. ‘Hey, beautiful. You asleep?’

The response came almost immediately. ‘No, not quite yet, but you should be, my love.’

‘So should you ;)’ Emma cheekily texted back. 

‘I can’t sleep.’

‘And why’s that? You nervous??’. It would be perfectly natural if Regina was nervous. Emma wouldn’t blame her for it at all. 

‘No, just excited. Very excited. Is Neal asleep? And Henry?’

‘Yes and yes :P’

‘Excellent.’

‘What are you doing, miss I-can’t-sleep?’

‘I’m reading a book. And pretty soon, that’s gonna be Mrs. I-can’t-sleep to you.’

Emma grinned to herself. ‘As of tomorrow, I’m officially renaming you in my phone. To ‘Wifey’ ;)’

‘Will you indeed?’

‘Yup!’

‘You are so silly.’

‘Yeah, about you!’

‘I’ve heard that’s the case, my love.’

Emma smiled. But then jutted her bottom lip out. ‘I miss you! I know it’s silly, but I can’t help it! I’m not used to sleeping without you :(’

‘I know. It’s tough, I think so too. But as of tomorrow, I’m not planning on spending my nights anywhere else.’

‘That sounds perfect to me, Mills!’

‘Swan-Mills.’

Emma chuckled. ‘Not yet, babe. But soon.’

‘Very soon indeed!’

Emma smiled again. ‘So, are you planning on putting that book down and going to bed?’

‘I am in bed. And I’m not reading anymore.’

‘No? What are you doing then?’

‘Oh, I’m just... Looking at my dress.’

Emma groaned loudly. ‘Seriously?’

‘Yes, indeed.’

‘Gimme a hint!’. Emma didn’t really know why she was asking. She already knew what the answer would be. It didn’t take long before her cellphone vibrated against her palm again. Emma checked the message quickly. 

‘Not a chance.’

‘Come on, Mills! Just a teeny, tiny hint!’

‘Zelena would never forgive me if I were to let any information regarding the dress slip...’

Emma groaned again. Couldn’t resist to push her fiancé just a little: ‘Please? Just tell me one single thing! Then I’ll stop asking, I promise ;).’ She wasn’t playing fair, and she knew it. She wasn’t supposed to beg Regina to tell her something about the dress. But she couldn’t help it. Regina’s wedding dress had been quite the adventure for Regina. She had window shopped with Mal and Zelena, been on several shopping trips that lasted for hours before finally coming home and announcing that she had found the dress. And oh, how she had been glowing with excitement when she told it. 

Emma’s phone vibrated again, and Emma was quick to check the message: ‘Okay, okay, I’ll tell you one single thing... It’s the most beautiful dress I’ve ever owned. Every time I think about it, I think about saying ‘I do’ to you. I think about tomorrow, and I think about how much I’m looking forward to the rest of our live together.’

Emma swallowed the massive lump in her throat. She thought about that too. A lot. ‘That was more than one thing, Mills. And now I’m crying!’

‘Oh dear! You’re not supposed to cry on the night before your wedding!’

‘No, you’re a very naughty bride ;)’  
‘Emma Swan, what am I supposed to do with you when you write that kind of stuff to me in the middle of the night?’

Emma laughed. ‘Well... You could marry me??’

‘That I could do. Tomorrow. Now go to bed, please. It’s getting late.’

‘Are you gonna go to bed too?’

‘Yes. I promise.’

‘Okay. Goodnight. I love you!’

‘I love you too, my darling. So very much.’

Emma concluded the conversation there and put her phone down on the nightstand. She knew that she could have continued to text Regina for hours and hours like they so often had done before, but tonight she would have to end it here. Otherwise Ella would probably kill her. She had already given Emma one long lecture on the importance of getting a good night’s sleep and Emma wasn’t particularly interested in getting another scolding. 

She flopped back on the bed. Pulled the covers up to her chin. How was she supposed to just go to sleep tonight? She was way too excited about tomorrow. The wedding, the following party, and the wedding night, of course. Emma felt tingles low in her gut. She pushed them aside and forced herself to think about the thing she had been plucking up the courage to ask Regina about for months. How would Regina react when Emma told her? Would she be happy or apprehensive? Not angry. Emma already knew that. Regina never got angry at her. But maybe she would get upset. Maybe Emma’s request would somehow remind her of something. Maybe it would make her sad. God, Emma hoped that wasn’t the case! If there was something she did not want, it was to make Regina sad! Not ever! But at the same time, she knew she had to tell Regina about this. It was the whole foundation in their relationship. Communication. Once by post-it notes and messages, and now by words. Regina was actually quite the talker, Emma had learned. And she loved it. Loved the fact that Regina loved talking. And singing. God, she was quite the singer too! She often hummed in the morning. Hoarsely and off-key and yet utterly perfectly. She sang lullabies to Neal. Often a Spanish one Emma was still trying (and failing) to learn. One she had sung to Henry long ago. She was delighted at having gotten the opportunity to sing that lullaby once again, she had told Emma, and Emma was clinging on to that statement. Hoped that it would turn out to mean more. 

Emma rolled onto her side. Curled up. The bed felt too big. Cold. Empty. Regina’s absence was screaming to the high heavens. Emma didn’t like this once bit. She didn’t like sleeping without Regina, and she couldn’t believe that this had been her own stupid idea. ‘let’s spend the night before the wedding apart, babe. It’s romantic as hell! And it’s tradition!’. My ass. Emma scoffed in the darkness. She literally got the worst ideas. Seriously, this was the last time she would open her big, fat mouth. At least when it came to spend nights apart. Emma refused to spend another night away from Regina. Neal snored loudly through the baby monitor, and Emma chuckled to herself. God, that kid had some funny sounds sometimes. It would be hard to be away from him. Him and Henry. But they would be in excellent hands. Mal and Ursula were more than capable, and Zelena would stop by often too. 

Emma yawned and closed her eyes. She should probably get some sleep so she could be all sharp for the wedding tomorrow........

To Be Continued.........


	3. Part Three

The next morning started with Henry coming barreling inside the bedroom and ripping the curtains open. And thereby dooming Emma’s morning sensitive eyes to eternal suffering. But Henry paid little attention to that as he eagerly cried: “Ma, wake up! You’re getting married!!” 

“Woo-hoo,” Emma said a bit meekly. God, she had been in the middle of such a nice dream about Regina and how she had-

“Ma, COME on!” Henry said and gave her shoulder a slight shake. “Wake up!”

“I’m awake,” Emma croaked, even though she totally was not.

Henry laughed far too loudly for what Emma assumed was early hours. “It’s not snowing anymore,” he reported. “But everything is completely frosted over. It’s look real pretty, Ma! Like a fairytale!”

“Great,” Emma said, still scratchily. The fogginess was slowly lifting from her brain, and she was starting to wrap her head around this. That she was getting married. To Regina. Today. “Holy shit!” she yelped and sat up in bed so fast, her head started spinning. 

“And there it is,” Henry laughed. 

Emma paid no attention to his sass. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her son. Squeezed him tightly and then spun him around like he was a little boy and not a rapidly growing twelve year old boy. 

“Ma!” he protested and laughed. “Put me down!”

Emma laughed too. “Oh my god, kid, I’m getting married today!” she squeezed him again. 

“Yeah, you are,” Henry squeaked. “Ma, I can’t breathe!”

“Oh. Sorry.” Emma chuckled as she let her son go. 

Henry grinned and elbowed her. “Are you nervous?” 

“No,” Emma said truthfully. “I’m excited, but definitely not nervous.”

“You think mom is?” Henry asked. 

“I don’t know, kid. But if she is, that’s totally okay. She’s allowed to be nervous,” Emma said softly. 

That was when the door to the bedroom was pushed ajar and one very happy toddler came trotting in. Neal was still in his owl sleeper, and he was grinning from ear to ear as he extended his pudgy little arms up towards Emma. “Marry!” he proudly proclaimed. “Mommy marry!” 

“That’s right, little fella,” Emma grinned as she scooped her youngest son up and gave him a big, slobby kiss on the cheek exactly like Regina would have done if she was here.

And Neal reacted like he always did. With a happy and slight ear-piercing: “hooo-oooh!” 

The door to the bedroom opened a third time. This time it was Ella. She was still wearing a robe, but she looked pretty awake and alert. “Morning, bride-to-be,” she greeted. “Stomach full of butterflies?” 

“The good kind of butterflies,” Emma said and smiled widely. She carefully sat Neal on the floor, and he immediately attached himself to her knees like a little slot. 

“I’ve made coffee,” Ella revealed. 

“Awesome. Yeah, I’m gonna need a lot of that,” Emma said. She still felt a little bit groggy after the abrupt wakeup call. 

“Henry would you mind helping me with the breakfast?” Ella asked. “I think Regina might has rearranged the cupboards since the last time I was here.”

Henry chuckled. “She has. I’ll help you find everything. Come on, Neal!” he carefully peeled Neal off of Emma’s knees and tugged him up. Neal squealed happily and wrapped his little arms tightly around Henry. That still amazed Emma. Most two year olds flew into fits of rage if they were picked up just like that, but Neal was different. He could get cross if Emma or Regina picked him up, but if it was Henry, the toddler always reacted with joy. He adored his older brother. 

Henry, Neal and Ella left the bedroom, and Emma grabbed the red bathrobe Regina had been wearing yesterday and put it on. She would lie if she claimed that she didn’t miss Regina. Falling asleep without her last night had been rough. But they would soon see each other again. The butterflies in her stomach started flapping their wings when she thought about what would happen this afternoon.   
She would be waiting by the apple tree, and Regina would come and join her. They would get married. For a moment, Emma stood spellbound by the window. She looked out at the winter wonderland that was their garden. The plastic covered chairs the guests were gonna sit on. The beautiful pavilion Malena had found for them god knows where. She had shown up with it one afternoon and declared that she wouldn’t risk either of the brides being exposed to the elements. Now the beautiful, vintage-looking pavilion was standing underneath the apple tree and just waiting for Emma and Regina to come stand under it. 

Emma was brought out of her little daydream when her stomach rumbled. Oh, right. Breakfast. Yeah. She was actually hungry. Yep. She ran a finger through her hair and cringed at how messy it felt. How was she even supposed to sort it out by this afternoon?! She couldn’t. It would end up looking like a right mess-

Emma took a deep breath. No panicking. This was supposed to be a good day. The best day. Stressing was not allowed. She took a moment to scold herself and then she turned around and left the bedroom. She padded into the hallway, as pulled by a string. And the smell of coffee and bacon coming from the kitchen. Mmm. That was exactly what she needed to wake up. A bit of fuel. 

When she came downstairs, Neal was already sitting in his chair with a bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

“Little man couldn’t wait for the bride to arrive,” Ella joked. 

Emma chuckled as she ruffled Neal’s blond locks. “The most important thing is that he’s getting something to eat. Otherwise he’ll get cranky.” 

“Ella made bacon and scrambled eggs!” Henry interjected with sparkling eyes. 

“Ells,” Emma scolded and shook her head. “You shouldn’t have. I’m not even sure I can eat any-“

“Of course you can,” Ella and Henry said in unison. Ella even clicked her tongue. “Do you think Regina would appreciate it if you fainted during the ceremony?”

“No,” Emma chuckled. “She probably wouldn’t.”

“Sit,” Ella said plainly and pointed to the chair Regina normally sat in. 

Emma obediently sat down and the next second she was presented with a plate loaded with bacon and eggs. And a cup of coffee. Henry glared at her, so Emma hastily speared some bacon on her fork.   
She stuffed it inside her mouth, chewed, swallowed and then squeaked: “look at me. I’m eating.”

“You better,” Henry grinned. “I’m watching you, Ma!”

“Me, too,” Ella assured. 

Neal happily slammed his spoon against the table and giggled in that particularly happy way he so often did in the morning. 

Emma chuckled softly and took a sip of her coffee. Oh yeah. Exactly as life-giving as she had hoped. 

Ella and Henry dug into their breakfast as well, and in many ways, this was a totally normal morning. Except for the fact that Regina wasn’t there. That was highly unusual. And what was even more unusual, was the fact that the doorbell suddenly rang. 

Emma, Henry and Ella looked at one another. “Uhhh...” Henry said.

“Mama!” Neal cried excitedly. 

“I... hope not,” Emma replied. “’Cause if that’s your mom, something is really, really wrong, kiddo!”

“Do you want me to go and see who it is?” Ella offered. 

“Nope, I’ll do it,” Emma said and stood from the chair. She didn’t care that she was wearing a robe and that her hair was a bit messy. She was far too curious to let Ella handle this. “Back in a sec,” she promised as she headed into the hallway. She took a second to calm her irrational fear. Of course it wasn’t Regina. Of course nothing was wrong. 

Emma opened the door and came face to face with.... Moe French. 

“Delivery for Emma Swan?” he asked with a grin as he held up an enormous bouquet of yellow tulips. 

Emma accepted the bouquet a tad surprised. She knew who send the tulips, of course she did, but she hadn’t expected this. At all. “T-thanks,” she said to Moe.

“Don’t thank me, I’m just the delivery guy,” he chuckled. “I’ll see you later.” With that he turned around and walked back down the pathway. Emma watched until he disappeared and then she reminded herself that it was cold wearing a robe. She closed the door again and turned her attention towards the bouquet of tulips in her arms. She searched and soon found what she was looking for. A card. 

‘My darling Emma.

Today is our wedding day, something I can’t quite believe. It feels like we’ve been planning this for ages, and at the same time, it feels like it was yesterday we got engaged. I guess time is a vague concept when I’m with you. 

I love you so much, and I can’t wait to say ‘I do’ later. 

I know you are excited too, but please remember to breathe and enjoy this day. Enjoy the final preparations. This isn’t just my day. It’s ours.

And for the record, this is the last time I’m sleeping without you.

Yours,

Regina.’

The ceremony was still hours away, and Emma could already feel a lump forming in her throat. Regina wasn’t even here, and she had successfully made Emma cry and laugh at the same time. Oh dear god. 

Emma didn’t dare think about how she would look at the ceremony. All puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks.

“I really gotta up my romantic game,” she said to no one in particular as she turned around and walked back to the kitchen with the enormous bouquet of yellow tulips in her arms. 

“Wow,” Ella said and looked at the bouquet. “Got a secret admirer, Swan?” 

“Mhmm, totally,” Emma replied, going along on the joke. 

“They’re nice,” Henry chirped in. But he had this typical teenage look on his face. One that suggested that he didn’t quite understand why his mom would send his other mom flowers when they were seeing each other later today. 

Emma offered no explanation. She just bowed her head and sniffed at the flowers......

Man, the day seemed to be dragging out forever! After breakfast, Emma did her best to fill the long hours with tasks she could perform. Like giving Neal his bath. That was very important. Or so it felt.

When it became lunchtime, Emma had gotten the idea that she should tidy the place, so everything looked good when Mal and Ursula came here to stay.

But unfortunately, not everyone felt that it was a good idea. “Would you stop running around like a headless chicken!” Ella said impatiently, snatching the broom right out of Emma’s hand. 

“But I-“

“No buts,” Ella said sternly. “You need to sit down and take some deep breaths. Meditate or something.”

“But I just wanted to-“

“Emma Swan, if you don’t sit your ass down and relax, I’m going to call Regina and tell her that you’re nervous,” Ella threatened. “And that can’t possibly be what you want, can it?”

“No, Ma’am,” Emma said half-jokingly, but she nevertheless felt like she was a kid being scolded by a very strict mother. 

“I didn’t think so,” Ella said triumphantly. “Now... I’m gonna bring this broom back where it belongs, and if you don’t sit down when I come back, so help me god...” she went as far as pretending to bash   
Emma over the head with the broom before she left. 

And Emma didn’t get a minute alone. “Hey, Ma, wanna come and play video games with me?” Henry asked from the living room, and honestly, how was Emma supposed to resist THAT? She willingly went into the living room where Henry was playing a game involving driving reckless on dirt roads. Perfect. Maybe a bit of aggressive driving could take the edge of things. 

Emma sat down next to Henry on the floor and took the available joystick. “Let’s do this!” she announced and chuckled when Neal came over to them and sat down. The toddler leaned into her shoulder. 

He always did that whenever she and Henry were playing videogames. He loved watching them play videogames. 

“Who are you rooting for, kid?” Emma asked her son. 

“’Enry!”

“Figures.” Emma sighed. “Little traitor.”

Henry chuckled. “You nervous about later? About marrying mom?” 

“No,” Emma said immediately. She was nervous about having either gained or lost weight so her dress no longer fitted her. She was nervous about realizing that her veil had a tiny tear in it. She was   
nervous about messing up her vows and saying nonsense. She was nervous about dropping the wedding ring instead of sliding it onto Regina’s finger. She was nervous about tripping on her way down to the pavilion. But she was not nervous about marrying Regina. For all Emma cared, everything else could go to hell. As long as she got to marry Regina. 

Emma immediately scolded herself. No-no, nothing was allowed to go to hell today. This was their wedding day. Regina’s wedding day. Damn if things wasn’t gonna be perfect. Regina deserved perfection. She had been looking forward to this day for so long. Had planned her wedding day ever since she was a little girl, and now it was finally coming true. 

“Ma, you’re losing the game!”

Oops, that was absolutely correct. Emma quickly pulled herself together and did her best to beat her oldest son’s ass while her youngest son was leaning into her shoulder and traitorously cheering for   
‘Enry-‘enry-‘enry!’.

When Ella came into the living room, she smiled satisfied like a mother observing her children, and then she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture. 

“Who are you sending that to?” Emma inquired without taking her eyes off the television screen. 

“Your soon-to-be-wife,” Ella chuckled. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”

Emma snickered. She too had a feeling that Regina indeed would appreciate it. 

It didn’t take long before Ella’s cellphone chimed, and Emma’s attention was briefly taken away from the game. “Is that my fiancé texting you?” 

“It is,” Ella confirmed with a grin. “Shall I tell her what she wrote?”

“Yes, please do!” Emma missed Regina like crazy, so she was willing to take any little information she could get. 

Ella cleared her throat before quoting: “’all three of them look positively adorable, but I have a feeling my fiancé might be losing. I can recognize the way she pouts.’”

Henry laughed and Emma groaned. Regina was right. She happened to be one whole lap behind Henry, and she had a feeling that she would not be able to rectify it now. She was indeed going to lose. “My fiancé is so damn clever,” she muttered. 

“One of the reasons why she’s a former professor,” Ella teased.

“True that. Maybe sure to tell her- oh, god damnit!” Emma interrupted herself and cursed unabashedly when Henry’s car crossed the finish line. 

Henry whooped in triumph and Neal happily repeated: “Damn-it! Damn-it!”

“Oh, no!” Emma exclaimed. “Honey, don’t say that word, please!”

“Damn-it?”

“Shi- shoot,” Emma grumbled as she put the joystick away and tugged Neal onto her lap. “You know what happens when you cuss?”

“Mommy, no!”

“Yes! Tickles!” Emma announced and laughed as she began ‘attacking’ his little belly with tickles. It didn’t take long before Henry joined the party....

It Was Time. 

Time to get ready. God, Emma struggled to believe it. Where had the day gone? It felt like it was five minutes ago since she had breakfast, and now she was sitting in a low chair in front of the vanity. She was wearing Regina’s red bathrobe, and trying her best to breathe easily as Ruby and Ella applied various creams and products to her face. Emma was supposed to enjoy this. This was her time. It was all about her getting beautified for the ‘big showdown’ as Ruby called it. 

“Hold still, Em,” Ruby admonished. “And keep your eyes closed.”

“Sorry, Rubes,” Emma said and took a deep breath. Maybe her eyeballs had been fluttering under her eyelids or something. 

“No fidgeting. Or I’m telling Regina,” Ella half-chuckled. 

“Oh no,” Emma snickered, going along on the joke. “Please don’t.”

Her friends chuckled, and Ruby resumed applying makeup to her eyelids. Emma took another deep breath. She was totally trying to enjoy this, she really was. 

“I can’t believe Regina got you a dog for Christmas,” Ruby half-huffed. 

Emma grinned a little. “I can’t believe that either. I can’t wait to meet Lola when we get back from Paris!” but first, the honeymoon. No. No-no, first the WEDDING. Nothing was more important than the wedding. 

“I think that’s the eyes done for,” Ella announced as Ruby gave an agreeing nod. “What do you think, Em?” 

Emma looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her eye makeup was exactly like she had pictured it. Light and discreet but still visible. Her eyelashes were long and full, framing her eyes perfectly. Ruby   
and Ella had done a very good job. “It’s perfect,” she smiled. “What’s next? Lipstick?”

“Mhmm,” Ruby said. “Not too red, right?”

“Right,” Emma confirmed. “I was thinking something with a pink feel to it.” 

“That sounds perfect,” Ella said, leaning forward and grabbing various lipsticks. All of them with some kind of pink flair to them. “Which one of them were you thinking?”

“Uhmm....” before Emma could decide on any of the lipsticks being displayed for her, her cellphone chimed once. When Emma stretched her neck, she could see that it was a text from Zelena. “Oops, I   
gotta check this, guys,” she said quickly and grabbed her phone. “It’s from Zelena.” She didn’t go into detail, but her heart was hammering with a billion beats per second. She was immediately nervous that something had happened. 

But fortunately enough, that was not the case.

Emma couldn’t help but grin. Zelena had sent her a video. A video of what once had been Regina’s bedroom back in Zelena’s house. But Zelena wasn’t only filming a bedroom. She was filming Regina, who much like Emma was sitting in a low chair in front of the vanity. She was wearing a white bathrobe, and Malena was standing behind her and brushing her hair. Regina’s ebony dark hair had grown very long over the past year. Covering most of her shoulders. It suited her. Of course the shorter hair she had been sporting when Emma first met her had looked great too. Obviously. Regina was the type of woman who could rock any hairstyle. 

“Hi, baby sis,” Zelena said behind the camera and zoomed in on Regina’s face. 

“Hello, Zelena,” Regina said a tad overbearingly as she turned her head, sporting an unpainted, beautiful face and an arched eyebrow. “Are you filming me?” 

“Maybe,” Zelena said airily, and the camera shook a little. 

Regina clicked her tongue in that ‘professor Mills’ manner and Emma chuckled to herself. This was clearly just a fun video of Regina. Thank god. For a terrible moment, Emma thought that there was trouble at mill. 

“How are you feeling?” Zelena queried and zoomed out again so the full image of Regina came into view. 

“Better if you could get fuc- that PHONE out of my face.” 

Behind Regina, Malena chuckled. “Cussing, dear? Is that the wedding jitters talking?”

“I do not have wedding jitters,” Regina denied. 

“I’m sending this video to Emma,” Zelena declared. “Do you have something to say to her?” 

Regina’s face immediately lit up in a smile as she looked directly into the camera. “Hello, my beautiful Emma. I hope Ruby and Ella are less annoying when they help you get ready-“

“How very dare you,” Malena muttered. 

“-And I hope that you’re feeling okay,” Regina continued, blatantly ignoring her friend’s remark. “Better than okay. But remember that it’s perfectly okay to be nervous. It doesn’t mean that you’re not   
happy about today.” She smiled again. 

“Are YOU nervous about later?” Zelena asked. 

“No,” Regina said softly and shook her head. “I am not.”

Emma believed her. Regina looked so perfectly calm as she sat there and smiled. 

“I can’t wait to meet you under the apple tree later,” Regina softly continued. “I have a feeling that Malena and Zelena will laugh at me if I say something sentimental right now. They’ll tell me to save it for the wedding, so instead I’ll just do this...” she lifted her hands, pointed to herself with her index finger, then made fists with her hands and crossed them over her heart. Then she pointed to the camera. To Emma behind the camera. 

The image of Regina signing froze, and Emma tried not to aww out loud even though she totally wanted to. This was quite possibly the cutest thing she had ever seen. And the most reassuring one too. Regina looking so calm and peaceful and excited for her wedding day. That was the only thing Emma had ever desired, really. That Regina was enjoying her big day. 

“On that cute note, shall we continue?” Ruby asked a tad impatiently. 

“Yep, let’s,” Emma said, putting her phone away and leaning back in the chair once more. “I think we should go with...... that lipstick.” She pointed to the pale pink one that looked most like the one she often wore, but still was a little bit different in shade. 

Ella was given the task of applying Emma’s lipstick whilst Ruby grabbed a hairbrush and began brushing Emma’s thick, blonde locks. Regina wasn’t the only one whose hair had grown. So had Emma’s.   
After the big ‘chop-chop’ where she had got it cut to chin-length, her golden locks were now almost back to their old length, and Emma had to admit that she had missed it. She had liked the shorter hair too, but this style was more... her. The golden hair was her trademark after all, and Emma was happy about her decision to let it grow before the wedding.

Being ‘beautified’ and pampered was actually quite soothing, really. Emma managed to nod off several times throughout the procedure and had to be nudged awake by Ella or Ruby. One time she had even started dreaming. About a train moving through Canada. About a sleep cabin made for two. About Regina laughing underneath her... 

Later on, Emma would be grateful that Ella had woken her up. Lords knows what would have happened if she didn’t. Perhaps Emma would have started to say... stuff. Oh god, that would have been so embarrassing. She would never have been able to live that one down. 

While Ella and Ruby continued to brush hair and put things on her face, Emma busied herself with thinking about Regina and how extremely beautiful she had looked with her unpainted face. Her cheeks had been glowing, and her dark eyes shining. She had looked vibrant. Calm. At peace. A hundred percent ready to get married. So was Emma. More than ready. She had been for a while, and now the day was finally here. God. Despite being ready, Emma still struggled a little to fully believe it. That she was getting married. Today. She was going to be somebody’s wife. Regina’s wife. When she was younger,   
Emma had never imagined herself to be getting married, but here she was, twenty nine years old, rapidly approaching thirty, mother of two boys, about to get married to the love of her life. Imagine if she had known how much of an important moment in time it was when she stepped onto that train to Vancouver. God, what if she never had won that ticket? Emma shook her head. That was fate and not just a coincidence. There had to have been some higher power involved......

“There,” Ella smiled as she brushed imaginary dust off of Emma’s bathrobe-clad shoulder. “Hair and makeup is done!”

“And you look awesome, Swan,” Ruby added. 

Emma looked at herself in the mirror. She had to agree with her friends. She looked stunning. Lips painted a discreet, natural shade of pink, eyes accentuated by thick lashes and a subtle, copper bronze shade on her eyelids. Her hair had been gathered in an elegant yet loose side braid in which Ruby and Ella carefully had inserted white flowers in between the strands of hair. Emma was not going to wear a veil, but the flowers in her hair was indeed very wedding-esque. And fairytale-esque. And that was exactly the effect Emma was going for. 

“You guys did awesome,” she said warmly and smiled at her friends. 

“You made the job breezy,” Ella joked and patted her shoulder. “And guess what? Now it’s time for the dress!”

“Oh my god,” Emma said and felt her stomach somersault. This was really happening. 

But before it could be time for the dress, there was a knock on the bedroom door. 

“Come in,” Emma called. 

Henry stepped into the bedroom, and Emma had to marvel at how grown up her almost thirteen year old son looked. His normally unruly mop of brown hair had been slicked back with gel and he was already in his suit. His shoes had been polished, and his black tie was sitting perfectly straight. 

“Wow, kid,” Emma smiled. “You look absolutely dashing!”

“Thanks, Ma. You look really nice too. Not sure about the dress, though...”

Emma laughed at the joke. “Yeah, let’s get married in bathrobes. That could be a real kicker.”

Henry chuckled. “Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that David and Kathryn are here to help with Neal. They’re getting him dressed right now.”

“Awesome,” Emma said. God bless David and Kathryn for offering to step in and help with getting Neal dressed and ready. 

“You look really beautiful, Ma,” Henry said softly and flashed Emma a smile. 

Emma returned the smile. She immediately saw the ten year old boy she had met on Vancouver station. The boy who was afraid to let go of his mother. “Thank you, Henry,” she replied. 

“Are you nervous?” 

Emma shook her head. “No.”

“Do you think mom is nervous?”

“No,” Emma repeated, thinking back to the video of Regina. She had a feeling that Regina was still perfectly calm and content with what was happening. 

“Your Ma needs to get her butt in gear and get the dress on,” Ruby said firmly and chuckled. 

“Which I’m guessing is my cue to get out?” Henry said good-naturedly and rolled his eyes. 

“Yep, sure is,” Ella sassed. “Off you go.”

“Right. I’ll see if David and Kathryn needs any help with Neal. We all know I’m better at getting him dressed than anybody else.” With that Henry left the bedroom, and Emma laughed and called: “that’s   
true!” after him.

“Alright, miss Swan,” Ruby said and adopted a mock-serious tone. “Are you ready to get the dress on?”

“I think so,” Emma nodded. She was a little nervous about trying on the dress. Last time she had worn it had been at the store for adjustments, but thar was a while ago. She hoped that the size was still the right one. Anything else would be a tragedy. 

“Up we go then,” Ella half-quipped as she grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her out of the low chair. “It is time.”

“Fuck,” Emma joked and laughed. But she did feel a very real twinge of anxiety as Ruby carefully unzipped the white bag her wedding dress had been residing in until now. 

“Robe open!” Ruby commanded whilst carefully pulling the dress out of the bag. 

Emma obediently undid the knot in her borrowed red bathrobe. The robe fell open, and Emma caught a glimpse of the white lingerie she had spent far too much money on. But it was worth it. She hoped that Regina’s jaw would drop when she saw her. 

“Step in,” Ruby said, commanding once again. She had unbuttoned the wedding dress, so it was wide open. 

“Alrighty,” Emma said and tried her best to sound like she didn’t have a care in the world. Then she carefully stepped into the dress. The silky soft material greeted her bare legs, and once again, Emma congratulated herself with having chosen such a comfortable dress. 

“And here we go,” Ella said. “Ready?”

“Uh-huh,” Emma nodded and closed her eyes as the wedding dress was pulled up in place. She wiggled her arms to make the open robe fall off her arms, but she didn’t open her eyes as Ruby and Ella carefully buttoned her dress and gave mumbled ooh’s and ahh’s. Emma didn’t want to open her eyes until they had finished. She wanted to savor this moment and drag out the excitement for a little. A few more buttons were buttoned, and Emma felt the dress getting tighter around her. Tight, yes, but not too tight. And not too loose either. The dress felt absolutely perfect and soft. Once again, Emma felt a flutter of excitement in her belly. She was in her wedding dress. 

“There,” Ella said softly. “You’re all ready, Em. Open your eyes.”

And so Emma did. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and for a moment she couldn’t believe her own eyes. The dress was exquisite. Ivory white and made of the purest silk. Sleeveless. Mermaid shape which meant that the dress hugged her upper body and clung to her hips in a most flattering manner and then fanned out to a small train behind her. The dress had a sweetheart neckline that was tight enough to make ‘things’ look really, really good, but still absolutely decent. As Emma had requested, there was no ‘yippee-yay’ on the bodice. No beadings or pearls or applications. It was plain and simple and exactly as Emma had envisioned it from the beginning. She felt like a million bucks in this dress. Like she had stepped out of a fairytale. Perfect. 

“Regina is gonna loose her shit when she sees you,” Ruby predicted with a chuckle. 

“Regina never loses her shit,” Emma scoffed, but nevertheless smiled. She could so easily imagine the warm smile Regina would flash her when she saw her. 

“You look amazing,” Ella said warmly and squeezed Emma’s hand. 

“You really do,” Ruby agreed. “We just need a couple of things...” she opened a drawer and found the bottle of fruit scented perfume. “Something old,” Ruby said as she gave Emma a spray of the perfume.

“Something new,” Ella chuckled as she carefully clipped the bracelet from David around Emma’s wrist. 

“Something borrowed,” Ruby continued the age old saying as she handed Emma the dangly earrings. 

Emma chuckled as she put the earrings on. 

“And last but not least,” Ella and Ruby said in unison. Ella winked, and Ruby cackled as she held out the delicate, blue lace garter. “Something blue.”

“Yup, that is very blue,” Emma agreed. And very, uhh... lacy. She didn’t say that out loud though. 

“Do you need any help with putting it on?” Ruby joked. 

“Want me to tell Dorothy you said that?” Emma nonchalantly shot back. “I can handle putting on a garter myself, thank you very much.”

“Well, at least you’ll get help with taking it off,” Ruby sweetly continued. 

“Ruby! Shut up!” Emma said, slightly mortified. Mostly because her mind once again was overflowing with images of Regina removing the garter. With her teeth. Fuck. 

Ruby snickered shamelessly, and Emma huffed like an old lady as she sat down on the low chair. She extended her right leg out and let the dress fall away. Then she quickly slipped the lace garter up her   
leg. “There,” she said triumphantly as she stood up once more and straightened the wedding dress. “All done.”

“Almost,” Ella corrected. “One more thing missing, fairytale bride.”

Emma chuckled. Ella had a point there. 

Another white bag was unzipped, and Emma’s breath hitched upon seeing the thing she so had been looking forward to putting on. Perhaps even more than the dress. Of course she loved her wedding dress too, very much so, but there was just something so special about this piece of clothing. Something that sang out to her fairytale loving heart and the romantic little girl who was buried deep in her. 

It was a cloak. A beautiful, ivory white cloak. Made of the finest satin and lined with feathers around the hood and bottom. It was Granny who had made it for her. She had gotten the idea from Emma’s collection of fairytales in which the ‘ugly duckling’, whom in Emma’s story was a lost young woman searching for her real family, goes for a walk in the woods wearing a beautiful cloak. Emma had described the cloak exactly as how Granny had made it for her. The hood. The pleat detail on the back. The feathers adorning the hood and bottom of the cloak. Emma had been in tears when Granny had presented her with the beautiful gift, and Granny had patted her cheek, gruffly insisted that it was nothing. 

It was everything. So beautiful fairytale-esque. And extremely appropriate for a winter wedding. Emma could feel herself well up now that she was looking at the cloak. She felt absolutely beautiful. The epitome of fairytale bride. This was just like she had pictured it and more. 

“No crying!” Ruby said firmly. “No smudging your makeup until you see Regina, please.”

“Sorry,” Emma said without feeling very sorry. 

“Here,” Ella said gently. “Let’s get this cloak on you and see how it looks.” She lifted the cloak out of the bag. 

Emma turned around and tried not to cry when she felt the cloak gently being laid over her shoulders and hooked at the front. She kept her eyes closed as Ruby and Ella fussed and smoothened out the back of the cloak and the hood to make sure her hair didn’t ‘disappear’ in it. God forbid that the flowers in her hair shouldn’t be visible. 

“There,” Ruby concluded. “Take a look at yourself, Em.” 

Emma opened her eyes and looked up. Looked in the mirror. Her breath hitched all over again. How could this possibly be her? This woman who was positively glowing with happiness. So many emotions rushed through her, and for a moment, Emma found herself thinking about Mary Margaret. She hadn’t done that in a very long time, but here on her wedding day, about to marry the love of her life, she thought about her adoptive mother. And for a single, short moment, Emma wished that she could see her now. See the woman Emma had become. See what kind of woman Regina’s love had made flourish where a lost, angry Emma Swan once had been. 

Emma took a shuddering breath. 

“I need a fucking tissue,” Ruby announced and sniffled. “Shit!”

“No smudging your makeup,” Emma chuckled and discreetly swiped underneath her eyes. This was everything she had ever wanted in a wedding dress. She turned her head and looked at her friends. They too looked beautiful. Ella in a simple, soft dress that had a certain golden shade, and Ruby in a tight, red number of a dress. Of course. Emma chuckled. 

“Are you ready to get married?” Ella asked as she handed Ruby a tissue. 

“Yes,” Emma said firmly. “Absolutely.” She had never been more ready for anything in her entire life. 

“You look so beautiful,” Ella continued as Ruby blew her nose. “And I’m so happy for you, Em!”

“Thanks, Ells,” Emma said softly and squeezed her oldest friend’s hand. She had just been a kid when she met Ella the first time. Seventeen years old, kicked out of her home for being gay, and in her most unhappy, angry place. Ella was the one who had found her half-asleep on a park bench. Ella was the one who had saved her. Given her a place to live. A safe place. 

“Looks like the guests are arriving,” Ruby reported as she lifted the curtain and peered out of the window. 

Emma walked over to her friend and peered out of the window as well. Ruby was right. Emma could see several cars parked on the street, and party-clad people wearing coats and jackets over their party attire were coming into the garden. Emma saw them look around in awe at the transformed backyard. 

Emma couldn’t blame them. 

Thanks to everyone in Steveston, the backyard looked like something taken out of a fairytale. White chairs had been set up for the guests to sit on. Next to each chair was a stump of tree, and standing on top of the stumps of tree, were lanterns with a flame flickering merrily inside it. The lanterns were for effect. To accentuated the fairytale vibe. But also to ensure that the wedding guests didn’t freeze their asses off while witnessing the ceremony. Hopefully, the lanterns would ensure that. And the blankets placed on each chair. And the heating lamps placed discreetly around the garden. Emma chuckled and let her gaze wander to the apple tree. That was where she and Regina would be saying their ‘I do’s’ very soon. The tree had been wrapped in fairy lights which gave a soft, golden light. And then of course there were all these little lamps and lanterns hanging magically in the trees. Leroy and his brothers had really outdone themselves. It had literally taken a village to prepare this wedding, and Emma was so grateful to have such good people around her. 

Emma smiled as she looked out of the window. She saw several friendly faces. Elsa. Anna. Her husband, Kristoff. Robert and Belle and their little son Gideon. The little boy had made Robert Gold go completely soft. Fatherhood had changed him. But the Gold’s weren’t the only ones Emma could see among the wedding guests. Kitty Prim was there too. The woman who had helped Emma learn Sign Language and truly understand Regina. Emma’s fellow ‘classmates’ from the Sign Language lessons. Regina’s former professor-colleagues from the university. Her new colleagues at the women’s shelter. Elizabeth, or Liz as she preferred was there. The woman who had been in charge of the ‘no longer silent!’ event where Regina spoke about her experiences. And of course Jennie was there too. The young girl who had lived in Emma and Regina’s home for four months before continuing her journey. Today she was smiling beamingly, and a young man had his arm around her shoulder. Emma felt her heart swell. Jennie had gotten a new boyfriend. That was fantastic. Emma continued her scan of the crowd. There was Granny. Graham. Leroy and all of his brothers. Leroy was testily fixing his bow tie, and   
Emma chuckled to herself. He would have to live with wearing a bow tie today. Her grin widened as she spotted August and Ivy and the rest of her former colleagues at Dragon Publishing. Sometimes Emma missed working there. It had been the best work place ever. No doubt about that. 

“Looks like we’re almost ready,” Ruby said gruffly. Her eyes were still glistening. 

“Yep, the guests are finding their seats,” Emma nodded. “All there’s missing is Regina.”

“And what makes you think that she’s not already here?” Ella said conspiratorially and waved her phone in Emma’s face. 

“She texted you?” Emma asked. 

“Nope. But Zelena did,” Ella chuckled. “She and Regina are hiding in plain sight.”

“The hell does that even mean?” Emma groaned. 

Ella chuckled again and winked at Emma. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“God, you’re so annoying,” Emma joked and smiled when she saw David and Kathryn standing on the snow covered lawn. David had his arm around Kathryn, and she smiled up at him before turning her head and planting a light kiss on his lips. That sight warmed Emma’s heart. David had found a way out of the darkness with Kathryn by his side. The two of them were made for each other, that much was obvious. They didn’t live together. Yet. It was no secret that Kathryn was searching for a new job here in Vancouver. Close to Steveston where David lived in an old farmhouse near the woods. He was working at the animal shelter now. In many ways, a very quiet life, but that was exactly what he always had dreamed of. Living slowly. Emma was happy that he now was living the life he wanted with Kathryn and the rest of his family close by. 

“You know, it’s almost bridal time, Em,” Ruby said softly. 

“Really?” Emma felt a twinge of anxiety. Where had the time gone?

“Yep,” Ella chuckled. “Even the minister is ready.”

“And there’s Malena and Ursula,” Emma observed, peering out of the window. Malena and Ursula were indeed right there. Ursula was wearing a silver grey sequin dress, and Malena had chosen a red velvet suit for the occasion. Emma chuckled a little to herself. Trust Malena to always dress up for the occasion. 

Ella gave Emma’s hand a squeeze. “Shall we get this show rolling, Em?”

“Yeah,” Emma said and took a deep breath. “Yes. Someone has to go downstairs and make that everything is ready and all that.”

“Consider it done!” Ruby said briskly and gathered her skirt with one hand as she disappeared out the door and down the stairs.

“And while she does that....” Ella chuckled as she found the very last thing needed. “The blushing bride’s shoes.”

Emma grinned too as she looked at the beautiful, white shoes. She could honestly say that she never had worn anything quite as delicate as these shoes, and she was being exceptionally careful as she   
wiggled her feet inside the shoes. 

“There,” Ella said once she had tied the delicate silk band that went up Emma’s legs. “All done, miss Swan.” 

“I’m gonna be a Mrs. in a moment,” Emma said and shook her head a little bit. She was still struggling to wrap her head around it!

“And one very happy Mrs. too,” Ella chuckled as she smoothened the back of Emma’s cloak. “How do you feel?”

“Excited. Happy. Nervous. Ready. Fuck!” Emma took another deep breath. “How do you think Regina is feeling?”

“Probably the same way,” Ella said softly and gave Emma’s hand another squeeze. “You look so beautiful, Em. Regina is a very lucky lady.”

Emma shook her head. “I’m the lucky one.”

“I’m pretty sure Regina would disagree with you,” Ella said with a small grin. 

“Yeah, that’s the one thing we never can agree on,” Emma murmured. Who was better for whom. 

The door to the bedroom opened and Ruby stepped in. “We’re ready to rumble,” she announced. “The guests are seated, the minister is waiting, and Zelena just found her seat.”

Emma’s heart started pounding. If Zelena was here, so was Regina. She was hiding somewhere and waiting to make her entrance. Which she would be doing in a moment. After Emma. That was another thing they had ‘argued’ about. Who walked down the aisle first. Emma had been hellbent on being first. She wanted to wait for Regina by the apple tree. She wanted Regina to have a proper bridal moment, and even though she was nervous about being the first one to walk down the aisle, she was glad that she had insisted. 

“Em?” Ella asked softly. 

“Yup. Let’s do this,” Emma said and squared her shoulders which felt really awkward doing when she was wearing a wedding dress instead of her trademark leather jacket. She turned around, giving Ruby and Ella the chance to adjust her dress and cloak behind her, and then she walked out of the bedroom.

The staircase was tricky when wearing high heels and a cloak that dragged behind her, but Emma managed, and she was very relieved when she made it downstairs without any tragedies. 

Downstairs in the living room, where all the curtains had been drawn to make sure none of the guests would sneak a peek before she came outside, Emma encountered the only person who was allowed to see her before anyone else. Even Regina. 

Henry smiled warmly at her and even grew a bit misty eyed despite being a twelve year old boy who definitely was above tears and strong emotions. “Wow, Ma,” he said softly. “You look so beautiful.”

“Thank you, kid,” Emma smiled and refrained from ruffling his neatly styled hair. Instead she drew him in for a hug and kissed the top of his head. This was no random encounter. She had asked Henry to be here when she came downstairs. She wanted Henry to see her before she walked out of the house. It was important that Henry was here to greet her and give her the last bit of reassurance before he went along and joined the other guests. He had accepted her from day one. From the very first time they rode the Ferris wheel together. From his first question about her fairytales. They had been a family long before this day. It didn’t matter that they weren’t related by blood. Henry was Emma’s son. Her boy. Who was rapidly growing up. It wouldn’t be long before he was towering above her. Emma was both fearing and looking forward to that day. 

“I love you, Ma,” Henry said and smiled at her. 

“I love you too, kid. What do you think your mom will think about the dress?” Emma half-teased. 

“She’ll start crying,” Henry predicted with a grin. 

“Maybe,” Emma chuckled. “Do you have the rings?” 

“Yup, sure do,” Henry said and patted his breast pocket reassuringly. 

“Awesome. You should pop out to the other guests then. We’re almost ready.” 

“Okay, Ma.” Henry gave her one more hug and flashed her not one, but two thumbs up before leaving the room. Emma heard the front door open and close as he left. The guests started muttering excitedly. They knew it was almost time. 

So did Emma. Her heart was thumping in her chest and her hands were shaking as she accepted the bouquet of white roses Ella was handing her. Like with her dress, Emma had chosen the lowkey way, and she was glad she had. Very glad. 

On cue, music started playing in the garden. Soft piano music. Emma and Regina had hired no orchestra. Instead the music was coming from a record player. Henry’s idea. Completely quirky. Completely perfect. Emma and Regina had instantaneously fallen head over heels with the idea even though Zelena claimed that they were crazy. 

“That’s the cue for the bridesmaids,” Ruby said and looked at Emma. “You’re up next, Em. Are you ready for this?”

“Yes,” Emma said firmly. And meant it. She was a hundred percent ready to be Regina’s wife. Had been for ages.

“See you in a bit, Swan,” Ella said and kissed Emma’s cheek lightly. 

“Next time we talk, you’ll be Mrs. Swan-Mills,” Ruby added and snickered before kissing Emma’s other cheek. 

Emma smiled at her friends and did her best to remain calm as she watched her friends leave the room. The front door opened, and through the soft piano music playing, Emma heard the guests muttering as Ruby and Ella walked down the aisle to find their seats. In a moment it would be Emma’s turn. 

She took a deep breath. She was getting married. Right now. 

To Be Continued.....


	4. Part Four

The music changed. To Yiruma’s ‘Fairy Tale’. That was Emma’s cue. The moment was right here. Right now. Emma took another deep breath, clutched the bouquet, and tried not to wobble on her feet as she walked over to the front door. Ruby and Ella had thoughtfully left it open for her, so she didn’t have to struggle with that or risk her dress or cloak getting caught on the way out. Bless them. 

Henry, who just so happened to be in charge over the gramophone as well as being the ring bearer, turned the volume up exactly as Emma sat foot on the porch. Immediately, everyone turned their heads, and Emma was sure she heard a gasp or two. And unabashed sniffing. That was probably Zelena. She had warned that she would cry. 

A huge grin spread across Emma’s face as she began the walk down the aisle. She saw all her friends and family stand from their chairs and look at her. They smiled back at her, each and everyone. Zelena was in a green dress and crying unabashedly into a tissue even before the ceremony had begun. Malena looked like she could have bursted with happiness right then and there, and David looked utterly proud. So did Kathryn. She was squeezing David’s hand. Chad had an arm around Zelena, and Ursula leaned in and touched Mal’s cheek with two fingers. The garden was so full of love and happiness, and a huge lump formed in Emma’s throat. Ridiculous. Regina wasn’t even here yet. 

She did her best not to sprint up the aisle. Did her best to really soak up the atmosphere in their winter wonderland, but all she wanted was to see Regina coming towards her. So she walked slowly, appropriately, without tripping in the snow. Or stumbling on her high heels. And without clutching the wedding bouquet too tightly.

Finally, she made it to the apple tree. The minister smiled at her and bowed his head lightly in greeting. Emma returned the greeting and smile. Then she turned her head and looked at all her friends. 

David was still beaming, Zelena still crying. So did Jennie. Malena looked like she wasn’t sure what emotion would be appropriate for the occasion. She looked to be somewhere between tears and happiness. 

But August was definitely not in doubt. He grinned at Emma and even winked at her. Emma quelled a laugh. That guy would never ever change. But at least he was still with Ivy. That was a good thing.   
She made eye contact with David. His smile was warm and open and proud, and Emma took a moment to silently acknowledge how important it was for her to have him there. Maybe she called him ‘David’, but he was her father. Absolutely. It had taken a long, long time, both of them had worked hard to improve their relationship, but it had paid off. Today Emma and David spoke every single day.   
She couldn’t imagine not having him in her life. He was a great dad and a wonderful grandpa to the little boy sitting in his lap. 

Emma smiled. Neal was wearing the tiniest suit in human history. His blonde hair had been wetted and combed down on either side of his head. He looked absolutely adorable. And he would probably tear his bowtie off before the ceremony was over. But that was completely okay. 

You couldn’t really expect a two year old to wear a bowtie, could you? 

Emma took another breath and tried not to square her shoulders. It would look odd in the dress and cloak and everything. Brides did not square their shoulders. Did they? 

Ella made eye contact with her and flashed her a thumbs up. Emma returned the gesture. Brides probably didn’t make thumbs up either, but what the hell. Emma was no traditional bride. Maybe she was dressed as one, but she was still the old Emma underneath all the fancy clothes. A few of the guests, including Kitty Prim chuckled at Emma’s little gesture. But they were laughing with her, not AT her.   
That made the whole difference. 

Neal squirmed a bit on David’s lap, mumbled ‘mom-mom-mommy!’. Maybe he was trying to get to her. Emma chuckled again. If that was the case, she and Regina would just have to get married with Neal between them. Which none of them would mind. 

‘Fairy Tale’ stopped playing, and Emma’s breath hitched. Henry was changing the music. Which could only mean one thing... her bride was coming. Regina would walk down the aisle in a moment. God. 

She closed her eyes. She was about to see Regina as a bride. The one thing she had been dreaming of for so long now. 

Another classical song flowed out of the gramophone’s funnel. Emma immediately recognized it. Because of Regina’s love for classical music. Emma was immensely grateful for that. And her eyes   
immediately welled up when hearing the first few tunes of the music Regina had chosen. ‘Ode To Joy’ by Ludwig van Beethoven. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

Everyone rose from their seats once more. Turned their heads in expectation over tonight’s bride number two. Emma tried to stay calm. Tried to prevent herself from sprint back down the aisle to get Regina. She had to stay calm. Had to stay here and wait for her bride to join her under the apple tree. 

The volume was switched up a little as the music intensified. Regina appeared around the corner. 

Emma took one look at her and started crying. She couldn’t help it. God, Regina looked absolutely stunning! The sight of her coming up the aisle completely took Emma’s breath away. Regina in her wedding dress was a sight she would never ever forget. A vision in ivory white. The fitted bodice and the long sleeves were made of lace so delicate and exquisite. Looking closely, Emma could see that there was in fact little snowflakes on the sleeves, the perfect testament to their winter wedding. The neckline dipped to a perfect V-shape that left Regina’s beautiful throat on display. She was not wearing a necklace. She didn’t need to. 

Emma felt a rush of pride. The same woman who once had covered her throat with scarves was now coming down the aisle in a V-neck wedding dress. She wasn’t hiding her throat anymore. Hadn’t done in a very long time. Emma’s heart started beating a little faster in her chest upon looking at all that olive skin on display for her. Regina couldn’t have chosen a more flattering neckline than this one. It was sexy, yet classy. Playful, yet decent. She was a vision. The skirt of the dress was actually pretty simple. Ivory white without any ruffles or embellishment. No train fanning out behind Regina either as she walked. She had chosen an A-line silhouette, and it suited her oh, so beautifully. Emma swallowed thickly as she looked at the stunning woman who would be her wife in a moment. Regina’s long hair had most likely been braided before rolled into a soft bun sitting low on her head. Two loose strands of hair had left curled and bounced on either side on her face as she walked. And then of course there was the veil. The beautiful, lace veil fastened just above the bun. A fairly short veil, but very traditional. One of those veils that covered the face and had to be gently pulled away. Emma knew how much this veil meant to Regina. This was the veil Cora Mills had worn when she married Henry Sr. Regina’s parents wasn’t here today, and Emma knew that Regina was thinking a lot about that. Wearing her mother’s veil was only a small consolation, but nevertheless a consolation. 

Emma’s vision blurred and she had to look down for a moment. She looked at Regina’s hands. Looked at the bouquet in Regina’s hands. That one was fairly traditional too. Red and white roses. And pinecones. Regina had taken the fairytale aspect to heart. One flower did not match the other. The single, brightly yellow tulip. The same shade as Emma’s hair. Of course. It did not matter that the yellow clashed with the other flowers. Everyone present here knew why she had chosen to add a tulip to the wedding bouquet.

Finally, Regina was standing opposite her. Emma’s only wish was to take her in her arms and kiss her, but she knew she couldn’t do that. Not yet. She had to settle for gently lifting the veil and uncover Regina’s beautiful face like she was supposed to. Regina’s cheeks were glowing. Her dark eyes were sparkling. Her eye makeup was light and natural, but her lips had been painted a deep shade of red. Of course. Her trademark color.

“Hi,” Emma murmured quietly as ‘Ode To The Joy’ stopped. She only wanted to kiss Regina’s beautiful lips. 

Regina smiled back. She didn’t say anything, but her lips moved. 

Emma was very, very good at lipreading, and she had absolutely no problem with understanding what Regina had just said. ‘You look so beautiful’. Emma smiled, mouthed back ‘so do you.’ She couldn’t stop looking at Regina. Her heart was overflowing with tenderness.

The intensity of Emma’s gaze made Regina blush, and Emma felt very satisfied. Of course Regina was supposed to be the blushing bride. It couldn’t be any different. 

The guests sat down. Neal babbled on David’s lap. Said something that sounded like ‘Mama looks like a pwincess!’, and Emma silently and fully agreed with that statement. Almost. Regina was more queen than princess. A beautiful, strong queen who also happened to be the kindest woman in the world. 

Regina turned her head for a second. Emma saw her smile at Henry. He smiled back, mouthed ‘love you, mom’, and once again, Emma felt tempted to weep when Regina mouthed ‘love you too’ at him.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to join together Emma Swan and Regina Maria Mills in holy matrimony,” the minister began, speaking the age old words that had been said to a million different couples throughout the years. The words were brand new to Emma’s ears.

“Regina, if you could begin your vows,” the minister softly continued and smiled at Regina. 

Regina nodded and cleared her throat. Took a deep breath. Then she began speaking: “when I was younger and felt particularly lost and confused, my father always used to say this to me... ‘Como un bote en el océan, encontrarás tu puerto.’ It means... ‘Like a boat on the ocean, you will find your harbor’. There have been many times in my life where I have been thinking about that saying.” She took another breath. “Especially during my more difficult moments. There have been... more than a few of them. My calm ocean once turned into dangerous waters. The waves were high and roaring. I could not find my harbor. The horizon was too foggy, and I was drowning. Constantly being knocked against the sharp rocks and pulled under the water...”

Emma sniffled. And she wasn’t the only one. Regina’s metaphorical description of what she had endured was hitting everyone like a sucker punch to the chest. 

“....Until something happened. Something appeared in the water,” Regina softly continued. “Someone. Emma, you pulled me out of the water. Onto your own ship. You saved me from drowning. But not only that. You lead me to calmer water. You became what my father always wanted me to find. A harbor. On your ship, I found calm. Peace. When I am with you, fear does not exist. When I am with you, I can do anything. You make me stronger because you love me. You show me what I am capable of. You remind me that when you truly love someone, you do not raise your voice to them or present them with a twisted image of affection. You’ve replaced every toxic experience, every bad touch in my life with something beautiful... the word ‘toxic’ doesn’t even exist when I am with you.” 

Emma sniffled again. Her vision was blurry. 

“Our first meeting was unexpected to say the least,” Regina said softly, but very clearly. “We stepped onto the same train, ended up sitting across each other through a train ride back to Vancouver. You gave me a post-it note and encouraged me to communicate. You encouraged me to speak at a time where I couldn’t use my voice to do so. You weren’t the least bit thrown off by the fact that I could not talk. Instead you were kind and chatty. We discussed books during that train ride, and even though I was afraid to fully acknowledge it at the time, you touched something in me. Your optimism. Your kindness. You too had been enduring terribly hard stuff, and yet you found it in you to be kind and optimistic and hopeful about the future. All of it made me intrigued. First you offered me your friendship. That alone was something. I was afraid to form any type of connection because I thought everyone would try to hurt me eventually. Later you offered me your love. And I was afraid to take it. You didn’t push me. Instead you waited for me. Waited until I was ready, and when I finally was....” 

Regina blinked rapidly. “We created the most beautiful love story. You became a part of my family. Our family.” She turned her head and glanced at Henry. “Because you weren’t only good for me, my love. You were good for Henry. He went from being a concerned little boy with a lot of adult responsibility on his young shoulders, to the happy little boy he once had been. You reminded my son- our son that he was still a child. That he should embrace his childhood without worrying. And he did. My heart bursts every time I see you and he play video games or share a bear claw. Every time you create new jokes and laugh at them, no matter how abysmal they are.” She chuckled. “Your love is a healing balm for both of us, and I will always be grateful for what you’ve given Henry. Every time I see you be a mother for both our sons, I fall a little more in love with you.” She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. 

Emma did the same. Tears were dripping onto her cheeks. 

“Through you,” Regina continued softly. “ I learned to embrace things I had been too scared to embrace. Through you, I started to rebuild myself and my life. Through you, I started to remember the woman I once was. You showed me the woman I could be, and with your help, I found my way back to her. I learned that not all form of touch are bad. You gave me something I had never dreamed of finding again. Love. You brought the light back to my life. You taught me to love. To dare to love. To open my heart once more. You were and are the glue in my life, Emma Swan. You are my calm ocean. Our love can whether any storm. Our ship can take on any waves that might be out there.” 

Regina smiled fondly at Emma. Her dark eyes bored into Emma’s green ones. “Right from the start when I started to write my wedding vows, I knew that I had to include this saying. I can’t think of two people it fits better.” She took another deep breath and began quoting another age old verse: “’Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily a-angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perceives.” 

Another shuddering breath. Regina did not cry. She smiled softly at Emma before continuing: “Emma, you are patient. You are kind. You do not envy nor boast. You do not dishonor, you are not easily angered, and you most certainly don’t keep any record of wrongs. There isn’t an evil bone in your body. You always protect me from harm, you trust me with your whole being. And here on our wedding day, I promise to do the same. To always be patient and kind with you. If you ever find yourself thrown into dangerous water, know that I will be right there to guide you back to calmer waters exactly like you did with me. I will rescue you from the waves. I will always be your safe harbor no matter what. I will support you in any plan you might have. I will encourage you. I will love you like you love me. And I will never forget what you once did for me. You saw me. Not an abused woman, not a victim, but me. Where I saw flaws, you saw strength, where I saw the dark, you saw the light. Where I saw a broken woman, you saw something else. A woman who had indeed been torn down over and over again, but also a woman who could be brought back to life. And that’s what you did, Emma. You made me a stronger woman because you searched for one. There is this phrase saying... ‘loving someone back to life’. I didn’t believe that until I fell in love with you. That’s exactly what you did. Our love will always perceive no matter what. But that is not a promise. That is something I already know in my heart. As I know that there is nobody as kind and gentle and wonderful as you, Emma Swan, the woman I’m about to marry. You are my greatest strength and the foundation in my life. Today my vow to you is to promise to be the same for you. Together we can face anything. I love you.” 

Emma took a ragged breath. She was crying. A lot. Thank god her makeup was water proof. She had a feeling that she would be crying a lot today. Once again, she wanted to kiss Regina. And kiss her. And again. 

“Emma, if you could say your vows?” the minister said kindly.

“Oh, wow, I’m not even sure what to say now,” Emma said vaguely, and their guests chuckled a bit. “That was really... wow.”

Zelena’s soft laughter could easily be heard amongst the other guests. She was also the one who had been crying the loudest during Regina’s vows.

Emma took a deep breath. It was time for her to say her own vows: “once upon a time, there was a little girl who believed in fairytales and happy endings. She was not a princess. She was a lost little girl. An ugly duckling who sought solace in her books. Books encouraged her to never stop dreaming no matter how hard things were. Things happened to the lost little girl. Things that made her grow bitter. Life wasn’t the rosy dream her fairytales had promised her and as she grew older, she almost forgot to dream and believe. She had built walls around her. The words in her books did not matter as much as they once had done. They were just silly stories. The girl grew into a woman, but even though she grew up, she still felt lost. Rootless. Homeless, in a sense. She was searching for something without knowing what that something was. So she ran away. She won a ticket to a train ride through Canada, and she took a chance. Packed her few belongings and stepped on the train. She had no plan whatsoever, she simply followed an impulse. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to get as far away from her old life as possible..” 

Emma swallowed thickly. She wasn’t even halfway through her vows, and she was already tearing up. Man. “But something happened when the lost duckling stepped onto that train. She met someone. A tap on her shoulder became the best thing that has ever happened to her. When the duckling opened her eyes, she saw someone standing there. A queen. A beautiful, stunning queen who had the most beautiful smile the duckling had ever seen. Of course she had to talk to the queen. When she found out that the queen couldn’t answer her, it did not phase her. Instead she provided the queen with a stack of post-it notes...” 

Emma chuckled hoarsely. “Communication has never been an issue for us, has it? I’ve learned so much about body language because of you. And eye contact.” Another soft chuckle. “The lost duckling immediately felt a connection to the queen. A connection that surprised her because the duckling rarely formed connections with anyone. She was too scared to be hurt like she already had been. But she felt so drawn to this beautiful, silent queen who was such a mystery. The duckling just had to know more. Because, you see, the queen awoke the duckling’s childlike curiosity once more. But of course, curiosity wasn’t the only reason why the duckling wanted to spend time with the queen. The queen was gentle. Kind. Smart. Bookish. Honestly, the duckling thought that it was a dream. That the queen couldn’t possibly be real.”

Regina blinked rapidly and chuckled softly. 

“But she was,” Emma continued, only a little bit distracted when she saw Regina move her lips and wordlessly form the words ‘I love you’. God, Emma wanted to kiss her! More than anything! But still, she continued saying her vows: “The queen was very real. And the more they communicated on the train, the more the duckling wanted to know. The idea of parting ways with the queen never to see her again, terrified her. She couldn’t let that happen. And fortunately enough, it did not. Once they arrived at the station, the duckling discovered that there was a little prince in the queen’s life,” Emma continued. “And although that sort of intimidated the duckling, it didn’t scare her away. She wanted to spend more time with both the queen and the little prince. And she surprised herself by asking the queen to do so. I believe the queen was just as surprised. However...” 

Now she was the one to blink rapidly. 

“The duckling learned that there had been a terrible darkness in the queen’s life. That she had been through a nightmare. A horrible tale in which the villain almost won. Almost. Despite everything that had happened, the queen was still standing tall. That’s when the duckling learned just how incredibly strong the queen truly was. She had been through a nightmare, and yet she refused to give up. Still, the duckling got terribly angry. The queen was the kindest, most gentle person she had ever met, and to think that anyone would have treated her so badly truthfully made the duckling want to break stuff.” 

Emma sniffled slightly. Sometimes it still did. “The queen and the duckling had to fight side by side to brave another monster. And they won. With the monster gone, the duckling and queen could finally start anew.” Emma bit the inside of her cheek harshly not to cry. “And today is about that. Not the past or it’s monsters. It’s about how the duckling slowly gained a new family. With the queen’s help, the duckling transformed into a swan. She learned that there are people who cares about her and that there are still droplets of magic in this world. She learned that you should never stop dreaming or give up on your fairytale. Because if you do that, you never find it. If the swan hadn’t decided to go on that trip, she would never have found hers.” 

Emma reached out and took Regina’s hand even though she wasn’t supposed to do so yet. But she needed to feel Regina’s touch as she spoke. “Falling in love does not come with a manuscript. There are no way to ensure that the words coming out of your mouth are the right ones...” she gave Regina’s hand a little squeeze. “I think, when most people start dating and fall in love, they’re determined to fill the little pauses out with words to make sure that it doesn’t get awkward. I believed that too. Until I met you. You taught me something else. That sometimes words aren’t important. That it is more important to just sit and look into the other person’s eyes and instinctively know what they’re thinking. You’ve taught me the importance of listening. Really listening. Not to your voice, but to the things that sometimes doesn’t need saying. Words aren’t always required. There are a million other ways to express yourself. That being a post it, a smile, a squeeze of a hand, a kiss. Or writing on someone’s back...”   
Emma took a quick breather and was sure she heard one or two aww’s. She couldn’t blame the guests. She too went ‘aww’ when Regina wrote on her back. That was still a very steady part of their bedtime routine. Just laying together in bed. Regina writing on her naked back. It was still the best feeling in the whole wide world.   
“And you’ve taught me the importance of seeing,” she continued. “Sometimes it doesn’t take more than a look to know what someone is thinking. That was something I had ever thought about being meeting you. You’ve changed my way of viewing relationships. You’ve taught me that tears are not a sign of weakness. You’ve taught me that it is okay to ask for help. You’ve taught me the importance of family. Of belong somewhere. You’ve taught me to appreciate how important it is to see a tiny something blossom into something beautiful. And you’ve taught me the importance of patience. Wonderful things comes to those who wait. You and I truly made that saying come true, didn’t we? We gave each other the space we needed to grow. And oh, how we grew! You watched me stretch my wings and fly, and I watched you blossom and grow confident. And I swear on my life, I have never seen anything more beautiful than that. I hope that in the future, we will continue to grow together.” 

She felt so utterly tempted to kiss Regina’s hand. Or her lips. But again, she couldn’t. Not yet. She had to settle for squeezing her-soon-to-be-wife’s hand tightly. “But the most important lesson of all I’ve been taught by you is.... Home is not a place. It’s a person. And when you find that person, you are not a lost little girl or a duckling with broken wings anymore. You’re allowed to dream and have hope for the future no matter what you’ve endured in the past.” She looked into Regina’s dark eyes and found them overflowing with love and tenderness. “Today I vow to you that you will never find yourself in dangerous water again. I will pull you onto my ship every time. No matter what, I will find you, I promise. I will always find you. I will guide you home, like you guided me home. I will be your harbor when you cannot find it. You gave a lost girl a family, a future. You gave me hope. You proved that fairytales does exist. You just have to look for them. We’ve been through the most, you and I. We’ve been on the same ship, facing those waves. But we overcame it. We braved the waves. Together we found a new course. We steered our ship back in calm water. And we always will. Because this is life, and there will always be new challenges out there. That’s how life works. But you and I are strong enough to face them. When life throws us a curveball, we’ll overcome it. No matter how bleak the horizon looks, we will find that one stream of sunlight like we found each other in the most unexpected of ways. Today by marrying me, you are making a fairytale-loving girl’s dream come true. But this is not the happily ever after, because that would imply that the story is over, and our story is so very far from being that.” 

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand again and looked at her beautiful, tear-stained face again. “Today is not an ending to a fairytale in which the heroines braved monsters and fought demons to be together. Today is merely the beginning to a whole new story. Regina, you are my greatest adventure, my next chapter.” Emma sniffled and swallowed. Blinked rapidly through her tears. She had a feeling that she looked like a complete mess. But she didn’t care about it. No, she only cared about saying the words that so desperately needed to be said: “And today I promise to be the same to you. The person who gives you strength when you need it, who helps you seeing what a wonderful, beautiful person you are when you cannot see it yourself. I vow to you to show you the same tenderness you’ve shown me, and I vow to continue to fill your life with good experiences. I vow to continuously show you how special and wonderful and precious you are. I vow to remember to look into your eyes and see you. I vow to remember that words aren’t always required when talking. I vow to appreciate our quiet moments. The moments were we just sit in front of the fireplace and communicate without words. I vow to show you that you are loved every single day of my life. And I vow to add to our list of kisses every single day. You still have about ten billions you still haven’t cashed in, by the way...”

Everyone chuckled wetly. Regina included. 

“But we have so much time to work on that,” Emma said softly. “We have time for it all. Today I’ve told you the story of how a lost girl found her home. I’ve talked about the past and its monsters, and I came to think about this quote... ‘Fairy tales are more than true: not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten’. And you and I... we will beat whatever dragons there might be out there. Our love is strong enough to conquer everything.” She squeezed Regina’s hand once more and felt it tremble in her grasp. “The lost girl finding her way home is only the beginning. The next chapter starts right now. And it begins with four very familiar words. ‘Once upon a time’. And that is exactly what you are. You are my once upon a time, and I vow to be the same to you. I cannot wait to start our next fairytale with our boys. I know it’s gonna be a beautiful one. I love you more than words can express.”

Every last wedding guest was reduced to a blubbering mess. Even the minister looked quite affected by the vows said by both Regina and Emma. He took a moment to collect himself before he turned to Emma and proceeded with the ceremony: “do you, Emma Swan, take Regina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or for poorer, do you promise to love, honor and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do!” Emma said almost a bit too loudly. The guests chuckled slightly. 

The minister turned to Regina. “And do you, Regina Maria Mills, take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or for poorer, do you promise to love, honor and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Regina softly promised and flashed Emma a smile radiating with joy. 

Emma returned the smile and immediately forgot all around her. Forgot the guests and the minister. Had this overwhelming urge to kiss Regina again. To think that she actually would be allowed to in a moment. That made Emma’s heart thump in her chest. Made her feel giddy with excitement and joy. 

Henry rose from his chair and came up to them with the rings. He kissed Emma on the cheek. 

Emma smiled at her boy. That was a very sweet gesture indeed. She lifted her free hand and gave his shoulder a little squeeze. Henry returned the smile before fulfilling his task as the ring bearer and giving her one of the golden wedding bands. Then he stepped aside. 

Emma gently took Regina’s right hand in hers and carefully placed the golden wedding band on her ring finger. Seeing the golden ring slide down Regina’s finger was definitely a magic moment. She looked up and smiled at Regina. 

Regina returned the smile, and then Henry stepped forward once more. He kissed Regina on the cheek as well. Mother and son exchanged a warm smile. Regina gave his nose a little boop with her finger, causing the guests and Henry to laugh before he handed her the second wedding ring and returned to his seat next to Zelena.

More cheeks spilled onto Emma’s cheeks as Regina took her right hand in hers and then oh so gently placed the wedding ring on her finger. Emma looked at the ring on her finger. That ring would never leave her finger again. She was Regina’s wife now. She was Emma Swan-Mills. Regina was Regina Swan-Mills. No longer were they just girlfriends or fiancés. They were married. Actually married. For better or worse. For richer or for poorer. This was it. The next chapter. The start of their once upon a time.

“It is my great pleasure to pronounce you to be married,” the minister announced. “You may kiss each on another other.”

Emma did not need to be told twice. As the guests laughed and cheered and applauded, Emma stepped forward and kissed her wife softly and tenderly. After a moment, she wrapped her arms around Regina, completely ignoring the cloak and all. And being every bit traditional and focused on giving Regina the full wedding experience, Emma of course couldn’t resist dipping Regina as they kissed. A new round of cheers erupted at that, and Regina made a little gasping sound. She had not expected that. But the following slight chuckle told Emma that she definitely did not mind the silly yet sweet gesture. 

Emma was sure she could hear flashes going off. No doubt she and Regina’s first kiss as a married couple was being immortalized. Good. If this moment shouldn’t be immortalized, Emma did not know which moment should. 

She pulled Regina up from the dipped position without breaking the kiss, and she was certain she heard Regina chuckle softly into the kiss. One of her arms looped around Emma’s neck, but the other one did not, and Emma grew curious as to why that was. She opened one eye and immediately chuckled into the kiss at what she was seeing. Regina had stretched her other arm out high above her head. Her hand had curled into a fist. That was a fucking victory gesture. An ‘I did it’-gesture. The childlike joy and giddy excitement only made Emma kiss her new wife a little harder. If anyone was allowed to make a victory gesture after getting married, it definitely had to be Regina. No doubt about it. Regina was proud of herself. Of what she had achieved. Of how far she had come. Emma felt new tears spill onto her cheeks. Her gorgeous, strong, sexy, confident wife was proud of herself! Emma hoped to hell that camera’s were flashing. Regina’s victory gesture deserved to be immortalized too. 

Then Regina’s hands were gently cupping her cheeks. Now she was laughing into the kiss. Softly and quietly and only for Emma to hear. The most beautiful sound in the whole wide world. A sound that still made Emma want to fall out of bed every so often. She could not stop kissing Regina. Didn’t want to stop kissing Regina. Not now. Not ever! She tightened her grip around her wife just a little. 

And as they kissed, the first flakes of snow started falling. Exactly like in a fairytale. Emma could feel the snowflakes land on her hair, and she thought to herself that the timing couldn’t have been better. 

Their winter wedding had officially turned into a fairytale one, completely with a little dash of magic added. 

Emma broke the kiss and lifted Regina’s hand. The hand that now carried her wedding ring. Emma kissed Regina’s hand gently once. Another flash from a camera. Another moment immortalized. 

“I love you,” she whispered and looked at her wife. 

“I love you too, my darling,” Regina breathed. “So very, very much.”

Emma leaned in to kiss her wife in the snow one more time, but before she could, Zelena was there with them. She came sweeping up the apple tree in her lavish, green dress and matching furry coat over it. She hugged Regina tightly whilst sobbing. 

Regina laughed as she returned the hug. “There now. There’s absolutely no reason to blubber, Zelena.”

“No, no other reason than you just got married,” Zelena said wetly. “No reason whatsoever!” she kissed Regina on the cheek and then hugged her once more for good measurement. 

While Regina attempted to free herself from Zelena’s long arms, Emma turned her attention to Henry who had come up there too. “Congratulations, Ma!” he said and hugged her tightly. 

“Thanks, kid,” Emma laughed as she held him close and kissed the top of his head. 

“I’m so happy mom is a Swan-Mills too now,” Henry whispered. 

“Me, too, kid. Me, too.” Emma looked at Regina who was still being hugged by Zelena. 

But Zelena was forced to let go when Malena came trotting up there and demanded to hug ‘the blushing bride’. Emma chuckled and so did Zelena as she at last let Regina go. 

“My dear,” Malena said simply as she hugged Regina. “You know I take pride in not crying very often, but what I’ve just witnessed might just have done a number on me.”

“Happy to see that you are in contact with your emotions, Mal,” Regina chuckled as she hugged her oldest and best friend tightly. 

Malena grumbled something about Regina and Emma turning her into a mess. 

“I swear, we didn’t mean to,” Emma claimed as she was drowned in Zelena’s hug. Henry hugged Regina tightly and said something that was lost to Emma’s ears because of Zelena’s sniffling. 

It seemed as though everyone was hugging them. Ruby and Ella both nearly attacked Emma. Granny gave Regina a very grandmotherly hug and a pat on the cheek. Kitty Prim, Jennie and a bunch of   
Regina’s colleagues were next, and Emma didn’t feel the least bit cold as she stood here in the snow surrounded by her friends and family. Her heart was overflowing with love and affection for each and everyone present, and she laughed heartedly when Neal came wobbling through the snow and hugged her knees. Emma couldn’t crouch down because of the snow, but Kathryn swiftly lifted the little boy up so Emma could kiss his chubby cheeks and little nose. 

“Mama is a pwincess,” Neal said plainly as he flailed his arms towards Regina. “And mommy too.” 

“That’s right, kid,” Emma confirmed and chuckle. “Your mommies are goddamn princesses!”

Leroy came over to hug Regina one more time. Emma was sure she heard a ‘Congratulations, sister’, and that made her smile. It was no secret that Leroy took every opportunity to gush over Regina. And Emma found that to be the most adorable thing ever. 

“Congratulations, Emma,” David said as it became his turn for a hug. 

“Thanks, dad.” The word came so easily to Emma. Slipped right out of her mouth. She hadn’t planned on saying it, but this moment felt like such a father-daughter-moment. She felt David stiffen for a moment with his arms around her. But then he hugged a bit tighter as a response. Over his shoulder, Emma saw Regina smile fondly at them. She had heard what Emma just called David, and she looked very happy about it. 

So was Emma. Because that was who David was. Her dad. You didn’t become a dad the moment your child came into the world. ‘Dad’ was a title you earned, and that was exactly what David had done. 

Emma hugged him a little tighter for just a moment.

“I’m very happy for you, Emma,” he said a bit gruffly as he let go of her. 

“Thank you. Dad.”

He smiled beamingly and leaned in. He kissed her cheek lightly and gave her hand a soft squeeze. Then he stepped aside so Graham could give Emma a hug.

Meanwhile, little Robin was hugging Regina, and Emma couldn’t help but silently gush about it. All the kids loved Regina. 

After Graham came Belle. She too hugged Emma tightly, and Robert even smiled at Emma while bouncing his young son in his arms. Emma suffocated a chuckle. Being a father had indeed softened Robert Gold considerably. He never scowled or frowned or sneered at people anymore. 

“You better write about this,” Belle said almost warningly whilst she was still hugging Emma. 

“I might,” Emma chuckled and patted Belle on the back. She was wearing a yellow dress and looked very pretty. 

“I agree with Belle,” Elsa grinned as she unabashedly looped her arms around both Emma and Belle and squeezed. She was wearing an ice blue dress under her big coat. 

“I’ll think about it,” Emma wheezed. Elsa had a very strong grip. 

After a moment, Elsa released both Emma and Belle, and Anna, Elsa’s younger sister rolled her eyes in mock dismay over Elsa’s actions. Emma grinned and then observed that her wife was all out of hugs. 

Time to rectify that. She gathered her skirt and cloak with one hand and walked over to the spot where Regina was standing. 

“Hi, baby,” Emma said softly and wrapped an arm around her wife. 

“Hello, my darling,” Regina hummed in response. 

“All these hugs makes it difficult for me to spend any time with my wife,” Emma mock complained. 

“Your wife,” Regina echoed, smile blossoming on her pretty lips. 

“Mmm. My wife. Does that sound good?” Emma chuckled. 

“It sounds absolutely wonderful,” Regina gushed. 

“Good. Happy to hear it,” Emma said and looked carefully at Regina as she stood there in her beautiful dress. No doubt her wedding dress took Emma’s breath away, but being the concerned individual Emma was, especially when it came to her wife, she immediately took notice of Regina’s thin lace sleeves. While the sleeves might be long, they definitely didn’t provide much shelter from the cold weather. It was still snowing. 

To Be Continued.........


	5. Part Five

“Maybe we should take this party elsewhere?” Emma suggested. Really, they weren’t supposed to linger in the garden. They were supposed to head over to Granny’s for the rest of the celebration. “I don’t want you to get cold.” 

“I’m fine,” Regina chuckled. “But you actually do have a point, my love. I don’t believe the celebration is supposed to take place here.”

“No, it definitely is not, but-“ Emma didn’t finish her sentence and chuckled instead when Regina’s attention was claimed by Kitty Prim. Regina turned around, and Emma was blessed with a peek of the back of Regina’s wedding dress through the delicate veil. The back of Regina’s wedding dress was made of sheer lace that left her olive skin on display, and furthermore lined with these tiny, delicate buttons all the way down the back. It was truly a stunning dress, but right now the only thing Emma could think about, was how badly she wanted to slowly undo all those tiny little buttons. One by one.   
And ever so slowly, exactly like Regina liked it....

“Hrm-hrm!”

Emma’s head snapped up and she smiled sheepishly at Zelena who just so happened to stand right next to her. “Zee. Hey.” 

“I do realize that she’s your wife,” Zelena said and rolled her eyes. “But she also happens to be my baby sister, so could you maybe... I don’t know, gawk at her while I’m not here or something?”

Emma chuckled. “Sorry, Zee. I’m stopping. Right now.”

Zelena laughed and gave Emma another tight hug. “Thank you,” she whispered quietly. “I’m not sure what would have happened to my sister if you hadn’t shown up.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Emma soothed. “No thinking about that, okay? Today is a happy day, remember.”

Zelena laughed wetly. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” 

“Is everything alright over here?” Regina had come over to them. 

“Yup, everything is perfect,” Emma assured as she gently freed herself from Zelena’s embrace. “But perhaps we should get these good people over to Eugenia’s Inn instead of standing here? It’s snowing and you’re not wearing a coat. Or a cloak.”

“But you do,” Regina said softly, eyes shining as she looked at Emma. “And you look so beautiful, my darling.” 

“So do you.” Seriously, Regina had never looked more stunning. Her dress, her veil, her hair, everything looked so goddamn amazing....

“Yes, yes, you can gush over one another once we’re inside,” Zelena interrupted Emma’s train of thoughts and clapped her hands once. Everyone immediately turned their attention to her. “Everyone! It’s time to take this party to the inn!” she loudly announced. “So if you all could move it, the brides would be so very grateful.”

Everyone laughed, and Malena who had just emerged from the crowd shook her head a little. “Your sister should have opted for a position in the military,” she said to Regina. 

“I know,” Regina chuckled and shook her head. “She would have fitted right in there.”

Emma suffocated her amusement and wrapped an arm around Regina. “What do you say, wifey? Shall we take the party elsewhere?” 

It was only when Malena cackled and raised an eyebrow, Emma realized that what she had just said could be taken quite differently. 

Regina had noticed too, and she let out a soft little laughter. Her dark eyes were sparkling with joy, and Emma felt as though it was dangerous to look into her eyes for too long. One could so easily drown.

“Alright, off we go,” Zelena directed and interrupted their moment. “You too, newly-weds. Off you pop.”

“Right then,” Emma chuckled and took Regina’s hand in hers. “Ready to party, beautiful?”

“You bet,” Regina said with a grin that matched Emma’s. “Come on.” to Emma’s delight, she took charge and lightly tugged her towards the Mercedes. Driving the short distance to Eugenia’s Inn was a bit   
ridiculous, but walking down the street in their wedding dresses was out of the question. So driving it was. Emma chuckled again when she saw the Mercedes. It had neatly been decorated with flowers. 

“That Zelena’s doing?” she asked. 

“And Chad’s,” Regina nodded. “They insisted that I should arrive in style.”

“And how right they were.”

Regina smiled and then they climbed inside the car to drive the short distance....

The building extension added to Eugenia’s Inn was truly beautiful. One wall was solely made of glass so they could look out at the falling snow while being inside in the cozy warm. There was a huge stone fireplace where a fire flickered merrily to ensure that none of the guests would get cold. The floors were hardwood and old fashioned, and on the floor was a long dining table and little chairs standing. A table big enough for all their guests to sit by. A red table cloth was covering the long table. Fake snow and tinsel had been sprinkled all over, and there were beautiful decorations with red and white candles, pinecones and holly scattered all over the table. Fairy lights were hanging ‘magically’ from the ceiling. Emma wasn’t quite sure how Ruby and Eugenia had managed to make that happen, but it looked fantastic. The fairy lights added to the romantic, Christmas-y atmosphere Emma and Regina had created in the backyard. 

And then of course there was the ‘main attraction’. The thing that made Neal squeal in excitement and the guests going ‘ohh’ and ‘ahh’ upon seeing it. Emma grinned too upon laying eyes on the enormous Christmas tree standing in the corner of the room. The tree was enormous. The star placed at the top brushed against the ceiling, and it had been lavishly decorated with beautiful ornaments, even more tinsel and of course fairy lights. The tree was an explosion of red and golden, and Emma had never seen anything quite so beautiful. Well expect for Regina, obviously. She was definitely the most beautiful thing in this room. The centerpiece. The highlight. The thing everyone should be looking at if they had just the littlest bit of common sense. 

“Oh my god,” Regina said and shook her head a little as she looked around. “Eugenia, this is amazing,” she beamed as she gave the elderly woman a tight hug. 

“Nonsense. It was nothing,” Eugenia insisted, but Emma could see how much Regina’s praise truly meant. “You chose to have your wedding reception here. The least Ruby and I could do was to make sure that everything looks perfect.”

“And it does!” Emma said firmly, smiling widely at Ruby who made a ‘ta-dah’ gesture. “It’s stunning!”

“It truly is,” Regina said softly. “It’s everything I have ever dreamed of.”

If she hadn’t been wearing a fancy dress, Emma could have done cartwheels right then and there. This was everything Regina had dreamed of. That meant the whole world. Emma had so wanted to make this day perfect for Regina. She had already been planning one wedding, and that dream had been shattered in the most vile way possible. To Emma, it had been crucial that this ‘real’ wedding would be everything Regina ever had envisioned. And it was. It fucking was!

Emma did nothing to prevent herself from smiling like an idiot as she carefully unfastened the cloak and draped it over the back of her chair. She wasn’t supposed to wear the cloak for the reception. That would look a bit silly indoors. She carefully fixed her hair and brushed a hand over her snow-white dress. 

“Oh, darling,” Regina breathed as she looked at Emma. “You look so beautiful.” 

“So do you,” Emma said softly, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist. “Stunning in every way.” she pecked Regina’s lips.

Regina pecked back and chuckled a little. “I suppose I should take off my veil.”

“You don’t have to,” Emma said quickly. “You can wear it for as long as you want, lovely.”

Regina chuckled again. “I’ll definitely take it off before our first dance.”

“Right, I suppose that actually makes sense,” Emma nodded. “It would be pretty unfortunate if I tripped on it.” 

“You won’t,” Regina scoffed. “You’re not that clumsy.” 

“Need I remind you that I once managed to spill cocoa all over the staircase?” Emma grinned and cringed at the same time upon remembering the mess she had made. 

“And the howl you let out almost had me believing that something terrible had happened to you,” Regina nodded, now scowling slightly at Emma. “You nearly frightened the life out of me.”

“Sorry?” Emma said sweetly. “I promise I’ll never do it again?” she leaned in and kissed Regina once more. Softly and sweetly and thoroughly ignoring the cheering from their audience. Today she was gonna kiss Regina for as much as she wanted. There was no way of stopping her from kissing her wife. She felt Regina chuckle into the kiss. Her hands were laying softly against Emma’s cheeks, and   
Emma wasn’t sure how she was supposed to stop kissing her gorgeous wife. The word alone send shivers down her spine. Wife. WIFE. She and Regina were actually married. Legally married. There was a golden wedding band sitting on her finger. From now on, whenever they met someone new, Emma could say: ‘this is my wife, Regina’. And if that wasn’t the most beautiful thing ever, Emma wasn’t sure what was. 

Eventually, they had to stop kissing, though. It was time to sit down at the long table. Thanks to the seating plan, their guests mingled beautifully. David ended up sitting next to Malena. Henry next to August, and it didn’t take long before Emma’s former co-worker made the twelve year old boy laugh heartedly. Ella were sitting next to Kitty Prim. Eugenia next to Ursula. 

Emma thought to herself that all of their guests mingled so well. Watching them talk to each other without it being awkward was an absolute joy to watch. And watching Regina beaming as she interacted with her friends and family was an even bigger joy. Her cheeks were tinted pink with happiness, and her smile never stopped. Good. Regina should definitely smile today. All the time. When she laughed, Emma automatically laughed along with her. 

The reception was just as wonderful as the ceremony. Everyone was talking and laughing, and the food was absolutely delicious. There were toasts and speeches. Malena was the first one to tap on her glass and claim everybody’s attention. She started out by saying that she ‘by no means were good at speeches’, but as the speech progressed, Emma had to silently scoff to herself and disagree with Mal. Because she was holding a beautiful speech about a young girl with starlight in her eyes. She talked about how the young girl who had been so vibrant and full of life as a teenager, but later, the starlight in her eyes had gradually gone out. First by the death of her mother. Then by the loss of her father. 

“But as it just so happened,” Malena continued. “A new little life was welcomed into the world. A son, bearing the same name as his grandfather...”

Regina sniffled audibly at that and reached to squeeze Henry’s hand. 

“I believe this new little bundle of life softened the loss just a little,” Malena said. “The starlight returned to the girl’s eyes again, and she found joy in being the best mother for her son. She still does.”

Emma had to swallow thickly. By no means good at speeches, my ass! Malena was epic at speeches, and Emma really had to fight back tears as Regina’s oldest and best friend went on to talk about how evil forces yet again had tried to extinguish the starlight in Regina’s eyes. 

“But they did not succeed, did they, my dear?” Mal softly continued and smiled warmly at Regina. “Today you sit here stronger and happier than ever. Side by side with your new wife who has proved countless of times that she’s willing to walk through fire for you.”

“Absolutely,” Emma piped up and earned herself a chuckle from the guests and a warm smile from Regina. 

“And that is exactly how it should be,” Malena proceeded. “What the two of you have created together is by far stronger than anything I have read in any book. Emma, you are the reason Regina is sitting here with starlight in her eyes yet again. As her oldest friend, I’m asking you to make sure that starlight never goes out.”

“I promise,” Emma said wetly. 

“Good. That’s all I’m asking. Now I believe it’s time for a toast. Here’s to the brides and a lifetime of happiness.” 

Everyone rose from their seats and toasted to the newly-weds, and Regina gave Malena a hug. She returned the gesture by pressing a light kiss to Regina’s cheek, and after having hugged Emma too, Mal was given a sweet kiss and a warm smile by Ursula who looked immensely proud of her girlfriend. Emma took a sip of her champagne and tried swallowing the massive lump in her throat. She had already cried so much during the ceremony. Surely, she could get through the dinner without crying, right?

She could not. 

Because the next person to tap his glass and claim everyone’s attention turned out to be Henry. It came as a massive surprise to both Emma and Regina. None of them had known that he was planning on making a speech for them. And even before he had said anything, the first tears dripped onto Emma’s cheeks. 

“Mom, Ma,” he started without an ounce of anxiety or nervousness in his voice. “First of all, I wanna say congratulations. You guys finally did it. It feels like you’ve been planning this day for ages. I’ve nearly grown out of my suit!”

Everyone chuckled a bit. 

“Mom,” Henry continued and turned to Regina. “I’ve seen you feel really bad and go through some pretty terrible stuff.”

Emma instinctively squeezed Regina’s hand. 

“I’ve been upset and angry and worried about you,” the twelve year old said seriously. “I’ve been wondering how things could ever go back to normal again. That was all I wanted. It didn’t matter that you couldn’t talk, I just wanted it to be you and me again like it had always been...”

Next to Emma, Regina blinked rapidly. 

“Ma,” Henry turned to Emma now. “You ran away from home. You went out to look for something you didn’t even know what was...” he smiled widely. “And then you found mom. And she found you. You guys could so easily have passed each other like two ships, but you didn’t. Because you, Ma, you ended up on mom’s seat. And you don’t know this, but mom actually changed her train ticket at the very last minute. To a window seat. Because I told her that would make the trip way more fun.”

Emma stared stunned at her new wife who smiled. What Henry was saying was true. 

“If I hadn’t told mom to change her ticket to a window seat,” Henry grinned. “You guys would never have met each other. I guess that makes me the reason you met, huh?” 

Everyone laughed again. 

“A year ago when you guys were on your way to Toronto so mom could get her surgery,” Henry said, growing serious once more. “I sent my school paper along with you. In that paper I told you how I wanted nothing more than for us to be a family. Today that has come true. You guys got married. Ma has adopted me, and I have gotten a little-brother.” He tugged at his bowtie. “Back when mom was ill and sad all the time, I thought that her meeting someone new would be the worst thing ever. I didn’t want her to meet someone else. I just wanted it to be the two of us like it had been. But today I know how freaking stupid that was. Of course mom should be with Ma. You guys belong together. You’re the new normal.” He looked at Emma.

Emma blinked rapidly and flashed her big son a warm, proud smile.

“Ma, maybe you weren’t here for the first ten years of my life, but that doesn’t matter. You’ll be here for the next ten. And the next.” Henry grinned briefly but then grew solemn once more. “And the next. And I wanna say thank you for being the best Ma ever. Thank you for all the bear claws and pop tarts you sneak in when mom isn’t looking-“ a new round of laughter. “Thank you for letting me beat you at Mario Kart.” He grew serious again. “And thank you for being so good and taking such good care of mom. Thank you for always making her smile. Thank you for being here when things are tough.”   
He looked to Regina again. “Mom, thank you for letting Emma love you. Thank you for being so brave and letting her become a part of our family. She’s supposed to be here with us. When she hopped on that train to Vancouver, she wasn’t running away. She was coming home. Thank you for finding her, mom. Ma, thank you for coming home. I love you both. Congratulations!”

Of course there wasn’t a dry eye in the room once Henry had finished his speech, and Emma and Regina were nearly tripping over each other in their eagerness to get to their son. Both of them fell over their big boy and attacked him with hugs and kisses and affection. 

“Mom, Ma!” he protested. “Stop it! I’m gonna get lipstick all over me!”

“Suck it up, kid,” Emma laughed as she kissed his cheek one more time for good measurement.

“Henry, that was beautiful,” Regina gushed. “I can’t believe you held such a beautiful speech!”

“Someone had to,” he joked and snickered. 

“You’re a little trickster,” Emma chuckled and reminded herself not to ruffle his hair even though she wanted to. But he would probably not be very happy if she messed up his neatly styled hair. 

“Mom, you’re crying,” Henry pointed out and lifted an eyebrow at Regina. 

“So I am,” Regina acknowledged and did absolutely nothing to wipe her cheeks. 

“I don’t know whether I should feel proud or not...” Henry said a bit hesitantly.

“You definitely should, sweetheart,” Regina assured. “It was a beautiful speech.”

“Thank you,” he said almost shyly and smiled as he looked at his two moms. “You guys look really nice.” 

“Thanks, kid,” Emma said and did a little spin that almost had her tripping over her train. “Oops.” 

“Careful,” Regina admonished with a soft chuckle. 

“We can’t all be as graceful as you, Mills,” Emma teased.

“Swan-Mills, darling.”

“Right.” Emma grinned. “Swan-Mills.”

“Don’t you forget it,” Regina mock-warned and wagged her finger in Emma’s face. Emma kinda really wanted to kiss that finger. But Henry probably would not appreciate that. And she would get plenty of opportunity to kiss Regina’s finger later. And other parts of her...

Regina tilted her head curiously, and Emma was quick to wipe the smirk off her face. Not quick enough. Regina raised an eyebrow. Of course. She recognized the look on Emma’s face. Had seen it a million times before. And she knew exactly what that look meant too. Her cheeks flushed and it looked like she was trying to hold back a smirk of her own. Perhaps she was having a few honeymoon thoughts too.

Emma definitely did. She was currently imagining all the lovely, wicked things she was gonna do to Regina later, in a dimmed train cabin...

“Guys?” 

Emma’s thoughts were shattered by Henry’s voice. She quickly looked at her son. 

“Why are we still standing here?” he asked and chuckled. 

“Good question,” Regina said, easily saving the situation and grabbing Emma by the elbow. “Come, my love. Let’s go and sit down.”

“Right, yeah,” Emma said. A bit more half-heartedly. Seriously, she had been getting really immersed in all the lovely things she and Regina would do later on the train. But for now, she happily allowed her wife to escort her back to her seat. They both sat down, and Regina laughed heartedly, quietly told Emma: “you are bad.”

“I know,” Emma acknowledged with a chuckle. “I got a little carried away. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for that. Never apologize for that,” Regina scolded and grabbed her glass of champagne. “Cheers, my love.”

“Cheers,” Emma smiled, grabbing her own glass and clinking it with Regina’s. The champagne was sweet and bubbly and crispy. The room was nice and toasty warm, and the food was absolutely delicious.   
This day couldn’t have been more perfect. 

Regina leaned in, clearly opting for planting a kiss on Emma’s cheek, but Emma, being the cheeky woman she was, swiftly turned her head so the kiss landed on her lips instead. 

Regina did definitely not mind that. She merely chuckled before adjusting and kissing Emma a little more properly. 

Emma’s hand came up to rest on Regina’s cheek as they kissed. The guests whooped and cheered, but Emma didn’t really hear them. She was only focusing on her wife. Her gorgeous, smart, sexy wife who kept kissing and kissing her lips with her hand on her cheek.

Emma easily could have spent the rest of the party like this...

The next one to hold a speech was Zelena. She sobbed her way through the first half of it, but she managed to hold a beautiful and very touching speech that described how she and Regina hadn’t been allowed to be sisters until they were nearly adult. 

“One of the best things happening to me was undoubtedly opening the door and finding Regina on the doorstep,” Zelena said a bit shakily. “I got a sister that day. My birth mother had unfortunately passed away at the time, but I was immediately accepted by Regina’s father, Henry. Even though he hadn’t known of my existence until very recently, he was never being hesitant towards me in any way. I came all the way from England, full of nerves and anxiety, and this kindhearted, good man simply took me in and treated me exactly like he treated Regina. As his daughter.”

Next to Emma, Regina swallowed thickly, and tears spilled onto her cheeks. Emma reached out and gently touched her wife’s hand. She knew how much Regina to this day still missed her father. 

“Regina, unfortunately your father is not here with us today,” Zelena said gently, making more tears fall onto Regina’s cheeks. “But if he was, he would surely say what we’re all thinking. That you’ve found your harbor. Your soulmate. I refuse to believe that he is not watching us from somewhere and smiling over seeing his little girl this happy.”

Now Regina was not the only one to cry. Several of the guests reached for tissues.

Zelena discreetly dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief Chad just had handed her. Then she turned to Emma. “Emma, your membership of this family started a long, long time ago. You’ve proven countless of times that you truly are Regina’s other half, but today makes your membership of this family ‘official’, and normally, there would be a joke where I warned you to never hurt my sister or I would be coming for you or something like that, but I’m not gonna do that today. Because I know it’s simply not required. I know that you’ll be nothing but kind and loving towards my baby sister. That’s just the type of person you are. Warm, loving and with the biggest heart.” She dabbed her eyes again. “You will continue to love my sister with all your heart, and I cannot wait to watch Regina smile dopily at you again and again. I don’t think I have to tell you what you’ve meant for all of us. I’ve literally watched my sister grow into this confident, strong woman- obviously, my sister has always been strong, I don’t need to tell that either-“

Emma smiled through her tears and nodded. Regina was indeed the strongest woman she knew. 

“But you’ve only added to her strength,” Zelena continued. “Through your love, my sister started blossoming anew. You showed up when she needed you the most. As my dear nephew put it, you came home to her. And for that I will forever be grateful. I wish you a lifetime of happiness.” She took a moment and sniffled. Dabbed her eyes. Then she smiled. “After every storm comes a rainbow. Right here is where that rainbow starts. Here’s to the love birds!” 

Of course there wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Regina’s waterproof mascara passed the test, fortunately enough, but her cheeks were damp with tears as she rose from her seat and gave her sister a hug. 

Emma too gave Zelena a tight hug, and the redhead grinned and triumphed: “I made you both blubber. My job here is basically done.”

Regina laughed heartedly at that. 

Next in line for a speech was Ella. But unlike Zelena, she made the whole room laugh. Her speech was amusing. Emma couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so hard, and she was actually relieved that Ella had chosen the funny angle. This was exactly what they needed after the more somber speeches, and Emma was still hiccupping with laughter as she rose from her seat and gave her oldest friend a tight hug. 

“That was hella hilarious,” she told her friend. 

“Well, I am goddamn hilarious,” Ella said triumphantly. 

“And so goddamn modest too,” Emma joked. “Thank you, Ella. That was an epic speech.”

“You deserved an epic speech on this epic day, Swan.” Ella’s voice was soft now. “Sometimes I can still see that seventeen year old girl trying to sleep on a bus bench. You’re miles away from being her today.”

“Maybe I am, but I’ll never forget her though,” Emma said softly. Her hard upbringing was a part of her. She glanced at her wife over Ella’s shoulder. All the terrible things Regina had dealt with was a part of her as well. They couldn’t erase their pasts, but they could learn to live with it in a way that made it less hard. Accept that it was there and then continue forward. The past belonged in the past. That didn’t mean that they should just pretend that it had never happened, but it did mean that there was nothing they could do about it now. And one could choose to look at it this way: if Regina hadn’t been on her way home from Toronto after her stay in the hospital, she and Emma would never have met one another. And that was something, Emma did not want to think about at all. Sometimes it terrified her, thinking about how much of a chance encounter their first meeting was. A once in a lifetime opportunity, and had she done only the tiniest little thing differently, that might never have happened.

There had definitely been stronger powers at play that day. Some kind of higher being that had made it so Emma and Regina met one another. Emma refused to believe anything else. Their meeting was so much more than a simple chance encounter. That day, Emma had been coming home. Exactly like Henry had said in his speech. He was a very smart boy. And that had been a very beautiful speech. Once again, Emma marveled at how much of a clever boy he was. 

The festivities commenced. Actually, it was almost time to cut the cake, but they seemed to ran into a little bit of a problem...

“This young man is refusing to sleep,” Kathryn said as she did her best to hold on to the wiggling, fussy Neal in her arms. He had been changed into his owl pajamas and was supposed to have gone down for his nap thirty five minutes ago in one of the hotel rooms upstairs, but it would appear he had a different idea. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Emma chuckled. She could tell that Neal was tired. His eyelids were drooping, and his head kept tilting to the left. Emma recognized all the signs of being a tired little owl. But maybe the festivities had gone to the two year old’s head. 

“I’ve tried everything,” Kathryn said apologetically. “Eugenia even came up there as well and attempted to get him to sleep, but...” the rest of the sentence was lost when Neal started fussing again. 

“It’s alright,” Emma said and chuckled softly once again. “He can be real stubborn sometimes, can’t you Neal?”

Neal made a whimpering sound that reminded Emma of the many sounds he made when he was a lot younger and couldn’t talk yet. She recognized this sound too. It was a classic ‘I’m so tired, but I can’t sleep’-sound. 

“Here, let me take him,” Emma said and extended her arms out. “Who knows, maybe I can do something magical to make him sleep or something.”

But once again, Neal had other plans. He squirmed away from Emma’s waiting arms. Lifted a pudgy finger and pointed to the far left corner of the room. “Want mama!”

“Ah,” Emma now understood what the problem was. Neal wanted Regina. But Regina just so happened to be engaged in a conversation Jennie and a few of her colleagues from the women’s shelter. She was happily chitchatting and laughing. 

“Mama is talking to her friends right now, kiddo,” Emma gently explained and wondered when the heck it had ever proved beneficial to reason with a two year old. “But don’t worry, mommy’s right here, and I promise you, my singing is as good as mama’s. Or... almost, anyway. Come here, little owl!”

“Noooo!” Neal said, voice and demand rising. “Want mama! Mama!” 

“Crap,” Emma half-chuckled when Regina’s head snapped up and turned in the direction of Neal’s distress signal. It didn’t matter where she was in a room, her ‘mama’-radar never failed, and Emma adored her for it. 

It didn’t take long before Regina found her way over to them. “What seems to be the problem here?” she asked and tilted her head at Neal. “Why are you yelling, young man?” 

“Mama,” Neal said, of course his voice was all sweetness now. He was adorable when he outstretched his little arms towards Regina. 

“Apparently, little owl has decided that he refuses to take a nap today,” Emma explained. 

“Want mama to do it,” Neal said, still holding his arms out towards Regina. “Mama sing, pwease?” 

“Honey, mama is talking to her friends,” Kathryn said. For some reason, they were still trying to reason with a two year old. “And mama has to do something really important in a moment.”

“Something that involves cutting the c-a-k-e,” Emma quietly mumbled. Everyone knew that the word ‘cake’ would send Neal into a frenzy. 

Regina chuckled lightly. “But mama is never too busy for a song.”

At that, Neal started to flail his little arms about. “Up, up!” he demanded. 

And Regina laughed as she lifted Neal out of Kathryn’s arms and cradled him against her chest. Neal immediately wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist like he was some kind of little monkey and not a tired little boy. 

“There we go,” Regina said, holding on to the little tyke with one hand on his bottom and sweeping her fingers through his blonde curls. “Don’t worry, mama will fix this in a heartbeat.” 

“Are you sure?” Emma asked. “I can totally do it instead if you-“

“As I said, I’m never too busy for a song,” Regina chucklingly interrupted. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back in time for c-a-k-e. And our dance.”

Emma smiled widely at that but still tried to be gallant: “do you want me to go with you or something?” 

“Oh no,” Regina laughed and raised an eyebrow in that particular way. “What do you think the guests would say if both brides were to disappear all the sudden? They’d suspect foul play, I’m sure.”

Emma laughed a tad strangled. “Yeah, you... might have a point there actually.”

“I always have a point, love,” Regina claimed and kissed the top of Neal’s head. “I’ll be back soon.” With that she walked off with Neal in her arms. The two year old happily waved: “’go’night’” and “’Bu-bye!’” to everyone as Regina carried him away. Many of the guests waved back to him, and Malena blew him a kiss which he quickly pretend-caught in his little fist. 

Kathryn laughed, but Emma was too distracted. She had in the meantime started to think about disappearing with Regina and doing ‘foul play’ with her. God, she loved the wedding and ceremony and everything, but man, she was looking forward to whisking Regina away on their honeymoon. Just the two of them in a quiet train cabin. Three days of no Wi-Fi, no distractions. Three days where they would have to come up with different ways to entertain themselves. 

Emma could easily think of at least five different ways to entertain Regina....

Ten minutes later, Emma of course couldn’t stand being separated from her lovely wife any longer. So she smiled at her guests before excusing herself and saying that she would head upstairs to see if Regina needed any help with getting Neal to sleep. 

Emma gathered her skirt with one hand as she went up the stairs to the rooms. It was funny to think about that she actually used to live in the room where Neal was now sleeping. She had liked that room. Been grateful for living there. Of course there was the whole business with Liam and the brick, but Emma did not want to think about that. Today was a time for thinking about good things only. 

Once the staircase had been braved (with no tripping or accidents), Emma continued down the hallway towards the right room. It was so quiet up here when thinking about the party sounds from downstairs. Emma could only hear faint laughing from the guests, and she thought to herself that she was grateful to be surrounded by so many happy people on this special day. Having everyone gathered was perfect. Zelena had been right about that. She was the one who had insisted upon inviting guests when Emma and Regina had considered having a small ceremony with only Henry, Zelena and Chad as their witnesses. Maybe Zelena had been a ‘bride-sister-zilla’, but this she had been right about. So very right. Being together with all their friends and family was most certainly better than just Henry, Zelena and Chad. 

When Emma reached the right room number, she stopped for a second and listened. She could hear Regina’s voice coming from in there. She was singing their son to sleep in the sweetest, most beautiful manner. 

‘Children sleeping, snow is softly falling. 

Dreams are calling, like bells in the distance. 

We were dreamers not so long ago,

But one by, one we all had to grow up.

When it seems the magic slipped away,

We find it all again on Christmas day...’

“Don’t mind me, I’ll just be right out here, listening to that forever,” Emma quietly mumbled to herself. Regina singing was one of her biggest weaknesses. Her voice was soft and smooth like velvet and honey sweet. Hearing Regina sing was a beautiful experience every single time, and her voice was a treasure. A beautiful, irreplaceable treasure. Sometimes Emma still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Regina’s voice once had been locked in. It seemed so impossible and horrible. 

‘Believe in what your heart is saying, hear the melody that’s playing,

There’s no time to waste, there’s so much to celebrate.

Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams the wings to fly,

You have everything you need, if you just believe....

Trains move quickly to their journeys end,

Destinations, are where we begin again.

Ships go sailing, far across the sea,

Trust in starlight to get where they need to be.

When it seems that we have lost our way, 

We find ourselves again on Christmas day...’

As Regina kept singing, Emma for the millionth time felt her eyes well up. All of the speeches had been beautiful. So very beautiful. But this... This was just a little more beautiful. 

‘-Give your dreams the wings to fly,

You have everything you need,

If you just believe, if you just believe.

If you just believe, just believe,

Just believe....’

The song turned into soft humming, and after a moment, Regina softly said: “there we are. Goodnight, my little owl. Sweet dreams.”

That was when Emma couldn’t resist temptation any longer. She carefully and quietly cracked the door open and peeked inside the room. 

Regina was sitting on the edge of the bed. Tucked under the covers, Neal was fast asleep. His blonde, curly head was resting on the pillow, thumb tucked in his mouth, and sitting on either side of him where the big owl plushie Regina and Emma had bestowed upon him for his first birthday, and the oversize dragon with the friendly eyes Malena had gifted him for Christmas. It looked like the stuffed animals were watching over him as he slept, and Emma chuckled softly to herself. 

Regina’s head snapped up at that, and when she spotted Emma, she put a finger on her lips, signalizing that Emma should be quiet. 

Emma made a point of pretending to lock her lips and throw the key away. That earned her an eyeroll from Regina as she rose from the bed, brushed a hand over her wedding dress and adjusted her veil slightly. She switched the baby monitors on. Left one of them in the room with Neal and took the other one with her. 

Emma extended her hand out towards Regina when she came closer, and Regina willingly took the offered hand. Together they quietly left the room and left the door half open. 

“That was really beautiful, babe,” Emma said softly once they were far enough away from Neal’s room. 

“Were you listening in?” Regina asked and shook her head a little. 

“Uhm, yeah. Of course I was,” Emma openly admitted and grinned unabashedly. 

Regina shook her head again. “What did I tell you about both of us sneaking away from the party? People will gossip, I’m sure.”

“So let them,” Emma said and stopped Regina by putting a gentle hand on her elbow. Regina came to a halt and quirked an eyebrow questioningly at Emma. 

Emma answered Regina’s unsaid question by leaning in and kissing her. Right here, in the hallway. Just because she could. Just because Regina was her wife, and because Emma almost couldn’t believe it.   
That they truly were married now. That this stunningly beautiful, kind hearted, compassionate and brilliantly clever woman was her wife now. That this right here, was their once upon a time. 

Regina returned the kiss. Her warm, gentle hands cupped Emma’s cheeks lovingly, and Emma shivered a little bit. Not that this was a particularly searing, desperate kiss or anything. She was simply full of emotions today. 

After a moment, Regina gently broke the kiss, but kept her hands on Emma’s cheeks. She smiled. “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“No, I don’t think you’ve told me at all today,” Emma joked. 

“Well, then allow me to make up for that,” Regina chuckled, leaned in, and whispered in Emma’s ear. “I love you so very much.” 

“I love you too. Wife.”

“Wife,” Regina echoed and chuckled again. “Does the title suit me?”

“Best fucking title ever.”

“Swear jar.”

“Henry’s not here.”

“No, but I am,” Regina joked. “And you know how much I dislike foul language.”

“On certain occasions you don’t,” Emma reminded her, grinning at her wife upon dwelling on the memories of the occasions where Regina definitely not minded a bit of crass language. 

Regina flushed. Once again, she was the blushing bride. “I don’t think that kind of conversation is appropriate when our son is asleep just down the hall. And our guests are downstairs.”

“Fair enough. But later, I will definitely talk about it,” Emma vowed and grinned. 

Regina looked as though she did not mind that at all. She merely lifted an eyebrow in that playful manner, and then they continued down the stairs. 

Once back downstairs, it was time to cut the wedding cake. The cake was more a piece of art than a cake, really. Perhaps a tad over the top for their not-that-big gathering, but Zelena had used her sisterly influence when she ‘helped’ the brides choosing a cake, and Emma had to admit that the cake was stunning. 

The cake was white and shaped as a book that had been splayed open. Written on the ‘page’ were the words ‘And They Lived Happily Ever After’, in beautiful, old-fashioned font. The other ‘page’ had been adorned with little swans beautifully shaped in marzipan and so very realistically looking. And crowns sprayed with ‘gold’. Crowns fitting for a queen. Very cleverly thought of and of course inspired by Regina’s name. 

Emma was incredibly satisfied with the design of the cake. It looked stunning. Very fitting for two book loving people. And neither she nor Regina had never been particularly impressed by the traditional wedding cake design with figurines adorning the top. This was much more... Them. 

Of course everyone went ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’, and the cameras were flashing as Emma and Regina cut the cake together. Exactly like the tradition bade them. After that, they fed each other cake. Emma blushed idiotically as Regina elegantly opened her mouth and took the piece of cake offered to her. Somewhere, Zelena was grinning cheekily, but Regina merely winked at her wife and swallowed the piece of cake. 

The cake tasted excellent too. Chocolate-y and sweet and wonderful. Emma was glad they had gone with chocolate as their main choice of flavor. 

“Mmm,” Regina said appreciatingly as she swallowed the second piece of cake Emma offered to her. 

“I refuse to do the whole ‘cake in your face’-thing,” Emma said firmly before opening her mouth and taking in the piece of cake Regina was waving in her face. 

“Highly appreciate that.”

Emma had her mouth so full of cake she couldn’t even laugh, but once she had chewed and swallowed, she said conspiratorially: “this is pretty tacky, though, isn’t it?”

“Wonderfully tacky,” Regina agreed with a grin. “But I do believe our guests are fawning.” 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Emma laughed as she looked around. All of their guests were wearing matching gooey smiles. 

“But then again, we are pretty cute,” Regina observed. 

“YOU are pretty cute, Mills- oops, pardon me, Swan-Mills.”

“Don’t forget it,” Regina lightly scolded with a twinkle in her dark eyes. “That is my name now, darling.”

“It is. And you rock it!”

For the cake, the guests were served mulled wine or hot chocolate. Mulled wine for the adults and hot chocolate for the kids. There were quite a few of them attending the wedding, and Henry looked particularly satisfied with his mothers choice of beverage as he passed them. 

“You having a good time, kid?” Emma asked with a grin. 

“Yup,” he nodded. “Do I have to ask if you guys are?” 

“No,” Regina smiled. “This truly is a lovely day.” 

“Definitely,” Emma nodded, agreeing with her wife and slipping an arm around her waist. 

Henry returned the smile, but then his eyes sort of started to flicker slightly. Perhaps he thought that he was being really subtle, but it didn’t take long before Emma followed his wandering gaze and   
landed on Violet Morgan. Daughter of Hank Morgan, the administrator at the women’s shelter where Regina worked. 

“I’ll see you guys later,” Henry said, squaring his shoulders as he sped walked away from them. Emma could have sworn he was puffing out his chest just a little. She snickered to herself. Violet was   
wearing a purple dress and looked very pretty. 

“Uh-oh,” Emma grinned as she watched her nearly teenage son interact with young Violet. “I do believe we have a case of... first crush.” 

“No,” Regina blankly dismissed. “Impossible. I won’t allow it. I gave birth to him yesterday.” 

Emma chuckled. Regina was clearly suffering from ‘overprotective mommy’-syndrome. 

“Eighteen hours of labors, was it?” Malena commented as she casually strolled by. 

“Yes, indeed,” Regina confirmed and grimaced a little. “Painful, but every bit worth it.”

Emma’s heart started thrumming a little faster. Every bit worth it. 

“What’s in your cup?” Malena asked and peeked in the mug Regina was holding. “Hot chocolate, really, darling? It’s your wedding day. If you shouldn’t have some mulled wine, I don’t know who should.” 

“I don’t want to get drunk,” Regina explained. 

“Dear, one glass of mulled wine won’t make you drunk,” Malena sighed and clicked her tongue. “Don’t worry, you won’t be asleep on the wedding night...”

“Hey,” Emma protested but laughed at the same time. God, Malena was so wonderfully straight forward all the time. It was hilarious. 

“And I also have to drive to the station later,” Regina added. “Otherwise there will be no honeymoon.”

Malena’s smile grew a bit more mysterious. “Just have a glass of mulled wine, dear. Trust the old dragon.” with that she swanned over to Ursula and left Emma and Regina to themselves. 

“What do you suppose that was about?” Regina asked and lifted an eyebrow in her oldest friend’s direction. 

“I’ve no idea,” Emma replied and shook her head a little. “You never really know when it comes to Malena, do you?”

“Indeed you don’t,” Regina agreed and turned her attention to Henry in the corner. Now he was toasting in cocoa with Violet. Both of them were smiling a lot. “And what do you suppose THAT’S about   
then?”

“Our son growing up,” Emma said warmly. “Developing a little crush and all that.”

“But he’s still just a little boy,” Regina complained and frowned. “Isn’t he?”

“Honestly? No, I don’t think he is, baby,” Emma said as gently as possible. “He’s almost thirteen.”

Regina groaned. “I suppose you’re right about that. Fine. He can have a little crush on Violet.”

Emma chuckled. “He probably doesn’t even know that he has a crush on her yet, love. Give it a few weeks.”

Regina sighed and helped herself to another slice of cake. 

“Better than pie?” Emma joked. 

“Absolutely,” Regina nodded. “And if you’ll excuse me for a moment, I think I’ll follow Mal’s advice and have some mulled wine. Shall I bring you some?”

“That would be nice, yeah. Thanks.”

“You’re most welcome,” Regina chuckled and then swanned off. 

Emma watched as her wife gracefully glided across the floor. The wedding dress swished around her with each step she took, and Emma smiled upon seeing several of the guests hugging Regina as she   
passed by. The same woman who once had been fearful of touches and touching others, was now giving out hugs so freely. It truly was unbelievable, seeing how far Regina had come since they first   
started seeing each other. The horrifying experiences would always be with her, there was nothing to be done about that, but the way she used those experiences to grow stronger was incredible. Emma would always be in awe over that. She knew that it wasn’t everyone who would have been able to do that. But Regina was like a phoenix. From the ashes she rose, stronger and more beautiful than ever. 

Emma sighed. Shook her head a little. She might as well accept that she never would stop gushing over her wife....

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: More wedding party goodness :D


	6. Part Six

Before Emma knew of it, it was time for her and Regina’s first dance. The floor was cleared of guests, big and small ones, everyone gathered around to watch, and Regina elegantly removed her veil. Now Emma got the chance to really appreciate the sheer lace back of Regina’s dress. And she absolutely did. Admittedly, whilst wondering what was hiding underneath that dress too, but she soon reminded herself that that was for later. Now was not the time to think about Regina’s underwear. Definitely not. 

Everyone applauded as Emma and Regina walked to the center of the room. Emma took Regina’s hands in hers and gave a slight squeeze. “You ready, beautiful?” 

“Always.” Regina smiled reassuringly and squeezed back.

The music was put on. Emma and Regina started to move to the rhythm. Emma gently put a hand on Regina’s lower back and could feel the warmth from her skin. Emma wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if goosebumps erupted on her own skin. She couldn’t help but smile as the first soft tunes from a guitar filled the room. And then she heard the familiar lyrics to their chosen song:

‘Something in your eyes makes me wanna loose myself. Makes me wanna loose myself, in your arms.

There’s something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast. Hope this feeling lasts, rest of my life.

If you knew, how lonely my life has been, and how long I’ve been so alone.

And if you knew, how I wanted, someone to come along, and change my life, the way you’ve done.

It feels like home to me. Feels like home to me. Feels like I’m all the way back, where I come from. 

It feels like home to me, feels like home to me,

Feels like I’m all the way back where I belong...’

Once again, Emma was sure she could hear one or two of the guests getting tearful. And she couldn’t blame it. Because this song was truly theirs. Hers and Regina’s. So many parts of the lyrics appealed to them. Both of them had been lonely. Both of them had felt like something was missing. And then they had met each other. 

Regina’s arms were wrapped around her neck. Forehead resting against Emma’s. 

Emma could have melted right on the spot. She didn’t though. Instead she wrapped her own arms loosely around Regina’s neck. They were more swaying than dancing, really, but maybe that was completely fine. Maybe that was exactly how a first dance as a married couple should go. More focus on touch and looking into your partner’s eyes and less focus on showing off dancing skills. They could do that later. Yes, they could definitely do that later. 

‘A window breaks, down a long, dark street, and a siren wails in the night. 

But I’m alright, ‘cause I have you here with me, and I can almost see, through the dark there is light...’

“Do you trust me?” Emma asked and chuckled because she already knew what the answer to that would be. 

“With every fiber of my being,” Regina said softly. 

“Wanna try that whole dip thing again?”

“Sure, why not.”

Emma smirked a little and felt all sorts of elegant as she dipped her new wife. Oh yes, those dance lessons she and Regina had taken had definitely paid off. Someone in the crowd went aww as Emma held the dip for a moment. She heard Regina chuckle lightly. Her body was loose in Emma’s arms. Of course it was. She knew that Emma would never ever drop her. Not ever.

Emma brought Regina back to her original position. “There.”

“There,” Regina echoed. “Very good.”

“I am nothing if not traditional, babe. A dip comes with the whole first dance thing.” 

Regina smiled tenderly as she leaned in and kissed Emma on the lips. It was a very soft kiss, but also one that lasted longer. Emma fully enjoyed that. For a moment focusing more on kissing her wife than actually dancing with her. But that was okay too. Kissing your partner in the flashing lights from cameras and cellphones was important too. Very, very important. And... so was spinning your partner around. Emma grinned as she took Regina’s hand and did just that. Spun her around and marveled at how Regina’s dress swished around her as she twirled around. Emma caught another glimpse of the sheer lace back of Regina’s wedding dress and could definitely feel something stir low in her belly at the sight. The dress was sheer almost all the way down to Regina’s lower back. Incredibly flattering and ridiculously sexy.

“That dress though,” Emma said as she caught Regina in her arms and ‘spun her in’ so they were dancing chest to back for a moment. 

“You like it?” Regina quipped. 

“I do. A lot. Is it your something new?”

“No, actually, it’s my something old. It’s vintage.”

“Seriously? Wow.”

“These are my something new,” Regina said, lifting one hand and tapping her little diamond stud earring in her right ear. “They belonged to my mother.”

“They’re beautiful,” Emma said softly. “What’s your something borrowed then?”

“The handkerchief,” Regina replied. “Borrowed from Zelena and washed, dried and ironed.”

“Handkerchief?” Emma echoed and frowned, spinning Regina around again and looking at her thoroughly. “I don’t see any handkerchief, babe.”

“No, you don’t,” Regina smirked, briefly glancing down the neckline on her gown. “But I assure you, it’s there.”

“Ah,” Emma said, nodding knowingly and feeling herself going a little red. She had to distract herself. “So, that’s something new, something old and something borrowed. What’s your something blue?”

Regina’s mischievous smile grew. “You’ll see. Later.”

“You wearing blue panties or something?” now Emma was definitely going red! Thinking about Regina’s underwear was absolutely sinful.

Regina didn’t provide her with an answer. She merely laughed and leaned in to kiss Emma again. And Emma of course returned the kiss. And tried to stop thinking about Regina’s underwear.

‘And if you knew, how much this moment means to me, and how long I’ve waited for your touch.

And if you knew, how happy you are making me, I never thought that I’d love anyone so much.

It feels like home to me, feels like home to me.

Feels like I’m all the way back where I come from.

It feels like home to me,

Feels like home to me.

Feels like I’m all the way back where I belong.

Feels like I’m all the way back where I.... belong.’

“We’re being photographed, darling,” Regina murmured as the song dwindled. 

“Yeah, I know. Isn’t it cute,” Emma snickered. “Zelena is probably creating an album in her mind or something.”

“Probably,” Regina agreed and laughed heartedly.

So did Emma. Everyone here knew that Zelena was very passionate about scrapbooking. She would definitely create a big, fat album of Emma and Regina’s wedding. Emma hoped that she would. She couldn’t wait to look at the pictures in ten or twenty years from now on. Imagine that. Twenty years of blissful marriage with Regina. She couldn’t wait for that. Couldn’t wait to grow old and grey with Regina by her side.

Regina’s smile grew soft as the song was switched to ‘Only You’. The wives shared a meaningful look. That was the first song they had ever danced to. Back at what used to be Emma’s home but now was their home. In front of the fireplace. Emma could so vividly remember the first few delicate touches. The kisses. The melting ice cream in the kitchen. God, that had been a good night. Magical. Exactly like this one was. 

Now the guests started dancing too. Mal with Ursula. Zelena with Chad. Ruby and Dorothy. Ella and Sean. Jennie with her boyfriend, and Kitty Prim with that delightful elderly chap from Emma’s Sign Language lessons. 

But Kathryn was dancing with Graham instead of dancing with David, and Emma soon discovered the reason why. David crossed the floor and soon he appeared in front of them. He smiled as he extended a hand out towards Emma and asked: “Father-daughter dance?” 

Emma wanted to say yes, but at the same time she felt a slight twinge in her gut. Regina’s father was not with them today. She would never get a father-daughter dance moment at her wedding.   
But just as Emma was about to smilingly decline and say something about wanting another dance with her bride, Henry appeared a bit out of nowhere. He grinned widely at Regina as he outstretched a hand towards her in the same fashion David did. “Mother-son dance?” he asked and wiggled his fingers slightly at Regina. 

“Why yes, that would be lovely, Henry!” Regina beamed as she took her son’s hand. 

Henry discreetly winked at Emma, and Emma realized that Henry most likely had seen David coming towards them and had figured out what was about to happen. And to prevent his mother from getting sad, he had swooped in. Like the little price he was. 

Now Emma felt very good about accepting David’s offer. “Thanks, dad,” she smiled as they walked out on the dance floor. Henry and Regina twirled past them. Henry was actually doing a pretty good job at dancing. Perhaps he was trying to impress Violet or something. 

“You look beautiful, Emma,” David said softly. 

“Thank you,” she chuckled. “You clean up pretty good too. And Kathryn looks like she’s having a good time.” 

“She is,” David nodded. “She enjoys spending time with your friends and family.”

“It’s great having her here. Both of you.” 

“Thank you, Emma. That means a lot.” David spun her around. “You know, I’ve actually been thinking...”

“About what?”

“Well...” his eyes flickered towards Kathryn once more. “If Kathryn and I maybe could... someday.”

“Oh my god!” Emma tried not to yell in a room full of people. “You... you wanna ask Kathryn to marry you?!”

“Shh,” David laughed. “I didn’t say that. I just said ‘maybe’.”

“Dad, that’s awesome!” Emma smiled so widely her cheeks started to hurt. “That’s really, really a good idea!”

“Yes? You really think so?” he was clearly a bit taken aback. “I know it’s a bit of a big step, but it just feels right, you know? Everything feels right with her.”

“You deserve it,” Emma said firmly, recognizing every word her dad said. That was exactly how she felt about Regina. “You deserve to be happy, dad. And Kathryn is brilliant.” She really was. So   
kindhearted and gentle and a hundred percent attentive towards David. Their relationship was so meaningful. After all, Kathryn was the nurse who once had taken care of David after his suicide attempt. 

“We’ll see,” David chuckled and twirled Emma around once more. “We’re taking it slow. Just like you and Regina did.” 

“That’s a good idea. Just know that I support the idea a hundred percent.”

“Thank you, Emma. That really means a lot.” David glanced at Regina who was now doing a kind of three way dance with Henry and Malena. “Do you think your new wife would fancy a dance with her   
father-in-law?”

“Yes, definitely! I think she would be really happy if you asked her to dance.”

“Then that’s what I’ll do. Once I’m done dancing with you.” Another twirl. 

Emma laughed and for a second, she felt like a kid. And this felt like one of those stolen moments with her dad when Mary Margaret wasn’t around. One of those rare, precious moments where Emma had not felt afraid or anxious. Where she had simply been allowed to be a kid for a few minutes. 

Emma looked at her dad. He looked very thoughtful, and she wondered if they were thinking about the same thing. Or person. Mary Margaret. Emma would lie if she claimed that she hadn’t been thinking at least a little bit about her adoptive mother tonight. If things had gone very differently, she could have been here tonight. She could have celebrated Emma and Regina’s wedding. But that wasn’t to be. 

Mary Margaret was gone, and it was too late for what if’s. Emma chose to believe that Mary Margaret never would have changed her ways. Even if she had survived the operation, she would have remained bitter and controlling. And David would have remained trapped. He never would have met Kathryn. Instead they would have passed by each other like two ships in the night. That thought was not a pleasant one. Of course David should be with Kathryn. 

Emma pushed away any last shred of negativity away and smiled at her father. He returned the smile. Gave her another twirl. Emma almost tripped in her train, and they laughed about it. 

Once the song was done, David disappeared, and it didn’t take long before Emma saw him dance with Regina. And soon Henry appeared by Emma’s side and insisted upon getting the next dance. 

“Well, since you as so nicely,” Emma joked and chuckled as she took her son’s hand in her own.

Henry elegantly put his free hand on the top of Emma’s back, and as they began to move to the music, Emma couldn’t be anything but impressed. “Woah, kid. Who taught you to dance?”

“Mr. Darcy.”

“Come again?” Emma frowned. 

Henry chuckled. “Back when I was five or six-ish, mom watched Pride and Prejudice a lot. I know how why, but for some reason, I was ridiculously fascinated by the dance scene. I guess some of it stuck.”

“Huh,” Emma chuckled as they spun around. “Well, Mr. Darcy did a good job.”

“Thanks, Ma.” 

As they elegantly swayed to the music, Emma noticed that her son wasn’t really looking at her. He was instead glancing at the far corner where Violet Morgan was standing. She was nursing a mug of cocoa and looked typically teenage insecure as she glanced at the dancing couples on the floor. 

“You know, once you’re done dancing with me, maybe you should test those dancing skills on someone else,” Emma suggested with a soft chuckle. 

“Ma. No,” Henry said sternly, and a blush rose in his cheeks. 

“Why not?” Emma asked, torn between thinking this was adorable, and thinking that this was wayyyyy to soon. 

“She doesn’t want to dance with me.”

“Why not?”

“Because she doesn’t,” Henry insisted. 

“How can you possibly know that?” Emma asked as she allowed her son to spin her around. “Have you asked her?”

“No.”

“Well, then you can’t just assume that she doesn’t want to dance with you, can you? The only way to find out is by asking her.”

“I can’t do that,” Henry mumbled, gaze flickering towards the floor. 

“And why not?” Emma asked, voice soft now. 

“Because I... don’t know how. And... I dunno, I think I’m scared she’ll say no or something.”

Oh. This wasn’t adorable. This was Henry growing up and dealing with very real teenage concerns and insecurities. “You know what?” Emma said. 

“What?”

“When I first started seeing your mom, I was terrified.”

Henry snorted. “Oh, come on.”

“No, I WAS,” Emma insisted. “I was constantly afraid of fuc- mucking up because she was so beautiful and perfect and-“

“Ma. Eww. I didn’t ask you to dance just so you could gush over mom.”

“My point it,” Emma grinned. “That all changed when I started to get to know her. I realized that she wasn’t scary or anything. I wasn’t the only one who was nervous, and you know what?”

“Whaaaat?” Henry groaned a little bit now. Clearly, he didn’t give much for Emma’s wisdom. 

“Violet’s been looking over here every three seconds,” Emma informed her son. “I think she wants to dance with you as much as you want to dance with her. She’s just too scared to approach you. Like you are scared to approach her.” 

“Great....”

“Someone has to take the first step, kid,” Emma continued. “And I’m brave enough to initiate a conversation with your mom, you’re brave enough to ask Violet to dance.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes, I do. Go on, kid.” Emma cut the dance short and gave her son a little nudge. “You can do it.”

“Okay...” Henry took a deep breath, smoothened his hair, fixed his tie and then walked over to Violet. 

Emma’s smile widened when she saw Violet smile in delight and surprise. She couldn’t hear what the ‘tweens’ were saying to one another, but she was an expert in reading body language. And everything looked incredibly positive. She saw Violet set her mug of hot chocolate down and then walk out on the dance floor with Henry. Of course they were a little awkward. And just holding hands. No close slow dancing. Regina would probably have had a heart attack if that was the case. 

But Henry and Violet looked mighty cute on the dancefloor. Maybe this wasn’t the start of an epic romance that would last years, but it was wonderful watching her son grow up. His first crush. 

Emma grinned as she locked eyes with her wife across the dancefloor. Regina had raised an eyebrow, and in return, Emma flashed her a thumbs up. Maybe it would take a little while before Regina acknowledged that her little prince wasn’t so little anymore, you couldn’t exactly stop time, but it would soothe her to know that Neal was still a tiny toddler. Emma felt something flutter in her chest like so often before. She wasn’t supposed to think about that right now. Tonight was the night of her wedding. And that was the most important thing. 

For a while, Emma danced with everyone. August. Billy. Graham. Even Robert Gold. He was actually a very good dancer, Emma noted, and Isabelle, whom at the time was dancing with David, chuckled and flashed her a thumbs up. 

Next, Emma danced with Chad. He made her laugh with all his jokes. He congratulated her and jokingly welcomed her to the family. 

“What about you and my sister-in-law?” Emma asked with a chuckle. “Are you guys ever gonna tie the knot?”

“Probably not,” Chad chuckled. “We’re pretty comfortable with where we’re at. But who knows, maybe we will decide to get hitched someday. If we ever find a castle big enough to Zee, that is.”

Emma grinned. Yeah, she could definitely imagine Zelena wanting to get married at some lavish castle somewhere. And probably wearing an enormous, poofy dress as well. 

Chad elegantly spun her around, and once the dance was over, he jokingly bowed for her and thanked her for the dance, stating that he should probably go and check on Robin who was asleep upstairs in one of the rooms. 

“Would you mind popping your head inside Neal’s room as well?” Emma asked. “And just check and see if he’s still asleep?”

“Sure can do,” Chad nodded. “No worries.”

“Thanks, Chad. You’re the best.”

“Of course I am,” he chuckled as he walked off. 

Emma didn’t stand alone on the dancefloor for long. It didn’t take long before Regina found her, took her in her arms and said: “the bride should not stand alone on the dancefloor.”

“Good thing you came and found me then,” Emma joked as she willingly let herself be spun around by Regina. 

Regina snickered and caught Emma in her arms again. “Are you having a good time, darling?”

“Mmm, a really good time,” Emma assured but still confided: “but I think I might be... fading a little bit, you know?”

“Yes, me too,” Regina nodded. “I’m getting tired too.”

Emma leaned a little closer so she could whisper in Regina’s ear: “maybe it’s time to... slip away quietly?”

“Could be,” Regina murmured, voice growing a bit husky. “That IS a tradition, isn’t it?”

“It sure is, beautiful. It sure is....”

But before the tradition of slipping away quietly could be turned into reality, there was another tradition that had to be fulfilled. The removal of the garter. Emma blushed profusely the whole time she was sitting on the fucking chair with her leg extended out and Regina kneeling in front of her.

But Regina was handling it like a pro. She was both quick and elegant. And grinning up at Emma. Actually grinning. That smile was more than enough to make Emma forget that their guests were watching and whooping and cheering.

Emma tried not to gasp too loudly as Regina with expert fingers removed the lace garter from her leg. Emma was currently grateful for two things: the fact that she had placed the garter just above her knee. And the fact that Regina was using her hands and not her teeth to remove the garter. She was well aware that she had been fantasizing about having Regina remove the garter with her teeth, but seriously, the guests were watching them. Minus Henry. He and Nick had slipped outside to get some air. Emma couldn’t blame them for that. It was getting pretty warm in here.

“That was awkward,” Emma said through her teeth all the while she kept smiling at the laughing, whooping guests. 

“You were the one who wanted a traditional wedding, my love,” Regina reminded her and gave her hand a squeeze. “And I’m keeping this, by the way.” with her back to the guests, she elegantly stuffed the lace garter down her cleavage. 

“Okay,” Emma squeaked. Fuck, that was sexy! She took a breath and pulled herself together. “You wearing one of those stupid garters too, Mills?”

“Swan-Mills.”

“Right. Are you?”

“I am,” Regina chuckled. 

“Well...” Emma took her wife’s hand and guided her over to the chair. “Then I suppose it’s my turn.”

“Yes, dear. I suppose it is.”

Once again, all the guests whooped and cheered as Regina sat down on the chair and pulled her skirt up, extending her leg out. Emma did the whole removal of garter thing (with her hands!) and followed Regina’s example. Instead of tossing the garter out to the crowd, she discreetly stuffed it down her cleavage instead. Only Regina could see this, and she smirked a little. Leaned in and whispered in Emma’s ear: “I’m wearing one on the other leg as well.”

“Oh, are you?” Emma murmured back. 

“Mmhmm. But it’s sitting a bit higher, so I figured we could save it for later.” 

“That sounds like a brilliant idea, babe. When is later?”

Regina chuckled and patted Emma’s cheek. “Soon, my love. Soon.”

“It better be,” Emma said and mock pouted. Which prompted Regina to kiss her. 

And somehow, ‘later’ did in fact roll around. After one last tradition, of course. Emma threw her bridal bouquet. It landed right in Ruby’s arms, and she grinned at Dorothy who shook her head and threw her hands in the air in ‘no way’-manner. 

Then it was Regina’s turn for the traditional toss of the bridal bouquet. She was definitely not taking aim. As far as Emma could see, Regina just wanted it over with quickly. But despite that, the bouquet was still caught. By Malena. Who clearly not had expected it. She glanced at Ursula, and Ursula smirked back and bopped her shoulders in a ‘sure, why not’-manner. Emma laughed at that, and Malena looked positively delighted albeit a bit surprised. 

“You know what, I think it’s time to disappear,” Regina said. 

“I agree,” the newly arrived Zelena replied before Emma could. “Which means it’s time for an outfit change. Come on, sis. I’ll help you.” 

“I can do that,” Emma offered without thinking. 

Regina laughed while Zelena glared. “You will do nothing of the sort. I know exactly what’ll happen if you help my sister change out of her dress-“

“Zelena.” Regina warned. 

“You’ll end up missing your train, that’s what’s gonna happen,” Zelena continued, ignoring Regina’s comment. “And you don’t want that, do you?”

“No, ma’am,” Emma sassed and maturely poked her tongue out at Zelena. 

“I figured,” Zelena said and gave Regina’s arm a little tug. “Come on, sis. Let’s get you honeymoon ready.”

Regina rolled her eyes but willingly followed her sister away from the crowd. 

Emma barely got five minutes alone before Ruby and Ella appeared on either side of her like two gargoyles. “We heard it’s honeymoon time,” they said in unison. 

“You guys remind me of the twins from The Shining.”

Not Ruby nor Ella paid attention to that. “Let’s get you ready too,” Ruby said briskly. “You don’t wanna wear that dress on the train, do you?” 

“Uhmm, let’s see...” Emma jokingly glanced down at her pretty, white dress. “Nah.”

“Come along then, Mrs. Swan-Mills,” Ella said with a grin and grabbed Emma’s elbow in the same fashion Zelena had just done. 

“Okay then,” Emma chuckled as she willingly followed her two friends away from the festivities. She would very much have enjoyed stripping Regina out of the wedding dress, but they were supposed to hop on a train in a little while. Regina couldn’t wear her wedding dress on the train, Emma understood that. 

“Oh man, my ears are almost ringing,” Emma joked as they made it upstairs to one of the quiet hotel rooms.

Ruby chuckled. “It’s been one hell of a celebration, Swan.” 

“Exactly how I wanted it,” Emma said softly and smiled. “Everything’s been so great, and the room looks amazing. You and Granny really knocked it out of the park.”

“Thanks. Maybe we should settle down as wedding planners instead,” Ruby joked as she and Ella skillfully unbuttoned Emma’s wedding dress and helped her out of it. 

“Maybe,” Emma chuckled. “Though I’m not sure I could live without Granny’s burgers.”

“How are you gonna survive in Paris, then?” Ella asked mock seriously. 

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll find a... a way,” Emma mumbled. Now she was a bit distracted, thinking about Paris and all the awesome things she and Regina were gonna do once they arrived. Neither of them had been to Paris before. This was their first adventure as a married couple. Emma couldn’t wait. 

“Yes, I’m sure you will. Step in,” Ella ordered. 

Emma obediently stepped into the light blue slacks and grunted a little when she pulled them up and zipped them. Ahh. After having worn a dress for most of the day, it sure felt good to wear pants   
again. “You guys knows exactly what’s good for me,” she quipped. 

“Sure we do. And we also know that you can’t travel in your bra,” Ruby said mischievously and dangled a light, white blouse in Emma’s face.

Emma rolled her eyes as she took the long-sleeved blouse from her friend. It felt very soft. Silk, most likely. She slipped her arms through it, buttoned it and then her hands were pushed away by Ella who insisted upon being the one to tie the wide strings at the collar of the blouse. “There,” she said satisfied after having tied a very neat bow. “Perfect and ready to go.”

“Almost,” Ruby corrected, and Emma had to laugh when she was pushed onto the bed. Ruby and Ella removed her pretty bridal shoes, and Emma felt nothing but relieved when her feet were greeted by her usual, black boots. The ones with no heels. That felt so good after having worn high heels for most of the day. 

“I’m thinking we’ll leave the hair as it is,” Ruby said. “It goes well with the outfit.”

“Great,” Emma said, already looking forward to Regina undoing her braid and running her fingers through it again and again. 

“NOW you’re ready,” Ella smiled. “You look positively grown up, Swan.”

“Thanks... I guess?” Emma laughed and shifted. “It almost feels a bit anticlimactic, wearing normal clothes.” 

“I bet it does.”

Emma glanced around in the room. “Wait, where’s my suitcase?”

“You don’t have to worry about that. It’s been taken care of.”

“But we’re supposed to go to the station-“

“It’s been taken care of,” Ruby repeated. She and Ella exchanged knowing glances, and once again they reminded Emma of the creepy twins from The Shining. 

“Okay then. I guess I’ll go and find Regina then,” Emma said. 

“That sounds like a good plan, Mrs. Swan-Mills.”

Emma laughed all the way into the hallway. God, she loved her new title!

Before finding Regina, though, she quickly nipped into the bathroom to make a final ‘underwear change’. She had kept this particular pair of panties hidden in purse. She loved Ruby and Ella, but there were certain things she didn’t want to share with her friends. This was one of them. This pair of panties was for Regina’s eyes only, and even though they were uncomfortable to say the least, Emma had a feeling that it would all be worth it in the long run. Her stomach flipped slightly when she thought about what was to come.

Emma shifted a bit in front of the mirror and brushed a hand over her clothes. Now she was ready to go and find Regina.

She did not find Regina. Regina found her. As Emma was coming around the corner, Regina emerged from her own ‘dressing room’, and Emma stopped in her tracks, unabashedly admiring her wife. 

Regina’s ‘going away’-outfit could not have been better. A cream colored sheath dress with a slight V-neck. Sleeveless, elegant, reaching a good inch below her knees and with a little bow at Regina’s right hip. Regina was currently slipping her arms through a matching short jacket, and as she did so, she turned around, and Emma thanked her lucky stars. Regina’s dress had these tiny, delicate buttons all the way down to her lower back. Yes! Before the night was over, Emma would still get to unbutton her wife’s dress. 

Once Regina had put on the little jacket and zipped it, she turned around, and Emma flashed her a grin. “Hey, there.”

“Hey,” Regina parroted. “You look lovely.”

“And you’re stunning. Again.” Emma was grateful for another thing. Regina’s hair had been left in the bun, and if there was something she liked, it was to slowly roll Regina’s long hair out. Remove bobby pin after bobby pin and watch it fall.

“Wait, does this mean that we’re actually ready to go?” Emma asked and earned herself a chuckle from both Ruby and Ella as they emerged. 

“Almost, I think. I’ve been told not to worry about the luggage.”

“Yeah, I’ve been told the same,” Emma nodded and frowned. “Mysterious, isn’t it?”

“So very mysterious,” Regina agreed and looped her arms around Emma. 

Emma smiled. Was just about to lean in for a kiss when another door was opened, and Eugenia stepped out with Neal in her arms. “This young Sire refuses to sleep any longer,” she proclaimed. “I suspect he heard his mothers’ talking.”

“He did, did he?” Regina cooed as she reached out and stroked Neal’s back. “Well, of course he should be there to send us on our way.”

“Indeed he should,” Eugenia nodded. “And not to worry. I’ll take care of the little cub once you’ve left.” 

“Mommy!” Neal interrupted the conversation, wiggling in Eugenia’s arms and clearly reaching for Emma. 

Emma chuckled as she willingly lifted her son out of Eugenia’s arms and cradled him into her chest. “Hey, buddy. Did you have a nice nap?”

“Mmmph,” Neal said sleepily, legs wrapping around Emma’s middle and arms winding tightly around her neck as though he was a little monkey. 

Regina let out a soft little hum as she rubbed his back and then brushed her hands through Neal’s messy ‘just slept’-curls. “Let’s bring him downstairs, my love. I’m sure Eugenia can find a snack for him.”

“Of course she can,” Eugenia softly confirmed, and her eyes gleamed as she looked at Neal. “Milk and..... cookies?” 

“Cookies!” Neal squealed, sleepiness long forgotten. 

“Cookies for the young Sire,” Eugenia nodded and turned around. “Coming right up!” she disappeared down the stairs to make just that for Neal, and Emma and Regina followed her. Neal kept clinging to Emma. He could probably sense that his time with his two mommies were limited.

Downstairs at the festivities, Neal had his milk and cookies, but he looked a bit disgruntled. Maybe he wasn’t in a party mood anymore. 

“Are you grumpy, little owl?” Regina asked softly as she stroked his curls once again. 

Neal nodded while munching on his cookie.

“What can mama do to make it better?” Regina asked. 

Neal grabbed the cup of milk, and it wobbled dangerously in his grip as he brought it up to his mouth and took a gulp of the milk. He lowered the cup and Emma grinned a little at the ‘milk-stache’ the action had given him. 

“What can mama do, sweetie?” Regina repeated. 

“Song!” Neal said firmly. 

“But it’s not bedtime right now, little owl,” Regina chuckled. “We only sing at bedtime, do we not?” 

Neal ignored that and looked up at Regina in expectations with those big green eyes of his. “Song, mama, pwetty please?” 

Emma suffocated a laugh. If there was one thing her wife couldn’t resist it was blonde curls and green eyes. 

“Okay then.” Regina cleared her throat, glanced around, probably acknowledging that she had no choice but to sing in front of all their guests. She did a little ‘oh well’-sigh and a chuckle and then began to sing in that velvet soft and smooth voice: “’Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special...’”

“‘Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,’” Emma fell into the rhythm and earned herself a surprised look and a happy laughter from both Regina and Neal. “But the very next day, you gave it away, gave it away, this year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special...’”

“’Once bitten, and twice shy,’” it came from somewhere in the room, and it took Emma a second to realize that it was Zelena who had picked it up. The redhead emerged from the crowd, grinning and clearly putting on a show for her little nephew. “’I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye, tell me baby, do you recognize me, we’ll it’s been a year, it doesn’t surprise me...’” she turned her head, looked expectantly at Chad, but he just lifted his hands and grinned. Clearly, he was not up for singing in public.

But someone else was. “’Merry Christmas! I wrapped it up and sent it, with a note saying ‘I love you,’ I meant it, now I know what a fool I’ve been, but if you kissed me now, I know you’d fool me again,’” David sang in a voice that clearly hadn’t been used for singing in a very long time. But singing prettily was not what this was about. David earned himself a beaming smile from Kathryn and a slight slap on the shoulder from Zelena for being such a good sport. 

“’Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away, this year to save me from tears, I’ll give to someone special,’” now Kathryn was singing, and Emma melted when she saw the look David gave her. 

“’A crowded room, friends with tired eyes,’” a new voice fell into the rhythm, and Emma had to pick up her jaw from the floor when she saw that it was in fact Malena who had decided to join in. Emma turned her head and looked at Regina, but she just smiled beamingly. So did Emma. Malena had a very nice singing voice. 

“’I’m hiding from you, and your soul of ice,’” Malena kept singing, eyes twinkling with amusement and just a hint of that sarcasm that was her trademark. “’My god, I thought you were someone to rely on, me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on...’”

“’A face of a lover with a fire in his heart, a man under cover, but you tore him apart,” Regina sang and looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. 

When the song was over, it started over. This time, Henry was the one to sing the first verse, and then everyone started singing along with him. He came up and hugged Regina and then Emma, and Emma was laughing more than actually singing. This was amazing. All of them singing together for no apparent reason other than cheering up Neal. And cheery was exactly what the toddler was. He was giggling and clapping his hands, clearly thinking that all of this, the party and guests was because of him. He giggled when Leroy made his voice all deep, and so did Emma. She turned her head and looked at Regina. Regina who was singing and laughing and sort-of-dancing with her oldest son. Sensing a presence nearby, Emma turned her head, and made eye contact with Zelena. The redhead smiled briefly at her before looking at Regina. Emma followed her gaze, fixed her gaze on the happy, singing, dancing Regina, and she knew that she and Zelena were thinking the exact same thing. That this happy, confident woman who was radiant with joy was so very far from the silent, frightened woman Emma had met on the train. Regina was a completely different woman now. She had completely blossomed into someone who was stronger, someone who knew that she was beautiful and cherished and loved, and the sight brought tears to Emma’s eyes. This beautiful, strong, kindhearted woman was her wife. 

And today was the first day of their new marriage.

Zelena gave Emma a hug and interrupted Emma’s train of sentimental thoughts. “It’s time for you guys to leave. Otherwise you’ll miss your train.”

“Yeah, I know,” Emma nodded. Once Zelena had released her, she stretched her neck and made eye contact with Regina, mouthed ‘it’s time’.

Regina nodded and came over to them followed by Henry and with Neal in her arms. 

“You guys are gonna miss your train if you don’t leave now,” Zelena said a tad wetly and hugged Regina despite the fact that Regina was still holding Neal. 

“Right. Are you blubbering again?” Regina teased as she adjusted Neal on her hip. 

“It’s not every day you get to send your little sister away on her honeymoon,” Zelena rasped. 

“And on that honeymoon, you are absolutely forbidden to think of anything concerning home,” Malena added as she appeared a bit out of nowhere and took Neal from Regina. “Rest assure that Ursula and   
I will be tending to their every need.”

“Auntie Mal!” Henry protested. “I’m not a baby!”

“Of course you’re not, dear,” Malena said and patted his shoulder. “No one here thinks that you are. Perhaps I can teach you to drive.”

“Malena!” Regina hissed. 

“It’s a joke, dearest. Calm down,” Malena brushed her concerns aside and laughed as she patted Regina’s shoulder. 

Regina looked less than amused, but now Zelena was claiming everyone’s attention by clapping her hands. “Everyone!” she called into the room, and the singing and laughing immediately stopped. “The newlyweds will be taking off in a moment, so if anyone want to give one last hug, this is your chance!”

Emma and Regina were immediately flooded by people. Everyone wanted to hug them. Everyone wanted to say goodbye. At once. Emma hugged her friends and family tightly. David even gave her a kiss   
on the cheek, and she laughed at the sweet gesture. Ella was ‘blubbering’ too as she hugged Emma, and Emma promised to send lots and lots of pictures from Paris.

“Bye, Ma,” Henry said when it at last became his turn for a hug. “Have a nice trip to Paris!”

“Thanks, kid. Oh, man, I’m going to miss you so much!” Emma exclaimed as she hugged him tightly and dropped a kiss on his hair. 

“Ma-aaaa,” he groaned and tried to wiggle away. “I’m not a baby. And it’s only two weeks. I won’t even get the chance to miss you. And besides, I’m gonna have lots of fun with auntie Mal and auntie   
Ursula.”

“That’s right,” Emma nodded, giving him an extra hug for good measurement. “Go hug your mom!”

Henry did just that, and he protested when Regina too engulfed him in a hug that seemed to be just a little bit too tight for his liking. 

Emma quietly laughed to herself. 

At last the crowd thinned, and Emma was able to grasp Regina’s hand. She gave it a little squeeze. “You ready, babe?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Regina smiled and returned the squeeze. 

“Awesome. Let’s get going then!” Emma said briskly and gave her wife a little tug towards the door. 

“Yes, let’s go and see if the car has been snowed in,” Regina joked. 

Emma grinned. “Good one, beautiful.”

“Ah, about that,” Malena said as she slinked up beside them. “You won’t be requiring the car tonight.”

“Uhm, what are you talking about?” Emma frowned. “Of course we will. How else are we gonna get to the station? Walk?”

“Wait and see,” Malena said cryptically. 

Emma shared a look with Regina. She too looked to be very much in the dark. She lifted her shoulders once to signalize that she had no idea what her oldest friend was talking about. 

But Henry let out a little snicker that more than suggested that he knew EXACTLY what Malena was talking about, and Emma instantly fell over him: “you know something we don’t, kid. What is it? Out with it!”

“Not in a billion years,” Henry assured and tugged a little at his bowtie. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“See WHAT?!” Emma asked impatiently. What was Henry talking about?

“Why don’t you go outside,” Malena suggested with a smirk. “In fact, why don’t we ALL go outside to give the newlyweds a proper goodbye?”

The guests were very much on board with that. Everyone followed Emma and Regina through the room. Coats were provided for the newlyweds, and Emma and Regina’s confusion only grew. 

“What the devil is going on?” Emma quietly asked her wife. 

“I haven’t the faintest,” Regina replied. “But I do feel like I’m being schemed against.”

“Yeah, me too,” Emma said and chuckled lowly. Something was most definitely going on. Something both Henry and Malena knew about and refused to tell Emma and Regina about. That little trickster.   
Never missing an opportunity to scheme against his mothers’. 

Emma and Regina made it outside along with the guests. Stood in the snow and froze their asses off and grew more and more confused. 

Until Emma heard a soft sound in the snow. She informed Regina of this, and both women listened intensely as the clacking sound grew louder. But that wasn’t the only sound they could hear. There was this sort of rumbling sound too. 

“What the hell?” Emma muttered. She could hear something else too now. Bells. Sleighbells. Yep. Sleighbells. Was Santa Clause stopping by too or what?

“I truly do not know,” Regina said with a headshake. “But I suspect that it’s-“

“Huh?” Emma frowned. She didn’t quite understand why Regina had stopped talking all the sudden, but then she followed her wife’s gaze and her jaw dropped. 

A carriage was coming around the corner in the wintery weather. A horse-drawn carriage. There were two horses. Majestic, white creatures that almost made the snow seem dirty. The carriage itself was pumpkin shaped. Had a glass roof and windows so Emma and Regina could be seen from the outside, but a cozy, velvet interior that would ensure that the newlyweds wouldn’t get cold. 

“Cinderwella!” Neal squealed from Eugenia’s arms, and Emma thought to herself that that description wasn’t very far off.

“Holy crap!” she exclaimed as all the guests exclaimed, and turned to Malena. “Did you...?”

“Of course I did,” Malena said and flashed her a rather smug smile. “Getting married is something you’ll only do once in your life, dear. And if you two don’t deserve a proper sendoff, I don’t know who does.”

“My goodness,” Regina whispered, and her brown eyes shone as she looked at the magnificent carriage. 

“You once told me that if you ever were to get married, you wanted to be picked up by a horse drawn carriage,” Malena chuckled. “And I chose to take your word for it, dear.”

“This is wonderful, Mal!” Regina laughed as she hugged her oldest and best friend. “Thank you so much!”

“Yeah, thank you,” Emma laughed. “This is ridiculous but absolutely perfect, and I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

“Now off you pop,” Malena said sternly. “Wouldn’t want you to miss your train.”

Emma suffocated her amusement and laughter. Malena was still not all that good with the touchy-feely stuff as she called it. 

There were more warm hugs and well wishes and goodbyes. There were crying on Zelena’s part, squealing and wiggling on Neal’s, kisses on the forehead for Henry and the admonishment to behave while his mothers’ were gone, and then finally, Emma and Regina went towards the carriage. The coachman smiled at both of them, and of course there were laughs and cheers as Emma opened the little gate for Regina and held a hand out to help her up with the words: “milady.” 

Regina smiled as she took the offered hand. With Emma’s help, she climbed into the carriage, adjusted on the red velvet seat, and made sure to hold the gate open so Emma could climb up.

“Oops. There we go,” Emma said as she elegantly closed the gate behind her. She adjusted on the very soft and comfortable velvet seat and wrapped an arm around Regina. 

“Bye, mom! Bye, Ma!” Henry called as he waved like crazy. 

It didn’t take long before the rest of the guests followed his example and waved the newlyweds off. 

“Bye, everyone!” Regina called back and chuckled. “Thank you for coming!”

“Don’t forget to write!” Zelena said. “And that is not a joke, little sis!”

“And don’t worry about the children,” Malena added. “They will be well taken care of, isn’t that right, Henry?”

“Popcorn and pizza every night!” Henry laughed. 

“Henry Swan-Mills-“

But Regina’s protests were easily drowned by the laughs and cheers from the guests when the coachman made a slight clicking sound and the carriage started moving. 

“And we’re off,” Emma chuckled. “I’ve actually never ridden in a carriage before.”

“Not have I,” Regina said and leaned back in the velvet seat as the carriage took them farther and farther away from the diner. “But this is very...”

“Cinderella-esque?” Emma suggested with a grin. 

“Yes. Exactly.” 

“This will turn a few heads at the station,” Emma continued, grin spreading across her face once more upon imagining the look on people’s faces. 

“Well, no one will be in doubt that we just got married, that’s for sure.”

“What makes you think that? We’re not wearing our dresses anymore.”

“No,” Regina agreed and rolled her dark eyes. “But didn’t you see the enormous sign on the back of the carriage?”

“Nope. I was a little too busy looking at the horses and everything. Was there seriously a ‘Just Married’ sign on the carriage?”

“Oh yes, indeed. Come here, wife,” Regina said warmly. 

Emma obviously couldn’t resist that. She wiggled closer to her wife, and said wife slipped an arm around her and squeezed gently. “We’re married.”

“Yes, we are,” Emma said softly and reached up to cup Regina’s beautiful face. “And we’re on our way to the station.”

“Mmm, honeymoon here we come,” Regina said and wiggled an eyebrow.

Sure enough, the carriage did indeed draw some attention as they headed off to the station. Along the way, Emma saw several people stop and take a second glance. Many of them whipped out their   
phones and took a picture, and a few of them even said: “congratulations!”

“Thank you,” Regina happily called back and waved at the people they passed, and Emma laughed quietly to herself when she saw an older lady elbow her husband whilst pointing towards the carriage.   
“Would you look at that, Stephen?”

“And I thought that romance was dead,” Stephen said and clearly tried to be witty, but his wife didn’t appreciate it. She kept looking at the carriage which prompted the elderly gentleman to quickly say: 

“Marjorie, honey, I love you, but I cannot afford a carriage for our anniversary!”

Emma laughed as their carriage passed the elderly couple. Bit of a shame, really. She would have loved to hear the ending of the conversation. 

“We can’t afford this either,” Regina dully observed and leaned back in the lush, plushy seat. “I wonder how on earth Malena managed to swing this?”

“Maybe it’s better that we don’t ask,” Emma suggested, grinning again. Malena had once said that she was willing to sell a kidney for Regina. Those were the exact words she had used at the time, and now Emma couldn’t help but wonder whether Mal still had both of her kidneys. 

“How does it feel to be married, my love?” Regina inquired and gave her a soft, gentle squeeze. 

“It feels fan-bloody-tastic, Mills,” Emma chuckled and stole one of Zelena’s favorite sayings. 

“Swan-Mills,” Regina corrected mock sternly. “You really must remember that, darling.”

“Sorry,” Emma grinned. “I’ll try my best. But I’ve called you Mills for a long time now. It’s gonna be tricky adjusting.”

Regina nodded. “It’s gonna be tricky hearing you refer to me as ‘Mrs.’ too.”

“Oh, that I’ll have no problem with,” Emma assured, grin growing bigger. 

Regina leaned back in the carriage and observed: “it’s still snowing. I think we’re gonna have quite the romantic train ride, dear.”

“We’re gonna have that regardless of whether it’s snowing or not,” Emma said plainly. Travelling by train was oh so romantic. She knew that from experience. Knew how fucking awesome it was to travel by   
train with Regina. Her new wife. Wow, Emma was still adjusting to that! And to the fact that SHE was a wife too. She had never thought that would ever happen, but here she was, very newly married and on her way on her honeymoon with her wife. 

Said wife flashed her a dazzling smile, and Emma felt impatient once again...

To Be Continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, corny as hell xD but hey, there's a wedding night coming up, soooo....


	7. Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, folks, this is where things heats up ;) 
> 
> Also, this chapter is long, so. There's that.

By the time they finally reached the station, Emma was so impatient she could have jumped right out of the carriage. But of course she didn’t do that. Of course she was acting a bit more graceful as she opened the little gate, climbed down and then gallantly extended her hand out to Regina. She was wearing high heels and the pavement was covered in ice. Emma had no intention of starting this honeymoon with a disaster. 

“Thank you, wife,” Regina quipped and took the hand Emma offered to her. 

“You’re welcome, wife,” Emma laughed. She didn’t let go of Regina’s hand. Not even when Regina had made it safely down from the carriage. The carriage was still drawing some attention. Emma could see several people stop and snap a picture of the carriage. But Emma wasn’t interested in that right now. She was more interested in knowing what had happened to their luggage. 

The question answered itself before Emma could ask it aloud. A train clerk appeared a bit out of nowhere. “Mrs. Swan-Mills,” he said and smiled, clearly talking to both of them. “Are you ready to begin the journey?”

“Yes,” Emma and Regina said in unison and shot each other bemused glances. Emma wondered who was in charge of this. Who had ‘hired’ this train clerk to take care of their luggage? Malena? Zelena? It was a mystery. 

“I’ve already brought your luggage into your sleep cabin,” the train clerk told them. “But if you could please follow me, I’ll take you to your train wagon,” the train clerk said and brought Emma back to the here and now. 

Emma gave Regina’s hand a little squeeze as they followed the nice, nice train clerk. The train had already arrived and stood steaming on the station, but it would be another twenty minutes before it took off. They had plenty of time to find their sleep cabin and seats. That suited Emma just fine. She hated being in a rush, and she would particularly hate to be in a rush on her honeymoon. 

“There we are,” the train clerk said as he stopped by one of the train wagons at the very front. “And here’s the key to your sleep cabin.” He handed Emma a silvery key. 

“Thanks,” Emma chuckled as she weighted the key in her hand. “Who hired you, by the way?” 

The train clerk flashed her a grin. “I’m afraid the generous giver insisted on being anonymous, Mrs. Swan-Mills. But I’ll be on the train for the entirety of your journey, and if you need anything, I’ll be easy to find.”

“Wait,” Emma tilted her head as the mystery deepened. “Have you been hired to wait on us for the WHOLE train ride?” 

“Yes, indeed, Mrs. Swan-Mills,” he confirmed, smiling at how bemused she was. 

“I think I have an idea who this ‘anonymous giver’ is,” Regina said. “This sounds like a thing Malena would do.”

The train clerk didn’t confirm nor deny it. He just smiled mysteriously, reminded them that he would be close by if they needed him for anything, and then he disappeared in the crowd. Most likely to take care of something train.... related. 

“Well, here we are,” Emma said and glanced at the black, steaming train just waiting to take off. “We’ve got the key and everything.”

“Yes, indeed,” Regina smiled. “Shall we get on board? We might as well. It’s really too cold to hang back out here.” she took a step towards the train, but Emma gently took her hand. “Wait,” she said softly. 

Regina raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. “What?” she inquired. “Is something the matter?”

“No,” Emma said, grin spreading on her lips. “But there’s something I have to do.”

“Oh? And what might that be, my love?”

“Well...” Emma glanced at the train again. “Carry you over the threshold.” 

Regina looked positively amused now. “I don’t think you’re supposed to do that now, darling. Isn’t that something you’re supposed to do when we get home?” 

“Maybe,” Emma agreed. “But what if I really want to do it now?” 

Regina laughed. “You want to carry me into the train? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yeah, pretty much. But if you don’t want to, I shan’t,” Emma vowed. 

Regina seemed to consider it for a moment. Eyed the three little steps you had to brave in order to get into the train. 

“I won’t drop you,” Emma vowed. “Seriously, I won’t!”

“I’m not worried about that. I’m worried about you falling and hurting yourself.”

“Oh.” Emma quelled a smile. Of course. Regina was always worried about her and not herself. “That won’t happen either.”

Regina immediately looked soothed by that. She glanced at the little steps again. Then she smiled. “You know what? Go for it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. We’re only getting married once. And we should follow all the traditions.”

“You’re sure? Like, really, really sure-“

“Emma Swan-Mills,” Regina interrupted and tapped Emma’s lips with her fingertips. “You better carry me into that train right now.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Emma quipped and laughed. “Come here, then.”

Regina willingly walked over to her, and Emma wasted no time in hooking one arm under Regina’s knees and the other around her back to support her. Now Regina was quite literally in her arms, and   
Emma grinned from ear to ear. She was about to whisk her bride away on their honeymoon. She was about to do this bridal-style. Literally. 

“Comfy?” she asked Regina and adjusted a little. 

“Very. Aren’t I heavy?”

“You? Heavy? Nah. As light as a feather. “Are you ready to be carried bridal style?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Regina said softly, but before Emma could move an inch, she was distracted by Regina’s lips against hers. 

Emma could definitely have done this all night, but she forced herself to remember that they were supposed to get on the train. And it was actually pretty cold out here. God forbid Regina should freeze. 

After a moment, she broke the kiss and announced: “Let’s do this, wifey!”

Regina laughed and wrapped her arms a little tighter around Emma’s neck as Emma braved the first of the three little steps. They were drawing some attention to themselves by doing this, but Emma   
could only hear the laughs and ‘aww’s’ and ‘Look at the newlyweds! Aren’t they adorable?’

“We are,” Regina chuckled softly in Emma’s ear. She had heard what the other people at the station had said. 

“We sure as hell are, beautiful,” Emma said firmly and felt every bit triumphant as she took the second step. 

“Is it very difficult?” Regina asked. 

“Nope. It’s perfect. I love this tradition,” Emma assured and gave Regina a little squeeze. “Are you excited for the honeymoon, babe?”

“So excited,” Regina smiled. “Look at you being so traditional.”

“I promised you we would follow every single tradition. All of them,” Emma reminded her and grinned. “Oh man, look at me nailing this bridal style thingy!” she almost felt feather light as she took the third and last step up in the train. 

“You did it,” Regina chuckled. “I’m very proud of you, darling.” 

“Remind me to tell Henry about this,” Emma said. 

“He’ll never believe you,” Regina teased. “If you tell him that you carried me into the train, he’ll laugh his head off.” 

Emma mock huffed. “Of course he’ll believe me. I’m his Ma.” 

“Wanna bet?” Regina asked sweetly. 

“Sure. What do I get if I win the bet?”

“A kiss.” 

“Ohhh. Now there’s a bet I’ll definitely say yes to. You’re on, Mills.”

“Swan-Mills.”

“Shit.”

“Swear jar.” 

Emma groaned. “I can’t win, can I?”

Regina laughed and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. “Are you gonna put me down now? We are in the train.”

“And maybe I want to carry you for the rest of the night.”

“Emma.”

“Okay, okay,” said blonde laughed at her wife’s slightly unimpressed tone. “I’ll put you down.”

“Thank you.”

Emma carefully sat her wife down, and said wife brushed a hand over her thick winter coat. “Shall we go and see how our sleep cabin looks?” she suggested, voice dropping slightly. “We can always find the seats later...”

“Yeah, that’s a great idea,” Emma praised and took Regina’s hand again. “We should definitely go and check out if our luggage is there or if the guy stole it...”

“I doubt that’s the case, dear,” Regina chuckled. “But it’s better to be safe than sorry. Come on.”

Emma willingly let herself be guided down the hall by Regina, and she grinned to herself. She rather fancied this game they were playing. Coming up with excuses to slip away for the night. Almost as though they were about to do something that was not allowed. Emma adored when Regina turned all playful and giddy. Not that Regina would ever admit to being giddy of course. She was very particular about that. Always insisted that thirty seven year old ladies did not go ‘giddy’. 

But Emma knew better. She knew for a fact that one thirty seven year old ‘lady’ was particularly inclined to go giddy when her neck or jaw was kissed. 

“What are you laughing about?” Regina inquired. 

“Nothing in particular,” Emma was quick to assure. She wasn’t sure when she had started chuckling again. “Just happy.”

“Me, too,” Regina said warmly and squeezed her hand. “But I would be even happier if we could find the sleep cabin so I could get my shoes off. I think my feet are succumbing as we speak.”

“Oh no,” Emma said and immediately offered: “I could give them a massage if you’re interested?”

Regina smirked at that suggestion. “I might be.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm. Definitely.”

Emma felt something coil pleasantly in her belly. Regina was flirting with her in the most delightful way. She couldn’t wait to kiss her wife behind closed doors. She couldn’t wait to show her just how happy she was that they were finally married. She wanted to tell Regina this, but she didn’t want to risk anyone else overhearing it, so she settled for squeezing Regina’s hand again and immediately getting one in return. Perhaps Regina knew what she was thinking. There was a good chance she did. Sometimes Emma felt as though Regina was capable of reading her mind. 

They reached their sleep cabin. Emma inserted the key in the lock, and in they went. Everything looked very nice. Not very spacious, but that was okay. They didn’t need that much space. There was a bed. Very important. And behind the little door was an even tinier bathroom. The sleep cabin looked exactly as Emma remembered the other sleep cabins. Except for one thing. There were rose petals sprinkled all over the bed. Emma grinned. “Aww.” 

“Very thoughtful,” Regina nodded as she slipped off her coat and wiggled out of her shoes. A sigh of sheer relief escaped her as she wiggled her feet slightly. Her feet clearly had a hard evening. All that dancing. 

“This is nice,” Emma said as she looked around in the sleep cabin. “Small but cozy. Think we can make it work for the next three days, beautiful?” 

“Of course we can,” Regina smiled and brushed a hand over her beautiful white dress. That dress with all the teeny, tiny buttons down the back. Emma was very grateful when Regina took off the little jacket and then turned around, so all those tiny little buttons became visible. Emma’s fingers were almost itching to unbutton Regina’s dress, but she reminded herself that she was not a horny teenager. 

Of course she could wait. At least until the train started moving. 

Regina sat down on the edge of the bed and gave it a little pat. “Come sit with me, my love.” 

Emma slipped off her own shoes and coat and obediently sat down next to her wife. Said wife took her hand and interlaced their fingers, and Emma lifted her free hand and cupped Regina’s cheek. “Are you tired?” she asked softly. 

“No,” Regina replied and shook her head. “I feel very awake for some reason.”

“High on endorphins,” Emma teased. 

“Mmm, yes, that’s probably it,” Regina agreed. “Are you tired?” 

“Nah. Not really.”

“Not really?” Regina echoed and tilted her head. “If you’re tired, you’re more than welcome to take a nap. I completely understand why that would be required.”

“Actually, there are other things I’d like to do more than sleeping,” Emma admitted, swallowing back a grin. “I’m just trying to be polite about it.” 

“Oh.” Regina waggled an eyebrow. “I see. Interesting.”

“You think?” Emma teased. 

“Yes, indeed.” she moved closer and bumped Emma’s shoulder with her own. 

Emma silently confirmed her suspicion. Regina was indeed in a playful mood tonight, and man, it was adorable! If this continued, she would end up giggling as she sometimes did during their more tender moments. 

“Can you believe that we’re on our way to our honeymoon?” Regina said softly. “You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined myself going to Paris on my honeymoon. And now it’s finally happening.”

“It sure is, babe,” Emma said gently. “You started out as my fairy godmother. Now it’s my turn to be yours. Starting with whisking you off to Paris.”

Regina chuckled. Joked: “And what’s next, then?”

“More kisses to our collection. Preferably a few of them at the Eiffel Tower. Sightseeing during the day, and....” she gave Regina’s hand a little squeeze. “Other activities at night.”

“’Other activities?’” Regina echoed and looked positively innocent as she raised an eyebrow. “Do you think you can elaborate on that? I’d love to know more about those... other activities.”

“Before the train even has started moving?” Emma grinned. “Look at you getting frisky with me.”

Regina frowned in mock-concern. “Good point. Might be a good idea to wait a little.”

“God, I love when you’re eager,” Emma gushed and squeezed her wife’s hand.

“I’ll show you eager in a moment,” Regina promised lowly and glanced out of the window at the lit up station. “I think we’re almost ready to go.”

She was right. When Emma looked out of the window, she could see the train clerks go around and shut the doors to the train. “Looks like we’ll be on our way in a moment, Mills. Officially back on the train, eh?” 

“But without post-its notes this time.”

“I liked the post-its notes.”

“Shall I write you a few?” Regina joked. 

“I’ll keep them,” Emma warned. “Every single one of them.”

“I know,” Regina chuckled. “But that’s alright.”

Emma threw herself backwards onto the bed with an exaggerated groan. “Oh man, it feels good to lie down. Feels like I’ve been on my feet all day.”

“Darling. You HAVE been on your feet all day,” Regina reminded her, and with no further ado, she lied down next to her. Both women released simultaneous groans and then were amused because of it. 

“We sound like a couple of old ladies,” Emma joked. 

“You’re not. Whereas I-“

“Nope,” Emma interrupted, pressing a finger to Regina’s lips. “You are definitely not old in anyway. In fact you’re the opposite of old. You’re a young, sexy, vibrant woman.”

“Whose hair is rapidly turning grey.”

“I hate to break it to you, babe, but I’m pretty sure that’s all in your head.” Emma couldn’t for the life of her see any grey hairs.

Regina’s protests were drowned by the sound of a loud whistle and a: “all aboard!” Emma and Regina smiled at one another. Looks like they were about to take off. Emma lifted her head so she could peer out of the window. She saw the last, stressed passengers run towards the train and hop on. Then a thud to mark that the last door had been closed. She felt the floor vibrate slightly, and just as Regina sat up in bed, the train started moving. It slowly rolled away from the lit up train station, and Emma kept looking out of the window until she could see nothing but darkness. The train shook slightly as it picked up speed, and it felt quite reassuring, knowing that they were on their way. 

“Well, well,” Emma said warmly. “And off we go.”

“Mm, next stop Paris.”

“Technically, our next stop is Toronto, but the other thing sounds so much more romantic.”

Regina chuckled slightly. “You are a goofball, darling.”

“You know it!” Emma stretched her arms above her head and kept stretching until she heard a slight pop. Mmm. That felt good. She rolled her shoulders a little. Maybe she was fading a little, but she was definitely not tired. God forbid she should fall asleep on her wedding night. Even though it wouldn’t be the end of the world if that happened. Emma knew that Regina wouldn’t mind. She would simply snuggle into her side and put a blanket over her. Very cozy, but definitely not tonight. Well, there would be plenty of snuggles later, but for right now, Emma had other plans. Oh yes, she definitely had other plans! She smirked at her wife. Tried to quirk her eyebrow in the same fashion Regina did when she was acting all sexy. 

“What are you up to?” Regina inquired and NOW she did that thing with her eyebrow. And doing a much better job at being sexy, but oh well. It was the thought that counted and all that.

“Well...” Emma drawled as she took Regina’s hands in her own and kissed her knuckles. “I was hoping to seduce my lovely wife on her wedding night. Do you think she would like that?”

“I think she would be disappointed if you did not,” Regina said huskily as she sat up and inched closer to Emma, so their foreheads were almost touching. “Kiss me,” she whispered. 

Emma of course did just that. She leaned in and captured Regina’s lips in a soft, slow kiss that had her stomach turning to soup and her heart beating faster in her chest. Now came the wedding night. The honeymoon. The wedding had been fantastic. It had been everything she had ever wanted, but she had yearned for this too. Just her and Regina in a darkened sleep cabin. They might just as well have been the only two passengers on this train. 

Regina kept kissing and kissing and kissing her. Emma felt out of breath and slightly dizzy, but she could not bring herself to break the kiss. Not quite yet. She wanted Regina with every fiber of her being. Had yearned for her all day, and in one fluid motion and entirely without breaking the kiss she pulled Regina with her into a standing position. She wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck, pulled her flush against her own body as the kiss deepened. 

Regina’s fingers were in her hair. Emma had a feeling that her wife had been dying to do that all day but had been unable to because of the danger of ruining the hairstyle. Emma chuckled to herself at the thought. And even more so when she felt Regina carefully undoing her braid. Perfect. Emma was longing for having her hair loose. That was how she preferred it. And that was how Regina preferred it too.   
She loved running her fingers through Emma’s hair over and over again, she had told Emma so herself. 

Emma moaned when she felt Regina’s tongue in her mouth. Nope, they had definitely not been able to kiss like that all day. That would probably have brought on some fake coughs and funny comments from the guests. But now it was just the two of them. All alone in this dimmed and slightly swaying sleep cabin. The thought filled Emma with ecstasy. She was alone with her wife. She was finally alone with her wife. Regina had finished loosening the braid, and Emma could feel her long locks dance down her back. She groaned when she imagined how Regina’s nimble fingers would weave into it later.   
How she would comb through it and then gently tug when the pleasure overwhelmed her, and she couldn’t hold back afterwards. As usually, she would apologize afterwards for having pulled Emma’s hair, and as always, Emma would assure that there was no harm done. That was how it always went. And then Regina would laugh. Emma would claim it to be giggling, but Regina would of course deny that. Or perhaps Regina would cry instead. She sometimes did that when their lovemaking had been particularly intense. Emma had a feeling that tonight was gonna be intense. How could it be anything but? After all, she and Regina had just gotten married. If that wasn’t intense, Emma did not know what was. 

Regina broke the kiss for just a moment. Took a deep breath. Emma did the same, and then she snickered when Regina leaned in for another kiss. She clearly could not hold back, and why should she? Why should they? Tonight was a night for celebration. Emma returned the kiss with all her might. Now it was her fingers that was in Regina’s hair. Now she was the one to tug slightly until the elegant bun came apart and Regina’s hair fell over her shoulders. Regina’s hair was getting so wonderfully long. 

Emma gasped for breath as she reluctantly broke the kiss. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen. And the desire slowly building in her belly was screaming for something else. “I need to get this dress off of you,” she rasped. “Can I? Take it off, I mean?”

Regina smiled at the unnecessarily complicated sentence. “Of course you can, my love.”

“Awesome. Can you turn around then?” Emma asked. Her fingers were itching to work those little buttons in Regina’s dress. 

Regina graciously turned around and pulled her hair away to expose the back of her neck. Emma immediately took the opportunity to plant a light kiss there, and then she finally started working those delicate little buttons. She twisted one of them slightly, pushed it through the button hole. The next one quickly followed suit. Then the next. And the next one. Now and then she paused to plant small kisses on the back of Regina’s neck and upper back. 

Regina exhaled at the sweet attention. “That feels really nice.”

“Yeah? The kisses or me taking off your clothes?” Emma teased. 

“Both. Always both, my darling. As lovely as it has been to wear a wedding dress and then the special ‘honeymoon’-outfit.... I must admit that having the clothes removed is even nicer.”

Emma chuckled. “I bet it is, beautiful. I bet it is. It’s a nice dress, but... It’ll have to go.”

“Yes, I suppose it will,” Regina said with faux sadness. 

Emma planted yet another kiss on the back of Regina’s neck, and she felt rather smug when she noted how Regina was shifting slightly as to adjust herself. Someone was getting aroused. Excellent. Emma certainly wouldn’t have it any other way. She resumed her work on the tiny little buttons. She was taking her time and going slow. She had no interest in rushing this process. Or accidentally rip a button out of Regina’s pretty, pretty dress. That would be a damn shame. 

Regina huffed a little and shifted again. Mumbled something Emma easily identified as “my goodness”, and Emma grinned to herself. She knew exactly why Regina was reacting like this. She had a certain weakness for having her clothes removed slowly. It always made her melt completely. 

And she clearly couldn’t control herself any longer. She turned around so abruptly, Emma yelped a little and then laughed at her own reaction. But she was cut off when Regina covered her mouth with her own and kissed her soundly. Emma had no problem with multitasking. She could oh, so easily kiss Regina AND continue to unbutton her dress. It did not matter that she couldn’t actually see the buttons anymore. Of course she had to close her eyes as Regina kissed her. The intensity overwhelmed her.

Regina was excellent at multitasking too. Emma felt her hands roam over her stomach and then she shivered as Regina began to unbutton her blouse. Of course. They did everything together. Including taking off each other’s clothes. Regina always claimed that it was ‘unfair’ if she wasn’t getting undressed at the same time as Regina was. Emma had tried many, many times to tell Regina that she enjoyed undressing her first. It was like unwrapping a gift, Emma had claimed. 

Regina had then ‘claimed’ that Emma was silly, and that had been the end of that discussion.

Soon Emma had twisted the last button through the hole, and she broke the kiss to look up at Regina as she carefully pushed the dress off her shoulders.

Regina flashed her a little smile and wiggled her shoulders slightly. The beautiful cream-colored dress slipped off her shoulders, down her hips and then it was nothing more than a silky puddle on the floor. 

Regina stepped out of ‘the puddle’ and chuckled slightly when she almost tripped. 

But Emma did not laugh. She was much too busy staring herself blind at the vision that was her wife. Fucking. Hell. This was almost too much for one person to handle. Regina was wearing a light blue lace teddy with a plunging V-neck that ended just above her belly button where it was cut into a kind of triangular shape that indeed showed off Regina’s belly button. It was made so the bottom part was only two straps with a neatly placed scrap of lace that barely covered Regina’s most intimate parts. The top of it was completely sheer, and Emma’s mouth went dangerously dry as she got a solid eyeful of   
Regina’s hard nipples. Regina’s thighs were wonderfully exposed as well, the sheer stockings did not provide any cover at all. And of course those stockings were attached to a garter. Obviously. She wouldn’t be Regina without her garter and stockings.

The only coherent thing Emma could think of was: “holy fucking crap!” as she thought about how she would remove those stockings in a moment.

“This is my something blue,” Regina said with faux shyness. “What do you think, my love?”

“I think I’m thinking everything at once,” Emma croaked. “Do a spin for me?”

Regina chuckled as she willingly ‘did a spin’. Well, she did not spin as much as she simply turned around slowly, and once again, Emma nearly swallowed her own tongue. To wide lace straps going down Regina’s back and meshing into one, creating a very sexy thong was what met Emma’s eyes. 

“Do you like it?” Regina asked as she turned back around, tossing her long dark hair over one shoulder in the process. 

“You are too sexy for words, Mills,” Emma said simply. 

“Swan-Mills.”

“Right. Swan-Mills,” Emma amended with a chuckle and ran her hands down Regina’s naked back. When she reached her wife’s perfect ass, she paused and squeezed it. 

Regina shivered. 

“Tell me, Mrs. Swan-Mills,” Emma drawled, squeezing Regina’s backside lightly again. “Have you been wearing this underneath the wedding dress all this time?”

“Yes,” Regina said, grinning from ear to ear. “Perhaps a tad uncomfortable at times, but I quite enjoyed having a little secret.” 

“That is quite the secret,” Emma agreed. Now she was croaking again.

“And now,” Regina said softly as she reached for the button in Emma’s blouse. “I want to see what secrets you’re hiding, my love.”

“I’m afraid everything is gonna pale in comparison to that,” Emma groaned as she half-heartedly nodded to the lingerie that seemed to have been glued onto Regina’s perfect body. 

“That is not true,” Regina said immediately. “Whatever is hiding underneath your clothes will be as amazingly beautiful as you have looked tonight.” she unbuttoned the next button in Emma’s blouse. “I cannot believe that you’re mine.”

Emma scoffed. “I can’t fucking believe that you’re mine. I mean, just look at you. You’re stunning, Regina!”

Regina chuckled lightly, and as easy as one-two-three, she had successfully opened all the buttons in Emma’s blouse and could slide it down her shoulders. Now it was Emma’s turn to do that little shoulder wiggle thing. The blouse slipped off her frame and landed on top of Regina’s dress on the floor. 

Regina’s eyes went wide as she looked at Emma. She didn’t look like she was able to form a coherent sentence, and Emma smirked the tiniest bit. She couldn’t help it. Of course she too had made a point of choosing underwear for tonight. She had wanted something special, and something special she was wearing. She had chosen white. It had just felt appropriate for the occasion. Emma normally wasn’t much for white underwear. She preferred a sensible grey or black, but this was a special occasion. Her shelf bra had open sheer cups, no straps and was made of delicate white lace. It was undoubtedly the sexiest piece of lingerie Emma ever had owned. The lace on this bra only just covered her nipples and not the full breast at all. One wrong movement and shit would have gone down. But fortunately enough, that hadn’t happened, and now Emma could fully enjoy the way Regina just gaped at her. She looked as goofy as Emma had felt a moment ago, and the blonde chuckled. It wasn’t very often Regina went goofy and gob smacked. “Well?” Emma joked. “Whacha think?”

“I’m thinking that you have some nerve to claim that this pale in comparison to what I’m wearing,” Regina said simply and shook her head. “My god...”

Emma chuckled mock-innocently. 

“I wonder what else you are hiding,” Regina murmured as she gently popped open the button in Emma’s trousers, and undid the zipper. 

The pants became loose around Emma’s waist, and she happily assisted Regina with pushing them down her hips. Unlike Regina she had not been wearing this underwear all day. Well, the bra she had, but the uhh... undergarment was something she had changed into last minute. Otherwise it simply would have bee too uncomfortable. It was uncomfortable now too, but Emma had a strong feeling that it would be oh, so worth it. 

Regina pushed the trousers down her legs the rest of the way, and Emma stepped out of them. 

Regina stared. A lot. 

Emma flashed her wife a smile and cheekily spun around, wiggling her backside a little extra in the process. What she was wearing tonight could definitely not be categorized as panties. It was a thong. The very top of it was made of a scrap of white lace, but the rest of it, the string that ran down the front and back and normally was made of fabric, was a little different tonight. The ‘string’ was made of pearls. Very uncomfortable to sit on, but oh, so sexy. A delicate line of white pearls that ran down the front of her core and met with the lacey material at the back. That was literally all there was to this thong. Simple, really. And unlike any other piece of lingerie Emma had ever owned. Honestly, she was not sure whether she would ever wear this thong again, but it was highly appropriate on her wedding night. 

Regina said something Emma absolutely could not understand. The blonde frowned, inquired: “Was that Spanish?” Regina had spoken Spanish a handful of times. Only when they were in bed and she was particularly riled up. But that mostly took either Emma’s fingers or tongue. It took touching. Not just looking. 

“It was,” Regina confirmed and sighed deeply. “Gods above, Emma, look at you. You are so stunning.”

“Thank you,” Emma said almost shyly which was a bit ridiculous because she had undressed in front of or been undressed by Regina a million times already. But never quite on a night like this. 

“Kiss me,” Regina whispered softly. 

And of course Emma did. She leaned in and captured Regina’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Her hands were shamelessly roaming all over Regina’s body. She could not control herself any longer, and Regina moaned into her mouth. She was clearly enjoying Emma’s wandering hands. Her hands were in Emma’s hair. Gently combing through it and then tugging very, very lightly at it. She never pulled harshly at Emma’s hair. Not even once. She was always being so careful, and sometimes it made Emma go all soft and mushy. Regina’s gentleness was something that never would cease to amaze her. 

As soon as the thought had left Emma’s mind, she suddenly found herself shoved backwards and onto the bed. In a heartbeat, Regina was on top of her, and Emma laughed. She also loved this. The slightly rougher side of Regina. It reminded her of a particularly glorious night where Regina had been a teensy bit inebriated (okay, more than a teensy bit) and couldn’t wait until they had made it to the bed. Emma had ended up with her back pressed against the bedroom wall, Regina’s lips on her neck and her fingers working inside her. Regina had apologized for her spontaneity the next day and had actually looked a bit embarrassed, but Emma had brushed her apology aside and assured Regina that it had been the sexiest, most arousing thing ever. Regina had not argued. 

“You’re so stunning, my love,” Regina said tenderly as she sat back on her heels and unabashedly admired Emma. “Just look at you...”

Emma once again blushed like a sixteen year old. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Regina made her feel all ridiculous. Pink cheeked and misty eyed. And not to mention achy between her thighs. Yep. Regina had barely touched her, and certainly not there, but Emma was already starting to ache and getting wet. And seeing that only a string of pearls was covering her there, it was visible. Very visible. 

She told herself to take it easy. Reminded herself that they had all night. It was their wedding night, for Christ’s sake. There was no reason to jump into it right then and there. She had a plan about savoring Regina a little first. Kiss every inch of her. But her body was betraying her. As on cue, Emma felt the muscles in her thighs clenched, and she shuffled to squeeze her thighs together. 

“Don’t,” Regina murmured, bringing a hand in between Emma’s thighs to prevent her from squeezing them together. “I want to see you.”

Emma groaned helplessly as she let her knees fall to either side and splay wide open. Damnit. Those pearls had been grinding against her core in a particular manner that had been quite nice. Now there was nothing to soothe the ache. 

Well, except for.... 

Emma groaned again when she felt Regina’s warm, warm hand cup her and make one of the pearls grind against her clit. “This was not...” she blinked up at her wife. “How I planned this!”

“Well...” Regina eased her hand away from her core and started fiddling with the lacy waistband of Emma’s thong. “Can I let you in on a little secret, my darling?” 

“Y-yeah,” Emma stuttered and licked her dry lips. “Sure.” 

“Things rarely go as planned,” Regina quipped and did a little headshake that sent her long dark hair away from her face and over her shoulder. 

“Oh ha, ha,” Emma said strained. “Very funny, babe.” 

Regina merely smiled and tugged lightly at the thong. “Can I take this off?” 

“Yes,” Emma said immediately. “Please, for the love of god, do!” 

Regina chuckled richly at that and tapped Emma’s hip once. “Lift.” 

Emma was quick to lift her hips and she tried to keep her breathing under control as Regina slowly pulled the thong down. Emma was relieved in many ways. The thong looked sexy but was pretty uncomfortable to wear for a longer amount of time. And right now the thought of wearing anything was particularly heartbreaking. She needed to be rid of every last barrier, and she did not have to tell Regina that. Regina already knew, and she smiled as she asked Emma to sit up so the brunette could take off her bra. 

Emma of course sat up. Pulled her hair over her shoulder so Regina could get to her bra. “I was going to undress you first,” she half-complained as Regina unhooked her bra. 

“I know,” Regina hummed as she smoothened a hand over the spot on Emma’s back where the clasp had made a slight dent in her skin. “You’re wonderful like that. Always putting me first no matter what.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Emma huffed. 

“Indeed not,” Regina agreed. “But there’s also nothing wrong with being a little selfish for once, my love. Let me take care of you first for a change....” as she spoke, she let one of her hands wander to Emma’s front and gently cupped a breast. 

Emma immediately moaned, and her hand came down on top of Regina’s to keep it there. 

“Exactly,” Regina softly murmured in her ear. “That’s it....”

“I should be doing.... things to you too,” Emma groaned. “This seems so uneven....” she trailed off as Regina began massaging her breast. Very distracting when she was trying to have a conversation with her wife. 

“And you don’t think that I am enjoying this?” Regina asked rhetorically, kissing a spot just below Emma’s ear. 

Emma did not answer. Because she already knew the answer to this question. Regina was enjoying herself immensely. 

“You don’t have to be so chivalrous all the time,” Regina said softly. “I love you for it, but sometimes it’s perfectly okay to let me take care of you first...” 

Emma mumbled something incoherent. She really could not concentrate when Regina was touching her breast and kissing her neck. She was literally melting Emma’s brain with each touch and kiss. 

“Turn around, my love,” Regina hummed in her ear. “I want to see you.”

And how was Emma to not obey such a delicious, gentle command? She could not. Licking her dry lips, she turned around in the bed and came face to face with Regina who was sitting on her heels. 

“Hi,” Emma said. The one little word came out almost shyly although she had no reason to be shy. Regina had seen her naked a number of times already. But tonight was a special night. A very special night indeed. 

“Hello, my darling,” Regina said gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Happy. Horny.” The words came spontaneously, and Emma cringed slightly. That was definitely not very romantic at all. 

But Regina just laughed. “That sounds like the perfect combination to me. Shall we do something about it?” she lifted her hand, cupped Emma’s breast once more. 

Emma swallowed thickly. She so wanted to insist on touching Regina first. Take her wife to cloud nine and back should have been top priority, but right now Emma was awfully selfish. So, so selfish!

“Lie back down,” Regina husked in her ear, and before Emma could say anything, she kissed her. Emma was left powerless in the most delightful way possible, and the shift came naturally. One moment she was sitting up, and the next she was lying down with Regina on top of her. Regina’s lips moved from her mouth and to her cheek. Then to her neck. Further down. When Regina kissed the top of her breast, Emma cried out. She couldn’t help it. It felt like every little peck, every slight touch she and Regina had shared throughout the day had been an advanced type of foreplay. A build up leading to this very moment. “Fuck,” she cursed under her breath. Regina always knew exactly how and where to kiss her. 

Regina chuckled against her breast. “In a moment, my love. I’m not quite there yet.”

Emma made a sound somewhere between a moan and a chuckle. When it came to joking, Regina had impeccable timing. 

Regina resumed kissing her breast, and Emma felt her toes curl against something soft. What was that even? Oh, right. A rose petal. Of course. She made another little half laugh/ half moaning sound. Those damn rose petals was such a cliché, but one that Emma so appreciated. And she would appreciate it even more if Regina ended up with a few of them in her hair before the night was over. Perhaps she should make sure that happened. 

Then Regina’s lips wrapped around her nipple, and Emma stopped thinking all together. Her fingers automatically weaved into Regina’s hair. She combed through her wife’s dark locks again and again. And she made one of her previous statements come true. She indeed fell in love with a new part of Regina every single day. And tonight it just so happened to her back muscles and the way they moved. If one could be turned on by back muscles, Emma was exactly that at the moment. So very, very turned on!

Regina gently pulled at her nipple, teeth scraping against it every now and then but never with enough force to make it hurt. But most definitely enough to make more wetness rush to Emma’s core. God, she was aching! And to think she had been meaning to do this slowly. Ha. She never could control herself when it came to Regina. Seriously, one look from her was enough to make Emma melt in a puddle on the floor. And what didn’t make it easier right now, was the fact that when Emma briefly lifted her head, she could see the faint light be reflected in the wedding ring sitting on Regina’s finger. God, they were MARRIED! Like... actually, married!

“You’re my wife,” Emma blurted. She didn’t even know why. Maybe she was already in some kind of daze. 

And she should not have spoken. The wonderful, gentle attention to her nipple stopped. “Yes, I am,” Regina said softly. “As you are mine.” She came up to kiss Emma’s lips, and Emma did not waste any time with taking advantage of that. She began gliding her hands up and down Regina’s back in an attempt to find a hidden zipper or buttons or something that could make quick work of the lace teddy. But she was disappointed when she did not find any. 

Regina snickered lowly in her ear. “At the front, my love. You open it at the front.”

“Ohhh,” Emma moved her hand to Regina’s front and started searching for those hidden buttons, but once again, she came up empty and huffed slightly in frustration. 

“A bit further down,” Regina husked. 

Emma squinted as she looked down. She couldn’t see any buttons anywhere and was about to inform her lovely wife of that, but did not get the chance to before Regina grasped her hands and guided them to her core. Emma found soaked lace. And three buttons. 

“There,” Regina said breathlessly and moaned when Emma fiddled. Though not with the buttons. 

“Clever,” Emma commented and smirked at her wife as she slowly unsnapped the first button. Then the second. And finally the last one. “Very clever.” She cupped Regina’s core in her hand, and Regina moaned again. 

“I want it off you,” Emma said slowly, fingers zeroing in on Regina’s clit. “But I also kinda wanna do things to you while you’re still wearing it.”

“E-either works for me,” Regina breathed and squeezed her eyes shut. 

Emma chuckled softly as she rubbed Regina’s clit again. Regina threw her head back in response, and Emma was immediately fascinated with the way her dark hair tumbled down her back. Regina was a goddess. A siren calling out to Emma. And Emma was very willingly drowning. 

“I can’t make up my mind,” Emma half-teased, still gently rubbing Regina’s clit. “You’re distracting me...”

Regina ended up being the one to make the decision for her. She rather suddenly grabbed the bottom of the lace teddy, tugged it up and yanked it over her head. Now she was exactly as naked as Emma was. Except for a lonely blue lace garter sitting high on her left upper thigh. The sight of Regina completely naked except for the blue lace garter did things to Emma. Left her feeling half insane. And it certainly left her with an intense urge to do something positively wicked. 

So when Regina reached for her and tried to pull her in for another kiss, Emma slithered away. It pained her to do so, but there was something else she simply HAD to do. 

“Sit on the edge on the bed, beautiful,” she murmured. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“Come on,” Emma coaxed and tried not to chuckle at the look on Regina’s face. She looked positively.... horny. 

Regina let out a little groan of disapproval as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed as Emma had asked her to. 

“Open your legs,” Emma husked.

That Regina had no problem with doing. She willingly opened her legs. 

“Wider,” Emma said wickedly and gave Regina’s hip a little tap. 

“You’ll be the death of me,” Regina groaned as she opened her legs further. Splayed herself wider for Emma. 

“La petite mort,” Emma teased as she slithered onto the floor and crawled forward on her hands and knees. She nuzzled her nose against Regina’s ankle and felt Regina’s leg jerk slightly. 

“Emma, what are you-“

Emma pressed a kiss to the side of Regina’s knee, effectively cutting off the rest of her wife’s sentence. Regina gasped and Emma heard the mattress creak slightly. She did not look up to see what Regina was doing. Instead she slowly started kissing her way up Regina’s thigh. Regina was so soft there. Silky soft and perfect and smelling of lavender. Emma suspected that she had rubbed her legs in that lotion she normally only ever wore before bedtime. Emma liked the smell of lavender. And she especially liked the smell of lavender on Regina’s thighs. Even more so when it blended with another strong scent. Arousal. Heady, sweet arousal. Emma very gently scraped her teeth against the soft flesh on Regina’s thigh. 

Regina moaned breathily and Emma felt fingers in her hair. Combing through her curls and lightly scratching against her scalp. Exactly like Emma had done to Regina a moment ago. Regina undoubtedly liked this a lot. There had been a point where she had been... hesitant about this position. Not that she minded sitting like that, oh no. Her issue had been with Emma being on the floor. She had feared that it somehow was demeaning for Emma in some way. That being on the floor had an echo of humiliation to it. Of course she and Emma had talked about it. Regina had openly admitted to being afraid of seeming greedy, and Emma had hugged her, kissed the top of her head and assured her that was not the case at all. And then she had showed Regina just how much she enjoyed being on the floor for her. And as with everything else, they had eased into it gradually. Slowly and gently, and Regina had forgotten her hesitance and started enjoying herself. Exactly like Emma had predicted that she would. 

Emma kept kissing her way up. Taking her time to focus on each patch of soft skin on Regina’s thigh. She swirled the tip of her tongue over the skin, and then gently nibbled and sucked. Not hard enough to leave any lasting marks, but hard enough to make Regina moan. The bed creaked again. Louder this time. Regina mumbled under her breath. Something about married life treating her exceptionally well. 

Had she been in any position to, Emma would have chuckled. Yes, married life was treating Regina well. And Emma would ensure that it would every single day. She was going to make it her life’s mission to make it feel like every day was their first day of marriage. She nuzzled her nose against Regina’s thigh once again. Resumed the kissing. Slowly, so slowly until she reached the lacey garter sitting on Regina’s inner thigh. She brushed her nose against the scrap of lace. “I like this,” she murmured. “It’s very sexy.” 

“G-good,” Regina stuttered, voice tight with arousal. “That was... the point.”

“You’re very sexy,” Emma emphasized, kissing Regina’s thigh just above the scrap of lace. “My wife is so sexy...” 

“Oh gods!” Regina moaned. “Say... say that again. Please?” 

Emma lifted her head slightly so she could look up at Regina, and she was definitely not disappointed at what she saw. Regina was pulling at one of her nipples. Her head was thrown back and giving way to her beautiful neck. Emma was very much looking forward to kissing her neck later. “My,” she murmured as she kissed Regina’s inner thigh again, tongue slipping slightly and brain nearly short circuiting when a particular, familiar taste prickled on her tongue. “Wife,” she dragged her tongue over the same spot and earned herself another taste of Regina’s arousal. “Is so...” she took the attention higher still, Regina’s moans going sharper and sharper the closer Emma got to where she needed her the most. “Fucking...” Emma couldn’t help herself. She dragged her tongue over Regina’s core in one quick swipe and felt both Regina’s hands fist in her hair. Her thighs twitched on either side of Emma’s head. A strangled noise that sounded like ‘guhh’ escaped her. Emma gave her core another lick, using the flat of her tongue and then flicking the tip against Regina’s clit. That earned her another leg jerk and a harder pull at her hair. 

“S-sorry,” Regina breathed, quickly making up for the roughness by gliding her fingers softly against Emma’s scalp. “Didn’t mean to!”

Emma moved her tongue away from Regina’s clit, looked up at her. Flashed her a soft little smile. She did not mind the rough gesture at all, but she loved Regina for apologizing for it. She loved Regina always, no matter how aroused she was, made sure to take care of her in the same way Emma took care of her. That had always been the foundation of their relationship, and it still was.

“Sexy!” Emma murmured and winked cheekily up at her wife before biting down on the lacey garter sitting on Regina’s thigh and pulling it down, using her teeth only. Her hands were plenty busy holding onto Regina’s thighs. This did challenge her balance a little, but Emma aimed for not toppling over as she slowly dragged the garter down Regina’s thigh. She liked the whisper-like soft rustling sound the lace made when it dragged against Regina’s soft skin. It was a surprisingly arousing sound. Erotic. 

But certainly not half as erotic as the sounds Regina was letting out. She was panting and moaning and grabbing Emma’s hair again. Not as hard as she had done a moment ago, but still firmly enough to make Emma’s scalp tingle deliciously. EVERY part of Emma was tingling deliciously. Especially her core. She needed Regina’s sweet attention there more than she needed to breathe. But she could wait a little longer. She could handle being breathless a little longer. She took her time, making sure to kiss every patch of skin she passed on her way. All the while, Regina’s thighs were trembling and quaking on either side of her head. The mattress creaked as she moved back and forward. Perhaps she was trying to relieve some of the pressure by pushing herself against the mattress. Emma found the idea of that to be incredibly arousing. She briefly lifted her head, nearly loosing it completely at what she saw. Regina was a fucking vision. She had thrown her head back. Her lips was parted, her dark hair spilled down her back. She was stunning. And during the brief pause, she lifted her hands from Emma’s hair and brought them up to her breasts. Squeezed and kneaded them. Her lips moved although she was not saying anything. She had clearly reached the state where words became unnecessary. 

Emma lowered her head again. Took the garter between her teeth once more. She had definitely dragged this out long enough. She needed to be up there with Regina. Needed to hold her. Feel her in her arms. See the smile Regina so often flashed her during their intimate moments. One million smiles. And a million more to come. 

The garter slid lower and lower and Emma’s belly was brushing the carpet when she at last could tug it off Regina’s ankle. She loosened her toothy grip around the scrap of lace, and it fell to the floor. Along with the rest of their clothes. She brushed her nose against Regina’s shapely ankle. Kissed it. Kissed her way up until she could glide her tongue against Regina’s arousal again. 

Regina let out a choked little sound and collapsed against the bed. Feet dangling over the edge. The position was perfect for Emma to get a taste of the best flavor in the world, but... this was their wedding night. And as much as she loved making Regina come on her tongue, she wanted to look into Regina’s eyes first. She wanted to see the look on her face when she came undone. 

So Emma pressed one last kiss to Regina’s inner thigh and then climbed up on the bed. She lied down on her side, making herself comfortable. Then she stroked Regina’s forehead. “Come,” she murmured. “Come here. Hurry.” 

Regina did not need to be asked a second. She sat up so quickly Emma worried that she would get dizzy, turned around and shuffled over to Emma.

Emma opened her arms. A clear invitation. One that Regina willingly accepted. Soon she was laying in Emma’s arms. Exactly like she had done the very first time they did this. Felt each other’s bodies against one another. Emma remembered that night like it was yesterday. Regina had smiled so softly, her eyes had been so trusting that night. And that had not changed. She was giving Emma the exact same look. 

“I love you,” Emma murmured. Truer words had never been spoken. 

“I love you too, Emma,” Regina said. “So very much.” She gently grasped Emma’s right hand. Brought it up to her lips and softly kissed the tip of each finger. 

Emma shuddered at that. Another gesture that was surprisingly erotic and tender at the same time. But she shuddered even more when Regina guided her hand down to her core. She gently positioned Emma’s fingers at her entrance. Exactly like she had done the first time. 

“I hear what you’re saying,” Emma said hoarsely. “Believe me, your voice has never been louder than it is right now, babe.” 

“I need you,” Regina said simply. “Right now.”

And Emma did not need further instructions. “Look at me,” she said softly as she slowly slipped two digits inside Regina. 

Regina’s eyes never left hers. She did not even blink. Just bit her lip and moaned. 

“All good?” Emma asked. Because it wouldn’t be them if they didn’t communicate and checked in with one another. It didn’t matter that she could see how much Regina liked this. She would always check in and make sure no matter what. That was something that would never ever change. 

“Yes!” Regina breathed. “God, yes, Emma!” 

Emma slowly began moving her fingers, gradually finding that slow, delicious rhythm she knew Regina loved, but she was successfully interrupted when she felt Regina’s soft, warm fingers near her own entrance. 

“Fuck!” Emma blurted and wiggled to spread her legs a bit more. 

Regina’s smile grew deliciously naughty. “Yes, my darling. That is exactly the plan.” 

“I like- fuck!” Emma cursed again when two of Regina’s fingers effortlessly slipped inside her core. “That plan. I like it a lot!” 

“Me, too,” Regina said, chuckling hoarsely. “Does this feel good, my love?” 

“You know it does,” Emma almost huffed. 

Regina chuckled in that knowing matter. Oh yes, she most certainly knew what Emma liked. 

Emma slowly began moving her fingers once more. Easily finding that rhythm that made Regina squeeze her eyes shut. But only for a moment. It didn’t take long before Emma felt Regina’s fingers answer her and falling into the rhythm they had built long ago. Emma gasped sharply when Regina’s fingers found the exact right spot, and she lifted her head. Searched.

Regina knew exactly what she was looking for. Of course she did. She kissed Emma. First soft and sweet, but as the rhythm grew and became a bit quicker, so did their kiss. Softness gave way to tongue and teeth and kisses that most definitely were meant for a darkened sleep cabin and not a public wedding. When both of them were sufficiently breathless, Emma moved her lips lower. Kissed Regina’s beautiful neck. Her throat. Found the spot that was just a little bit different from the rest of the softness. A bit more ridged. She pressed her lips against that spot again and again. After all, she had vowed to kiss that particular spot for the rest of her life. Why not start right now? Regina’s fingers curling inside her was driving her crazy. As was the way their breasts were pressing together. The way their legs intertwined and making it impossible to know where Emma ended and where Regina began. Perhaps they never would be able to untangle from one another. Perhaps they would stay intertwined for the rest of their lives. Unsurprisingly enough, Emma was completely fine with that. She curled her own fingers inside Regina and felt her muscles clench around the digits. Emma lifted her head and smiled at her wife. “You’re close.” 

“Mmm,” Regina acknowledged. 

“Why don’t you come for me then?” Emma asked softly, fingers stroking Regina’s g-spot once more. 

Regina gasped and bit her lip. “Because you’re not there... yet.” 

“Ladies first,” Emma quipped as she used her free hand to push Regina’s slightly damp hair away from her face. 

“No,” Regina said stubbornly. Her muscles clenched around Emma’s fingers again, and her thighs quivered. “Together... Or not at all.” 

“You really shouldn’t be holding back like this,” Emma scolded her wife. 

“I’m not. I’m waiting for you,” Regina said simply and pecked Emma on the lips again. She wiggled her fingers inside Emma, stroked her g-spot harder and faster. 

“We-eell....” the word caught in Emma’s throat, and she gulped. “I have a feeling that you won’t be waiting for long! Fuck, that feels so good! Oh god, don’t stop! Right there!” yes, she was definitely reaching the point of babbling. The point where it became increasingly harder to have a conversation. Or focus. But there was one thing she HAD to focus on. One very important thing. She curled her fingers inside Regina once more, thumping the two digits against her wife’s g-spot with slightly more force. 

Regina moaned. Her voice was all tight and breathy and delicious, and Emma pulled her in for a messy kiss before sliding her free hand down Regina’s sweaty back. She found exactly what she was looking for and gave Regina’s rear a half hard squeeze. Regina answered that by shifting slightly so their nipples brushed against each other. Emma’s eyes started watering. Her thighs trembled and her inner muscles clenched. Wetness was seeping out of her, and she felt like she was going to explode. She lifted her hand and grabbed Regina’s shoulder. “Regina, babe...” she moaned. “I’m gonna-“

“I know,” Regina said breathily. “I know! Let go for me, my love!”

“Fuck, god!” Emma babbled. “P-please say that you’re there too!”

“I am!” Regina hissed. “I am, I am, I am! Just-“

Emma robbed her wife of the words by pressing her digits against Regina’s g-spot and the heel of her hand snugly against her clit. 

Regina copied that action, and Emma saw a single tear leak from her eye and slide down her cheek. Then she dropped her head to the top of Emma’s shoulder in that telltale manner, and at the exact same time, Emma felt herself shatter into a million little pieces. Her muscles clenched tightly around Regina’s fingers, she started babbling and her free hand found Regina’s shoulder and squeezed it. An explosion could not have rattled her further. Being submerged into a hot bath could not have made her feel this warm. Sucking on an ice cube could not have made her teeth chatter more like this. If there was a heaven, this was it. Or perhaps it was simply Emma’s own personal heaven. A beautiful, hidden place nobody else except her could find. She moaned again. Babbled. Regina’s name in a mixture of praying to the gods. Or perhaps not. Right now, Regina WAS her god. 

Regina was a bit more quiet. Emma had felt her muscles clench around her digits. She had felt the wetness coating her fingers. Had felt the telltale shaking in Regina’s shoulders. The little breathless   
“Emma!” that never failed to make Emma feel like the most delicious, naughty creature on earth. Nothing compared to hearing Regina utter her name like it was a prayer. 

Emma slung her free arm more firmly around Regina. Pulled her as close as she possibly could. Kissed the top of her head. 

Regina moaned again. Didn’t lift her head. Her fingers were still buried inside Emma, and Emma didn’t really feel like withdrawing her own fingers just yet. This was one of the things she happened to love the most. Lay still as the last tingles of pleasure ebbed out. And she knew that this was one of Regina’s favorites things too. Just lay completely entangled while basking in the afterglow. 

Emma inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with air and then breathed it out for as long as she possibly could. God, that was amazing! So fucking amazing. Her strength was already coming back. And she already wanted Regina again. Oh, how she wanted her. But Regina had come suspiciously limp and quiet in her arms. Emma pressed a kiss to her wife’s temple. “Babe? Did you fall asleep?” she chuckled. If that was the case, she obviously would not wake Regina. Goodness, no. She would let her sleep for as long as she needed. It was very understandable if Regina was tired and needed rest. 

But after a moment or two, Regina lifted her free hand and tapped her fingers lightly against Emma’s collarbone. 

“Oh,” Emma grinned. “You need a moment. I get it. Take all the time in the world, beautiful.” 

All the time in the world was apparently ten seconds. Regina lifted her head from her chest. Gently withdrew her fingers from within Emma and then smirked as she brought them up to her lips and swirled her tongue around the wet digits. 

“Okay, but that shit should be illegal,” Emma laughed and clicked her tongue. 

Regina’s eyebrow almost danced when she raised it in amusement. “Should it indeed?” 

“Mmm,” Emma rumbled as she gently slipped her fingers out of Regina. “It should.”

Regina shuddered. “I think we’re going to have a wonderful honeymoon, my love.”

“Yeah. I think you’re absolutely right about that,” Emma agreed, lifting her head and pecking Regina’s lips. “You wanna.... go again?”

“Why yes,” Regina laughed, eyes sparkling with adoration and mischief. “I most certainly do!”

Emma didn’t waste any time with nudging Regina onto her back and positioning herself on top of her wife. She smirked at Regina before kissing her way down to her core. 

Regina quickly opened her legs, and the first teasing kiss Emma pressed to her clit immediately had the chorus of moans and soft cries starting anew. 

Emma briefly looked up. God, her wife was a stunning creature! Emma still struggled to believe that this was real. That she was the one who got to kiss and touch Regina like this. Their honeymoon was shaping up to be absolutely fantastic.....

To Be Continued........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter picks up where we left off ;)


	8. Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hot one ;)

Emma swirled her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves in that particular way she knew drove Regina wild. And thus also tonight. It did not take long before Emma felt Regina’s fingers slip through her hair. Fingernails were scratching against her scalp and Regina’s soft cries of ecstasy filled the quiet compartment. 

Suddenly feeling inspired, Emma grasped onto her wife’s strong thigh and hoisted it over her shoulder without ever removing her mouth from Regina’s clit. There was a bit of shuffling as Regina adjusted in the position, and soon her other leg followed suit and found home on Emma’s shoulder. 

Emma went to work more eagerly than before. It was no secret that she loved feeling the weight of Regina’s legs on her shoulders. And she loved the way this position just... made certain things so much more accessible. 

“Emma.... Darling,” Regina breathed, and Emma stretched one arm up. A hand left her hair, and then Regina’s fingers interlaced with her own. Guided Emma’s searching hand to her breast. Emma immediately began kneading Regina’s breast as much as she could without being able to see anything. Judging by the sounds Regina was making, she was doing a very good job. Emma felt a little cocky and would have smiled if her mouth hadn’t been otherwise engaged. Regina was speaking Spanish. She did not do that very often despite being fluent in the language. It was only when Emma manage to rile her up well and good that Regina’s language became a bit more flowy and unfamiliar words and sentences rolled off her tongue in the most delightful way. There was one word in particular she said a lot and that Emma enjoyed listening to. ‘Joder’. Emma still couldn’t get the pronunciation just right, but she did know what it meant. Regina had told her one night when Emma refused to let the subject go. ‘Fuck’. That one little delightful word meant ‘fuck’. Trust Regina to be so refined that she cussed in Spanish rather than English. Emma felt exceptionally proud. As she did every single time her ministrations coaxed some Spanish words out of Regina. 

And it seemed like she was about to coax something else out of Regina too. Emma could feel how Regina’s thighs twitched and trembled on her shoulders, and she hoped that her lovely wife would not   
hold back this time. 

“Emma,” Regina mumbled again. More breathless this time. 

Sensing that her wife’s climax was rapidly approaching, Emma gave short, quick licks to Regina’s clit, just the way Regina loved it, and she moved her free hand from the mattress and brought it to Regina’s entrance. Barely brushing her fingertips against the wet folds, but Regina still jerked forward, and Emma took that as more than a go-ahead sign. She gently slipped two digits inside Regina, meeting no resistance what so ever (and had that been the case, she would have stopped immediately), twisted them slightly until she could thump them against Regina’s g-spot. 

Regina let out a choked little sound that almost sounded like a sob. She was clearly trying to keep it down a bit, but there was no stopping the breathy moan that worked like music to Emma’s ears.

And Emma did not want her to hold back. Not even in the slightest. She did not care that they were on a train. The walls were quite thick. And the wind had picked up some. Emma could feel it. She licked and lapped at Regina’s clit once more, alternating between firm, quick laps and long, broad strokes with the flat of her tongue. 

Regina let out another soft cry of pleasure, and Emma wondered if Regina was pressing a fist against her mouth. She sometimes did that when she was particularly riled up.

“Joder,” Regina moaned again, and Emma deliriously thought to herself that she should request that Regina spoke Spanish in bed more often. It sounded so ridiculously sexy, and Emma had turned into a pile of goo the first time Regina had done it. She had quite literally been putty in Regina’s hands. Regina had spoken a lot of Spanish that night. Beautiful, soft words rolling off her tongue like droplets of water.

Regina made another sound. Not Spanish but not English either. Gibberish. Emma would have smirked if she could. Regina had reached the gibberish state. She had gotten to that point. Emma felt fingers in her hair again. Not quite pulling, but definitely more insistent than before. Emma could take a hint. Oh yes, she most certainly could! She thumped her fingers just a little bit faster, switched to using only those quick, firm licks on Regina’s clit, and the fingers tightened in her hair. Now most certainly pulling. Emma did not mind at all. Quite the reverse. She very much enjoyed when Regina let herself go and got a little ‘rough’.

“Emma! Sweetheart, I need-“ Regina’s demands turned to gibberish again, extinguished by the quick laps of Emma’s tongue and steady pressure on her g-spot from Emma’s smart, knowing fingers. 

Emma felt the muscles in Regina’s thighs twitch and spasm. Much like the muscles inside of her that twitched and then clamped down on two of Emma’s fingers. She felt her hair being tugged at yet again, something Regina undoubtedly would apologize for in a moment. And Emma would laugh and tell her that she did not need to apologize.

Regina was already right there, but just to ensure she ‘arrived’ in the best way possible, Emma sucked her wife’s clit inside her mouth. 

That did it. With another breathless moan, Regina fell apart in the softest, most beautiful way possible. Emma’s fingers and chin were coated in her juices, and Emma’s ego threatened to combust right on the spot upon discovering that she just had managed to make Regina come in that particular, wonderful way she came in when she was more than aroused. 

Emma waited until Regina’s muscles were relaxing once more. Then she gently withdrew her two fingers from within Regina. More wetness followed the movement, and Regina gave a vague little sound and did not even move. Nor did she move when Emma gently eased her legs off of her. Regina had gone quite boneless in the most literal of ways. When Emma let go of her thighs, they simply splayed out to either side on the mattress. Regina’s current position made it awfully tempting for Emma to lower her head and initiate another ‘round’, but she figured that it probably would be best to check up on Regina first. So she wiped her lips and chin and sucked her fingers clean and dry. Regina tasted exquisite as always. Salty with a hint of her usual sweetness. Delicious. Once done, Emma sat back on her heels and looked at her limp wife who had not said anything for a good while. “Baby?”

All she got in return was a breathless: “haaah”. 

Emma chuckled to herself. Then she lowered her head and kissed Regina’s soft, smooth inner thigh. 

Regina let out another half moan. 

Emma kissed her inner thigh again, slowly worked her way up to Regina’s core. That delicious taste prickled on her tongue yet again, and she was just about to part Regina’s folds when Regina chuckled hoarsely and squeezed her thighs shut. 

Emma grinned too as she popped her head up again and nuzzled her cheek against Regina’s knee. “Tired?”

“I need a moment to breathe,” Regina admitted. “Can you give me that, my love?”

“The whole night if that’s what you need,” Emma assured. 

“Not that long,” Regina said quickly. “Just... a few minutes or so. My toes are still tingling.” 

Emma grinned smugly. “That good, huh, beautiful?”

“Mmm. Exactly that good,” Regina said simply and opened her arms. “Come to me.”

Emma of course immediately did so. She snuggled into the warm, loving space that was Regina’s arms. Ended up resting her head against Regina’s left breast. Then she lifted her hand and brushed a lock of hair away from Regina’s slightly sweaty forehead. “We’re good at honeymooning,” she commented with a grin. 

“Yes. We most certainly are,” Regina hummed and gave Emma a little squeeze, prompting Emma to do the thing she always did. Tossing a leg over Regina’s hip. In return, Regina started drawing and   
tapping on her thigh like she so often did. “We should do this more often,” Emma said eagerly. 

Regina snickered. “Do you think we’ll even get time to see the sights in Paris?”

“Nahh,” Emma said almost gleefully. “We’ll be much too busy seeing the hotel bed.”

Regina scoffed and gave her a little squeeze. “You’re terrible, my love.”

“Yeah. Terribly crazy about you.”

Regina made a sound that could almost be compared to purring. Then she observed: “You’re wet, my darling.” 

“Mmm, I’ve noticed,” Emma said a bit cheekily. 

“I’m looking forward to doing something about that,” Regina husked, and Emma quickly forgot all about being cheeky. She was effectively reduced to a stuttering flushing mess whenever Regina used that low, raspy voice. It made her core clench, and she cleared her throat when she felt wetness leak from her core and land on Regina’s leg. 

“Well, well,” Regina husked. “Should I keep talking, Mrs. Swan-Mills?” 

“Oooh,” Emma cooed and felt tempted to squeeze her legs together. Regina should most certainly keep talking. 

“Come,” Regina prompted softly and gave Emma little tug. “On top of me.” 

“You wanna continue?” Emma asked. “Are you sure? We can wait if you’re-“

“Mrs. Swan-Mills, if you don’t get on top of me this instant so help me god,” Regina mock threatened. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Emma grinned as she positioned herself on top of Regina. For whatever reason, she chose to sit up instead of laying, but that seemed to be exactly what Regina wanted her to do. It did not   
take long before she started moving her thigh against Emma’s core, and Emma gasped. 

Regina swiftly sat up and placed her hands on Emma’s hips, encouraging her to move and grind herself on her leg. 

And Emma did just that. She moaned and threw her head back, biting her lip and pleasure mixing with affection as Regina brought one hand up to cup her cheek. “My beautiful Emma,” she whispered softly. 

“Y-yours,” Emma confirmed and leaned in. Her forehead rested against Regina’s for a moment before Regina moved her head slightly and their lips connected. 

Emma responded to the kiss with all her might. Arms winding around Regina’s neck and hips never stopping to move as she grinded herself against Regina’s thigh. She was so riled up, the pleasure was already mounting within her. It would not be long before she fell apart once again. 

When it happened, her mouth and nose were buried in Regina’s shoulder. Regina’s arms were around her, and Emma had barely caught her breath before she was shifted and placed on her back. Regina nudged her legs apart, and when Emma opened her eyes, her wife was smiling naughtily up at her while pulling her hair back over one shoulder. Then she licked her lips in that particular way she only ever did when..

Emma closed her eyes, moaning already. This honeymoon was fucking glorious....

The first word out of her mouth when waking up the following morning, was ‘mmm!’ Emma was so, so content. Naked as a jaybird. Warm. Perhaps not as well-rested as she could have been, but she didn’t care about that. Couldn’t care when Regina currently was pressing small kisses to her naked shoulder. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Emma said, slurring slightly. 

“Good morning. Wife.”

“Wife,” Emma repeated, feeling a hot flush of warmth spreading in her body. “God, I love that word. And title. And everything about it.” 

“My wife,” Regina hummed in her ear as she pushed Emma’s blonde locks out of the way. “My stunning, stunning wife. My. Wife.” 

“Oh god!” yeah, now she was definitely moaning a bit. Her toes were curling. “You’re going to turn me on, beautiful!”

“Good,” Regina said simply and began kissing her way down Emma’s naked back. “That was what I was hoping to achieve with this.” 

“You wanna go again?” Emma asked, grinning as she lifted her head and looked at Regina over her shoulder. 

“I want to give you a good morning,” Regina said, resuming the soft, warm kisses down Emma’s back. 

“Suits me fine. As long as you don’t insist on breakfast as soon as we’re done,” Emma half-warned and grinned. “I have a feeling that I’ll be eager to return the good morning.”

“You think so?” Regina asked with feigned surprise in her voice. 

“Oh yeah. I really, really do!”

Regina chuckled into Emma’s naked back and then resumed kissing her skin. By the time she reached Emma’s lower back, Emma was a moaning, groaning mess who couldn’t keep still. So turned on, so quickly. Regina’s ability to turn her into pudding was consistent and didn’t fail. Regina’s lips circled a particular spot on her lower back and then she began the journey up Emma’s back. Emma’s toes curled again. Her fingers flexed and she steadied herself by putting a hand flatly on the mattress. God, she was already turned on all over again. It seemed impossible after their activities last night, but perhaps not so surprising. Of course she was yearning for her gloriously sexy, stunning and rather morning-mischievous wife. 

Regina snickered when she reached the nape of Emma’s neck. She planted a kiss there and murmured: “are you awake now, my love?” 

“I have been for a while,” Emma rumbled. 

“And do you feel awake enough for-“

“Fuck, yes!” Emma interrupted and shivered when Regina chuckled softly in her ear. “Turn around then, my darling.”

Of course Emma did so immediately. She grinned up at Regina. “Hi.”

“Hello, you,” Regina softly hummed back at her and pushed a strand of blonde hair away from Emma’s face. Then she dipped down and kissed her lips gently. 

Emma of course returned the kiss, but she had barely gotten the chance to wrap her arms around Regina’s neck before Regina lifted her head once more. She gave Emma a rather mischievous one over. 

Emma found Regina to be absolutely delightful, and she smiled a little. The first morning as a married couple was glorious. 

Then Regina brushed a hand lightly over her cheek and all the way down to her neck. “Again?” she asked simply, dark eyes sparkling and smile dancing on her lips. 

“Hell yes,” Emma grinned. She fully understood what Regina was asking her. And she was very much on board.

Instead of wasting time with an answer, Regina dipped down and kissed Emma’s neck like she had last night. Her lips were soft, so soft. Sometimes her kisses could send Emma right off to dreamland,   
but not on this particular morning. This morning, Regina was kissing her neck in a certain manner that had Emma shivering slightly. “That feels really nice,” she murmured softly and rolled her head to the left to give Regina better access to her neck. 

“It does,” Regina said simply. Not a question. Definitely a statement. “For me too.”

Oh yes, Emma knew that. Regina loved giving pleasure as much as she loved to receive it. Some nights she insisted on making it all about Emma because she was enjoying herself so much. She rarely got her way, though. Emma wouldn’t ‘allow’ it. She was always the one to insist that things had to be equal between them. And safe to say, Regina never minded that.

Regina’s lips trailed lower, to her chest, and Emma made an odd little sound between a hum and a moan. Oh, fuck, this was VERY nice. Maybe she had felt a little worn out last night when they finally stopped, but she was all recovered this morning. And extremely horny. She told Regina this, and Regina laughed warmly against the breast she had been in the middle of kissing before Emma interrupted her. Then she looked up at Emma. “Well, then,” she said with the mischief gleaming in her dark eyes. “Perhaps we ought to do something about that.” She bowed her head and took Emma’s right nipple between her lips and sucked gently until Emma was squirming and her head was floating, and she couldn’t think. “Shit,” Emma said plainly. That was the best she could do right now, and she earned herself another warm chuckle that made her nipple vibrate in a most interesting way. That too felt really good. 

After a moment of the sweetest, most delightful attention, Regina switched to Emma’s other breast. Always so throughout. Always making sure that nothing was left neglected. 

“Fuck, imagine if we could.... start every morning like this,” Emma breathlessly dreamed out loud.

This time, Regina did not answer her. She was much too engaged with showering Emma’s left breast with attention. She kissed around the nipple, lightly teasing before swirling her tongue over the hardened tip. She flicked Emma’s nipple gently and then finally taking it between her lips and sucking. In that slow, sensual way that never failed to make Emma’s world spin.

Emma let out a strangled groan. She doubted that she would ever reach a point where she took this lightly. Intimacy with Regina was such a goddamn gift every single time. It was like momentarily entering paradise, and once it was over, you weren’t quite the same. Emma would always, always appreciate this. And she would always appreciate how they slowly had gotten to this point. How they had taken their time with it. They had been bare in front of each other before they ever had taken off their clothes. Nakedness did not always mean taking your clothes off and presenting your naked body for your partner. It meant looking into their eyes and say: ‘this is me. This is who I am.’ That was exactly what Emma and Regina had done. A number of times. They had been naked and vulnerable with one another long before their intimacy had even begun. 

And when they had become intimate with one another... God, Emma would never forget that first night where they had lain in each other’s arms. The night where Regina had cried happy tears of relief over finally, finally being able to give herself fully to Emma. That night was undoubtedly on a top three over the best night’s in Emma’s life. The night where she and Regina melted together as one with no hesitation. And absolutely no fear. Regina’s smile was another thing Emma vividly remembered from that night. That precious, warm, open smile. So much trust. Nobody had ever trusted Emma as Regina had that night. She had trusted Emma with more than her body that night. She had trusted Emma to take care of her. To replace every bad touch with a good one. And in return, she had made love to Emma in a way that no one ever had before. 

That night had not been the first time Emma had thought to herself that she and Regina were soulmates, and it definitely would not be the last time either.

Regina’s mouth was no longer on her breast. It was trailing down. Lightly gliding over her ribs and down her stomach. Emma’s breath hitched and she made an involuntary little jerking motion. Was this really happening? First thing in the morning? Okay then. If she wasn’t the luckiest bastard alive, she didn’t know who was. Emma licked her lips and swallowed thickly. God, she was so wet! So fucking ready for this! Who needed sleep? Sleep was for the weak! This was so much better than sleep!

When her lips reached the spot just below Emma’s belly button, Regina lifted her head and looked up at Emma. She smiled in that particular, wicked manner she had done last night. And then, exactly like last night, she pulled her hair over one shoulder.

Yep. This was absolutely definitely happening! Emma closed her eyes and braced herself. 

But she couldn’t. She never could when Regina used her mouth to pleasure her. Her reaction was the same every single time. A sharp, strangled moan and the intense urge to grab onto something. Today it just so happened to be the sheet underneath her. “Fuck, Regina!” she moaned. 

Obviously, Regina could not answer that. Her mouth was much too busy between Emma’s thighs where she was gliding her tongue through Emma’s soaked folds. Her pace was slow, unhurried. She was not in a rush, and Emma fucking loved that. She loved that they could do this slowly and first thing in the morning without worrying about the children for once. She and Regina had by no means lost their steam, god no, but admittedly, it could be a little difficult, finding the time for ‘adult activities’. And especially ‘adult activities’ that took longer than five minutes. But this was their honeymoon. Time was on their side, and they could do as many ‘adult activities’ as they damn well wanted to. All through the night. And the morning. And possibly in the early afternoon too, if they could handle it. 

Emma pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth to stifle a moan. This was a train, after all. She didn’t THINK that the walls were that thin, but still, one could never know, right? She could at least keep the sounds on a minimum. 

Regina’s warm, warm hands were on her thighs. For a while, they had simply been resting there, but now she was pulling Emma’s left leg over her shoulder. Then her right. The angle changed some, and Emma found it incredibly difficult to keep her voice down. Regina always knew EXACTLY where and how to touch her. Either with her hands or mouth. Or in this case, tongue. She was currently gliding it over Emma’s clit. Slow, steady licks with the flat of her tongue. Just the way Emma liked it. Exactly what could bring her over the edge in the blink of an eye. 

Emma combed her fingers through Regina’s hair and scratched lightly against her scalp. Her legs were hooked over Regina’s shoulders. Her heart thundering in her chest. She could feel the sweat gathering in the column of her throat. She was a mess. A beautiful mess Regina had made. Her pelvis arched up to meet Regina’s tongue, and Regina answered the silent plead by gliding her tongue through Emma’s wetness again. From clit to entrance and back again. A pattern that had been practiced and polished more times than anyone could count, but still felt completely new and exciting every time she did it. Emma often thought to herself that Regina had to be some sort of witch in bed. She possessed some skills that Emma never would be able to copy.

Emma lifted her head slightly. All she could see was a waterfall of dark hair and the elegant curve of Regina’s back. Her strong muscles. Fuck, there was just something about her back muscles. She actually ended up telling Regina that. In her half-delirious state, it seemed like a perfectly ordinary thing to compliment, but later, Emma would groan at how silly she had been. 

But right now she was groaning for entirely different reasons. She was starting to feel that delicious pull in her abdomen. That tingling sensation as though she was on a rollercoaster about to go down. Emma WAS on a rollercoaster. But she was about to up, up, up, so high she would barely be able to find her way down again. Another gasp tumbled from her lips as she arched her back and grabbed a fistful of the sheet. Her muscles twitched in expectation again, and she felt how her legs trembled slightly. There was just something about this position that made everything a little bit better. A little bit stronger. She groaned once more when she felt more wetness seep from her. 

Regina was there immediately. Her talented tongue lapped up everything Emma had to give her. And that was plenty!

“Regina,” Emma murmured. Whether it was to warn her wife of her impending release, or simply pray to her god, she wasn’t sure. It could very well have been the last option. Because Regina was undoubtedly her god. The only one Emma could pray to right now. She could feel the muscles in her thighs pulling taught. Her toes flexed. All of it signs of what was about to happen. Emma’s hand scrabbled blindly on the sheet to find something more solid to hold on to. Something that she could NOT accidentally rip to pieces in her excitement.

A hand crawled up her belly, and Emma immediately tangled their fingers together. Regina’s hand was warm and soft and exactly the anchor Emma needed to ground her right now. She lifted her head, may have pulled a bit on Regina’s arm, but she managed to plant a kiss on her hand. Exactly like she had intended to do. When she was about to lower her head again, she saw how the streams of sunlight caught in the golden wedding ring sitting on Regina’s finger. That sight did things to Emma. Delicious things. Her thighs twitched. Flexed. She felt more wetness come rushing, and she let out a gasp and lowered her head back onto the pillow. She could not keep upright. Could feel that she almost right there.... 

Regina sealed her mouth around Emma’s clit, and thereby sealed Emma’s fate as well. She had barely done anything, barely done any of those delicious, slow sucks before Emma fell apart with a breathy moan and a squeeze to Regina’s hand. 

As her muscles clenched, Emma just laid for a while with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the rush. Perhaps the orgasm hadn’t been the most vocal one, but it had nevertheless been a powerful one. They always were. And she always felt completely limp afterwards. Like pudding. She was sweaty and sticky and needed a shower. But she wasn’t about to move anytime soon. 

Regina was not moving either. She was still between Emma’s legs. But whether she was waiting for Emma to come to it, or had fallen asleep, remained unclear. 

After a moment, Emma opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head. Fuck, she felt good! Like her entire body was made of liquid or something. She was just about to tell Regina that when she realized that her legs were still laying on Regina’s back and weighing her down. Perhaps this was the reason she had not moved. Because she couldn’t. Oops. 

Emma hastily moved her legs from Regina’s shoulders and prompted: “babe?”

“Hmm-hmm,” Regina murmured and nuzzled her nose against Emma’s thigh. 

Emma squirmed slightly because Regina’s hair was tickling her skin. Then she chuckled, asked: “aren’t you gonna, you know, come up here so I can hold you and stuff?” 

“Hold me and stuff,” Regina repeated, chuckling too. “That does sound nice, my darling. Unless... you want more?”

“You’re on fire this morning,” Emma observed and gently teased: “what’s the occasion?”

“Us,” Regina said simply. “Our first morning as a married couple.”

“And what a morning it has been so far,” Emma said warmly and scrabbled to find Regina’s hand again. “Come on up here, babe. I want to hold you. And I’m pretty sure I’ll die if I have another orgasm right now, so...”

“We can’t have that,” Regina said in that mock strict tone Emma so loved. 

“Professor Mills,” she gently teased. 

“I am not a professor any longer, darling,” Regina reminded her as she at last emerged from between Emma’s legs to lie next to her. 

“You’ll always be a professor to me,” Emma said half-teasingly and snuggled closer. For all her talk about wanting to hold Regina, Regina was really the one doing most of the holding. She had her arms   
wrapped snugly around Emma and was holding her close. 

Emma was just about to comment on how nice this was when Regina suddenly freed one of her hands. Emma’s first thought was to protest, but only until she saw Regina wipe the corners of her mouth   
with her thumb. Her protests immediately melted away. That was ridiculously sexy!

Regina let out a satisfied little hum and rolled her head from side to side. Until something made a popping sound somewhere. Then she grimaced again. 

“Careful,” Emma admonished and frowned slightly. 

Regina chuckled quietly and pushed her hair away from her face. “That was my age talking, I’m sure.”

“Babe. You’re thirty seven,” Emma reminded her wife. “That’s not old.”

“That’s nearly forty,” Regina pointed out and sighed slightly as she gave Emma a slight squeeze. “I’m pushing forty while you’re only thirty. Why haven’t anyone told me that I’m a cradle robber?” 

“Because you’re not,” Emma said, half-laughing, half-scoffing. “You are still young enough to-“ she stopped talking when she once again thought about that thing she was aching to talk to Regina about.   
The thing she had been thinking about for six months but hadn’t mentioned because of the wedding planning.

“Young enough to what, my love?” Regina gently encouraged and gave Emma another little squeeze.

Emma briefly considered it. Should she come clean? The timing did seem a bit off, but perhaps there wouldn’t be a better time than right now when they were naked and snuggled together. Perhaps it was time to come forward with her wish. 

“Emma? Young enough to what?” Regina asked again. Curiously. And a tad worriedly. 

Emma lifted her head and pressed a kiss to Regina’s naked shoulder before propping herself up on an elbow so she could be more face to face with Regina. “There’s something I’d like to talk to you about,” she said slowly. 

“Alright?” Regina said and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “And what is that, my love?” 

“It’s... It’s a bit huge,” Emma said and licked her lips. She was slightly nervous about this. 

“Huger than getting married?” Regina quipped before growing serious again. She gently pushed Emma’s hair away from her face. “What is it, Emma? You can tell me anything. I hope you know that.”

“Of course I do. Duh.” Emma rolled her eyes. She was stalling. She knew she was. It was so damn hard to say the words. She was a little worried that she was springing this on Regina too soon. They had barely been on their honeymoon for twenty four hours. She was worried that it would be too much. But she couldn’t exactly say ‘you know what, never mind’ and take it back. That was not how things worked in their relationship. 

“Okay, uhmm... The thing is...” her throat felt dry. She cleared it. “So, the thing is-“ her voice failed her. Again. “Shit. This is hard!”

“What is it, Emma?” Regina asked again. Frowning now. “Should I be worried?” 

“No!” Emma said hastily. “Definitely not. I mean, I hope you won’t be, and- Jesus.” She rolled her eyes. “Why can’t I get this right?” 

Regina did not say anything. She merely looked patiently at Emma. 

And Emma firmly told herself to quit being such a moron and just say it already. She took a deep breath and said: “I want-“ no, that wasn’t right, was it? If she said ‘want’ it sounded too much like a demand. Like this had to happen on her terms alone. And that was not the case. They were in this together. “I’d like...” another deep breath. A bite to an already swollen bottom lip. Green eyes locking with   
brown ones as Emma at last said the words like she had meant to say them: “I’d like to have another baby.”

To Be Continued....


	9. Part Nine

There. Now the truth was out. She had finally said what she had been thinking about for the past six months (apart from the wedding, of course) and now she could only wait for Regina to say something. 

Emma carefully studied her wife’s face. Regina’s eyes had widened slightly. Her mouth was hanging open slightly. Emma felt nervous. Suppose this had been the complete wrong thing to say? Suppose she and Regina weren’t at all on the same page when it came to this particular subject?

“You... you do?” Regina softly asked. 

“Yeah.” Emma nodded once. Bit her lip again. “I know that Neal is only two and only just started sleeping through the night. I know that it’s a little soon, but I just... I can’t let go of the idea, but if you don’t feel the same then-“

“Emma.” Regina gently interrupted. “Shh.” She patted Emma’s cheek once. 

Emma shut her mouth and scolded herself for rambling. She always did that whenever she was nervous. She had never quite learned to just keep her mouth shut and wait while her thoughts and ideas were processed. 

Regina was quiet too. Her eyes were still wide, but her mouth was no longer hanging open. She wasn’t frowning either. Her face was smooth. She could be pretty unreadable sometimes. Right now, Emma would have done just about everything to be able to read her wife’s mind. Who knew what was going on in that beautiful brain? Maybe Regina was thinking that this was completely wrong. That it was too soon. Too much. Too everything. Emma was starting to feel a little anxious. Perhaps she should have waited until they had made it to Paris. Gotten installed in their hotel room. Maybe that would have been better than to spill her guts on the first day of their honeymoon. Emma had thought that she long had grown out of that spontaneity, but clearly she hadn’t. Clearly she still couldn’t keep her thoughts to herself. She would have to work on that in the future. A lot. She didn’t think that she had ruined the honeymoon, it took more than that, but she was worried that she had given Regina too much to think about at a time where she was supposed to relax and enjoy their honeymoon.

Regina still had her hand on her cheek, and Emma gently put her hand over hers. Simply because it was nice. 

“Oh,” Regina said at last. 

“Oh,” Emma repeated almost sheepishly. 

“I see,” Regina continued. Her dark eyes gleamed, and was that? Yep. That was definitely a smile. 

“You’re smiling,” Emma said relieved. 

“I am,” Regina agreed. Her smile widened. 

“So, I’m guessing that means that you don’t think it’s the worst idea I’ve ever gotten?” Emma said goofily. 

“When have I ever thought that any of your ideas are bad?” Regina asked, half-frowning. 

“Weeeellll....” Emma teasingly dragged out the word. “You weren’t really on board when I suggested a bit of fun on the kitchen table....” 

Regina laughed at the memory. “That’s right. That suggestion was a bit out there, my love.”

“But I did make up for it in the bedroom, right?” Emma asked. Just to check. 

“Mmm, you did,” Regina hummed and seemed to get lost in the memory for a moment before she sobered and said: “but I think it would be a good idea to return to the subject.”

“Yeah. You’re right,” Emma agreed. 

“Another baby,” Regina said softly, smiling again. “That is definitely a plan I can be on board with.”

“Really?” Emma’s heart thundered in her chest. This was something she had wanted to talk to Regina about for such a long time. She had built the conversation in her head several times. Had imagined   
how Regina would react. With surprise. Hesitation. And then with a very soft reminder that Neal was not even three yet, and it would be too soon. But here Regina was, smiling and saying absolutely none of the things Emma had imagined she would say, and she felt weirdly cheated because of it. And stupid for not telling her sooner. Seriously, she should have told Regina sooner. Communication had always been so essential for their relationship, and Emma could have imagined that Regina would have gotten cranky, had she continued to keep quiet about her wish. 

“Really,” Regina smiled as she ran her fingers up Emma’s bare arm. “You know that I’ve always wanted a big family.”

“A whole nest of babies,” Emma teased, reminding her wife what Malena once had said. 

Regina scowled prettily at her. “Perhaps not a whole nest, my love. At least not at once. But one more at the moment... Yes. Definitely.”

“I am so happy,” Emma beamed and leaned in to buss Regina lightly on the lips. “But I’m sorry for springing this on you in the middle of our-“

“Emma.” Regina gently interrupted and chuckled. “You can spring anything on me whenever you want. The timing does not matter. But you confiding in me does. You have thought about this for a while, haven’t you?” 

“I have,” Emma openly admitted. “Sorry.”

Regina laughed and squeezed her shoulder gently. “Don’t apologize, darling. I am not angry. You’re telling me now. That’s the only thing that matters. And I am incapable of ever being angry with you.”

Emma chuckled. That was true. She felt the same. She and Regina never fought. Sure, they could disagree about things, but they always worked out their differences in a civilized manner. That was a golden house rule. No raised voices. Ever. If frustration got the best of someone, there was an excellent punching bag in the basement standing ready and available when needed. But everyone always made a point of not fighting or yelling. The punching bag was a healthy way of getting rid of frustrations instead of taking it out on a living, breathing person. Regina had had plenty of fighting in her life.   
Plenty of raised voices and conflicts. And Emma would do everything in her power to make sure Regina would not be exposed to more anymore conflicts. That was a part of her past now. Not something that could ever be erased, but nevertheless, a part of the past. And this was the future. Their bright, happy future stretching out endlessly in front of them.

“So, we’re really doing this?” Emma asked and pushed the thoughts of Regina’s past heated arguments aside. That was not something she wanted to think about if she could avoid it. Not that it was taboo or anything. Of course not. They still talked about it from time to time. And Regina was of course more than allowed to have a bad day. She didn’t have many, but it happened that she woke up from a nightmare. But then they talked about it. Sometimes they got out of bed and made a cup of midnight chocolate. And watched Great British Bakeoff or some other cozy program so Regina could get the chance to decompress. More often than not, she ended up asleep against Emma’s shoulder. Completely peaceful and relaxed. Emma really loved that. 

“Yes, my love,” Regina confirmed, still smiling. She leaned in and kissed Emma’s naked shoulder. “We’re really doing this. I suggest that we start looking into adoption agencies as soon as we return home from Paris.” 

Emma felt a twinge of anxiety. Now came the rest of her ‘confession’. Man. She had been nervous enough about telling Regina about her desire to have another child. This last part of her confession was positively nerve-wracking. What would Regina’s reaction to it be? She hadn’t been as shocked by the first part of the confession, but maybe she would be shocked by this. You never knew. This was a pretty big deal. Another big deal. God, Emma was starting to wish that she had told Regina about this when they were in Paris instead of blabbering up about it on the first day of their honeymoon. Her timing was sometimes completely off. Like, really, really off! “There’s something else I want to tell you,” she murmured and tried not to duck her head. She was a fully grown twenty nine year old woman. Not a teenager about to confess having a crush on Regina. The thought amused her a little. She had actually felt like that at some point. Before she and Regina started to date ‘properly’. That felt like ages ago now. So much had changed. Regina had changed so much. She was no longer a silent, frightened woman but a strong, confident woman who knew exactly who she was and what she wanted to be. 

And Emma herself had changed so much too. She was no longer a lost girl but a woman with a place in the world. And a family. A family that was going to expand. 

Regina lifted her head and Emma saw the amusement in her dark eyes. She made a little movement that sent her dark hair tumbling over one shoulder. “More?” she asked curiously and raised an eyebrow in that manner that was so terribly sexy. “What more could there possibly be after this, my love? I’m all ears.”

“It’s.. It’s about the baby,” Emma mumbled and tried to order her tongue not to get stuck to the roof of her mouth. Seriously, she couldn’t slur her words right now. This was an important conversation, damnit! One that she couldn’t muck up with slurring like a fool. “How we... How we.... get it. The baby, I mean.” 

“Okay?” Regina gently encouraged. She looked intrigued now. And a bit confused. Emma couldn’t blame her. She hadn’t slurred, but she had still managed to approach the subject in a very clumsy manner. Good job. 

“Firstly, adoption is a really, really beautiful thing!” she said quickly, pulling herself together and tried not to think of her own experiences as an adopted child. Not everyone was as fucking twisted as Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan had been. Emma had just been really, really unlucky. But that was a part of the past too. And she and David had a great relationship today. They had weathered the storm and had managed to ‘find each other’ later on. But that was definitely not Mary Margaret’s doing. Had she still been alive, Emma suspected that she and David wouldn’t ever have found each other. And David would never have found Kathryn. What a ridiculous thought. 

Emma took a breath and reminded herself to focus on the conversation she was in the middle of instead of getting lost in her own head. Again. “Or, at least it is when done the right way,” she picked up where she had left off. “Like we adopted Neal. He is our son. Definitely. And Henry is my son too. Maybe I don’t have a hand in creating him-“

Regina made a face at the vague mention of the man she’d had a one night stand with. The man who had ‘mysteriously’ vanished the next morning. Classy. She was clearly still bitter about that. “I wish you had. In fact I would have preferred that. Biology be damned.”

Emma chuckled and patted Regina’s hand. A silent apology for having brought up the man Regina had a one night stand with twelve years ago. They didn’t often talk about him often. Nor did Henry. He had never expressed desire to find out more about his father. But Regina would do everything in her power to find out where in the world he was if Henry ever did want to find out more about his ‘father’.   
And Emma fully supported that decision. Of course she did. But so far, Henry showed absolutely no interest in knowing about Daniel Colter.

“And maybe I wasn’t there to watch your belly grow and hold your hand when you gave birth to him,” Emma continued. “But Henry IS my son. He has been before I even legally adopted him. Maybe he is not biologically related to me, but he IS my son. Biology be damned.”

“Of course he is your son, my love,” Regina said immediately. “No one questions that.”

“So, my point is, that I am a hundred percent FOR adoption,” Emma said and tried to stay on track. “I really, really am! But... I don’t know, lately I’ve been thinking a lot about what it would be like to.... carry a baby. Be... be pregnant.” 

Their train cabin fell silent apart from the sound of the wind blowing outside. Regina looked at Emma. Her eyes had gone wide again. But her mouth wasn’t hanging open this time. 

Emma waited with baited breath. And hoped that she had not ruined this spectacularly. Perhaps Regina did not like the idea of her being infused with some strange man’s sperm. Perhaps she felt like this was too much. Too extensive. Too everything. Emma knew that fertility treatment was a lot. That it took a toll, emotionally and physically. That her body would have to be put through many things many times. Hormones. Injections. It would be straining. And of course there was a chance that it wouldn’t even work. And that would be devastating. The disappointment would sting for a long time.

But suppose it did? Suppose the treatment by some miracle did work quickly? What if she got pregnant right away?

Emma’s heart thudded in her chest at the thought of seeing her belly grow. At the thought of Regina putting her hands on her growing belly and kissing it, picking out names for their child, shopping for clothes and supplies and-

Emma was brought out of her thoughts when Regina gently cupped her cheek with a warm hand. 

Emma smiled a little as she looked into Regina’s dark eyes. She did not look shocked or upset. But definitely surprised for sure. Emma had expected that. She would have been surprised if Regina WASN’T surprised. 

“You want to carry our baby?” Regina asked quietly. 

“Yes,” Emma murmured, leaning into the hand cupping her cheek. She always did. “Very much so. But if you don’t want-“ she stopped talking when she looked into Regina’s eyes once more. She could see the answer right there. They were very much on the same page, and Emma’s heart grew two or four sizes when she saw the first sign of moisture in Regina’s eyes. 

“Hey,” she said softly and turned her head, so she brush her lips over Regina’s palm. “Don’t cry, babe.”

“It’s entirely your fault, miss Swa- Mrs. Swan-Mills. First you marry me. And then you tell me that you want to carry our child. How am I supposed to NOT cry?”

That question had Emma chuckling softly and she peeled Regina’s hand away from her cheek so she could hold it in her own instead. “Should I turn this into a second proposal?” she joked and then cleared her throat. “Regina Swan-Mills,” she said very solemnly. “Will you do me the extreme honor of letting me carry our child?”

“Yes,” Regina chuckled. “Very much so.” 

Emma might have exclaimed ‘awesome!’ as she flung herself at Regina and hugged her so thoroughly, Regina ended up flat on her back with Emma on top of her.

“Oops!” Emma said, slightly horrified at her own strength. “Sorry, babe!” one of these days she would have to stop accidentally tackling her wife.

But Regina only laughed and adjusted so her position became a little more natural. Her arms wrapped loosely around Emma’s upper body. Which felt really, really nice. “So, we’re going to have a baby,” she said softly and smiled so wide the adorable wrinkles around her eyes became more pronounced. 

“Yep, that’s right,” Emma confirmed, grinning too as she adjusted as well so she was laying more comfortably on top of Regina. She had a certain weakness for those little wrinkles around Regina’s eyes.   
They looked so cute. But she would never dare telling Regina that. “It’ll be one hell of a journey, I’m sure. Tough but worth it.” 

Regina nodded but now looked slightly concerned. She reached up and cupped Emma’s cheek again. “Your body will be put through a lot, my love.”

“I know,” Emma said quickly. “I’ve sort of... been looking into it. Sorry. For not telling you earlier.” 

“Stop apologizing. You’re telling me now, aren’t you?” Regina dismissed with a chuckle. “That’s the only thing that matters. And the fact that I know that there probably is some chivalrous reason why you didn’t tell me. Am I correct?” 

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you with it on top of the wedding stuff and everything.”

Regina shook her head as best as she could while laying down. “My ever sweet, permanently-worried-about-me Emma.” 

“I like that title,” Emma joked and dipped her head. She kissed Regina’s collarbone. “So, how do we approach operation baby?” 

Regina laughed. “Well, I can imagine that we reach out to our doctor when we return from Paris. Depending on how soon we want to get started, obviously.” 

“As soon as possible?” 

“I like that idea.” Regina traced her fingers along Emma’s cheekbone. “So we reach out to our doctor and tell him about our plans and how to go from there.”

“We’re going to need a sperm bank,” Emma said plainly and the bursted out laughing. “And there’s a sentence I never thought I’d say on my honeymoon. Wow. We really do things the unconventional way, don’t we?”

Regina laughed with her. “That’s right. We’re indeed going to need a sperm bank.”

“And my eggs needs to be prepared... fertilized, or whatever.” The word sounded a bit clinical, so Emma hastily moved on to lighter subjects. “And we have to tell the kids, obviously. I don’t think Neal will understand much of it, but Henry will! Oh, man, can you imagine how excited he’s gonna be?! He’ll be so happy!”

“Mhmm,” Regina said. She still sounded excited, but there was something else in her voice too. Something a bit more... unreadable. 

Emma stopped dreaming and looked down at her wife. Regina’s forehead was slightly wrinkled, and it looked like she was thinking very carefully about something. “What?” Emma asked. Slightly concerned. Had she gone a bit too far in the planning ahead? This was their honeymoon after all. Maybe she should give the clinical talk a rest until they got home. Yeah. That was probably a very good idea. She had to remember that this was supposed to be her introducing the idea to Regina. Not plan their future completely. 

“I am not able to carry any more children because of... Well, you know,” Regina said and vaguely gestured to her abdomen and the now very pale two little marks on her skin. 

“Yes. I know,” Emma said quietly and fought the urge to dip down and kiss that spot on Regina’s abdomen real quickly. The savage violence Regina had experienced that night never failed to make Emma’s blood boil. And every time they talked about it, she just had to physically touch Regina. Either hold or kiss her. She still wasn’t sure which one of them she consoled when she did that, but Regina never had anything against Emma’s need to be a little extra physical when they were talking about Regina’s past violent relationship. 

“But my eggs are still working,” Regina slowly continued. “Not sure of how long due to my progressing age-“

“Stop it. You’re a vibrant young woman. Too young to even THINK about menopause.” 

“My point is that they’re working,” Regina continued as though Emma hadn’t just interrupted her. “They’re working but going to waste.” She gave Emma a poignant look. “So if we’re planning on having a   
baby...” 

Emma swallowed thickly, throat suddenly tight and eyes misty. “You want us to use your eggs.” 

“Yes. I want to be in on it too,” Regina half-joked and brushed a hand over Emma’s cheek. 

“I- Regina, that is a big thing,” Emma said croakily. “You’ll have to undergo surgery to retrieve the eggs, and- and.... You’ve already been through so much. So many surgeries. And... And emotionally too. It’ll be straining.” 

Regina shook her head a little. “Your ability to do everything in your power to protect me is never failing, my love, but I want to do my part when we’re taking this next step. You’ve given me everything.”

“You’ve given me everything too!” Emma said quickly. “You know that.”

Regina gently brushed a lock of hair away from Emma’s cheek. “Then let me give this too. Let me help creating our child. Let me participate alongside you. Let me be physically involved in it.” she smiled. “Let’s do this how we do everything else.” 

“Together,” Emma murmured and looked down at the stunning creature that was her wife. “Regina.... Are you absolutely certain?”

“I have never been more certain of anything. Except marrying you. It’s up to you now,” she grinned teasingly up at Emma. “It’s for you to decide whether you want my eggs or not.” 

Emma scoffed. “And when have I ever said no to anything you’ve offered me?” 

“Never,” Regina said lightly. 

“That is absolutely right, babe. And I am not gonna say no this time either. If you’re sure, then I am too. I want us to do this together.” 

Regina sat up so abruptly, Emma nearly tumbled off of her, but she was rescued when Regina cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. 

Emma returned the kiss and tangled her fingers into Regina’s hair. They clutched at each other and kissed until out of breath. Regina’s cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyes sparkling when they pulled back from each other. 

“We’re going to have a baby,” Emma murmured. 

“We are,” Regina smiled. “You and me.”

“It’s going to be awesome!” Emma goofily grinned. 

“Oh yes. It most certainly will be,” Regina said and ruffled Emma’s hair slightly.

“But for right now.... We’re on our honeymoon,” Emma said firmly. “So we shouldn’t be talking about serious stuff like hormone treatments and...”

“Egg...stractions?” Regina slyly suggested. 

Emma bursted out laughing and shook her head. “Oh man! I can’t decide whether that was a really good joke or a really bad one!”

“It was of course a really good one,” Regina said and mock scowled. “You could have made this sort of joke. Meaning that it was a good one.”

“Was that an insult or a compliment?” Emma frowned. 

Regina only laughed and quirked an eyebrow in that ridiculously sexy manner. 

But all jokes about ‘egg-stractions’ aside, Emma was so incredibly excited about this. They were going to have a baby. She would be the one to carry their baby, but Regina would be the one ‘donating’ her eggs. They would be equally physically involved in the matter. Exactly like Regina had just said.

Emma started dreaming again. A baby that looked like Regina. Another little Henry. Or perhaps a little girl. A dark-eyed, blonde haired little thing. Or would the baby have dark hair and green eyes perhaps? Of course they were going to pick a donor that physically resembled Emma.....

Emma was brought out of her musings when Regina shuffled underneath her. “What?” Emma asked a bit confused. 

“I’d like to take a shower before breakfast. I need it. I’m all sticky.”

Emma smirked at that. Sticky. She liked that. She liked Regina sticky.

“Perhaps you’d like to join me?” Regina suggested oh, so innocently. “I can’t promise that there will be much room, but...”

“I’m in,” Emma said even before Regina was done talking. She carefully lifted herself off of Regina and then extended a hand out towards her. “Milady.”

“So gallant,” Regina said warmly as she accepted the hand being offered to her. “You don’t have to court me anymore, my love. We’re married now.”

“Exactly. Which gives me EVERY reason to court you,” Emma said firmly. “I’ll never ever stop courting you, Mills!”

“Swan-Mills.” 

“Right. Swan-Mills. Your naked body was distracting me. Again.” 

Regina laughed heartedly as they went into the bathroom to grab that shower. It was indeed small, but they definitely made it work...

“It’s all fun and games until someone bumps their head,” Emma commented a bit later when she and Regina were sitting in their private train cabin, eating their breakfast.

Regina laughed softly as she rubbed the spot on the back of her head. “I’m fine.”

“Your head literally made a sound when it collided with the wall,” Emma said, cringing at the memory of the distinct thudding sound. 

“Don’t worry,” Regina chuckled. “It was not hitting my head that made me see stars, my love. That was all your doing.”

Well. Emma felt slightly proud at that, but still, she wished that their little rendezvous in the shower could have been done without Regina hitting her head. She would much have preferred that. “I guess it was my fault,” she mused. “I was the one who made you throw your head back.”

“I dare say it was worth it,” Regina smiled as she took another sip of her morning coffee. 

“As long as you’re not hurt,” Emma said and looked at her wife. Regina was wearing a knee-length wool dress with a boat neckline and a matching bolero in the same sky blue color. Emma smiled. “You look very honeymoon-ish.”

“All I need is a hat,” Regina joked. “But this is not the 1950’s.”

“You could have worn a hat anyway,” Emma shrugged. She didn’t care whether it was uncommon or not. Regina could wear whatever she damn well pleased. Hell, Emma would even help her hunt down the biggest hat in Paris if that was what Regina desired. 

Regina chuckled and shook her head slightly. “What do you think the kids are doing?”

“Honestly? Probably visiting the animal shelter without us,” Emma said and tried not to sound too bitter.

“You’re probably right,” Regina said, the corners of her mouth twitching. 

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Emma said longingly. “And I still can’t believe you actually got us a dog for Christmas!”

“She felt like ours when I met her,” Regina said and shrugged lightly. “Very gentle and sweet. I think she’ll be a good way to introduce Neal to dogs. She’ll be a teacher of sorts.”

“You’re right. Good thinking, beautiful,” Emma praised. She couldn’t wait to meet their new puppy. And she was only slightly jealous of Henry who was probably meeting said puppy right now.

Regina cracked a smile. “A almost teenage boy. A toddler. A dog. And a baby. We’ll have a lot on our plate, my love.”

“Too much?” Emma asked immediately. She had to make sure that she wasn’t overwhelming her wife. 

“No,” Regina said just as quickly. “There’s nothing I want more than having another child with you.”

That filled Emma with warmth, but being the concerned wife that she was, she couldn’t help but say: “And are you sure about the...”

“Egg-straction?” Regina joked and snickered. Clearly still proud over her oh, so hilarious joke. 

“Yeah. That,” Emma said and tried to remain serious. “There’s injection stuff too-“

“Emma, I’m used to injections,” Regina said softly and tapped her throat. “The injections I had done to try and fix my vocal cords were injected without any sedation. I had a sore throat for weeks.” She frowned slightly at the memory before continuing. “But I don’t think this will be as bad.”

“I’m afraid that the whole egg retrieval process will be painful for you,” Emma openly admitted. 

Regina chuckled again. “Emma, honey, I’ll be sedated. I won’t be able to feel a thing. It’ll be quick and easy and over before we both know it.” 

“But what about afterwards? What if you’ll be in pain then?” 

“That won’t last either. And it won’t be like the last time I was in the hospital,” Regina soothed. “There’ll be no bandages. No painkillers. No need for a ‘home-nurse’ afterwards.”

Emma scoffed. “I loved being your home nurse. You know that. That’s not a problem. I just don’t want you to be in pain. Ever. That’s what I’m trying to say.”

Regina snickered. “My dear, sweet, worried Emma. “ she leaned forward and squeezed Emma’s hand. “I think you’ll find that the tables will turn when you become pregnant. And what about the embryo   
transfer? I can’t imagine that to be the most pleasant thing either. Not to mention the birth.”

“That’s true,” Emma acknowledged. “Fourteen hours of labor, was it?”

“Yes,” Regina replied and wrinkled her nose at the memory. “Not the most pleasant thing in the world.” 

“But worth it.” 

Now Regina smiled as she gave Emma’s hand another squeeze. “Yes. Definitely worth it. The pain seemed so small and insignificant when I held him in my arms for the first time. He is the greatest gift I have ever received. And so is Neal. The way he came into my life is irrelevant. He is still my son. Our son.”

Emma nodded and zoned out as her mind was flooded with images of herself holding a tiny baby with a full head of dark hair. Boy, girl, it didn’t matter. God, she wanted this so much! She was almost at the stage where she wanted to get started as soon as they came back from their honeymoon, but she urged herself to slow down. While this might be something she had considered for a while, it was a completely new thing for Regina. And she needed time to fully grasp the idea and get used to it. Emma didn’t want to push her. 

Regina smiled at her as she resumed her breakfast. 

Emma leaned back in her seat and looked out of the window. Then she frowned and glanced at her seat number. “Uhm.. baby?”

“Yes, my love?”

Emma grinned from ear to ear. “You’re in my seat...” talk about a callback!

Regina bursted out laughing. And refused to move an inch. That cheeky thing. When Emma told her that, Regina winked rather adorably at her.

To Be Continued.........


	10. Part Ten

After breakfast, they returned to their own sleep compartment where it didn’t take long before Emma ended up on top of Regina with her shirt pulled up to expose her back so Regina could draw and write stuff on her skin. So far, she had written ‘Emma’ twice, ‘Mrs. Swan-Mills’ four times and ‘Swan-Mills Junior’ a total of five times. But she had also written other stuff such as ‘honeymoon’ and the most recent: ‘no sleep’. 

“No sleep, huh?” Emma chuckled and squirmed a bit as Regina’s long fingers lightly tickled her skin. “Is that your goal for the honeymoon, beautiful? That we don’t get any sleep at all?” 

“That’s certainly what I’m hoping for,” Regina said almost shyly. “It’s been... so long since we had to keep going without any interruptions.”

“It has,” Emma agreed. Life with kids often mean a busy schedule. And the fact that Neal had gotten the habit of getting out of bed in the middle of the night, didn’t help either. Emma couldn’t count the times where she and Regina had been peacefully asleep in the dead of night only to be woken up by a little voice close to their ear saying: ‘hi’ in a really soft way that sounded positively scary at that hour. Regina had straight up screamed the first time it had happened, and Emma had almost yeeted her own child out of the bedroom. Henry had come running, armed with his bedside lamp, alarmed by his mother’s screaming, ready to fight the reason for her screaming, Emma had fallen out of bed, and little Neal had just been generally confused about all the commotion when all he wanted was to sleep in ‘the big bed’. Regina had apologized for screaming. Emma had apologized for cursing. Henry had been praised for his quick reactions and his fierce protectiveness of his mother, and Neal had been lifted into ‘the big bed’. Henry had come back to bed (with the bedside lamp) and everything had calmed down. Until Emma had felt the bed shake slightly. After a bit more investigation, she had discovered that the bed was shaking because Regina was laughing hysterically and trying to hide it. Obviously, Emma had started laughing because Regina was laughing. Neal had laughed because his mommies had laughed even though he didn’t understand why. Their laugher had become higher and higher, and soon Henry had come into the bedroom a second time. He had dryly asked if all three of them had drunk the same kind of ‘giggle juice’ for dinner, and neither Emma nor Regina had been able to answer because they were laughing so hard. 

Henry had claimed that all of them were mad and had huffed like an old man before going back to bed. And Regina had laughed until tears sprang from her eyes and she had to clutch at her side. Good times. 

But now they didn’t have to worry about being wakened up in the middle of the night by a happy toddler. For two whole weeks, it would just be the two of them, enjoying each other’s company on their honeymoon. And she couldn’t fucking wait. 

“Oooh,” Emma said a bit suddenly and lifted her head. 

“What?” Regina asked, sounding slightly amused at Emma’s sudden exclamation. 

“I just remembered that I have one more Christmas present for you,” Emma said, gently rolling off Regina and elegantly hopping off the bed. 

Regina didn’t seem overly happy with the loss of contact, but she still asked: “and what is that?”

Emma only snickered and did her best to sound mysterious as she said, ‘wait and see’. Then she crouched down and retrieved her suitcase from under the bed. She opened it and found the present wrapped in blue and with a pretty red bow on top. AND with a little card attached to it. It wasn’t a very heavy package, so she had no qualms with tossing it at Regina with the word: ‘catch!’

Regina did indeed catch the package in her hands. She raised an eyebrow as she weighted the light package in her hands. Then she looked at the little card attached to it. And laughed as she read aloud.   
“‘Dear Regina, have a sexy Christmas and an even sexier honeymoon ;), love, Emma!’. Nice. Very... poignant.”

“I might have had a glass of wine too much when I wrote that card,” Emma acknowledged.

Regina chuckled. “It’s very you.” She jokingly shook the present. “Do you want me to open this?”

“Yes, please!”

Regina tore the wrapping paper, and out fell the nightgown Emma had purchased for her some weeks ago. The nightgown was short and black and made of silk. It had tiny, delicate straps and a deep neckline adored with lace. It also had a zipper that started between the two built in cups of the bra, went down the front of the teddy and all the way down to the crotch, stopping at the lacy back of the nightgown Emma’s fingers were practically itching to slowly zip it open and kiss the skin she exposed. w She hoped that Regina liked it. She hoped that she didn’t mind that Emma had taken her word for it. Literally. Because Emma had seen Regina look at this very nightgown online quite a while ago. Emma remembered having commented on it and said that it was a very sexy nightgown. That had caused   
Regina, who was PMS’ing and generally feeling both horny and miserable to look slightly embarrassed and mumble something about not needing anymore nightgowns. Emma had politely disagreed. In her mind, Regina could never get too many nightgowns. 

Regina had scoffed and said something about it being her hormones talking, and then she had kissed Emma goodnight and gone to sleep.

But Emma hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that nightgown, and when Regina left for work, she had ordered the nightgown and decided to give it to Regina as a sexy christmas/wedding present.

“That’s the one I was looking at,” Regina chuckled as she held up the nightgown. 

“Yep, it sure is. Do you like it?”

“I do,” Regina confirmed, and her grin turned more salacious. “Maybe I should... try it on? See if it’s the right size and all?”

Emma felt a grin of her own spread on her face. She knew a hundred percent that the nightgown was the right size. She knew Regina’s clothing size like the back of her hand, but if Regina wanted to put on a nightgown in the middle of the morning, well....

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, babe,” she said innocently. “One can never be too sure...”

Regina chuckled mischievously as she got up from the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

Emma shamelessly ogled her wife as she passed her. Regina always had a certain spring in her steps when she was aroused. A bounce. Or a swagger. Yes, that was a great way to say it. Her hips always swayed in a certain way. Emma had told her that at some point, and Regina had been utterly surprised. And Emma had found it beyond hot that it was not something Regina was doing on purpose. 

The door to their bathroom closed behind Regina, and Emma couldn’t resist calling after her: “don’t bump your head!”

A silky chuckle and then: “I only bump my head when something or someone makes me throw my head back, my love!”

Emma laughed and shook her head slightly. “I swear, your sass is the fucking best thing on earth!”

“Swear jar.”

Emma grinned at the old joke between them. That swear jar had funded many a trip to the ice cream truck, and a couple of times even to the movies. She was still very much the main ‘provider’ of the swear jar. It wasn’t very often Regina was caught cursing by Henry. Despite him rapidly becoming a teenager, he still had a very ‘clean’ language, and he had even corrected Neal when the toddler had picked up on a bad word he had heard somewhere and told him that that kind of language didn’t sound good and that he shouldn’t say bad words. Emma was proud of her big son for setting such a good example for his younger brother. 

“Oooh...”

That little sound from the bathroom immediately made Emma stop thinking about their kids. “How does it fit?” she called to her wife. 

“Well...” said wife almost cooed. “It fits very nicely, actually. I look....hot!”

Emma’s heart completely swelled at that. Regina, who once had struggled with her self-image and hadn’t found herself one bit beautiful had now openly called herself hot. If that wasn’t self-love, Emma didn’t know what was!

“Damn right you do!” she said firmly. “Can you come out here so I can see you?”

“In a moment,” Regina cooed. “I’m not quite done looking.”

Emma sniggered to herself. She loved when Regina got all playful. It was so adorable. But at the moment, she was pretty impatient, so she called: “baaaaabeeee? I’m thirsting in here!”

A rich chuckle erupted from the bathroom, and two seconds later, the door opened, and Regina stepped out. She smirked as she put a hand on her hip in a ‘what do you think’-manner.

Emma thought many things. Many, many things! Her eyes threatened to pop right out of her skull, and her mouth fell open with a little pop. Regina looked fucking stunning. The nightgown looked as if it had been painted onto her skin. The neckline was plunging, and temping and black was most definitely Regina’s color. 

“Look. At. You.” Emma breathed. Seriously, she struggled to be coherent. The only thing she could do, was to extend a hand out to Regina. 

Regina chuckled warmly as she walked over to Emma and took her hand. 

“Come here,” Emma said simply and gave Regina’s hand a little tug. 

Regina chuckled again as she willingly climbed into bed. It didn’t take long before she was in Emma’s arms. Eyes sparkling and mouth curling in a mischievous smile. “In bed in the middle of the morning.   
What a scandal.” 

Emma laughed and gave her a little squeeze. “We did have breakfast in public,” she reminded her wife. 

“That’s true. We did.”

“And we can do other stuff too,” Emma continued, grinning. “Honeymoon stuff. Do you want to get off the train in Winnipeg and go exploring?”

“No.”

“Edmonton?”

“No.”

Emma was really laughing now. “Jasper, then?”

Regina’s smile was all playful and adorable. “The only thing I want to see is the inside of this train cabin.”

“Well....” Emma gave the zipper in Regina’s nightgown a playful little tug. “I believe that could be arranged, Mills.”

“Swan-Mills.”

“Swan-Mills,” Emma agreed and dipped her head so she could kiss her brand-new wife. It didn’t take long before the nightgown was nothing but a bundle of fabric at the bottom of their bed, and Regina’s   
arms and legs were locked around her, and Emma found that being in public was overrated. This was so much better.

Afterwards, when they were both naked and sweaty and a bit out of breath, Regina fully agreed with her. Being in public was damn overrated

“And that was a damn fine nightgown,” Emma slurred. 

Regina snickered in a way that suggested she agreed....

Despite Regina’s wish, they actually did end up seeing more things than the inside of the sleep cabin. The dining area being one of those things. After having spend most of the day in the sleep compartment switching from kissing and more to simply talking when they needed a break, they finally decided to ‘emerge’ at night when it was time for dinner. Regina took another shower and put on the same ‘honeymoon-esque’ dress she had worn her earlier. She braided a section of her hair to keep it away from her face, put on a bit of makeup, wiggled her feet into her high heels and then she was ready. And looked incredible. Emma had a certain fondness for when Regina had a little braid in her hair. It looked both cute and stylish at the same time, and it reminded her of the pictures she had seen of Regina from when she was younger. She had always worn her hair in a braid back then. Emma had tried to convince her to go ‘full braid’ as she called it, but Regina always smilingly refused and claimed that she was ‘too old’ to wear her hair in a braid. The tiny braids to keep her hair away from her face was as far as she took the braid game.

Emma too took a shower. But she put on jeans, a tanktop and the new leather jacket Regina had gifted her with. And she left her hair hanging loosely down her back. She couldn’t be bothered to put it up.   
She had loved being all bridal yesterday, and the dress had been very comfortable, but this was the kind of clothes she gravitated towards. Maybe she was a bit too old to parade around in jeans and tanktops, and maybe she did look a bit ‘funny’ next to her stylish, sophisticated wife, but when she sat down on the edge of the bed to lace up her brown boots, said wife smiled beamingly. 

“What?” Emma asked and teased: “why do you look all goofy, Mills? Swan-Mills.” 

“There’s that young woman I met on the train when she was sleeping in my seat,” Regina said softly. “You haven’t changed one bit, my love.”

“I’m older now, though,” Emma commented with a slight chuckle. “I’m almost thirty.”

“We’ll have to throw you a grand party then,” Regina said and smiled. “With all our friends and family.”

“That could be nice,” Emma agreed. “But maybe I just want to celebrate with you and the kids.”

“That does sound nice too,” Regina said and tangled her fingers in between Emma’s. “And what would you like for your birthday? Another leather jacket? More additions to our ever growing library? Or   
maybe a fancy new pen? Or another notebook?”

“Maybe I want to put Neal to bed and then play a wicked game of Mario Kart with Henry afterwards,” Emma hummed. “And then once he has gone to bed too, maybe I’d like a bowl of popcorn with lots of   
butter. A good movie playing on the television. That could be.... Sleepless in Seattle or You’ve Got Mail. And then..” she kissed Regina’s knuckles. “I want my gorgeous wife in my arms while we watch the movie. I want to cuddle with her all evening, and once we go to bed...”

“Maybe the wife would be interested in wishing you a happy birthday in a more private manner,” Regina continued the sentence and smiled. “That does sound like a lovely birthday, my love.”

“And as for presents,” Emma said, kissing Regina’s knuckles again. “I don’t think it would be possible for you to give me more than you already have.”

“How about a baby?” Regina suggested. “That certainly is a gift for life, is it not?”

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s midriff and gave her a little squeeze. “It is.” she looked up at Regina. “How soon do you want to start this process?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Regina said simply. 

“And what if I tell you that I already am.... ready?”

“Well. Then that’ll be first new chapter,” Regina smiled and cupped Emma’s cheeks. “That was what you said in your vows, wasn’t it? That we still have so many ‘firsts’ left.”

“We sure do,” Emma agreed, squeezing Regina a bit. “We’re really gonna do this, aren’t we?” 

“We sure are.” 

“Wow. I hadn’t expected you to be so... calm about this,” Emma admitted. Regina was a very sensible person, and Emma had expected some concerns regarding the timing and the fact that they hadn’t even been married for a week. 

Emma had in fact planned to tell Regina when they were in Paris. Not the morning after their wedding. But Regina had asked questions, and Emma hadn’t wanted to brush her off. So of course she had told her the truth about her feelings and wishes for the future. And Regina had been exceptionally calm about this. 

“And why wouldn’t I be?” Regina replied with a slight chuckle. “You know how much I love children. How much I had wished for more. And you also know that I cannot carry anymore myself...” she trailed   
off, and Emma gently nuzzled her nose against that spot on Regina’s stomach where she knew the faded mark was. 

Regina gently tilted Emma’s face up with a finger under her chin. “And then I met you,” she softly continued. “And nothing would bring me more joy than seeing you pregnant with our child. I want to care for you like you’ve cared for me. Buy you all the strange stuff you might crave. Feed you ice chips and hold your hand during the birth. If that’s what you want me to, of course.” She laughed. “I can also go to hell if that’s what will apply to you when the time comes.”

“I would never tell you to go to hell!” Emma almost screeched. She was appalled that Regina could even think that.

“Emma, darling, when I gave birth to Henry, I told everyone to go to hell,” Regina said patiently. “Malena. My sister. The nurses. Even the doctor. According to Mal, I cursed worse than a sailor. I don’t know when she ever has encountered a cursing sailor, but I’m sure she’s right about her statement.”

Emma chuckled. “cursed worse than a sailor, huh? So many things to look forward to.”

“You’ll do amazingly. And I’ll be right there to hold your hand. As I will right now. Come on,” she snickered as she freed herself from Emma’s arms and grabbed her hand instead. “Let’s go and get some   
dinner. I’m starving.”

“Me, too.”

They left their sleep compartment and wandered down the hallway towards the dining area. A bunch of kids passed them on the way, and one of them, a little girl with blonde curls ended up dropping a book on the floor. 

“Oh dear,” Regina said as she crouched down to fetch the book. “Here you go,” she smiled as she handed the book back. 

Emma smiled too as she looked at the book. It was The Nutcracker. Very appropriate indeed. Regina had read The Nutcracker to Neal a couple of days ago. He loved the story even though he probably was a bit too young to understand it. Emma suspected that it had more to do with Regina’s voice than anything else. 

“Thank you,” the little girl with the blonde curls said as she carefully took the book from Regina. She showed off her dimples in a smile as she looked at Regina.

Emma tried not to snigger. The little girl looked absolutely thoughtful. She wondered what was on her mind. 

“You’re really pretty,” the little girl said, still looking up at Regina with her big blue eyes. 

Aww. Emma melted on the spot. That was freaking adorable. 

Regina chuckled. “That’s sweet. Thank you. You’re really pretty too.”

“You think so?” the girl beamed now. 

“Absolutely,” Regina assured, smiling wider now. “Take good care of your book, okay?” 

“I will. Thank you, Mrs...”

“Swan-Mills.” 

Emma grinned like an idiot as the girl repeated the name with a: “that’s a funny last name. What’s your first name?” 

“Regina,” Regina said.

“Regina,” the girl repeated. “That’s a pretty name. My name’s Sophia!”

“That’s really pretty too.”

Young Sophia looked like she could have continued chitchatting all night, but then her mother appeared. She smiled at Regina and Emma and thanked them for having entertaining Sophia. And preventing her from wandering off. 

“Children loves you,” Emma chuckled as they continued into the dining area and found an empty table. 

Regina flashed a smile. 

“She was really cute,” Emma continued. 

“She was,” Regina agreed. Then she looked around in the dining area. The place was festively decorated with tinsel as though it was still Christmas. It was really beautiful. Emma’s stomach growled. She   
was absolutely famished. It had to be all that delicious bedroom activity. She grinned to herself and was about to share her amusement with Regina, hoping to make Regina blush and nudge her. But then she noticed that Regina was still looking around in the dining area, and Emma’s amusement turned into a soft smile. She had a feeling that she knew exactly what was going on in her wife’s head. She reached out and put her hand over Regina’s. “Is it strange to be back?”

“A bit,” Regina admitted. “So much has happened since I was here the last time.”

“You couldn’t eat the steak dinner,” Emma remembered. Regina had to eat soup the last time because of her newly operated throat. 

“That’s right. I couldn’t. But I sure can tonight. And I will. I’m absolutely famished.”

“I wonder why that is,” Emma chuckled good-naturedly. Regina had the rather adorable habit of getting hungry after sex. More times than she could remember, she had seen Regina leave the bed and   
skitter downstairs to the kitchen to grab some kind of snack to soothe her growling stomach. Emma always joked that Regina experienced two kinds of hunger in the bedroom. Regina claimed she didn’t think it was funny, but she nevertheless always ended up chuckling anyways. 

“Be quiet,” Regina said warmly. “And let me be hungry in peace!” 

As summoned by Regina’s words, a waiter arrived and asked if they wished the traditional steak dinner. Both of them of course said yes. 

“And a glass of champagne,” Regina added and smirked lightly at Emma. 

“Good idea,” Emma praised. If they hadn’t deserved some champagne, she didn’t know who did. They were on their honeymoon. Drinking champagne on their honeymoon was a thing, right?

The waiter promised that their dinner (and champagne) would be there in a moment, and walked off. 

Emma leaned back in her chair and looked out of the window. She couldn’t see much except for the snow, but it was nevertheless quite magical. And it was awfully romantic to travel by train. Imagine if she had known this when she stepped on this train for the very first time. That she would come back here on her honeymoon with the beautiful woman tapping her on the shoulder. 

Said beautiful woman was currently looking at her phone while rolling her eyes. 

“Is that Zelena again?” Emma asked with a grin. God knows that Zelena had texted Regina a ‘few times’ today.

“Yes. She wants to know if I’m having a nice honeymoon. Why is she like this?” Regina sighed and rolled her eyes again. 

Emma laughed. Zelena’s incurable ‘older sister-curiosity’ was an old story.

“I don’t know why she insist upon doing this to me,” Regina dramatically continued and rolled her eyes. 

“She’s interested in your life, babe,” Emma snickered. 

“That might be, but she doesn’t have to be interested in this aspect of my life.”

“’This’?” Emma teased heartily. “And what’s ‘this’?”

“Things that happens in a private setting,” Regina said without skipping a beat. “Really, its not her business to poke around in whether I’ve-“

“Gotten laid or not?” Emma innocently and quietly suggested.

“Emma Swan!” Regina hissed and looked mildly scandalized.

“Swan-Mills,” Emma sweetly reminded her wife. “Seriously, maybe we should turn the swear jar into a... ‘use the right name’-jar.”

“Is that even a thing?”

“It could be,” Emma said briskly and then changed the subject because this was a public place after all, and there would be plenty of time for talk about getting laid later. “How about Henry?” she asked.   
“Has he been in touch again?”

“No,” Regina said. “But I’m guessing that means he’s having a good time.”

“How can he have anything else with Malena and Ursula,” Emma asked rhetorically. Henry adored them. His favorite aunts. Sharing that position with Zelena, obviously. “Anymore pictures?” she continued, groaning slightly. Regina had shown her the pictures she had received from Malena earlier. Pictures of Henry holding the adorable fluffball that was Lola. Their new puppy. 

“Jealous?” Regina teased and chuckled to herself. 

“Uhm, yeah, absolutely,” Emma said firmly. “I really, really want to meet our new puppy!” seriously, Lola was the most adorable little creature on the planet, and if it hadn’t been because they were on their honeymoon, Emma would have been hyper-focused on getting to meet the little fluffball as soon as possible. Now meeting Lola could wait until they got back from Paris. 

“Well, she’s excited to meet you too. She told me so herself.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “You’re a dog whisperer now?”

“I could be...”

Emma shook her head, thoroughly amused at her wife’s playfulness. She always found it to be utterly sexy. 

Regina on the other hand looked thoughtful once again as she looked down at the table between them. “Hmm.”

“What is it? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Regina did that thing with her eyebrow that suggested she found Emma to be worried for no reason. “I was just thinking about all the post its that filled up the table the last time I was here. It feels like a completely other life. I was... so different back then.” She subconsciously tapped her bare throat. It had been a long time since she wore a scarf. And now she only wore them for the sake of fashion and absolutely nothing else. Gone were the days where she wanted to cover herself.

“You’ve been through a lot,” Emma said softly and reached for Regina’s hand. 

“Mmm. It almost feels strange to think that there was a point in my life where I couldn’t talk and was scared of most things,” Regina said thoughtfully. “Sometimes I’d like to go back in time and tell that   
woman how much she has to look forward to.” She chuckled. “Anyway, ignore me. I’m just getting thoughtful for whatever reason.” 

“That’s completely fine. There are a lot of callbacks,” Emma acknowledged and squeezed her wife’s hand. It was absolutely nostalgic being back on this train where their story had started. The train that had brought them to Toronto where Regina had finally gotten the life changing surgery. The surgery that had restored her beautiful, precious voice. 

“There sure is,” Regina nodded. “But you know what I’m grateful for?”

“What?”

“That I don’t have to take a painkiller that will knock me out before nine o’clock.” She waggled an eyebrow. 

“You know what?” Emma teased. 

“What?” 

“I’m grateful for that too.”

They laughed together, and Emma fell a bit more in love if that was even possible. Regina’s laughter was another thing she was grateful for. Hearing it was a privilege, and she could easily remember the first time she had been blessed with hearing Regina laugh. It had come as a surprise to all of them. Most of all Regina. She had cried. And that laughter had been a promise of what was to come. Words. And words had indeed come. 

But now the waiter was coming over with their dinner, and Emma’s nostalgia was replaced with only one thing. Hunger. 

“Oh man, that looks so good!” she exclaimed.

Regina raised an eyebrow, and Emma couldn’t blame her. She had almost moaned in sheer delight over the food. Woops. 

The waiter, however, did not seem to notice anything as he popped the bottle of champagne open with a sharp pop that had Emma yelping and Regina laughing. 

“There we are, ladies,” he said as he with a refined movement poured the sparkling beverage into two tall crystal glasses. “A glass of champagne for the newly-weds. Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Emma said and wondered whether it was ‘their’ private train clerk who had told him about the wedding. 

“If you need anything else, just use that button there,” he said, nodding towards what was standing on the table. It was indeed some kind of little button or buzzer or whatever.

“Thank you,” Regina said as Emma raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

“Enjoy your dinner,” he smiled. Then he walked off, and Emma and Regina was left with their lavish dinner and glasses of champagne. 

Emma turned her attention to Regina and lowered her voice as she asked: “so do we have private train clerks all over the train, or...?”

“I don’t know,” Regina replied, and her mouth twitched. “But I suspect that might be the case.”

“Holy shit,” Emma said. “We have to send Malena a gift basket afterwards. If she’s the one responsible, that is.”

“She might be,” Regina nodded. “But she would never tell us if she was. That’s just how she is. But no gift basket will ever be big enough.”

“You’re right. She deserves way more for this.” Emma had only good things to say about her former boss and private friend. Malena was quite a special person with her love for shiny gemstones and   
glittering things and her profound fondness for identifying as a dragon. She was a one of a kind. And Henry loved her. So did little Neal. He also loved tugging at her long blonde hair, but Malena didn’t mind that. Once in a while, she mock-hissed and pretended to be a dragon, and that always made Neal giggle. And ask for ‘fire, please and thank you, auntie Mal!’. That never failed to make Malena laugh. And then pretend to make fire. It was all very entertaining to watch. 

“This looks very good,” Regina said with sparkling eyes. 

“It does,” Emma agreed and lifted her champagne glass. “A toast. To us.”

“To us,” Regina agreed and clinked her glass with Emma’s. “And the future. Everything it might hold for us...”

“Does that include a baby?”

“Yes, my love. It most certainly involves a baby,” Regina confirmed and smiled.

“A whole nest of them?” Emma couldn’t resist to tease. 

Regina scrunched up her nose in that adorable fashion. “How about we settle for one at the moment?”

“One at the moment,” Emma confirmed and clinked her glass with Regina’s again. “And the future.”

“The future.”

Emma smiled. The future. She loved the sound of that... 

To Be Continued.........


	11. Part Eleven

Of course the rest of their train ride was wonderful. They woke up whenever they wanted. Had breakfast whenever they wanted. Sometimes they went into the dining area to have it. And sometimes they asked ‘their’ private train clerk to grab them some breakfast. Regina had felt guilty about it the first time they had asked to have their breakfast brought to their sleep compartment, but their clerk, who apparently was called ‘Ted’ had just chuckled and insisted that that was the reason why he was there, and it hadn’t taken long before Regina had started to feel less guilty. 

Emma didn’t feel the least bit guilty. She didn’t have the urge to see other people while traveling on the train. She was more than cool with just hanging out in their sleep compartment and ‘charging’ before they continued onwards to Paris where they indeed would do all the honeymoon-esque things. See the Eiffel Tower. Visit all the little parks. Go on shopping sprees. Drink fancy French coffee and eat croissants on one the many little breakfast cafés. And Disneyland. Of course. Emma had insisted. She didn’t care that she was rapidly approaching thirty, if she was in Paris, she HAD to visit Disneyland. She hadn’t needed to insist, though. Regina had smiled and agreed. None of them had ever been to Disneyland Paris before, and they had been more than hesitant to tell Henry about their plan. But he had just laughed his head off and called them ‘children’. And then insisted that he could come with them the next time. Of course they had said yes to that immediately.

And then of course there was New Year’s Eve coming up shortly. Admittedly, she and Regina had splurged. They would be celebrating New Year’s Eve on a New Year’s Cruise on the Seine. Cruise through the silky water, past the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, and the Notre Dame Cathedral. Three course menu and free champagne all night, and by the time the clock struck midnight, they wouldn’t turn into pumpkins. No, they would celebrate the coming of the new year at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. It was going to be the trip of a life time, Emma was absolutely certain of that. She was so looking forward to exploring Paris with her wife. Walk hand in hand on a snow-dusted Parisian street. Watch Regina effortlessly blend in with all the sophisticated French women. And hear her speak French, of course. That was something Emma was most looking forward too.

It was safe to say that Zelena had almost fainted when they had revealed their New Year’s Eve plans to her. She had groaned and grumbled and called them the lucky bastards. But underneath the envy, Emma could see the unbridled joy in Zelena’s eyes. Regina’s older sister had looked like she was on the brink of exploding with happiness. Because Regina was so excited. Glowing with happiness. She was worlds away from the silent, frightened woman she had met on the train to Vancouver. Regina was completely transformed. A strong, beautiful, confident woman who was sure of her place in the world.   
Who knew who she was and where she was going....

Emma snickered as she watched her wife sit down heavily on her suitcase in an attempt to apply enough pressure so she could zip it shut. “Do you need some help with that, beautiful?” 

“I might,” Regina said and grunted slightly as she once again attempted to zip the suitcase. “God damnit!”

“Swear jar, Mrs. Swan-Mills,” Emma happily told her wife as she walked over to the bed where Regina was sitting on the suitcase. She crouched down. “Here. Lemme give you a hand.”

“Much appreciated. Thank you. You’ll pull and I’ll... Apply pressure?”

“Sounds reasonable,” Emma snickered. “Ready?”

“When you are, darling.”

“Okay. And.. One, two, three... Push!” Emma exclaimed as she grabbed the zipper and started tugging. 

Regina laughed. “Are we closing a suitcase or having a baby?” 

“Har, har,” Emma said a bit strained as she tugged at the zipper again. This was hard. 

“I have too many clothes,” Regina acknowledged. 

“Bullshit,” Emma scoffed. “You do not. You have the exact right amount of clothes, beautiful.”

Regina hummed in that way that suggested she didn’t agree, but instead of arguing with her, Emma fully concentrated on zipping the suitcase. And after a moment, she succeeded and could exclaim a triumphant: “ha!”

“Well done,” Regina praised. “You did it.”

“I sure did,” Emma chuckled and couldn’t help but being a little bit bad. Meaning that she leaned forward and placed a quick kiss right above Regina’s knee. She could do that because of the way Regina was sitting on the suitcase.

“Emma!” Regina protested. “We’re about to get off the train!”

“It was just a quick kiss, beautiful,” Emma said innocently. 

“I hope so, because we definitely do not have time for anything else now,” Regina mildly scolded and elegantly climbed off the suitcase. She brushed a hand over her grey pinstriped skirt she was wearing. Her blazer was matching, and the crisp white blouse she was wearing underneath made her look incredibly sharp. 

“You look great,” Emma said as she watched Regina put on her coat with the blue fur collar. “Very sophisticated.” 

“Thank you,” Regina smiled. “I try to imitate the French women.”

“You’re succeeding,” Emma laughed at the joke. 

“Excellent.” Regina brushed a hand over her dark hair which was shining. Then she turned her head and looked at Emma over her shoulder. “Are you ready to get going?” 

“I am,” Emma nodded. “Ready for a four hour long camping trip in the airport!”

Regina chuckled. “I’m sure we can come up with something to kill the time, darling.”

“Like check Facebook?” Emma jokingly suggested. They had been without Wi-Fi for the past three days, but Emma hadn’t even thought about Facebook. Or Instagram for that matter. But now she was actually looking forward to going online and post a few airport selfies of herself and Regina. To prove that they were alive and on their way to Paris. She was certain that Zelena and Malena would comment on their pictures. And Henry too. 

“Perhaps you should check your email instead,” Regina suggested. “As far as I can recall, you’re waiting for a very important email, aren’t you?” 

“I am,” Emma nodded. An email from Dragon Publishing regarding something very interesting. Something known as The Queen’s Revenge. The sequel to Twisted Tales. The readers were crying to hear more about Queen Aurelia who had lost everything in the very last chapter of Twisted Tales. The Queen’s Revenge had been rummaging in Emma’s mind for a few months, and even though she was writing on a paranormal novel, she hadn’t quite been able to let The Queen’s Revenge go. So some two weeks ago she had sat down and jotted down a rough storyline and a rough draft of a potential first chapter. She had very unofficially texted Malena and casually asked if she maybe would be interested in reading what she had written. Malena had more or less yelled at her via text to send her the first draft ‘asap’. She had promised to read it as soon as possible, but Emma had asked her not to give her her opinion before after the wedding. She didn’t want to think about potential manuscripts before the big day. She hadn’t wanted anything to distract her. But now it was officially after the wedding, and so Emma was ready to hear Malena’s professional meaning. But she had asked Regina if she minded if   
Emma checked a work-related email during their honeymoon. Regina had laughed heartedly and assured Emma that she could check as many emails as she damn well wanted to do. 

Emma had no intention of doing that, though. She just wanted to check that one email. And then she wouldn’t do anything work related until after the honeymoon. She hadn’t even brought her laptop. It was safely tugged away in a drawer at home. But she had brought a good, old-fashioned notebook and a pen. Because she had some kind of romantic idea about sitting on a Parisian café and write in a notebook. Maybe it was silly, but it felt like such a mandatory thing to do when you were in Paris. And was a writer. 

“So, shall we get going?” Regina asked, pulling Emma out of her thoughts. 

“Yep, let’s do it,” Emma said briskly. Yes, their train journey was coming to an end, but the next part of their journey was only just getting started, and she absolutely could not wait!

“Well, this place isn’t so bad,” Emma observed as she looked around in Toronto Pearson International Airport. She and Regina had ridded themselves of their heavier luggage and now only had their purses to worry about. They were sitting on one of the benches in the airport. It wasn’t the most comfortable place in the whole world, but it was okay. They could make it work. Emma had traded her leather jacket for her warmer parka coat. And she was grateful for that. The airport was a bit chilly. 

Regina was sitting with her legs elegantly crossed. She was in the middle of putting her phone away in her pocket. Of course they had already called home to hear how Henry was doing. He had been in the middle of a game when they called, but he was more than happy to pause it so he could talk to his moms. He told them that he was doing just fine. That he and Malena and Ursula were going to visit David and Kathryn tonight. And of course he had told them all about Lola. That she was absolutely adorable and that he couldn’t wait to bring her home. 

Then Malena had taken the phone. She could report that ‘everything was going splendidly’. ‘The youngest hatchling’ (meaning Neal) was on his best behavior and hadn’t asked for Emma and Regina once. He was smiling from he woke up and to when he was tucked in for the night. That was no surprise. Neal was generally a very happy toddler. Malena hadn’t mentioned the email with a word. Which could only mean that she had sent it.

And that was exactly the reason why Emma was sitting with her phone now. Trying to catch the Wi-Fi signal in the airport. She had already cussed twice over her phone’s lack of ability to connect with the Wi-Fi, as a result, Regina had laughed twice.

“This is some old junk,” Emma grumbled. But she didn’t mean it. Not really. She was merely fishing after making Regina laugh again. 

And she succeeded. Regina chuckled. She was sitting with her own phone in hand and clearly typing. 

“Who are you texting?” Emma asked as she tapped the ‘connect to Wi-Fi’ button again. “Zelena?”

“No, Jennie,” Regina replied. “We’re talking about her new boyfriend. She’s so happy.”

Despite her struggles to connect with the Wi-Fi, Emma smiled. “That’s wonderful. She deserves it.”

“She does,” Regina agreed. “She deserves the entire world. I’m so glad she’s with a man who truly appreciates her.”

“Me, too,” Emma said warmly. Jennie had been in very bad shape when she arrived at their house. Terribly skinny and with wide, scared eyes. Emma couldn’t count the times Regina had sat by her bedside and consoled her when she was afraid. Now Jennie had moved away and was with a new boyfriend. She too had come out strong on the other side. She too had shown what an incredibly strong woman she was. Emma was so proud of her. And she was proud of Regina for the way she had taken Jennie under her wing and slowly but steadily helped her back to life. 

“Ha!” Emma said triumphantly as she finally managed to connect the cellphone to the Wi-Fi in the airport. “Eat that, suckers!” 

“You did it,” Regina chuckled. “Good job.”

“Thanks, babe. Always nice to know that your wife supports you in even the littlest projects,” Emma joked as she at last logged into her email account. She was glad that she had put the phone on ‘silent’, because the notifications just kept coming in a steady flow. 

“Anything from Malena yet?” Regina asked impatiently. 

“Yeah, she sent a reply,” Emma answered and teased: “but don’t you call her in anger if she isn’t on board with The Queen’s Revenge. Remember that she’s not your friend when it comes to this. She’s a very serious publisher who only takes the best stuff.”

Regina gave her arm a playful punch. “You write the best stuff, my love. You know you do. And now please check the email!”

“Okay, okay,” Emma laughed. Then she clicked the email so she could read the reply Malena had written to the rough draft of The Queen’s Revenge. Said reply was ultrashort and every bit Malena. ‘It’s a yes from me, Mrs. Swan-Mills. The world needs more Queen Aurelia.’

“Fuck yeah!” Emma exclaimed, sticking a fist in the air. “Look at this!” she turned the screen towards Regina so she could read Malena’s reply. 

“Congratulations,” Regina smiled. “I’m proud of you, my love.” 

“And you were right,” Emma said, reminding Regina of what she had said at some point. “Queen Aurelia’s story isn’t done at all.”

“Definitely not,” Regina said firmly and batted her brown eyes at Emma. “So. Tell me. What will happen to Queen Aurelia in the next story?” 

Emma gasped and feigned surprise. “You’re asking me to give you a spoiler?!”

“Isn’t that allowed now that I am your wife?” Regina asked sweetly and batted those brown eyes at Emma again. 

Emma shook her head and sighed a little bit. Regina’s eyes would be the death of her, she was sure. “Okay, fine,” she surrendered without much hesitation. “You’ll get one spoiler. One!”

“Make it a good one then,” Regina teased.

Emma made a point of leaning in and whispering the spoiler into Regina’s ear: “She’ll get a suitor.”

Regina gasped, but it didn’t sound like she was feigning it. “You’re giving Queen Aurelia a suitor?!”

“Shh,” Emma snickered. “It’s top secret, Mrs. Swan-Mills.”

“Fine,” Regina mock-huffed. “Keep your secrets.”

Emma laughed. And so did Regina. Because both of them knew that Emma would reveal the entire plot to Regina before she had finished writing the third chapter.

As she wrote a reply to Malena, Emma smiled to herself. This was a huge victory for her. She would be diving back into the universe she had created in Twisted Tales. Back to the dark forests with the trees that were alive and mischievous. Back to Queen Aurelia’s grand castle. She would get the opportunity to once again describe Queen Aurelia’s elaborate gowns and intricate hairstyles. And she couldn’t wait. She could feel the urge to write prickle in her fingers. But she would have to wait until they returned home from their honeymoon. And she could. Of course she could. Going on her honeymoon with Regina was the most important thing. But it was awesome to know that she could get started on The Queen’s Revenge when she came back from Paris. 

“Hello.” 

Emma looked up and so did Regina. Standing in front of them was Amelia, the little girl from the train. The one whose book Regina had picked up. 

“Why, hello, Amelia,” Regina greeted and smiled at the little girl too. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Amelia snickered. 

“You’re going flying too?” Emma asked. 

Amelia nodded. “Yeah, me and my mom and dad are going to Vermont!” 

“Really? That sounds awesome, kiddo,” Emma said and chuckled. It was funny that Amelia was here too. 

“I just wanted to say thank you for picking up my book,” Amelia said seriously to Regina. “My grandmother got it for me when I was just a baby, and I would have gotten really sad if I had lost it! So thank you, Mrs. Swan-Mills.”

“You’re welcome, Amelia,” Regina said warmly. “I’m glad I could help you.”

Amelia looked from Regina to Emma and back to Regina again. “I want to give you something, but I have only one. Do you think you can share it?”

“Oh, you don’t have to give us anything, honey,” Regina assured and smiled at the little girl. “I was just happy to help you.”

“Mommy said I could. And I want to,” Amelia said stubbornly. 

Emma and Regina looked at one another, and Emma grinned. Regina had clearly made an impression. “Well,” Emma said. “I definitely think you should give Regina your present, kid.” She adored how children just naturally gravitated towards Regina. It was so sweet. And the fact that this little girl wanted to give Regina a present was even more sweet. She was more than fine with Amelia delivering her present to Regina. Really, anyone who gave Regina gifts was a winner in Emma’s eyes. Maybe she would even include Amelia in one of her stories.

Amelia’s little face split into a grin as she showed them what she had been hiding behind her back and gave it to Regina. 

“Oh!” Regina said, clearly delighted at Amelia’s gift. 

So was Emma. Even if she tried, she couldn’t think of a sweeter gift. Because Amelia had just presented Regina with a nutcracker figure. Seriously, how perfect and Christmas-y was that? The nutcracker was wearing a red coat with ‘gold’ buttons and red pants. He was also wearing grey boots and a red and green top hat. 

“This is beautiful,” Regina beamed as she gently cradled the nutcracker figure in her hands. “Are you sure you want to give me this, Amelia? You don’t have to, you know.”

“I want to!” Amelia said firmly. “To say thank you. Mommy and daddy have taught me how important it is to be kind to each other. You were kind to me when you picked up my book. Now I’m being kind to you and giving you Jack.” 

Emma couldn’t help but grin like an idiot. The nutcracker had a name. Of course it had. 

“Well, then I say thank you very much, Amelia. That’s a really lovely gesture.” 

Amelia beamed, and then to Emma’s delight, the little girl leaned in and gave Regina a big old hug. 

“Oh,” Regina said slightly surprised. But she quickly recovered and hugged Amelia right back. 

After a moment, Amelia let go of Regina and turned to Emma. Before Emma could blink, the little girl had hugged her too, but Emma didn’t mind one bit. She just hugged her right back. 

After another moment, Amelia let go of Emma too and said: “I’m sorry I don’t have a nutcracker for you too.”

Emma chuckled. “That’s fine. Regina and I can share him. Right, Regina?” 

“Of course!” Regina said quickly.

“Amelia!” a man wearing a green coat and knitted hat called from one of the benches. “Are you coming, honey? It’s time for us to go the gate!”

“I gotta go,” Amelia announced. “Goodbye, Mrs. Swan-Mills. And Mrs. Swan-Mills. Happy New Year!” and with that, she danced off to join her parents. She was clearly telling them all about her gift, for her mother smiled and patted her daughter’s cheek. Clearly praising her for the sweet gesture. 

Regina held up the little nutcracker figurine. “That was really wonderful.”

“It was,” Emma smiled. “You really made an impression.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Regina protested. “I just picked up a book.”

“A very important book,” Emma corrected and smirked. “Huh.”

“What?”

“You became her fairy godmother!” Emma exclaimed and laughed. “Literally! This is the return of the train-fairy-godmother!” 

“I think you’re being silly,” Regina said a tad overbearingly and looked at the pretty little nutcracker in her hand. “He looks very nice, doesn’t he?”

“He does,” Emma agreed, looking at the nutcracker in Regina’s hand again, and reminding herself to tell Henry about this. And Zelena. She knew for a fact that both of them would find it to be positively adorable. So did Emma. The way Amelia just spontaneously had hugged Regina, had been too damn cute for words. But that was just the kind of effect Regina had on children. They were drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Emma could easily remember how Neal had reacted the first time he ended up in Regina’s arms. How he had looked up at her with his big blue eyes. He had undoubtedly seen his mother even before Regina became just that. She remembered those first nights where Neal hadn’t yet been theirs but had only been staying at their house while David took care of Mary Margaret’s funeral. Neal had by no means been a fussy child, but he had still turned to ‘pudding’ every time Regina lifted him or kissed his cheek or ran her fingers through his thin baby hair. And when Regina had started talking, Neal had started to lift his head as though he was following her voice. Basically, the two of them had had a very special bond right from day one, and today, Neal followed Regina where ever she went. Emma wasn’t the least bit jealous. She knew that she was as much Neal’s mother as Regina was, and how could she even consider being jealous over the special, beautiful relationship there was between Neal and Regina? Emma hadn’t been very good with babies when Neal ‘moved in’. Regina was the one who had taught her everything she knew, and Emma was so grateful for that. 

“What are you thinking about?” Regina asked gently, placing a warm hand on Emma’s arm. 

“The kids,” Emma said truthfully. “I miss them.”

“Me, too,” Regina said and lifted a well-sculpted eyebrow. “Should we take the train back to Vancouver and-“

“No!” Emma barkingly interrupted. “No way!”

Regina laughed. “So you do want to go on honeymoon with me.”

“Duh,” Emma said plainly. And then she leaned in and kissed Regina’s cheek. Right there in the airport. She didn’t care who saw them. She was allowed to kiss her wife whenever she wanted to do so, right?

Hours later, she and Regina were sitting in the plane. Regina was in the process of buckling her seatbelt while the stewardesses explained the safety procedure. 

Emma stole a glance at her wife. Regina looked calm enough, but she always had a very calm façade. That was one of the tricky things about her. If she had decided that she wanted to seem calm, her face would radiate calmness. Even if she wasn’t feeling particularly calm. Emma reminded herself to check in with Regina many times during the seven hour long flight to Paris. It hadn’t been that long since   
Regina had beat her fear of heights. She had worked very intensely with her fear, and her ride in the Ferris Wheel where Emma had proposed, had been her ‘debut’ so to speak. And she had done a very good job. Emma had feared that Regina’s fear of heights would return full force after the ‘whoopsie’ in which Billy had pushed the wrong button and made the Ferris Wheel spin faster and faster, but Regina had not been afraid of heights afterwards either. She claimed that she hadn’t worked so hard on beating her fear only to become afraid after one little error on Billy’s part. 

So now here she was. In a plane. Sitting next to Emma in the window seat. She had asked if she could take the window seat so she could see when the plane took off, and of course Emma had not had any problem whatsoever with that. 

Now she took her wife’s hand and gently asked: “all good?” 

“Mmm,” Regina said and smiled. “Though it’s been ages since I last was on a plane.” 

“How long ago was it?” Emma asked.

“Hmm, I was eighteen and flying to England to find Zelena,” Regina remembered. “There was some turbulence on the way back. Quite a lot, actually. And I don’t know, I think perhaps it was a combination of the turbulence, the fact that I had just met my till that point unknown sister, and the fact that my mother had passed away recently. Some kind of stress reaction, I think. Since then... no flying.” 

“That sounds plausible,” Emma nodded. Even at eighteen, Regina had been fucking brave. Imagine that your mother died and then you find out that you have a secret sister. Anyone would probably have freaked out. But instead, Regina had promptly travelled to England to find Zelena instead. It was no wonder that her stress had come to show in other ways. 

“It was a pretty crazy time,” Regina observed. “Very crazy, actually. I lost my mother but gained a sister. To this day, I’m still beyond grateful that I chose to go to England and find Zelena.”

“She’s grateful for that too,” Emma smiled. “Sometimes it’s so weird to think that the two of you haven’t actually known each other since childhood. You’re so...” 

“Synched?” Regina teased. 

“Absolutely. Synched. That’s the word.”

Regina chuckled. “Perhaps sometimes even a little too synched.”

“Well... Let’s just say... I’d hate to become an enemy of the Mills’ sisters,” Emma quipped. 

“That’s not a very likely scenario,” Regina said, leaning forward and looking out of the window. “Oh my goodness, we’re moving!”

“You doing okay? Do you need anything? Some water?” Emma offered. She also knew that Regina happened to have a very mildly sedative pill in her purse. For emergencies. Just in case her fear of heights would show itself. 

But Regina shook her head. “No, I’m fine. Just excited that we’re finally going. I’ve been so looking forward to going to Paris.”

“Me, too!” Emma said eagerly. Obviously, she had been looking forward to the ceremony and to becoming Regina’s wife at last, but going to Paris with her wife? Yep, that was definitely something Emma had looked forward to. Very, very much!

“Oh!” Regina said, and Emma didn’t have to ask why. She too could feel that pull behind her navel as the plane took off. She leaned forward, looked past Regina out of the window and saw the airport become nothing but a little dot. Now they were really on their way. All Emma could see was white clouds. It was all very magical. Emma had always loved flying, but her financial situation hadn’t always allowed it. Until her books had started selling. Now she had every opportunity to fly. But there was of course only one person she wanted to go flying with. 

“Still doing okay?” she softly asked her wife. 

“Yes,” Regina said proudly. “I’m fine. This is a huge victory!”

“It sure is, beautiful. I’m so proud of you.”

Regina looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes. “Imagine all the places we can travel to now.”

“Oh yeah,” Emma grinned. 

“But I think we have to spend quite a while in Steveston,” Regina continued and lowered her voice slightly. “So we can begin another kind of journey.”

“That is something I’d want more than going to fancy destinations,” Emma said softly, knowing that Regina was talking about ’operation baby’.

Regina chuckled, most likely because Emma was disappearing into ‘baby land’, and then she reached within her purse and found her book. The rustling made Emma snap out of her baby dreams, and she glanced at the book in Regina’s hand. Death in the Clouds by Agatha Christie. 

“Your humor is impeccable,” Emma informed her wife. 

“Thank you. I try my best,” Regina quipped as she reached within her purse again. This time she took out the little case she kept her reading glasses in. The lip opened with a soft little pop, and then she was slipping the glasses onto the bridge of her nose. Squinting slightly behind them as she opened the book. 

Emma knew that Regina didn’t like her reading glasses all that much, but Emma had a certain... fondness for those glasses. Buuut, thinking about how much she liked Regina’s glasses in an airplane was probably not the best idea.

Emma reacted within her purse and found her own book. Quite recently, she had thrown herself into a rather ambitious project. She wanted to read The Lord of the Rings trilogy. So far, she was halfway through The Fellowship Of The Rings, and she was rather ashamed to admit that she much preferred the movie over the book. There was... a lot of monologues. She had to admit that. But that didn’t mean that she was going to give up. Of course not. No, she had vowed to read the trilogy, and that was exactly what she was going to do. If it was the last thing she did on this earth. Or something less dramatic. So onwards she soldiered and opened the book. Another super-long monologue. Great. She felt tempted to give up and replace Lord of the Rings with one of the other books she had brought, but nope! She was going to do this. No quitting in the middle of the first book. She refused to be ‘that’ person. 

Next to her, Regina suddenly lifted a hand and hid a massive yawn behind it. 

“Is the book really that boring?” Emma asked innocently. “I thought you loved Agatha Christie.” 

“I do,” Regina said shortly. “I’m just-“ she erupted in another massive yawn she had to hide behind her hand. “Excuse me.” 

Emma snickered. “Wow, such a good book, huh?” She knew that she was teasing, but she could not resist it. The book wasn’t boring. She knew that Regina was a very passionate Agatha Christie fan. And she also knew that there were other reasons for Regina’s yawning. And perhaps Emma felt a teeny tiny bit guilty. After all, it was her fault that Regina was yawning. She was the one who had kept her lovely wife up way past her ‘bedtime’. None of them were used to being up late. When you had a happy, overactive toddler in the house, you tended to become exhausted, and on most days, they were asleep before eleven. Like a couple of old ladies, Regina used to chuckle. 

Emma didn’t mind that. She loved their little routines. It was all a part of what made them a family. 

She turned another page in the book. She really wanted to love this book. She wanted to be one of those people who could say that she had read the trilogy, but man she was close to calling the quits on this book. She had brought The Haunting of Hill House, and she would much rather read that. But she couldn’t give up. Not yet. She would keep reading for twenty minutes more and if she still wasn’t into the story, she would give up and start reading The Haunting of Hill House. She had already read   
that one a few times, and she knew that she loved that story.

But this was The Lords of the Rings. And one didn’t just give up on The Lords of the Rings, right? Emma quelled a sigh and cheered herself on. Come on, Emma. Keep reading. You can do i-

Thunk.

The unexpected sound, and the even more unexpected slight pressure on her right shoulder made Emma snap out of her thoughts. And then she smiled. Because the quiet thunk-sound had in fact been Regina’s head landing on her shoulder. She had fallen asleep. Right in the middle of her book. And with her head resting against Emma’s shoulder. 

“Aww,” Emma quietly cooed, happily putting her book down and turning her attention to her sleeping wife. Perhaps she should feel more guilty. She was definitely the one who had made Regina fall asleep on the plane. She was the one who had kept Regina up late. But hey, if Regina could sleep all the way to Paris, that was a good thing. Then she wouldn’t have to think about her fear of heights at all. Win-win.

Emma decided to make Regina as comfortable as she possibly could. She couldn’t exactly find Regina a bed to sleep in, but she could do other things to ensure she had a pleasant sleep. The first thing she did was to gently slip the glasses of Regina’s nose so she would be a bit more comfortable and not end up with marks from the glasses on her face. She carefully put the glasses back in the case Regina kept it in. And then she quietly- and without moving her shoulder an inch- reached under the seat and found the blanket she knew was laying there. She unfolded it and gently draped it over her wife’s legs. She didn’t want Regina to get cold while sleeping. Regina was the type of person who always disappeared under the covers at night in the winter. And god forbid she should end up catching a cold on the plane. They couldn’t have that. 

The very last thing Emma did after having draped the blanket around Regina’s legs, was to gently kiss the side of her wife’s head and murmur: “sleep well, beautiful.” 

Regina mumbled something in her sleep, but apart from that, she didn’t react at all. Just kept on sleeping with one hand nestled in her purse. 

Emma tilted her head in curiosity, and after some gentle probing, she found out that Regina was in fact holding on to the little nutcracker in her purse. Well. If that wasn’t the most adorable thing ever, Emma certainly did not know what was.

To Be Continued..........


	12. Part Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just sex. So.

“Welcome to Paris,” Emma grinningly announced as soon as she opened the door to the hotel room on Le Royal Monceau.

“Thank you,” Regina said warmly albeit a bit tiredly as she stepped over the threshold. 

“Should I have carried you over the threshold?” Emma mused out loud.

“No,” Regina half-chuckled. “That won’t be necessary this time, my love. You already carried me over the threshold when we boarded the train.”

“Yeah, but was that enough?” Emma continued to muse. She wasn’t completely sure. Surely, a good wedding tradition couldn’t be repeated too often, could it? 

Regina laughed more earnestly as she looked around in the hotel room. “Wow. This is...”

“Yeah. It is,” Emma agreed as she too looked around. This hotel room was goddamn amazing. She was glad that they had splurged for this hotel room. There were wine-red carpets on the floor, cream colored walls and enormous chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. Standing in the center of the room was the biggest, most lavish four poster bed she had ever seen. There was a romantic red canopy above it, and the cream colored bedspread was covered in- Emma grinned- rose petals. Rose petals shaped in a heart. 

“Oh. More rose petals,” Regina observed as she sat her suitcase down on the floor. 

“Oh yeah,” Emma replied and felt a shit eating grin appearing on her face. More rose petals meant that she would get the pleasure of plucking said petals out of Regina’s hair sooner or later. Perfect. 

“And what’s this?” Regina hummed as she bent down and took a closer look at the bucket near the bed. 

“Ooooh,” Emma cooed. “Is that...?”

“Yes, my love. It’s champagne,” Regina confirmed. 

“Perfect! We have to taste some of that later.” 

“Definitely.” Regina slipped off her coat and wiggled her feet out of her shoes. She groaned quietly as she padded across the carpet and then rather gracelessly let herself flop down on the bed with a massive: “aaaah!”

“Aww,” Emma snickered. “Are you all tired, babe?”

“Mmm,” Regina mumbled and closed her eyes. “I shouldn’t have slept on the plane. I fear that has made me even more groggy.”

“You can sleep,” Emma said softly. “I don’t mind.”

“No. I don’t want to sleep,” Regina said stubbornly despite having closed her eyes. “I need to stay awake. Otherwise my sense of time will become completely screwed up because of the time difference.”   
She opened her eyes and grappled aimlessly for her purse. 

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle as she graciously gave Regina her purse with a sweet: “here you go, wife.”

“Thank you, wife,” Regina said, mouth curling into a smile as she fished her phone out of her pocket. 

“Henry?” Emma guessed. 

“No, Zelena, actually. I figured she would be the one to be the most displeased if she doesn’t hear from me right away. Maybe you could text Henry?” 

“Consider it done,” Emma said lightly as she found her own phone in the pocket of her leather jacket. In a heartbeat, she quickly cooked up a text for her son: ‘hey kid, we’ve arrived safely in Paris. Your mom fell asleep in the plane which was absolutely adorable! I hope you’re having fun with Mal and Ursula :D’

It did not take long before she got an answer from Henry: ‘pls tell me you took pictures of that!!’

Emma snickered to herself. ‘Have to admit that I did not. It seemed a little unfair ;)’

‘Letting an opportunity like that go to waste? Yep, marriage has definitely changed you!’

Now Emma scoffed slightly. Her boy was definitely growing up and getting sassier every day. That little rascal. ‘Not so rude, young man!’

‘;)’

Seriously? He was being too sassy for words right now! ‘Why, you little rascal! Are you behaving like this towards Malena and Ursula too?’

‘Of course I am! I’m giving them a reallllly hard time!’

Emma snickered now. She knew that was not true. She knew that Henry was on his best behavior. He always was. ‘Sure, kid. Sure you are. Anyway. How is everything going? Tell me more about Lola!!’

‘Oh my god, she is so cute, Ma! Her ears are so floppy! And she’s so soft! I swear, she wanted to go home with me right away!’

Emma had barely gotten the chance to be jealous before she received a picture. Of Henry and Lola together. Henry was holding up the puppy, and Lola was licking his cheek.

“Awwww,” Emma cooed out loud. “That is literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“What is?” Regina asked, voice slightly rough and words slurred. She sat up on the bed so she could see the picture. 

Emma turned the screen so Regin could see. “Look. At. This!”

“Ohh,” Regina smiled. “They made quite the pair, don’t they?” 

“I want her in my arms,” Emma said plainly. 

Regina sweetly laughed at her. 

“You don’t want her in your arms?” Emma asked, feigning surprise. 

“Of course I do,” Regina assured. “But right now, I could think of someone else I’d rather have in my arms.”

In a matter of seconds, Emma had sent off a quick reply to her son: ‘oh my god, she’s so cute, kidddo!’ Yes, the oh-so-talented-author had made a spelling error. That didn’t happen very often, but on this particular day, she was allowed to make spelling errors. She tossed the phone aside and moved so she was elegantly sitting in Regina’s lap. “You were saying?”

Regina chuckled softly as she winded her arms around Emma’s waist and squeezed slightly. “You read my mind completely.”

“Aren’t you tired?” Emma asked innocently. 

“After that lovely nap I took on the plane?” Regina half-scoffed and rolled her dark eyes. “It shouldn’t be possible, should it?”

“But you’re totally tired,” Emma grinned. She had recognized that sleepy look in her wife’s eyes. 

“I am,” Regina agreed. “I need to stay awake somehow. Otherwise my sense of time will become screwed up. Help me stay awake?” 

“Ooooh,” Emma cooed. “Definitely.” She tangled her fingers into Regina’s hair and kissed her deeply. 

Her kiss was immediately returned, and gentle, warm fingers stroked up and down her back. Why did Regina always feel warmer when she was tired? Blunt fingernails gently scratched against her leather clad back, and suddenly, Emma wished that she was topless. There was nothing better than feeling Regina’s fingers on her naked skin. The wheels in Emma’s head was turning. She wanted skin to skin contact with Regina (when didn’t she?) and she also felt a little... well not, dirty per say, but a little ruffled after having been on a plane for seven hours. But there was a solution for that problem. A solution that would solve all of her problems.

Breaking the kiss, she murmured: “how about a bath? We were promised an enormous tub, as far as I remember.”

“What an excellent idea,” Regina praised. “I could do with a bath. I feel quite... dirty.” 

“Oh yeah?” Emma waggled an eyebrow. “How dirty is that, Mills?” 

Regina snorted. “Believe it or not, I did not mean it like that.”

“I don’t believe that even for a second,” Emma said firmly as she climbed off her wife to stand on the floor and outstretch a hand to her. “Come here, beautiful. Let’s take that bath. And see how dirty you really are.”

“You’re terrible, my love,” Regina said warmly as she took Emma’s hand and stood from the bed. 

“I know,” Emma teased. “Absolutely terrible.”

Regina laughed and glanced at the ice-bucket with the champagne in it. “Should we bring that?” she suggested. 

“You have the best suggestions, babe,” Emma praised as she swiftly bend down and picked up the bucket with her free hand. “Yes, we should absolutely bring the champagne.”

“It’s a shame we don’t have any strawberries,” Regina quipped as they went into the bathroom. 

Emma stopped abruptly. “If you want strawberries, just say the word and I’ll dash to the nearest store!”

Regina snickered. “You will not dash anywhere, my love. You’ll have a well-deserved bath with your wife. Is that understood?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Emma said silkily and looked around in the bathroom. Yep, this was pretty damn good. An enormous marble bathtub on lion’s feet standing in the middle of the luxurious bathroom. 

“Well. This looks to be exactly what I imagined,” Regina said, letting go of Emma’s hand as she walked over to the bathtub and started to study all the different gold taps. “Alright, let’s get this filled,” she said as she switched on the water. 

“I’ll find us a couple of glasses then,” Emma said. “Unless you want to drink the champagne straight from the bottle, that is?”

“Absolutely not,” Regina said firmly. 

“I thought so. Be right back. Don’t go into the water without me,” Emma mock warned as she quickly dashed back into the hotel room. She looked around and quickly found what she was looking for. Two   
tall crystal glasses standing on a little table. Perfect. She spotted a mini-fridge in the corner of the room and after a quick think-through, she crouched down in front of it and opened it. It quickly turned out that the little fridge was loaded with snacks. And lo and behold, strawberries!

“Oho!” Emma grinned as she grabbed the little tray of strawberries. “Awesome!”

“What is it?” Regina called from the bathroom. 

Emma didn’t answer right away. Instead she brought the tray of strawberries and the two crystal glass with her into the bathroom. “Regina Mills, I give you your strawberries,” she announced as she lifted the tray of strawberries with a refined gesture. 

“Oooh,” Regina cooed excitedly. “Wonderful!”

“They were in the fridge,” Emma quickly clarified. “I didn’t just magically conjure them.”

“You brought them to me. So in a way you did,” Regina said, easily brushing off Emma’s modesty and then turning around, presenting Emma with the zipper in the back of her dress. “Will you help me?” 

“Uhmm, let me just think,” Emma joked as she hastily put the crystal glass and tray of strawberries down on the little table someone cleverly had placed in the bathroom. “Hell fucking yes!” she immediately grasped the zipper and started tugging at it with one hand while gently pushing Regina’s hair out of the way with the other. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Regina’s bare skin. 

Regina shuddered a little. “If you start doing that now, we’ll never make it into the tub, my love.”

“’Now’,” Emma slyly repeated, smirking as she gently unzipped Regina’s dress. “If I start doing that ‘now’, huh? Tell me, do you have plans for us when we make it into the bath?”

“I might,” Regina flirted. “I might have plans for us.” 

“I might have to marry you again,” Emma joked. “Do you think that’s possible?”

“Isn’t one wedding sufficient enough for you, darling?” 

“I would marry you in every goddamn city on this earth if I could,” Emma said firmly and tugged the zipper down the rest of the way. “There we go.” she eased the wide straps down Regina’s shoulders.   
“Anything else you need assistance with, Milady?” 

“If I do, I’ll let you know,” Regina quipped and tugged the dress down. She elegantly stepped out of it and Emma tried not to swallow her own tongue. It did not matter how many times she saw her wife in only her underwear. Her reaction would always be the same no matter how much time passed. For a split second, she imagined herself at seventy, immediately jumping to her feet and suddenly feeling no aches in her knees because Regina had just walked into the room in her underwear. The thought made her snicker. 

“Is my underwear a joke to you?” Regina asked mock-haughtily and tipped up her chin in that extremely queenly fashion she only ever did when she was playing around. 

“No, believe me. I’m taking your underwear extremely seriously, babe,” Emma said and licked her lips as she looked at said underwear. Black lace. There was just something delightfully sinful about black lace. Regina became a little extra sassy whenever she was wearing black lace underwear. 

“Good. I take ridding you of your clothes extremely serious,” Regina hummed as she stepped forward and grabbed a handful of Emma’s tanktop. 

Emma swallowed thickly when Regina started easing the tanktop out of the waistband of her jeans. Soon she was bringing the tanktop up over Emma’s head, and Emma did a little wiggle to shrug it off.   
She didn’t feel like having her head trapped in the tanktop today. And luckily, she was able to send it onto the floor without too much of a struggle. 

Regina shook her head slightly and took a step backwards as to admire Emma. 

Emma smiled a little at her wife. She loved that Regina looked at her in the same way whether she was wearing a terry cloth bathrobe, had messy hear and was wearing no makeup, or a wedding dress and cloak and lavish wedding makeup. Or simply stood in her plain jeans and a simple, blue strapless bra. 

“I like this look on you, my love,” Regina murmured as she once again stepped forward. Her hands travelled up to rest lightly on Emma’s hips. 

“I like your look too, babe,” Emma smiled and winked at her wife. 

“Thank you. I try my best,” Regina hummed and lifted her hands again. They wandered up her abdomen (Emma shivered) and then crawled onto her back. Soon Regina was toying with the hook on Emma’s   
bra, and it didn’t take long before she had unclipped it. She gently slipped the bra off of Emma’s body and dumped it on the floor. Then she touched Emma again. Lightly cupped her breasts. 

That had Emma moaning and leaning forward to push her breasts further against Regina’s hands. “Oh my god!”

“My thought exactly,” Regina said lowly as she lightly rubbed her thumbs in tandem over Emma’s nipples. 

Emma groaned and shifted as she felt her nipples hardening under Regina’s touch. A surge of wetness rushed to her center. Suddenly, her jeans felt too tight, and she had an intense urge to rip them off. Or maybe just rub herself against the seam of them. That would be good too.

“I recognize that look,” Regina lightly joked as she moved her hands away from Emma’s breast and started to wiggle the button in her jeans through the button hole instead. 

“I need you to touch me,” Emma murmured. God, she was already starting to feel incoherent! 

“I know,” Regina hummed as she unzipped Emma’s jeans and started tugging them down her hips. “In the bath. Before the water gets cold.”

“Ooookay.” Emma knew that she sounded poutish, but she couldn’t help it. Any class or refinery she might have had always went out the window whenever Regina was touching her. 

Regina unceremoniously tugged her jeans down the rest of the way, and Emma stepped out of it. She shivered even though the bathroom was toasty warm. That shiver was all because of the way Regina was looking at her as she stood there in just her panties. 

“My turn,” Emma grinned, eagerly reaching behind Regina to find the hook on her bra.

“It’s in the front.”

“Oh. Awesome!” as easy as one, two, three, Emma unclasped Regina’s bra at the front and then bowed her head and kissed in between Regina’s breasts. 

Now Regina was the one who moaned. Her head lolled back, and for a second it seemed like she was loosing herself completely in the sensation, but then she pulled herself together and said: “come on. Let’s go into the bath.” 

“You’re still dressed,” Emma teased as she slid her thumbs into the waistband of Regina’s panties. 

Regina’s breathing immediately changed and became more shallow. One of her greatest weaknesses was having her underwear removed. 

Emma slid the panties down Regina’s legs and was more than delighted when she saw the first signs of wetness between Regina’s legs. Her wife was eager. Good. Emma liked when she was eager. 

Regina clumsily stepped out of the panties. Her neck and cheeks were starting to flush oh so beautifully, and her dark eyes sparkled as she reached for Emma’s panties and tugged them down. “There.”

“There,” Emma repeated as she too stepped out of her underwear. And for once, her movements were more refined than Regina’s. That was definitely a first for her. “Shall we submerge ourselves into the water and divulge in some champagne and strawberries?” she joked and waggled an eyebrow. 

“Absolutely.” 

Emma gave Regina a little nudge towards the bathtub. “Ladies first, babe.”

“As you wish,” Regina drawled, and oh yes, she was back to being every bit refined as she stepped into the bath and lowered herself into the water. The bathtub was full of bubbles, and Emma smiled. Regina looked good in bubbles. 

“’Pretty woman, walking down the street,’” she jokingly sang. 

Regina chuckled. “I am no Julia Roberts, darling.”

“No. You’re better,” Emma said lightly as she swung one leg into the bathtub. The warm water immediately greeted her, and she hummed as she lowered the rest of her body into the water. “There. Ohhh!   
This is great,” she said as she tipped her head back and rested it against the cushioned wall of the bathtub. 

“It is,” Regina agreed. “I’m sure the warm water will do wonders for my stiff neck.”

Emma frowned. “You have a stiff neck?” 

“Yes. Sleeping on the plane wasn’t the best idea.” 

“You looked cute, though.” 

“That might be, but I’m not entirely sure it was worth it,” Regina mused as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

“I could give you a neck massage?” 

“It’ll go away,” Regina smiled. “We should have some champagne, shouldn’t we?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Emma lifted a hand out of the warm water and scrabbled until she found the bottle of champagne and the cork screw. She carefully pointed the neck of the bottle away as she began to work on the cork. It made a loud ‘pop!’ as she opened it, and Regina laughed as the cork bounced off the wall and landed somewhere on the floor. 

“And the newly weds have officially arrived,” Emma quipped, turning back to Regina. “Champagne, babe?” 

“Keep it coming,” Regina chuckled as she grabbed one of the tall glasses and held it up. “Keep it coming. I’d like to be at least a little drunk on champagne once we get out of the tub.”

“Consider it done!” Emma generously filled Regina’s glass with champagne and then her own. She then traded the bottle for her glass and lifted it. “I think a toast is in order. To...”

“Une lune de miel extrêmement sexy à Paris?“ Regina suggested and raised an eyebrow in that ridiculously sexy manner she only ever did when she was ‘up to no good’. 

“Now that is definitely something I will be toasting to,” Emma grinned. “Cheers!”

“Cheers, my love.” 

Their glasses clinked together in the most delightful way, and the first sip of the champagne had Emma exclaiming a not too refined: “holy fucking shit!”

“I know,” Regina said and nodded. “This is a VERY good champagne!”

It really was. A thousand times better than the champagne they had on the train. All sweet and crispy. It prickled on Emma’s tongue, and she thought to herself that she could easily live off this champagne for the rest of her life. 

“Strawberry?” Regina’s voice brought Emma out of her thoughts about champagne. She blinked slightly and then grinned as she saw the ripe, red strawberry Regina was currently dangling right in front of her. She licked her lips and lifted a hand to take the strawberry from Regina. 

But Regina had other plans. “Ah-ah-ah,” she sing-songed. “Open up.” 

Emma willingly opened her mouth and wondered why this was sexy. Maybe there was something sexy about strawberries. Maybe it was the way Regina had said ‘open up’. Or maybe it was just Regina in general. That could very well be. 

“Any good?” Regina inquired. 

Emma carefully chewed and swallowed the strawberry. Then smacked her lips. Oh yes, it was a good strawberry! “it’s very sweet,” she said lowly. “Very ripe and... juicy.” 

“Oh?” Regina reached for one of the strawberries. “I better try one then.”

“Absolutely.” Emma plucked the strawberry out of her wife’s hand. “But I wanna be the one feeding it to you!”

“Fair enough,” Regina drawled. Then she opened her mouth. 

Shit. The sight nearly made Emma zone out, but she pulled herself together and carefully placed the strawberry in Regina’s mouth. 

But Regina was most definitely up to no good tonight. She closed her mouth a little too soon, meaning that the tip of Emma’s finger was trapped. 

Emma gasped slightly and made eye contact with Regina who smirked at her. After a second, Regina released the tip of her finger, and Emma laughed. “You’re just delightful tonight. Did you know that?” 

Regina couldn’t answer because of the strawberry in her mouth. She just waggled an eyebrow and swallowed the strawberry. “You’re right,” she purred. “They are good.”

“Definitely.” Emma’s voice was slightly squeaky, and she fumbled slightly as she reached for another strawberry. She eagerly stuffed it inside her mouth and swallowed it. 

Regina too helped herself to another strawberry, but instead of stuffing it inside her mouth, she lowered it into her glass of champagne and let it soak for a few seconds before pulling it up again. She waited until it was dripping less, but she did not stuff it inside her mouth, she started to lick the champagne off of it. 

Emma damn nearly choked on the third strawberry she had just popped into her mouth. She coughed, came shockingly close to accidentally spitting the strawberry out, but then finally managed to swallow it. With lots and lots of champagne to go with it! “oh my god, babe,” she croaked. “You can’t just do stuff like that!”

“What?” Regina asked with faux innocence before licking champagne off the strawberry again. “I’m not doing anything. I’m just blending the taste of champagne with strawberry.”

“Oh, you know exactly what you’re doing!” Emma practically growled. 

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, my darling,” Regina said, wide eyed and the perfect picture of innocence. “Is this getting to you?” her façade crumbled for a moment and she laughed. “I had no idea this turned you on. That was not the intention. If I had wanted to turn you on, I would probably have done something like... this.” she closed her lips around one half of the strawberry and started to suck at it. 

“Okay!” Emma barked as she shuffled through the water and reached for her delightfully naughty wife. “I am going to take that strawberry from you. And then I’m going to take YOU right here in this bathtub.”

“I like the last part of that plan,” Regina hummed. “But as for the strawberry...” she sucked it inside her mouth, chewed and swallowed it, and then grinned. “That’s mine.”

“Minx,” Emma said softly as she pulled Regina firmly against herself and kissed her. She tasted of strawberries and champagne and everything that was glorious on this earth. 

Regina returned the kiss. Her arms wrapped around Emma’s neck and pulled her closer. The water sloshed and spilled onto the pristine marble floor, but none of them cared about that right now. The only thing that mattered was the intoxicating kisses and skin to skin contact. Emma would be quite satisfied if they ended up spending every single day of the honeymoon like this. In the bathtub. Naked and wet and rapidly soaking the floor. Yes, she would be perfectly content with that. After a few more kisses, she released Regina’s lips with a soft little pop and gave her the chance to breathe. But that didn’t meant that she stopped kissing her! God no. She attached her lips to Regina’s neck and started kissing her there. Pulled lightly at the skin and then swirled her tongue over the soft skin. 

“God..” Regina moaned as her head lolled back. “That feels SO good...” 

Emma knew it did. She was quite familiar with how incredibly sensitive Regina was to having her neck kissed. And she loved it. There was a night a few weeks ago where the children had been elsewhere, she and Regina carved out a night for themselves, and Emma had ended up spending almost thirty full minutes on kissing Regina’s neck. It was pretty safe to say that Regina had been absolutely delirious when she finally stopped, and Emma had barely grazed her clit with her thumb before Regina came. Emma fondly referred to that night as ‘thirty minutes in heaven’. And Regina never corrected her for it. Just smirked a little and got a dreamy look in her eyes. 

Emma decided that she would take her sweet time kissing Regina’ neck tonight too. Perhaps not thirty minutes, she wasn’t sure she could wait that long with tasting Regina, to be honest, but she would still spend a decent amount of time doing what she did right now. Sucked lightly at Regina’s pulse point in a way that had Regina moaning and clutching at her back for dear life. Honeymoons were awesome. Perhaps Emma WOULD in fact marry Regina in every goddamn city. That way they could go on honeymoons all the time... 

“You are driving me crazy,” Regina stated plainly, and Emma laughed against her neck. She liked that. She liked when she was driving Regina crazy. Regina looked good crazy. All pink cheeked and wide eyed. Emma resumed the neck kissing, now following a pattern from just below Regina’s ear and to the sensitive spot where her shoulder began. 

Regina moaned again. Her fingers combed restlessly through Emma’s hair. Blunt nails scratched lightly against her scalp, and Emma hummed against her neck. She couldn’t help it. She absolutely loved when Regina scratched her nails against her scalp. It made her tingle all over. No, she would definitely not be able to keep up the neck-kissing for thirty minutes. She was already aching in certain places that would require full and prompt attention. 

Regina mumbled something she couldn’t quite understand. Spanish? English? Who knows. Definitely something that expressed her pleasure. Emma nuzzled her nose against the softness of Regina’s neck.   
Then kissed it again. Trailing down towards her shoulder. The scratching against her scalp intensified, and she felt Regina’s body moved under her lips. The water sloshed against the sides of the tub and then spilled over. They were making a mess. They were most definitely making a mess. But Emma didn’t care. She didn’t mind the mess. Actually, she was in the process of making a most delicious mess of her wife. 

Regina shifted in the bathtub again. Now she had one arm sort of wrapped around Emma’s back while her other hand was.... Wait, where WAS her other hand? 

Emma lifted her head slightly to find out. And when she did, she felt a new surge of wetness rush to her center. Regina was currently touching her right breast. Tweaking the nipple and then twisting it lightly. 

“Fuck,” Emma said plainly, forgetting all about kissing Regina’s neck. 

Regina just moaned throatily in response as she rolled her nipple between her fingers again. Emma swallowed thickly. Her fingers were itching. “Can I do that?” she breathed. 

“Only if you touch me in other places too,” Regina said strangled. 

Emma grasped Regina’s hand and peeled it away from her breast. She replaced it with her own and started to tug gently at Regina’s nipple. “And what other places might that be?” she half-teased. 

Regina did not answer. She merely huffed and grasped Emma’s free hand. She brought it down between her legs. 

Emma swallowed. Well. That was answer enough for her. She started to gently rub Regina’s clit while simultaneously tweaking her nipple. 

Regina muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a cuss word. A Spanish one. Emma recognized the tone. Regina always said things in a certain tone when she was cussing in Spanish. “You look so good in bubbles, babe,” Emma mumbled. “My very own pretty woman.”

Regina let out a strangled little laughter, and fuck that was the best thing ever. Laughter during sex was one of the things Emma so loved. And the way Regina grabbed at her shoulder was another. 

“I need you to...” Regina didn’t finish the sentence. She just wiggled a bit in the tub. 

“-Do this?” Emma sweetly suggested as she gently slipped a finger inside Regina. 

Regina inhaled sharply. “Y-yes,” she breathed. “That.” 

“And maybe this too?” Emma’s voice was all sweet as she gently slipped a second finger inside Regina. 

Regina’s eyes widened slightly, and her throat moved as she swallowed thickly. “Yes, that... works too.” 

Emma snickered as she kissed her lovely wife. She loved how wonderfully incoherent Regina became at certain points.

Incoherent, but definitely not without skills. It was Emma’s turn to gasp when she felt Regina’s hands on her breasts. Lightly squeezing, then rolling the nipples between her fingers, and Emma was just about to say something about getting distracted when Regina’s hands slid down her abdomen. Her left hand crawled to her hip, round back and then finding home against the curve of her ass. Her other hand crawled further down her abdomen and did not stop until it was right between her legs. 

Emma gasped again when she felt Regina’s thumb flicking her clit lightly. It made her muscles clench in that delicious way that made her feel all woozy. She broke the kiss, moaned, and mumbled: “oh my god!”

“Mmm,” Regina said playfully (how was she even capable of sounding playful right now?!) and gave Emma’s ass a soft little squeeze. “Do you think it would be possible for you to move those lovely fingers?” 

Now it was Emma’s turn to laugh strangled. “God, you’re amazing! And the answer is yes...” she started to thrust her fingers inside Regina. Gently thumping them against Regina’s g-spot. Slowly, in that delicious build-up way that always had Regina moaning and whimpering and biting her lip. Thus also tonight. Her eyes squeezed shut and she pulled her bottom lip in between pearly white teeth. There was nothing quite as lovely as seeing Regina in the throes of passion. She was a vision. A goddess. Emma told her that, but Regina didn’t really react. At least not with words. Her thumb, however, flicked her clit once more. A bit faster this time. Then again. And again. A finger slipped inside her. Stroking her deeply and tenderly in that way that had tears springing from her eyes and whimpers falling from her lips. More water sloshed onto the floor and her mind was getting increasingly more foggy. Where was she even? Paris? A train? Steveston? Oh hell, what did it even matter? 

“Oh!” Emma groaned as she felt her muscles clench again. She was close. She was already close to fucking coming! She opened her mouth to tell Regina, but she didn’t get a chance to even open her mouth before she unraveled with a cry and her head pressed into the crook of her wife’s neck. God, that was fast! Almost embarrassingly fast!

Regina’s hand left her ass and she gently stroked Emma’s cheek instead. Once coming to it, Emma slowly lifted her head and looked at her wife. “That was quick,” she slurred. 

“You needed it,” Regina softly chuckled. 

“So do you,” Emma said, now remembering that her fingers was in fact still buried inside Regina. “Oh my god, so do you!” She began wiggling her fingers again, and was pleasantly surprised when Regina copied the motion. 

“You need another one,” Regina stated plainly and somehow managed to wink at Emma despite Emma’s fingers being buried inside her. 

As a reply, Emma started to thump her fingers faster and faster, hitting Regina’s g-spot every time. Regina immediately stopped winking and smirking, and her face screwed up in pleasure. She panted as she too was getting closer and closer to her climax. Her fingers never stopped moving inside of Emma, but Emma gritted her teeth and tried to ignore her clenching muscles. She wanted Regina to come first, damnit! 

And soon her wish was granted. With a soft little cry and her fingers still thumping inside Emma, Regina fell apart. Her lips parted, her eyes closed, and her body arched forward. She was an absolute vision, and Emma wished that she had been capable of keep looking at her wife, but she could not. Because she felt her own body jerk forward on its own accord. Her muscles clenched, her lips spilled nonsense and words of devotion into Regina’s ear. Pleasure overtook her and her mind got foggy as the orgasm rippled through her. For a moment, she was afraid of ending up with her head under the water, that’s how limp she felt, but then an arm wrapped around her back and held her close. She was being rescued by Regina. Again. Not the first time, and it certainly would not be the last time either. 

“Holy...” Emma rasped into Regina’s neck. 

“Fuck?” Regina slyly suggested. 

Emma made a sound that was shockingly close to a giggle. “Didn’t we just do that?” 

“Oh, ha, ha, ha.” Regina said. Her voice had reached that gravel-y state of hoarseness it only ever reached when she was basking in the afterglow. “Very funny, darling.”

“I am pretty funny,” Emma said as she lifted her head and gently eased her fingers out of Regina. 

Regina smirked as she did the same. 

Emma wiggled a little and thought to herself that she wasn’t quite ready to get out of the tub. So she reached for the tray of strawberries and offered her wife one. “What do you say we eats some more of these?”

“Suits me fine,” Regin said lazily as she took the strawberry from Emma. 

Emma tilted her head. “Could you do that thing you did before?” 

Regina’s eyebrows did an amused little dance and underneath them, her dark eyes sparkled with mischief. “What thing, darling? This?” she poked out her tongue and gave the strawberry a languid lick. 

“Oh god..”

“Or this?” Regina asked innocently. She closed her lips around half of the strawberry and began sucking. 

“I’m thinking both...” Emma mumbled. 

Regina’s eyes sparkled again as she ate the strawberry. Then she looked down at her fingers. “Oh no. That’s unfortunate.” 

“What is?” 

“Strawberry juice,” Regina said plainly as she elegantly licked the tips of her fingers. 

“’Strawberry juice’?” Emma repeated. She was pretty sure that was not strawberry juice. “More like... strawberry paradise or something.” 

Regina smirked. “We’re good at being in Paris, aren’t we?”

“Oh yeah, we definitely are, beautiful.”

Regina glanced longingly at her half full glass of champagne. “We can do sightseeing tomorrow, right? I mean, it doesn’t HAVE to be today, does it?” 

“No,” Emma laughed. “We can definitely stay in the tub for the rest of the evening, beautiful.” she reached out and snatched Regina’s glass of champagne. Handed it to her with the words: “here you go, wife.”

“Thank you, wife,” Regina quipped. “Should we make another toast?” 

“Absolutely.” Emma quickly grabbed her own glass of champagne and clinked it with Regina’s. “Here’s to...”

“Strawberries?” Regina slyly suggested. 

“And bathtubs big enough for two,” Emma added. 

“I’ll drink to that. Cheers!”

“Cheers!”

They sipped their champagne, and Emma thought to herself that if every day in Paris would be like this, she would struggle to accept the fact that they would be going home at one point. 

Regina looked like she was feeling the same. She leaned back in the tub, closing her eyes as she took another sip of the champagne. Her posture was bringing Julia Roberts to shame. “This is heaven,” she said plainly. 

“It is,” Emma agreed. “It’s awesome.” 

There was silence for a moment, and then Regina started chuckling softly. 

“Can I hear the joke?” Emma asked warmly. 

Regina opened her eyes again. They sparkled with amusement as she said: “my neck doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Of course Emma had to make a joke about sex solving everything. And to Regina’s credit, she actually laughed about it. But perhaps that was just the champagne talking. She certainly was starting to look slightly pink cheeked, and when Emma made her aware of this, Regina merely shrugged, poured herself another glass of champagne and stated that she would not stop drinking until she was ‘acting silly’. 

And Emma who happened to love when Regina was silly and ‘as tight as a boiled owl’, could only applaud that decision. 

The next time they toasted, it was to Regina’s miraculously healed neck. And to plenty more bathtub fun during their honeymoon....

To Be Continued.....


	13. Part Thirteen

Emma smiled softly as she looked at her wife. God, Regina looked beautiful tonight. She was wearing a stunning red evening gown with a slit up the right leg and a seductive off the shoulder neckline which suited her figure beautifully. The night air on the cruise was pretty cold, so she was also wearing her white fake-fur coat. Her hair had been curled kind of pinned up to make it seem shorter. Now it was curling right by the nape of her neck, and it looked very shiny. She had ‘whipped out the big guns’ when it came to makeup as well. Her dark eyes were framed by thick, dark eyelashes, and the shade on her lids only complimented her eyes and made them seem darker. And a little dangerous too.

Emma couldn’t help but gawking unabashedly at the vision that was her wife. Regina looked extremely glamorous tonight. Exclusive. The hair and the white, elbow long gloves she was wearing made it look like she had just stepped out of a 1940’s Alfred Hitchcock movie as she stood there, nursing a glass of champagne. 

This truly was a perfect night. The sky was clear, and sprinkled with stars that glimmered slightly in the distance. The moon was round and full and gave everything a silvery, dreamy glow. This was a very special night. A night to remember indeed. Emma let out a sigh of pure, unfiltered happiness. She doubted that there was a more perfect way to ring in the new year than this. Regina was smiling as she happily conversed in French with the other guests on the boat. And she looked fucking radiant as she stood there with a glass of champagne in her glove clad hand. 

Emma was one very lucky woman. She discreetly found her phone in her purse and checked the time. Now there was an hour until midnight and the beginning of the new year. She and Regina had nipped up on the deck to get some fresh air, but it was fairly chilly out here. It snowed earlier when Emma and Regina roamed the streets of Paris, doing some shopping, and if it hadn’t been for the absence of clouds, Emma would have thought that it could have started snowing at any given moment. 

The man whom Regina had spoken with a moment ago left and Regina was once again standing alone. She tipped her head up and gazed up at the moonlit sky, and even from where she was standing,   
Emma could see that her wife looked a bit thoughtful. What was that about, Emma wondered as she crossed the deck to get to her wife. Of course she had to find out immediately why Regina looked so thoughtful. Maybe she was missing the children or something. Or maybe she was looking for her father in the night sky. That was an old thing between her and Henry. Regina had told Emma the story Henry had come up with when he was quite young and wanted to cheer up his mom who had been missing her father in particular on that night. That the biggest, shiniest star was his grandfather looking down at them. That was a beautiful thought. Henry had a beautiful mind even as a tiny five year old. Emma was proud of her boy. Always. 

“Hello there,” Emma softly greeted as she reached Regina and slipped an arm around her waist. “Are you cold?”

“No,” Regina chuckled. “Not at all.” 

“You sure?”

“Mm. Absolutely.”

“You looked a bit thoughtful there,” Emma told her as she gave her a soft little squeeze. 

“Did I?” Regina made a refined little movement with her head that elegantly tossed her curls back. “I wasn’t. Just grateful.”

“Oh,” Emma smiled as she too looked up at the inky black sky dotted in stars and home of an amazing, clear moon. Grateful was something she could fully relate to. And especially on a night like this. It was nights like these that made you stop and really appreciate what you had. 

Regina looked in the same direction as Emma. Took a sip of her champagne and then moved the glass to her left hand so she could bring her right hand up and lightly touch her throat. Her fingers lingered on the very small dent in her skin where the mark from the belt buckle used to be. 

“Now you’re definitely being thoughtful,” Emma gently accused as she watched Regina lightly tap her fingers against that spot on her throat. 

“Yes, now I’m being thoughtful,” Regina agreed. 

“Good thoughts or bad thoughts?” Emma inquired. It was perfectly okay if Regina was getting a bit melancholic. Many people did that around New Year’s. And god knew that Regina had been through hell and back. 

But Regina merely smiled as she said: “good thoughts.” 

Oh. That was good. That was really, really good! “can I know them?” Emma gently asked. It was also perfectly okay if Regina wanted to keep her thoughts to herself. 

Regina chuckled lightly and then said warmly: “I am thinking that I am really grateful that I was capable of physically SAYING ‘I do’ when we got married. I’m grateful that I had a voice to speak with so I could say my vows. I know that words never have been the most important thing between us, but...”

Emma gave Regina a little squeeze. “It hasn’t,” she agreed. “Saying ‘I do’ in Sign Language would have been just as perfect. And everything about the wedding would still have been absolutely fantastic even if you hadn’t been able to speak. But I understand what you mean. I’m grateful that I get to hear your voice every day.”

Regina leaned her head against Emma’s shoulder. “What was it like?” she asked. 

“What was what like?” 

Regina was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke again in the same quiet voice: “Falling in love with someone who couldn’t talk.”

“Hmm.” Emma smiled a little as she turned her head slightly and kissed the top of Regina’s head. “It was unique. Wonderful. Brilliant. Special. Incredibly instructive. Ordinary relationships are all about talking and communicating through words, but that wasn’t an option at the time, so I really learned the true meaning of body language. I learned to look at the person I was talking to. And I haven’t stopped looking ever since.” She snickered. 

Regina laughed too. “That’s true. You haven’t.”

“And I’ve learned so much from you,” Emma continued. “About kindness. Patience. And bravery! Fuck, I’ve learned so much about being brave!”

“Most of the times, you were the one who made me brave. You and Henry.” 

“You know, you gave me some extra courage once or twice,” Emma half-joked. She had leaned on Regina so many times. When visiting Mary Margaret in the hospital. When learning that she had passed.   
When David tried to commit suicide. Regina had been the most amazing support, and Emma wasn’t sure she ever would have gotten through it if it hadn’t been for her. She squeezed Regina tighter into her side and looked up at the star-dazzled night sky. 

“Oh!” Regina exclaimed suddenly, and Emma immediately knew why. She too had seen it. A tiny speck of glitter shooting across the velvet black sky.

“Did you see that?” Regina half-whispered. 

“I sure did, beautiful. Looks like we can make a wish now,” Emma chuckled. 

“Hmm..” Regina lifted her head slightly. Her lips pursed for a moment as she considered it. Then she smiled. 

“Did you?” Emma asked. 

“I did. Did you?”

“Mmm,” Emma confirmed. “Can I know what you wished for?” 

“Isn’t that supposed to be kept a secret?” Regina inquired and lifted an eyebrow. 

Technically, yes, but... “You know what, I think there’s a chance all our wishes will come true,” Emma said softly. 

“Think so, do you?” 

“Yeah, I really do. And I don’t think that will change if you told me, sooooo...” 

Regina laughed fruitily, clearly amused over Emma’s odd sense of logic. “I’ll give you a hint,” she said, turning slightly with Emma’s arm still draped around her shoulder. She reached out and gently glided the tips of her fingers over Emma’s stomach. 

Emma felt a smile spreading on her lips. “I have an inkling I know what you wished for.” 

“Yes, I suspect you do.” Regina gave her a bit of an elevator-look which was delightfully seductive. “You look wonderful, by the way.” 

“What, this old thing?” Emma joked as she looked down at the dress she was wearing which peeked out under the thick coat she was wearing over it. The dress WAS an old thing. It was the silver-sequin-dress. The date dress she had worn when she and Regina was in the theater for the first time. Sure, she had other dresses, newer dresses, but none of them nearly as festive and New Year’s Eve appropriate as this one. And this was a special night. Wearing this dress had just felt like the right thing. And Regina had given her this big, goofy grin when Emma changed into the dress. Oh yes, it made perfect sense to wear this dress!

Regina shifted her weight slightly and scrunched up her nose. 

“Too much dancing?” Emma asked with a slight snicker. They had danced a lot during this little mini-cruise. And it had been very fun. Regina had caught many an attentive glance as she spun around in her stunning, red dress, but she didn’t ever notice. She only looked at Emma. 

“Actually, I think it’s because of all the walking we did yesterday,” Regina said, glancing down at her feet. “And possibly because of my shoes.”

“Perhaps,” Emma said. Regina was wearing thin stiletto heels, and as much as Emma loved that look on her , she also did worry about the state of Regina’s feet. They HAD walked a lot yesterday. As in A LOT. They had been almost everywhere, sightseeing. They had visited all the so-called ‘tourist traps’ and amused themselves with buying oversized t-shirts proclaiming ‘Viva La France’. Regina had actually worn one of the oversized shirts for bed last night, and Emma had found it impossible to keep her hands off of her wife. Few things were more delicious than Regina wearing nothing but a long t-shirt. The day before yesterday, they had of course visited the Eiffel Tower and Emma had taken so many pictures of Regina at the top it was almost ridiculous. Regina had found The Louvre to be particularly interesting, and although she was the most art-interested of the two of them, Emma too had loved visiting the museum too. They had bought a ticket that gave them access to a three hour long tour that took them to all the highlights in the museum. There was plenty of other things to see in the museum too, but they couldn’t very well stay past closing time, and three hours was a decent amount of time to spend at the museum. After having visited the museum, they had gone for a lovely walk on the Champs-Elysees. The weather had been perfect. Cold and snowy. Safe to say, Emma had taken a lot of pictures of her wife in the snowy weather. Regina had complained and said that Emma was supposed to take pictures of the sights. To which Emma had scoffed and said that Regina was the prettiest thing in Paris. Regina had laughed at that. Had called Emma a goof, but nevertheless looked incredibly happy while doing so. 

They had also visited the Notre Dame of course, Regina had been particularly excited about that. And once things opened up after New Year’s, they were planning on visiting Au Vieux Paris, the prettiest cafés in Paris. Both of them were VERY excited about that. And then of course there was Pont Neuf, Versailles, Montmartre, and The Wall of Love. Emma was planning on writing a love declaration for Regina there. Sometimes during next week, they were going to Palais Garnier to see an opera, and Emma was glad that they were staying here for two weeks instead of one. That had been her suggestion to begin with, and although Regina had balked at first, she had soon listened to the sensible words coming out of Emma’s mouth. That this was their honeymoon. It was something that was only gonna happen once, and they deserved two weeks in the city of love rather than just one. She was glad she had insisted. She and Regina had so many plans and had already seen and done so much in Paris. But there had also been mornings where they just looked at one another. “Do you feel like going out today?” Emma had asked. To which Regina answered with scrunching up her nose, smiling seductively and then murmuring that there were other things she would rather want to do.

Emma really loved those mornings. But she was brought out of her delicious, naughty thoughts when Regina shifted and then winced again. 

Emma frowned. “That looks like a foot rub later to me, Mrs. Swan-Mills.”

“Does it?” Regina flashed her a rather dreamy smile. “That sounds very nice.” 

Emma grinned wickedly and reminded herself to find all the ‘special’ spots on Regina’s feet. She hoped to give her more than a foot rub before the night was over. 

“How long until New Year’s?” Regina asked, taking a sip of her champagne. 

“A half an hour. Are you getting tired, babe?”

“Maybe a little,” Regina shrugged. “It’s a bit strange to celebrate the New Year’s without the children. We’ve tried that before.”

“We haven’t,” Emma agreed. “But they’re fine. They’re having a ton of fun with Mal and Ursula.”

“Oh yes, indeed. Though I suspect Henry had too many sweets. He sounded quite hyped up.”

“He sure did,” Emma snickered. Paris was six hours ahead of Maine, so they had called home earlier to say happy new years to Henry. Neal had of course already been put to bed hours earlier, but Henry had been very much awake, and his voice had been unusual pitchy. Completely hyped up about the New Year’s. They had heard fireworks going off in the background, and Henry excitedly told them that Mal and Ursula had bought fireworks too. Both Emma and Regina had instructed him to be careful and not get too close. He had promised them that and then Malena been put on the phone. She had assured that everything was going ‘splendidly’. She, Ursula, Henry and little Neal had enjoyed a lovely New Year’s meal, gone for a walk and then spent the evening preparing the house and counting down until the new year. 

Henry was thriving back in Maine. And that was the only thing Emma and Regina wanted. As long as he was fine, and Neal was fine, they were able to fully enjoy their honeymoon in Paris.

“Do you think the house looks like a crater when we come back?” Regina joked. 

Emma laughed. “Oh yeah. With stains of alcohol on every surface and popcorns stepped into the carpets.”

Regina mock-shivered. “The horror.”

Emma snickered again. Gave Regina another little squeeze. “Should we head inside for a moment? It’s a bit cold out here. And I’m all out of champagne.”

“And we can’t have that. Especially not on a night like this.” 

Back inside they went. The boat was full of happy people getting ready to celebrate the new year. Fireworks was already popping, and the sky was lightening up in red, green and golden colors every so often. It was quite the magical night. 

Regina sat down in one of the cushy chairs and propped her feet up on the little pouffe for a moment. She looked very glamorous when sitting like that. Like she had walked straight out of an old Noir movie. And she even had that classical pout going on. “I should have worn other shoes,” she acknowledged and wiggled her feet. 

“Are your feet really sore?” Emma asked and tilted her head. 

“They are. Maybe six inches IS too much,” Regina mused with faux sadness as she looked down at the red stilettos she was wearing. 

Emma had a thing for those shoes. She had a thing for Regina in stiletto’s in general. But if Regina’s feet were getting sore, well... 

“Let’s see what I can do about that,” she said softly as she sat down on the edge of the pouffe Regina had her feet propped up on. She found the handbag she had brought with her to the boat tonight.   
Regina had asked questions about why Emma had chosen to bring such a big bag, and Emma had joked that she had a secret stash of snacks in it. She did not, but she did have something else. Grinning slightly, she unzipped the bag and pulled out what she was hiding in them. Regina’s cream colored ballerina shoes. “Here you go, Cinderella. Your shoes.”

“Oh my goodness!” Regina gasped. “You brought my shoes!”

“Yep, sure did,” Emma chuckled and toyed with the thin straps on Regina’s stiletto’s. “May I?” 

Regina tilted her head. “Is that decent?” 

“To take off your shoes?”

“Yes.”

“Well...” Emma grinned. “Depends on HOW you want me to take them off.”

“Emma.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll be decent. And quick. You have my word.”

Emma couldn’t help but grin as she carefully undid the thin straps on Regina’s stiletto heels. Gently, she slipped off first one shoe and put it on the floor. For a moment she simply sat with Regina’s foot in her hand, and she couldn’t quite resist the urge to stroke her thumb over the front of Regina’s foot. She snickered as she saw Regina’s toes wiggle instinctively. “I think your foot is happy to see me, babe,” she softly commented. 

“Yes. And if you don’t stop what you’re doing, the rest of me will be to,” Regina warned and mock-scowled. 

Emma tried to quell her big, shit-eating grin, but it was difficult when knowing that she wasn’t the only one in this relationship who reacted to just the slightest thing her partner did. Regina was right there with her, and Emma found that to be absolutely wonderful. 

“I like when the rest of you is happy to see me, though,” she murmured as she slipped the ballerina shoe onto Regina’s foot. 

“So do I, but there’s a time and a place,” Regina reminded her and wiggled her now ballerina-shoe clad foot. “Oh, that’s so much better. Thank you so much for bringing my shoes, darling.” 

“You’re welcome. It’s the little things that counts,” Emma half quipped as she undid the strings on Regina’s other stiletto shoe and gently slipped it off. It really was the little attentions they paid to each other that made this marriage. Another example of that was when they had been out shopping yesterday, and Emma had suddenly started to feel lightheaded because of the hot temperature in the mall. Regina had immediately pulled a chocolate bar out of her purse and given it to Emma. 

“Wonderful,” Regina said and wiggled her foot when Emma had put the ballerina shoe on it. “I might be ready for more dancing now.” 

“Only if you feel up for it,” Emma reminded her. “I don’t want you to tire yourself.”

“I’m not tired, I’m a vibrant young woman,” Regina joked as she rose from the plushy chair. “Isn’t that what you always say?” 

“It is,” Emma confirmed, standing from the pouffe to be in eye level with her wife. “And I mean it.” she smiled. Now that Regina was not wearing high heels any longer, she was a few inches shorter than Emma. And Emma would lie if she claimed that she did not like that. 

“Thirty seven,” Regina said thoughtfully. 

“I’m throwing you a big part when you turn forty, beautiful,” Emma promised. 

Regina scoffed. “You will do nothing of the thought,” she said firmly, but she was smiling while saying it, immediately giving Emma the impression that she wouldn’t actually mind to have a big party.

“I’ll conspire with Zelena,” Emma said sneakily. “And gain inspiration. She’s turning forty in six months.”

“And SHE will be throwing a big party,” Regina predicted. “One that undoubtedly will leave me with a headache.” 

“’Tight as a boiled owl’,” Emma fondly quoted and thought back to that time where Regina had said that the first time. That time where the alcohol had gone straight to her legs. That time where she had been waiting for Emma in the bedroom in the most delightful way... 

“Yes,” Regina said, interrupting her train of thoughts which only seemed to be going in one direction tonight. “I have a feeling my dear sister will be disappointed if I don’t drink at her birthday celebration.” 

“Probably,” Emma slipped an arm around her wife again and squeezed her slightly. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Regina chuckled. “What can I do for you, my love?”

“Well...” 

Regina laughed. “Don’t finish that sentence, darling. We’re in public.”

“Sorry.” Emma clamped her mouth shut. God, she was all about sex tonight! It had to be partially due to the alcohol she had consumed. 

“But later,” Regina continued innocently. “Later I might be able to help you with that.” 

Emma mock-gasped. “Babe! We’re in public!”

“Mmm.” 

Regina too was in a good mood because of the amount of champagne she’d had, and Emma had a profound fondness for when her wife got all mischievous and seductive. “You’re a minx. And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Regina beamed. “And I have an idea for what we can do tomorrow.”

“Oh? Do tell, babe.”

Regina looked around as to check that nobody was listening. “I vote we order room service and stay in bed all day.”

“You...” Emma moved her arm and turned Regina, so they were standing face to face. “Have the best suggestions ever!” 

“So you agree?” Regina chuckled. 

As a reply, Emma put a finger underneath Regina’s chin to tilt her beautiful face up. Then she gently kissed those beautiful, red full lips. She loved Regina’s lips and often found herself wondering how she   
resisted kissing her all the time. Why didn’t she simply spend her every waking moment kissing Regina? Surely that was an acceptable way of spending her time, right?

Regina sighed, a blissfully contend sound, into the kiss, and her arms looped around Emma’s neck. 

Emma forgot that they were in public. The world shrank until she and Regina were the only two people left in it. Just them, kissing each other until the end of-

“Oh! Je suis vraiment désolé!”

Okay, so they WEREN’T the only two people left in the world. Damnit. Emma disgruntled broke the kiss and looked over Regina’s shoulder. 

An elderly woman was standing behind them. Smiling widely. 

“Nous nous excusons,” Regina said and looked like she was trying not to laugh. 

“Pardon,” Emma added. Though she didn’t feel very sorry. She felt more sorry about the interruption, to be honest. 

“Jeune amour,” the woman chuckled as she walked through the room and disappeared through a door. 

Emma and Regina looked at each other and then chuckled slightly. “Well, that was dreadfully embarrassing,” Regina quipped. 

“Nah, I think she thought we were cute,” Emma shrugged. “And she aint wrong.” 

Regina brushed a hand over her hair. 

“I didn’t touch your hair,” Emma assured with a smirk. “You still look incredibly decent.”

“Good. Let’s keep it that way.”

Emma checked her watch. “Do you wanna go back outside, or would you rather hang out in here for a while?” 

“We can go outside,” Regina said, smiling. “It’s almost time to ring in the new year’s.”

“And we wouldn’t wanna miss that!” Emma interlaced their fingers as they left the room once more. “How is the feet doing now? Still sore?” 

“Hmm, a bit. The other shoes helps. Thank you so much for bringing them.” 

“You’re welcome, babe. Am I wife material, or what?” 

Regina chuckled. “You’re so much wife material, I married you.” 

“You sure did. And it was awesome!”

“Which reminds me...” Regina wiggled her free hand into her purse. “Zelena send me a little sneak peek of the wedding pictures earlier. I just completely forgot to show you because... well, champagne happened.”

“Ooooh! I gotta see that!” Emma said excitedly. “And for the record...” she squeezed Regina’s hand softly. “Champagne is a worthy excuse for everything, babe.” 

“I think I’ve had far too much of it during this honeymoon, though.”

“There is no such thing as too much champagne,” Emma said firmly. “You deserve it.” seriously, if anyone should have champagne, it had to be Regina. 

They had made it out on the deck of the boat again, and now Regina was fiddling with her phone. She frowned in concentration for a moment and then her face loosened up in a smile as she turned the screen towards Emma. “Ah yes, here we are.”

“Oh my god,” Emma said, flood of warmth rushing over her as she looked at the picture on Regina’s phone. It was indeed a picture from the wedding. More specifically, the picture of the two of them   
kissing each other right after they had said ‘I do’. It was the moment where Regina had lifted her fist in the air in an ‘I did it!’-manner. 

“Babe, that’s a stunning picture!” Emma gushed. “If this only a sneak peek, I can’t wait to see the rest of them. Zelena is a damn talented photographer!”

“She is,” Regina agreed. “Unfortunately, I made the mistake of telling her that, and her ego became overinflated.”

“Ha! I’m sure it did.”

“I might not have seen the other pictures yet, but I think this is my favorite,” Regina murmured, voice soft and eyes gentle as she looked down at the picture on her phone. “We look so happy.” 

“Yeah, you can literally see how hard you’re smiling into the kiss!” Emma couldn’t stop gushing. 

Regina hummed an answer and then tapped on her screen. After a moment, she had set the picture as her lock screen. 

“Send it to me. Please!” Emma said. She too wanted that picture as her lock screen. Yes, she wanted her lock screen to match with Regina’s. They were officially becoming *that* kind of couple. They even   
had matching blue pajamas, and Henry always rolled his eyes whenever they showed up for family-movie-night wearing the matching pajamas. He would fondly call them ‘geeks’, but at the same time he   
would be smiling really hard in that particular way he always did when he secretly found them to be cute but didn’t want to admit it. 

Emma felt her phone go off in her pocket, and she knew that Regina had sent the picture to her. “Thanks, beautiful.” 

“You’re welcome, darling.” Regina gently wiggled her hand out of Emma’s grasp to pull her white fake-fur-coat tighter around herself. 

“Are you cold?” Emma asked immediately. “Do you want me to grab a blanket from inside, because I can quickly go and-“

“No,” Regina interrupted, chuckling. “I’m fine.” 

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. I think the champagne has warmed me from the inside.” She turned her head and looked doubtfully at Emma who was only wearing a leather jacket over her pretty dress. “Are YOU cold, darling?”

“Nope,” Emma said lightly. Her new leather jacket was nicely padded on the inside, so she had no problem with staying warm in it. It didn’t fit the silver sequin dress completely, but it looked exactly like the clothes she had been wearing when she and Regina went on their theater-date, so of course she had chosen to wear this jacket too. Another callback. 

A rocket leapt up from somewhere and exploded in red and golden colors on the sky. Everyone went ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’, and Emma tilted her head back so she could see it a little better. “Wow. That’s beautiful.”

“Yes, we chose a good place to celebrate the New Year’s,” Regina agreed.

That was when a suit-clad waiter came towards them carrying a little round tray with full champagne glasses on them. Regina smiled at him and said: “Puis-je en avoir un pour ma femme?”

“Certainement, madame,” the waiter said, holding out the tray towards Regina. 

Regina took one of the tall champagne glasses and handed it to Emma. “Here you go, my darling.”

“Thanks, babe. You take one too. It’s almost New Years, and we have to toast!”

“Very well.” Regina took one of the tall glasses too, and once the waiter had disappeared, she said: “I can settle for a tiny sip rather than drink all of it. Anymore of this, and you’ll have to carry me home.”

“Fine by me. I like carrying you.” Emma’s thoughts strayed once more. She had carried Regina to bed an insane amount of time during this honeymoon. Regina was just so... pick-up-able. There was nothing better than lifting her up and feeling her strong legs wrapping around her waist. That had happened many a time too. On a particular heaty night where both of them had been in a particular mood, Emma had picked up Regina, and... they had not made it to the bed. Instead certain things had happened.... against the wall. Regina had looked awfully smug afterwards, and Emma had been slightly surprised at her own spontaneity. Usually, she was more romantic than doing things with her wife against a wall, but Regina had laughed and told her that sometimes a girl could have too many rose petals. Sometimes it was wonderfully refreshing to do certain things against a wall. As long as said walls were properly thick, of course. 

They had received no complaints, so the walls had been thick enough to hide their activities. Thankfully. Anything else would have been pretty embarrassing. 

Regina smirked slightly. She knew exactly what Emma was referring to. 

Emma shook her head. That kind of smirk always made her want to kiss Regina in ways that weren’t appropriate in public. 

Now people were starting to crowd on the deck. The new year was only a few minutes away now, and Emma was starting to feel really excited. A brand-new year. Her first year as a married woman. First year as Regina’s wife. So many amazing things to look forward to. She had a feeling that next year would be their year. 

“What do you think the future has in store for us?” she asked her wife as she looked up at the sky where rockets were already coloring the velvet black surface in various shades of golden and red and   
other colors. 

“Something amazing, I’m sure,” Regina softly hummed. “I can feel it.” 

“Funny, so can I,” Emma chuckled. “And what do you think that amazing thing might be?” 

“Hmm.” Regina smiled softly at her. “If we’re really lucky...” she didn’t finish the sentence and bit her lip instead. 

But Emma wouldn’t have it. “Just say it out loud, babe,” she encouraged. “I don’t think something bad will happen if you do.”

“A baby,” Regina said. “I’d like that very much.”

“Me, too!” Emma said eagerly. “So fucking much!”

“Swear jar.” 

“Henry is not around. Nor is Neal. And I actually think that you fancy it quite a bit when I swear, Mills.” 

“Swan-Mills.” 

Emma mock sighed and tried to be very dramatic as she said: “I can’t win with you, can I?” 

“No,” Regina agreed, smirking slightly. “Never.”

“Imagine...” Emma said, allowing herself to dream out loud for a moment. “Imagine if I’m pregnant around this time next year? I know it won’t happen that quickly, obviously, it takes a lot of planning and   
organizing, but still... imagine if I was.”

“That would be wonderful, my love,” Regina smiled. “I can’t wait to see you with a baby bump. I have a distinct feeling that it will suit you beautifully. And I cannot wait to take care of you either. Go to the twenty four hour open store to buy you ice cream or pickles or whatever you might be craving.”

“Pickles?” Emma wrinkled her nose. She didn’t like pickles. “Cliché. I’m sure I’ll be craving bacon or something.”

“That’s a possibility too.”

“What did you crave when you were pregnant with Henry?” Emma asked curiously. 

“Hmm..” Regina smiled at the memory. “As far as I can recall, I had a thing for cheese.”

“Cheese? That’s not so weird-“

“Wrapped around chocolate.”

Emma bursted out laughing. “Seriously?”

“Yes. That was the only thing that could keep my nausea at bay,” Regina said almost glumly. 

“Chocolate-cheese-sandwich,” Emma grinned and flashed her wife an amused glance. “You’ve told me that, beautiful.” 

“It’s one of my darkest secrets,” Regina quipped. “One that Zelena enjoys reminding me about.” 

“That’s not entirely fair, is it? I mean, she was the one eating peanut butter on watermelon!”

“And now she has the audacity to complain when Robin wants to eat strange stuff,” Regina quipped. “Hypocrite, isn’t she?” 

“Totally,” Emma grinned, delighted at the little secret she had just been let in on. Cheese wrapped around cheese. She found herself wondering what kind of weird cravings she would end up getting if   
she... No, not ‘if’. When. WHEN she got pregnant. She felt a sizzle of excitement in her stomach. Couldn’t wait to experience all of it with Regina. Seeing her belly grow. Experience the first kicks. The delivery. Yep, even the painful experience was something she was looking forward to. And holding their new little bundle of joy in her arms. Seeing Regina and Henry and Neal with the baby. How they all would come together around the newest member of the Swan-Mills family. Yes, the future definitely had good things in store for them. She could feel it. 

“Penny for your thoughts, darling?” 

“The future,” Emma said simply. 

“Oh.” Regina leaned into her shoulder. “Well, given how much you’re smiling, it looks like a good future.”

“It is. The best goddamn future I could ever have asked for.” 

Regina smiled as she reached into her purse and found her cellphone. She quickly glanced at the screen and then proclaimed: “only two minutes to midnight now.” 

Emma could feel that. People were smiling and laughing around her. Some of them singing. Quite a few of them were most likely drunk. She wasn’t. Not really. A bit tipsy and happy from the champagne, but definitely not drunk. Neither was Regina. Not like she had been at the end of their bathtub-adventure when they arrived in Paris. That was one of the occasions where Emma had ended up carrying her wife to bed. Regina had been delightfully giggly and terrifically horny. The next morning, where she had spent most of her time hiding under the covers she had been adorably sleepy and not the slightest bit cranky even if her head hurt. 

“One minute,” Regina told her, and Emma got out of her own head, draped an arm around Regina and then looked at the night sky. There was a break in the fireworks. Like all of Paris was holding their breath and just waiting for the clock to strike midnight. People around her were whooping and cheering, and their excitement rubbed off on Emma. She couldn’t wait to kiss Regina at midnight! 

“Why is it that New Year’s eve is turning everyone into children high on sugar?” Regina half-chuckled as she looked at all the laughing, whooping people around her. 

“Champagne? The thought of a blank slate? Did I mention champagne?” Emma joked. 

Regina looked fondly at the tall glass of the sparkly beverage in her hand. “I think I might be addicted to this stuff. This and Paris. And you.” 

“Weeeeeelll....” Emma drawled purposefully. “I can help you with one out of three of those addictions.” 

“The champagne?” Regina asked silkily. 

“Yep. Exactly. That’s the one. I can’t possibly help you with anything else. Nu-uh,” Emma said warmly and leaned in to steal a kiss. 

But Regina put a finger on her lips and stopped her with the words: “ah-ah. Not until midnight.” 

Emma pouted. But only until she realized she could kiss the tip of Regina’s finger instead. That made her feel lots better, and Regina didn’t scold her for it. She just jokingly clicked her tongue in mock dismay. 

“Ten!” someone suddenly yelled close to Emma’s ear, and the first word out of Emma’s mouth was a quiet “rude”, because the guy had interrupted her and Regina’s romantic moment, but then she realized   
what that exclamation meant, and the excitement over the new year was back. 

“Nine,” Regina said and smiled, leaning into Emma’s shoulder once again. “Eight.”

“Seven,” Emma joined in. “Six!”

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

A series of ‘happy new year!’ erupted around her, and the sky exploded in every possible color the rainbow had to offer. 

Regina turned around and looped her arms around Emma’s neck, champagne glass and everything, stood on her tippy toes and then planted a soft, warm kiss on her lips. 

Emma immediately returned the kiss, wrapped her arms around Regina, ignoring her own glass of champagne. So what if she happened to spill every last drop on the deck because she was too busy kissing Regina? It didn’t matter. Her lips were so damn soft and kissable and tasted of the sweet champagne she had just enjoyed, and her skin smelled of the rose scented soap Emma graciously had helped smearing all over her body this morning. God, it took everything in Emma to remember that this was a public place and that she could NOT tangle her fingers into Regina’s hair and deepen the kiss. It wasn’t appropriate. 

And perhaps it wasn't appropriate to make that sound that accidentially slipped out of her mouth, but Emma felt like she couldn't be responsible for that. She wasn't responsible for ANYTHING she did when she was kissing Regina. Her brain never functioned properly when she was kissing her wife. 

And especially not when said wife was chuckling ever so softly into the kiss. That was one of the things that never failed to drive Emma half-mad and immediately yearn for more.

Fireworks exploded on the sky with louds pops that had people whooping and laughing, and Emma didn’t stop kissing Regina until she was too breathless to continue. Regina’s cheeks and the top of her neck was flushed from kissing, her mouth was smiling (somehow her lipstick remained untouched!) and her eyes (which appeared to have mysteriously darkened just the slightest bit) were sparkling with unbridled joy. “Happy New Year, my love,” she beamed. 

“Happy New Year, beautiful.” now Emma remembered that she was in fact still holding a glass of champagne, and she raised it, indicating a toast. 

Regina lifted her glass and clinked it with hers. “To us,” she softly murmured. “To our future and everything that will happen.”

“The future,” Emma smiled. “Cheers.” 

They each took a sip of their champagne, but it didn’t take long before the two glasses were left abandoned on one of the many little tables placed neatly on the deck. Emma and Regina walked over to the railing so they could look out over the water, and of course up at the illuminated night sky. Colors from the rockets were still exploding and turning velvet black into a rainbow, and the popping sound mingling with people’s cheers and laughter never stopped. 

Regina leaned in and rested her head on Emma’s shoulder once more, and Emma wrapped an arm around her again. “Are you cold?” she gently asked. She didn’t want Regina to freeze. It was a chilly night.

“No,” Regina said, voice quiet and very soft. “I don’t think it’s possible for me to feel cold tonight.”

Emma didn’t say anything. She knew exactly how Regina felt. She too felt warm and incredibly hopeful. In a moment, their phones would undoubtedly start ringing, and it would be Ella and Zelena wanting to talk to them because they had stayed awake to make sure to wish them a happy-Paris-time-New-Year, but right now, there was nothing to distract them. Nothing to disturb them. This was another precious moment to add to their collection of memories.

Emma just knew that there was so many more memories to come. And she couldn’t wait to experience every single one of them with the love of her life. Her wife. Her Regina. The woman who had tapped her shoulder once and later given her the answer to every single question she’d ever had about love.... 

To Be Continued........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....And then twenty seven year old Emma Swan woke up in the train on her way to Vancouver, realizing that she had only dreamed and the stunning woman with the dark eyes did not exist. 
> 
> No, no, of course I'm kidding, I'm not that cruel ;) 
> 
> There's only one more chapter left, guys! There will be a time jump, and maybe, just maybe, we'll meet a very special someone....


	14. Last Chapter

~Two years later~

Thirty one year old Emma Swan slowly returned to the land of consciousness. With a groan and every bit reluctantly, she opened her eyes and forced herself to focus on the world around her. To say that she was groggy would definitely be an understatement. She was more than groggy. Truthfully, she probably could have slept until tomorrow morning, but she did not want to. She had decided to only sleep for an hour, and she reminded herself that she was grateful the alarm had woken her. 

With a huff and a puff, she got out of bed. Left it unmade and told herself it was okay to do that. There was no reason to test gravity and potentially risking to face plant onto the bed. She was not in the mood for that. 

She glanced at the alarm clock standing on the little bedside table and couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. It was five in the afternoon. She had been asleep for an hour. And Regina hadn’t come up to cuddle with her. The horror! Emma had a distinct memory of waiting for that before falling asleep. She wondered what Regina had been doing for the hour she had been asleep? Maybe she had been occupied with something else. 

Emma took a look at herself in the mirror and cringed. Her hair was messy. She found a hairbrush and quickly ran it through the tangled locks. When she was done, she tied the hair back in a ponytail to get it away from her eyes and tried not to cringe too much as she looked at herself. She looked tired. And she could have sworn that her face was swollen from water retention or something. Maybe it was all in her head, but whatever. She stood from the chair by the mirror and brushed a hand over her clothes which had gotten crumpled after she had been sleeping in it. Damnit. Why had she fallen asleep? 

Her intention had only been to rest her eyes for five minutes! But of course her body had called the quits. And now she missed an hour with Regina already. It would be dinner time in an hour, and they were having roast tonight. Meaning that Regina had been on kitchen duty all on her own. Double damnit.

Emma silently scolded herself as she looked down at herself. Wondered if she should change out of her sweatpants and into something a bit more interesting that did not make her look like a slob. But the thing was, she didn’t really want to change out of the sweatpants. They were sooooo comfortable. And honestly, changing her clothes was almost an acrobatic skill these days. She decided to keep wearing the sweatpants and tanktop. It was just her and Regina home. Henry was at Violet’s, and Neal was at David and Kathryn’s place for a couple of hours. The little tyke loved visiting his grandpa and ‘grandma’. A title he had come up with on his own, and one that had made Kathryn beam and pick him up and spin him around in the air until he giggled. She did not mind being his grandmother at all. 

Emma ventured downstairs and was immediately greeted by the delicious scent of the roast cooking in the oven. Man, that smelled amazing! But wasn’t the house pretty quiet? Or was her ears just a bit stuffy from sleeping? Either way, she wanted to know where Regina was. 

She went into the kitchen, but could not see Regina anywhere. Had she gone out? Emma was just about to call out to her when her question was answered. Regina emerged from the upstairs with a book wedged under her arm. She had clearly been in their little library in the tower room. She smiled when she saw Emma. “Hello, my love,” she softly greeted as she came over to Emma and pecked her lips gently. “And hello, my littlest love,” she continued as she crouched down and gently kissed Emma’s round belly. “How did we sleep?” 

“Pretty good,” Emma said and chuckled when the baby started kicking the minute Regina kissed her belly. “Every time!”

Regina chuckled as she rose to her full height and then lightly caressed Emma’s belly. 

The baby kicked again, and Emma laughed as she slipped a hand down and rested it on top of Regina’s for a moment. “Looks like someone else is awake.” 

“Fortunately,” Regina said. “And tell me, my love... is the baby hungry?”

“Yes,” Emma said without skipping a beat. The baby was always hungry. Meaning that SHE was always hungry. 

“Come,” Regina said warmly and took Emma’s hand. “I’ll fix you something.” 

“I can make something myself,” Emma interjected. 

Regina huffed. “You’re supposed to take it easy.” 

“Yeah, but-“ 

“Emma.” Regina interrupted. “Please let me fix you something.”

“Okay, okay,” Emma surrendered, laughing. “I’ll let you.” 

“Thank you!” 

Emma yawned slightly as she followed Regina towards the living room. 

“Good nap, was it?” Regina asked warmly. 

“Mmm. Just a bit too long. And slightly lonely,” Emma said truthfully and couldn’t help but add: “You know, laying down in the middle of the afternoon is just so much more fun when you’re there. Sleep is nice and all, and especially these days, but I could think of a thing or two that’s way more fun to do in the bedroom, and the kids aren’t even home-“

“Emma, sweetheart,” Regina interrupted and chuckled while shaking her head slightly. “Please stop talking.” 

“Whyyyyy?” Emma complained. “Don’t you like my suggestions? You usually do- oh.” She stopped talking abruptly. They had reached the living room, and sitting in the couch was Zelena. And judging by the smirk she was wearing, it was evident that she had heard every word coming out of Emma’s mouth. Oops. 

“Sorry if my presence has robbed you of quality time,” she drawled and looked like she was trying mighty hard not to laugh.” 

“Hi, Zelena,” Emma greeted a bit sheepishly. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“No, clearly not,” the redhead chuckled. 

“She just came by to borrow a book for Robin,” Regina said, shooting her sister a fond gaze. “And suddenly, she wanted coffee. Then she wanted to talk, and now we’re here and I’m still not rid of her.” 

“Cheeky,” Zelena huffed and took another sip of her coffee.

Regina rolled her eyes and then turned her attention back to Emma. “Sit down, darling. I don’t want you standing too long.” 

Emma had not yet reached the state where her lower back ached, but she knew that she would sooner or later, and so she found it wisest to just to as Regina asked her to, but... she glumly eyed the couch. Why was it always so damn low? Why couldn’t it just have been a little bit taller? That would have made her life so much easier. She sighed. She always had these inner monologues with herself when it came to sitting down in the couch. She had been this pregnant for a while, and she still hadn’t found a way to sit down that didn’t require help from others. 

And Regina knew that. She smiled warmly at Emma as she offered the blonde her hands for support. 

Emma let out another little sigh as she turned around and took Regina’s hand and then walked backwards until the back of her knees collided with the couch. “Oh, god,” she half-grumbled. 

“Don’t worry, darling. I’ve got you,” Regina assured. 

“I KNOW you’ve got me,” Emma replied as she bent her knees and did her best to lower her ass onto the couch. “That’s not what I’m worried about!”

“You’ve nothing to worry about,” Regina said reassuringly and then hissed: “Zelena, move that pillow away. Now!”

Zelena didn’t dare doing anything except for what she was told to do.

Emma grunted and felt her face grow hot as she lowered her ass onto the couch. She was pretty sure the sound she made when she managed, was completely unladylike. But Regina didn’t seem to mind.   
“There we are. Are you comfortable? Do you need an extra pillow?” 

“No, I’m good.”

“Excellent. Then I’ll just pop into the kitchen and fix you something. What do you want? Peanut butter sandwich?” 

“Sounds great.” 

“Wonderful. Coming right now!” Regina singsong’ed as she disappeared into the kitchen. 

Emma adjusted slightly in the couch with some trouble. She huffed and tried not to sound like an old lady as she grabbed a pillow and stuffed it behind her back for support. Ahh. That was better. 

“So, still no baby,” Zelena quipped. 

“Nope,” Emma said, rubbing her belly. “Still no baby. But there is still a bit of time left before my due date.” 

“That’s true,” Zelena nodded. “And you look great.”

Emma laughed. “Thanks, Zelena, that’s nice of you to say, but I think I’m pretty puffy all over.” 

“You do not look puffy,” Zelena protested. “You look great. And the little one is thriving.”

“That’s true,” Emma agreed, rubbing her belly fondly and laughing when the baby kicked once more. “Thriving and very active as we speak.”

“Is she kicking?” Regina called from the kitchen. 

“Yep, sure is!” Emma called back. 

“Tell her to wait for me, please!”

Zelena chuckled as Emma rubbed her belly again. “Wait for your mom, kiddo. She wants to be a part of it.” 

The baby just kept kicking, and Emma spoke softly to the little one using her bladder as a toy. They called her ‘she’, but actually they had no idea whether it was a boy or a girl. They didn’t want to know. Henry had complained about it, but Emma and Regina had chosen to keep it a secret. They wanted it to be a surprise. But both of them couldn’t help calling the baby ‘she’. Which was a bit funny because they literally hadn’t found a girl’s name yet. They had talked about Florian for a boy. Both of them really liked that name. It gave them fairytale vibes, but girls’ name was apparently more tricky. It wasn’t that they didn’t have ANY suggestions, but each and every one of them seemed to sound wrong after they had said it a few times. Henry had fought for the name Rose, and Neal, whose newest obsession happened to be Peter Pan, had insisted on ‘Wendy’ for the little Swan-Mills baby, but Emma and Regina hadn’t quite agreed with either of them. But they were not worried. They would find a suitable name sooner or later, and it wasn’t even sure that the baby was a girl, and if it wasn’t, well then that question didn’t even need answering. Then they would go with either Florian or Arthur or Edward or one of the many other names they had talked about. Emma wasn’t quite sure why they were so skittish around girls’ names. Maybe because they already had two boys and were a bit hesitant to really believe that it could be a girl. 

“There we are,” Regina said, pulling Emma out of her thoughts as she came into the living room with a plate. “One peanut butter sandwich.” 

“Thanks, beautiful,” Emma said gratefully as she took the plate from Regina and immediately took a large bite of the peanut butter sandwich. “Mmmhmmm! Fuck, this is really good!”

“Happy to hear that,” Regina said as Zelena laughed. That prompted Regina to turn her head and glare slightly at her older sister. “Don’t laugh at my wife.” 

“I’m not,” Zelena assured. “I promise I’m not!” 

“Could have fooled me,” Regina muttered.

“Yeah, don’t laugh at her wife, Zelena,” Emma agreed with Regina, knowing full well that she was entirely too happy about the sandwich. But she couldn’t help it. Peanut butter was just so fucking good!

The baby thought so too. She- or he- happily kicked as Emma ate, and even though it wouldn’t last long before Emma needed to go to the bathroom (again), she was still rather happy about her current situation. 

“So? What did I miss out on?” she asked and gave herself a moment to silently complain that she had missed out on time with Regina. This was not the first time she had ended up napping for longer than expecting. 

“Not that much, really,” Regina said as she sat down next to Emma in the couch. “I’ve just been watching television, to be honest.”

“Which show?” 

“Great British Bake-Off.”

Emma groaned. “Oh no! Damnit, why did I have to fall asleep?” 

Regina patted her knee. “Don’t worry, darling. We’ll watch it some other time.”

But Emma wasn’t satisfied. It was like the closer she got to her due date, the more zombie like she became. Constantly falling asleep and feeling sleepy at any given moment. Sometimes it could be quite annoying. She took another bite of her peanut butter sandwich and tried not to look too disgruntled while eating. But she WAS disgruntled. This was not the first time she had fallen asleep and missed out on quality time with her wife. 

Regina did not seem to mind at all, though. She was smiling as she chitchatted with Zelena, and she still had her hand on Emma’s knee. 

“Tell me,” Zelena said briskly, a smile lurking in the corner of her mouth. “Does Neal still want a dragon for Christmas?”

“Yes,” Regina replied and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know which stories Malena has told him, but I think she and I need to have a serious talk about the stories she tells him.”

“Planning to buy him a dragon, Zee?” Emma joked, leaning forward in the couch with some trouble. “You’ll have to shop quickly- Christmas is only two days away!”

Zelena laughed. “I don’t think I have access to a magical world where I can find a dragon, sorry.” 

“And we have enough pets,” Emma grinned as she heard the familiar click-clack-click-clack from the stairs.

“Where have she been?” Regina muttered. “I did notice that she suddenly disappeared from the living room.”

“Well, she definitely hasn’t been in the bedroom. Let alone in the bed,” Emma said in her sweetest voice. 

Regina narrowed her eyes. “Hasn’t she?”

“Lola!” Emma sing-songed as their brown Labrador mix with the floppy ears and the slightly fuzzy tail came trotting into the living room. She wagged said fuzzy tail, gave Emma’s hand a lick and then jumped onto the couch with no further ado. 

“Excuse me?” Regina said, turning to the dog. “What are you doing up here, Lola? You know you’re not allowed to be on the couch.”

In response and exactly as if she understood what Regina said, Lola leaned into Regina’s shoulder, made that deep almost grumbling sound she always made when she was begging. Or was particularly happy. Then she (to Emma’s delight) stuck her wet nose inside Regina’s ear. 

“Oh!” Regina exclaimed, drawing her shoulders up to her ears and giving Lola a slight nudge. “Don’t do that, Lola! It’s terrible!”

Emma and Zelena laughed. 

Regina glared slightly at both of them. “You’re the ones teaching her this kind of behavior.” 

“No, it’s not. She figured that out all on her own,” Emma said and felt very witty. 

Regina kept up the scowl for a second and then her façade crumbled as she laughed and scratched behind Lola’s ear. 

Lola rewarded her with a lick to her hand and then turned her attention to Emma. She sniffed at Emma’s belly as she always did. Emma had a feeling that Lola and the baby would have a very close relationship. 

The baby kicked once more, and Emma quickly grabbed her wife’s hand and guided it to her enormous belly. Regina had to feel this. 

“Someone’s happy tonight,” Regina said warmly and brought her other hand up to push a lock of hair behind Emma’s ear.

It shouldn’t have, but that simple, tiny gesture did *things* to Emma. It made her remember all the thoughts she’d had when she went upstairs to lie down in the first place. How she had hoped that Regina would come and join her so they could have a little quality time when the kids weren’t home. Her sex-drive had taken a nose dive during the first trimester where she was fatigued and vomiting, but as her belly started growing, so did her sex-drive. It was funny, really. According to everything she had read about pregnancy (and that was a lot!) her sex-drive was supposed to decrease during the third trimester and then pretty much disappear the heavier she got, and the closer she got to her due date. But that hadn’t happened at all. Her sexual appetite was still very much there. All the time. Anywhere. If she wasn’t thinking about food, she was thinking about sex. It was all very distracting, but she wasn’t exactly dissatisfied. 

Regina was still sort of playing with her hair in a kind of absentmindedly way. She clearly wasn’t putting any thoughts into the action, but the slight touch still had Emma’s hormones raising and her thoughts spinning in only one direction. She felt a flush creep up her neck and spread to her cheeks. It had another certain warmth rushing to her center, and her nipples puckering. Damn hormones. It literally took nothing to get her going. She didn’t go as far as clearing her throat, but the warmth boiling in her abdomen had her shifting slightly on the couch. Because she had to.

Regina raised an eyebrow. She was always hyper aware of Emma’s movements, and today was no exception. She turned slightly to look at Emma, and of course it did not take long before she noticed the telltale flush in Emma’s cheeks. Emma had become very prone to blushing ever since getting pregnant. 

Emma smiled meekly at Regina. Yep, she was horny again. Put it in the goddamn newspaper!

“Zelena,” Regina said calmly. “Thank you for stopping by, but I have some potatoes that needs peeling and boiling.”

“Okay,” Zelena said and looked like she was trying very hard not to smirk. “I think I have an idea what’s going on here, and I’m pretty sure it has nothing to do with potatoes-“

“Goodbye,” Regina interrupted, still completely calmly. “Thank you for stopping by. I hope the book will fall in Robin’s taste.”

“Kicked out by my little sister,” Zelena mock scoffed as she rose from the couch and gathered her things in her purse. 

“If I didn’t kick you out you’d never leave,” Regina said, not unkindly in anyway. And still extremely focused on Emma. 

“Fine, fine,” Zelena chuckled. “I can take a hint, sis. I’ll see you later. Text me when something baby-related happens!”

“Will do,” Emma said. She wasn’t capable of giving a more coherent answer right now. The hormones were racing around in her body.

After having petted Lola and instructed Emma and Regina to give her love to the kids, Zelena took her leave. The front door opened and closed and then they were alone again. Very uncharacteristically, Regina did not walk her out like she would have done otherwise. 

“Okay,” Regina said lightly, and her voice dropped a delicious octave or two. “I have... forty five minutes before I actually have to peel those potatoes... Can you think of anything you’d want to do in the meantime?” 

“Uhmm, yeah,” Emma squeaked. “I could... think of a thing or two.” Or three. Or four...

Regina chortled as she stood from the couch and extended a hand out to Emma. “Come on, darling. Let’s go upstairs.” 

“Fuck yes!” Emma grabbed the offered hand and pulled slightly as she with some struggles stood from the couch. As usually, it took her a few seconds to shift her center of gravity, and while she waited for that, Regina didn’t move an inch. She merely waited patiently until Emma smiled to signalize that she was ready to continue. 

“Come,” Regina hummed, turning around, and walking towards the staircase. 

Emma followed behind her, shit-eating grin stretching from ear to ear and hormones racing around in her body. She was such a lucky woman! It was the middle of the afternoon, and here she was, on her way to bed with her wife. Seriously, how lucky could one single bastard even be? Two years of marriage had certainly not put a damper on anything. Emma loved their daily routines that provided stability in their every day life. She couldn’t get enough of their little family, and every day, she found herself falling more in love with her wife. She had heard about those who got bored in their marriage, but that was certainly not the case here at all. Feeling bored being married to Regina? Pff, what kind of nonsense was THAT? Regina was the goddamn best wife Emma ever could have imagined, and if she hadn’t popped by then, she couldn’t wait to celebrate their two year wedding anniversary in two days. She had already bought a gift for Regina, a beautiful silver bracelet with four charms in it. A storybook for Henry, a little owl for Neal, a swan for herself and a heart to symbolize their love. She had bought the bracelet in Robert Gold’s antique store, and the man had actually been quite forthcoming. The grumpy man he once had been was a mere memory. 

They had made it to the upstairs corridor, and Regina’s sock clad feet skated quietly against the floor. She almost looked casual today. Almost. She was wearing blue slacks and a cream colored silk blouse with strings tied into a bow. Emma felt a bit underdressed- she was by no means a glamorous pregnant- but, she thought smugly to herself, in a moment, their clothes wouldn’t matter. And she knew that when Regina looked at her, she never noticed whether Emma looked ‘glamorous’ or not. No matter what Emma was wearing, Regina always looked at her in the same way. Like she was the answer to all her prayers. And ever since Emma had gotten pregnant, the look in Regina’s eyes had gone even softer, and she always, always greeted Emma in the same way. With a soft kiss, a hand on her belly and a loving: ‘And how are my loves feeling today?’. 

Emma absolutely loved that. And she loved the way Regina gently tugged her into the bedroom with her just now. The door was closed behind them to prevent Lola to follow them into the bedroom (she had done that a few times), and then Regina turned her attention to Emma. She walked over to her, cupped her face lovingly in her hands, and just like that, Emma did not feel swollen or bloated or un-glamorous. She simply felt loved. And slightly anticipative. She leaned in and captured Regina’s perfect lips in a soft, sweet kiss, and as she building up their kiss and maneuvering it into something that was a bit more than just sweet, she felt Regina’s hands on her body. They glided down her front and nimble, knowing fingers grabbed onto the hem of Emma’s tanktop and started to ruck it up. 

Emma smiled into the kiss. Regina was not wasting any time on this particular afternoon. Perfect! Emma’s body was so sensitive and full of hormones, buildup and foreplay mostly just was a source of frustration. To her. She had no problems with giving Regina all the foreplay she wanted. She knew how much Regina loved foreplay, and Emma would never dream of denying her wife that. 

Regina broke the kiss and smiled at Emma. “Arms up,” she softly prompted. 

Emma willingly lifted her arms and shivered slightly when Regina lifted the tanktop and gently pulled it over her head. Emma’s hair ended up in her face, and Regina chuckled slightly as she swept it to the side so Emma once again could see. 

Emma was not laughing. She was too busy feeling. She had taken off her bra when she came up here to take a nap. Then she had neglected to put it back on when she went downstairs. And regretted that decision when she found out that Zelena was there. Yes, Emma was aware that it was ‘only’ Zelena, but that didn’t meant that she wanted to look like a complete slob. But now she felt grateful that she hadn’t put her bra back on. That would only have meant more work for Regina. 

Regina lowered her hands and gently cupped Emma’s breasts

Emma squirmed and arched her back, pushing her breasts further into Regina’s hands. Her breasts had always been fairly small, but oh boy how that had changed during the pregnancy. It hadn’t taken long before she had started spilling out of her usual bras and had to buy new ones. And some day during her second trimester, she and Regina were going on a date. The weather had still been fairly warm, so Emma had been wearing a slightly low cut dress on that particular night. Or, she THOUGHT the dress had only been slightly low cut. Until she came downstairs, and Regina had choked profusely on her coffee upon seeing her. Malena had shamelessly laughed, and Emma’s confidence had hit the ceiling. 

“Mmmm,” she hummed and was brought out of her musings when Regina started toying with the strings in her sweatpants. In a matter of seconds, Regina had undone the strings and was pushing the sweatpants down Emma’s legs. 

Emma grimaced slightly as she stepped out of them. Her panties were far from sexy. They were impossibly wide, went up to her belly button and the absolute polar opposite of seductive. 

But as always, Regina didn’t see things the way Emma did. “Look at you,” she said softly as she took a step backwards as to get a good look at Emma. “You’re stunning. Ridiculously sexy!”

A wave of gratitude rushed over Emma. She currently didn’t FEEL very sexy (which was problematic given how ridiculously horny she was!), she felt bloated, sometimes cranky, had back aches, and then there were the stretch marks on her belly. Obviously, Emma had known that they would come, but it had still taken time to adjust to them. Regina fondly referred to them as tiger stripes, and the minute she found out that Emma was struggling a bit with accepting them, she promptly had taken Emma up to the bedroom and spent ages on kissing the stretch marks while muttering reasons why they were beautiful. Emma’s favorite was still ‘these lines are a symbol that you are carrying our baby. It shows that your incredible body is currently protecting and nurturing our child.’

Emma squirmed again when Regina’s soft fingers glided down her body and started toying with the waistband of her panties. Soon those fingers were hooking and gently pushing the panties down Emma’s legs. A shiver ran through her when the garment stopped at her ankles. She stepped out of them. Now she was naked while Regina was still fully dressed, and even though there was something distinctively sexy about that, Emma still pointed out: “you’re too dressed, beautiful.”

“Mmm,” Regina acknowledged and undid the bow in her blouse. Then she started toying with the buttons in her blouse, and Emma quickly came to her aid. Perhaps she was extremely drowsy and needed help with sitting down and getting up, but she was still damn well capable of undressing her wife, thank you very much!

Soon Regina was just as naked as Emma, and Emma could only repeat what Regina had just said: “ridiculously sexy!”

At thirty nine, Regina’s beauty was as pronounced as ever, and although she was by no means old (even though she claimed to be!), Emma could sense that Regina would be aging like fine wine. Her ebony colored hair was shiny and soft. Now cut so it covered the nape of her neck, which had been quite the change, but Emma loved it. Of course she did. Regina was the type of woman who could rock any hairstyle. She had considered to have it cut even shorter so her natural curls could get a chance to shine, and Emma could only applaud that idea. She had a feeling that Regina would look mighty sassy with curls. 

“Come,” Regina said gently and took Emma’s hand to help her onto the bed. “Forty minutes until I have to peel the potatoes.” 

Emma laughed as she accepted Regina’s help. She knew that Regina was only joking. She knew that she was Regina’s top priority. Exactly like Regina was hers. 

“I’m not exactly sure how we’re actually supposed to do this,” Emma admitted as she adjusted on the bed. Her belly was huge and almost always in the way when it came to bedroom activities. She was no longer physically capable of hugging Regina close. Which of course was a great loss. 

“Don’t worry,” Regina said softly. “Just sit down in the middle of the bed and let me handle the rest, darling.”

“Sit?” Emma repeated, slightly skeptically, but nevertheless willing. “Okay.” She did as requested and shuffled so she was sitting in the middle of the bed. Sitting down in this position wasn’t that uncomfortable. Laying down was another story. Almost ever position put pressure on her lower back, but this was good. 

As soon as she was sitting in a comfortable position with her legs slightly parted, Regina joined her on the bed. The mattress creaked slightly as she crawled forward on her hands and knees. Which didn’t lessen Emma’s hormonal state at all! Soon Regina was sitting behind Emma and invited her to lean back. 

Emma did just that, and she moaned in sheer delight when she felt Regina’s breasts press into her back. 

“Are you comfortable, darling?” Regina murmured into her ear, and Emma felt a shiver run down her spine. Hair was brushed away from the side of her neck, and then it was kissed. 

“Y-yeah,” Emma stuttered. ‘Comfortable’ was to put it lightly!

“Good,” Regina chuckled. “That’s what we’re aiming for.” with that she lowered her hands to Emma’s breasts and started tweaking the nipples gently. 

Emma’s breasts were so sensitive, that very slight touch send a surge of wetness to her center, and she moaned throatily as she tossed one arm back to grip the back of Regina’s neck. Then she turned her head so she could capture Regina’s lips in a kiss. A bit of a messy one, but nevertheless a kiss. Regina’s fingers gently circled her nipples, and Emma could already feel the muscles between her legs tensing. God, she was so sensitive these days! She deepened the kiss and teasingly brushed her tongue against Regina’s. She was pretty sure she could feel Regina’s legs twitch, and that made her feel happy. She had feared that she had turned into some kind of ‘sex machine’ during this pregnancy, but Regina always happily accommodated all her suggestions about ‘down time’. 

Now Regina’s fingers were strumming over her nipples in earnest, and Emma was really squirming. Wetness was emerging from her core, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could do this. She arched back against upper body, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of Regina’s breasts pressing against her back. It drove her mad. Everything about this drove her mad. 

And Regina knew that. She moved one hand away from Emma’s breast and trailed it down. Lingered on Emma’s round belly for a moment and gently caressed it. Then continued downwards. 

Emma felt her thighs gently being parted just a little bit further, and then the breath exploded out her lungs when two of Regina’s fingers gently entered her. She was so wet she didn’t need to be ‘warmed up’ further. The sensation of Regina’s fingers inside her was so strong she had to pull out of the kiss and inhale shakily. 

“Alright?” Regina murmured in her ear. 

“Y-yeah,” Emma breathed. “More!”

Regina chuckled in her ear and her other hand left Emma’s breast to push hair away from her neck again. She started kissing Emma’s neck all the while moving her fingers inside her, and Emma released a guttural sound as she tightened her grip around the back of Regina’s neck. God, this felt absolutely amazing! 

After a moment, Regina stopped kissing her neck and began whispering things in her ear instead. Absolutely deliciously naughty, sinful things that made Emma feel like the goddamn sexiest woman on the planet. That was just the kind of skill Regina had. One look from her, and Emma could go from having a shit day and to feel like the most precious thing ever. One word, and she would go from feeling bloaty and extremely pregnant to feeling like the sexiest goddess on earth. Regina was amazing at making her feel her very best. She was once again gliding her lips up and down Emma’s neck. Her fingers were gently pumping inside Emma, hitting her g-spot with each thrust. 

Emma felt her inner walls clench, and she moaned sharply as to warn Regina. She was definitely on the verge of coming!

“That’s it,” Regina murmured in her ear, free hand massaging Emma’s breasts once again. “Come for me, my beautiful Emma. That’s it, just let go!”

And of course Emma did. With a sharp cry and her hand landing heavily on top of Regina’s, she came undone and immediately slumped back against Regina who gently stroked her neck and whispered words of love in her ear. 

“Oh my god,” she panted as soon as she regained the ability to speak. “That was fucking amazing!”

Behind her, Regina chuckled. “Why yes. Yes, it was.” she kissed Emma’s neck again and wiggled her fingers inside her. “Do you want more?”

God, that was one hell of a tempting offer! It was too easy to be greedy, but Emma pulled herself together and remembered that her wife was A: naked. And B: right behind her. She turned her head and made eye contact with Regina. “I think I’d rather want to... do you.” 

“Eloquently put,” Regina half-joked but then immediately got serious again. “Are you sure you feel up for it? You don’t have to, you know. If you feel tired-“ 

“You’re so damn considerate and I love you for it,” Emma interrupted with a grin. “But I feel VERY up for it. If you do. Obviously.” She hadn’t needed asking. She could feel Regina’s hard nipples press into her back. They were most definitely on the same page. 

“Move,” Emma drawled. She felt awfully smug after that magnificent orgasm. “And let me do... things.” Okay, so she was still struggling a bit with stringing words together, but that was to be expected. She always reacted in a certain way after sex with Regina. And especially since her hormones had become whack. 

Regina laughed at her in the sweetest way as she gently withdrew her fingers from within Emma. Then she moved so she was in front of Emma rather than behind her. Emma looked at her wife’s gloriously naked body. Her mind was swimming with ideas of what to do first. Honestly, she wanted to do everything at once, but she had to start somewhere, right? 

“Lie down!” she prompted, eagerly and excited and grinning like a bit of a maniac. Another ‘side effect’ of having sex.

Regina willingly lied down, but Emma was certain she could see just the faintest hint of skepticism in her eyes. Emma couldn’t blame her. Her big belly made many things difficult and close to impossible. Like... going down. That had gotten rather difficult ever since her belly had started growing. Laying on top of Regina was out of the question too. She feared that she would end up squishing Regina. And quite possibly the baby too. 

“Ooookay,” Emma said and grimaced slightly. This might be a bit more difficult than she had expected. And she was getting annoyed because there was nothing she wanted to do more than having sex with her wife, damnit! 

“Straddle me,” Regina said simply. 

Emma did as instructed, and when Regina asked her to move, she did that too. She had some concerns regarding how heavy she was, but Regina insisted that she was not, and when she started rolling her hips and moaning, Emma sort of forgot everything...

It happened sometimes- by no means always- but once in a while, Regina happened to fall asleep after sex. And today was one of those days. 

Emma too wished that she could sleep, but her bladder bid her to get out of bed and go to the bathroom. And when she came back, she was wide awake. Because the baby was active and bouncing around inside of her. It was impossible to sleep when the baby was this active. So instead, Emma simply laid in the bed, awake and content. Next to her, Regina was fast asleep, and in her sleep, she rolled towards Emma, spooned up against her and placed a protective hand on her belly. She always did that. Whether she was awake or asleep. Always the need to feel close to the baby. Emma had the same need. She gently rested her hand on top of Regina’s and felt the baby kick inside of her. She loved when the baby kick. She loved receiving confirmation of the little life growing inside of her. The baby was so incredibly loved. And she- or he- had been long on the way. 

Six months after coming home from their amazing honeymoon in Paris, they had started the fertility process. Both of them had been through a medical checkup, and when they had gotten green light to continue, they had found a suitable donor. One with green eyes and blonde hair. One that resemblance Emma quite a bit.   
Regina had gone through the whole process with maturing the eggs and then having them collected. Emma had been as nervous as a mother hen during the ‘eggstraction’, and when Regina came home from the hospital, a bit sore and tired, Emma had fussed endlessly over her, brought her food and beverage, and installed her on the couch in the living room in front of the television so she could keep an eye on her. 

The process with having the eggs transferred into her uterus hadn’t been that bad, and once the procedure was over with, both of them had been incredibly excited. Perhaps Emma had been a tad naïve, but she had hoped for a ‘fairytale ending’ to the baby-tale too. 

But that hadn’t happened. She had not gotten pregnant. 

They had been disappointed, but it hadn’t taken them long to decide that they wanted to try again. Try again and hope for the best. 

But Emma hadn’t gotten pregnant the second time either. The disappointment had been slightly more raw the second time around, and they had decided to wait for six months until they tried again. Just to heal a bit from the devastating disappointment. 

Once the six months were up, they had tried again. None of them had dared hoping, and when the waiting time was up and Emma was confronted with a negative pregnancy test, they had looked at each other, and that night they had had a long and serious talk about the future. The hormone treatment was a long and tiresome process. It took a toll of them, Emma was worried about what it did to Regina’s body, and Regina had been worried about what it did to Emma’s body. Both of them had been properly upset by the time the conversation was over. But they had of course reached an understanding. That they would wait until the new year and try one last time. And if the result was negative once again.... Then they would have to look into other options to get a baby. Emma had been devastated. Her head had been full of grim thoughts. Thoughts like... There had been a time where she hadn’t been the slightest bit interested in ever having children, and maybe this was karmas way of biting her in the ass. 

Regina had been upset because she thought the problem was her eggs. That they weren’t working properly. 

But of course they had talked about it. One night, a week after they had made the decision of waiting until the next year to make one last attempt, they had told each other about their fears. Regina had held Emma close and assured her that her previous disinterest in having children had absolutely nothing to do with the current situation. And in vice versa, Emma had done everything in her power to convince Regina that there was nothing wrong with her eggs. 

Safe to say that both of them sort of had lost all hope when they tried again in April. But this time, when the doctor took a blood test fourteen days later, the level of HGG- the “pregnancy hormone”- was heightened. Emma and Regina had barely been able to believe it. None of them had dared to be optimistic. 

Basically, they went home and continued their life as they had up until that point, they had attended David and Kathryn’s wedding where Emma discreetly had avoided drinking any alcohol, but apart from that, nothing had really changed.

But six weeks later, when Emma started to get sick in the morning and her breasts started to feel tender too, it dawned on both of them that she was in fact pregnant. Emma would never ever forget the look on Regina’s face when the pregnancy test finally showed a beautiful little ‘+’ instead of the devastating two lines. They had told Henry after a week. It didn’t seem fair to keep things from him, but they had waited until Emma had passed the twelve week mark before they told the rest of the family. 

Zelena had squealed and hugged both of them. She had been following their process from the sideline, and she had been wonderful at offering her support every time the result was negative. 

David had smiled widely while proclaiming how much he looked forward to becoming a grandfather again. Kathryn had clapped her hands at the thought of becoming a grandmother. 

Ella, who still lived in Toronto had screamed so loudly that the microphone on Emma’s laptop had made a high pitched noise. She had jumped up and down on the screen and had threatened to climb right through it so she could hug her. 

Ruby had smashed a glass, on accident of course, when she was told the good news. Then she had yelled for her grandmother until Granny came barreling through the door and asked where the fire was. 

There was no fire, but Granny had fist pumped the air when Emma and Regina revealed the good news. 

Malena’s reaction had perhaps been the best one of them. Her eyes had shone with delight, and on the day they told her, she had actually shed a tear or two. And she hadn’t even been remotely embarrassed about it.

Emma had officially been ‘upgraded’. From just being hugged, to also receiving a kiss on the cheek. Up until that point, the kiss on the cheek had always only been for Regina, but that changed that night. Malena had kissed her cheek, and she had been doing it ever since. Now she greeted Emma and Regina in exactly the same way. With a simple ‘dear’, and a kiss on the cheek. Essentially Malena. And so very telling. Sometimes family really were the people you chose and not the people you were related to by blood. 

Emma smiled softly as she looked down at her round belly. It had been a long journey, but here she was at last, highly, highly pregnant, and as ready for delivery as she would ever be. Her due date was only a few days away, and everything was prepared. The crib in the corner of the bedroom, the baby’s room for when she- or he- grew older (Emma and Regina had decided to keep her/him in the bedroom for now), she had gone to every single Lamaze class, learned everything about how to breathe properly. She had gone through the hell that was morning sickness. Regina had held her hair every single time, and she had worked her way through any kind of craving. The normal ones and the slightly weird ones. She’d had a baby shower just last week and had received an ocean of gifts. And she had been surrounded by her friends and family, which had been the most important thing. 

“Now there’s just one more thing missing,” Emma said softly and caressed her big belly. “You, kiddo.” 

As on cue, the baby kicked against her hand. Perhaps she/he was impatient too. 

Emma turned her head and looked at her wife. Regina was still peacefully asleep with her mouth slightly open and her dark hair fanning out on the pillow. She looked so beautiful and satisfied, and the thought of her having to wake up to peel those stupid potatoes broke Emma’s heart. 

“You know what,” Emma mumbled as she quietly slid out of bed and put her clothes back on. “I’ll be peeling those potatoes.” 

Regina did not wake up when Emma went downstairs. 

Yes, standing up did put quite a bit of pressure on her back, but Emma firmly ignored it as she peeled the potatoes. Regina had done so much for her lately, and she wanted to give back a little. And NOT just in the bedroom. 

It was actually quite cozy, peeling the potatoes. Emma had her earbuds in and was listening to Christmas tunes while looking out at the snow falling. Steveston was covered in the powdery snow, and Neal had been very excited when he left this morning, because David and Kathryn had promised to take him sledding. The dream scenario for a four year old boy who loved spending time outdoors. 

Emma softly hummed to herself as she peeled the potatoes. She was looking forward to another wonderful Christmas with Regina and the kids. She wasn’t sure whether she hoped that the baby would come before or after Christmas. In one way, it would be an amazing Christmas present to give the family, but on the other hand, maybe it would be better if the big day was over with by the time it was time for her to give birth. 

“What do you think, Lola?” Emma asked as the dog came trotting into the kitchen. 

Lola did not answer. But after some consideration, she licked Emma’s bare foot, making Emma laugh. “Lola,” she scolded mildly. “Stop it, please.”

At that, Lola looked up and sniffed. 

“No, I’m not giving you any potatoes,” Emma said firmly. “You might as well stop begging, pretty girl. Henry is the one who taught you that!”

Lola didn’t even look chastened. She just sat down on her butt next to Emma, and Emma laughed because she knew that the dog wouldn’t move until all the potatoes had been peeled. Lola was quite the stubborn lady. 

She let another freshly peeled potato plunk into the pot and sniffed in. The entire kitchen smelled wonderfully of the roast cooking in the oven. Regina was still the goddamn best cook on this earth. She had been cooking a lot lately, Emma acknowledged with a twinge of guilty conscience. Regina had never once said that she had anything against it, quite the contrary, it was obvious that she enjoyed cooking for Emma and generally fussing over her, but it had never been Emma’s intention to keep Regina in the kitchen all the damn time. Pregnant or not, she wanted things to be even between them. 

She decided that she would be making tacos tomorrow. With extra spice. Regina loved that.

Emma absentmindedly sang along on ‘Last Christmas’, completely unaware that she was being watched by anyone except Lola until she suddenly felt arms gently wrap around her waist, and soft hands climb up to rest on her belly. 

“You know, we’ve talked about that, my love,” Regina said softly as she pushed Emma’s hair to the side. “You’re not supposed to do strenuous activities.”

“It’s just potatoes,” Emma defended. “It’s not strenuous at all. And you looked so cute asleep. I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” 

Regina chuckled. “What am I going to do with you?” 

“I think you already did something with me,” Emma innocently pointed out. 

Regina scoffed in her famous ‘that is not funny’-manner and kissed Emma’s cheek.

Just then, Lola barked, reminding them that she was still there. 

“Hello, Lola,” Regina greeted as Emma laughed. “Are you hungry? Hmm? Are you?” 

Lola barked again and did an excited little dance. 

“Okay, come on,” Regina singsong’ed and disappeared to go to the utility room where they kept Lola’s food. 

Lola promptly followed her, and Emma was willing to swear on her life that there was nothing funnier than when Regina spoke to their dog in a high pitched ‘baby’ voice. Sometimes she also spoke Spanish to Lola. For what reason, Emma still didn’t know, but Lola always threw a fit when Regina did it. She started barking and whining in excitement and nearly jumped on top of Regina. That too was mighty entertaining! 

Emma continued the potato peeling-process and switched off the music. She removed her earbuds and caught herself humming a song which had played during the end credits of a movie they had watched with Neal the other night. ‘The Nutcracker and the Four Realms’, the movie was called. And maybe Neal technically had been a tad too young to watch it, they had let him anyway. He hadn’t gotten scared, and he had refused to leave the room because Henry had been there too. It had been a family-Christmas-movie night. Emma furrowed her brow as she tried to remember the name of the main character in the movie, but when she came up empty (perhaps it was pregnancy brain?), there was only one thing to do. 

“Hey, babe?” she called towards the utility room. 

“Yes?”

“What was the name of the girl from The Nutcracker and the Four Realms?” Emma asked. There was nothing more annoying than not being able to remember something.

“Clara,” came the answer from the utility room, and Emma immediately found herself repeating the name. 

“Clara,” she softly murmured. “Clara. Cla-ra.” She grinned. The name tasted good somehow. She turned her head and called towards the utility room again: “you know, the name ‘Clara’ isn’t so bad for Lil’ Sprout!” 

It didn’t even take ten seconds before Regina appeared in the doorway. Her dark eyes sparkled. “Clara,” she said softly. “Clara Swan-Mills.”

“It’s got style,” Emma grinned.

And just like that, they had at last found a suitable name if the baby was a girl..

Two days later, on an ice cold and snowy Christmas Day, a baby- a tiny girl with a head full of dark hair- was brought into this world. The birth lasted ‘forever’, and before the time was up, Emma Swan-Mills had cussed at the midwife and at the nurses. At the machines whirring softly. At the person walking too briskly in the hallway outside of her hospital room. 

But there was one person she did not cuss or shout at. Not even once. Later, both the midwife and the nurses would comment several times on how unusual it was that Emma had not cussed at her wife.   
‘Most women in labor blames their partner at some point during the birth,’ they had said. 

To which Emma groggily had answered: “I never shout at my wife. Not even when I’m pushing out a kid.”

Said kid- Clara Swan-Mills- was as happy as could be. She came into this world with a wail and her little hands tightly clenched. She was a champion at nursing, and seven hours after the birth, and after a well-deserved nap, Emma and Clara was released from the hospital and was allowed to go home. 

Emma had gone into labor the day before Christmas. It had started out as nothing but a slight nipping sensation during the night that later had turned into an uncomfortable pinching. Regina had taken it all in strides. Had been extremely calm when she called Nova, their midwife and asked her to come so Emma could be checked out. Nova was very professional and after having tended to Emma, she assured the couple that everything was fine, and that Emma only needed to come to the hospital after her water had broken. 

Once Nova had left, Regina had ran Emma a bath, and while Emma relaxed in the bathtub, she had called Zelena who had come to take Neal. The four year old hadn’t minded spending time with his aunt. 

Henry had stayed. The fourteen year old had insisted. And Emma and Regina hadn’t minded. He had been an excellent help through it all. 

As time had progressed, the nipping sensation had started to get worse and worse, and during one of her many walks up and down the kitchen floor, Emma’s water had broken. Once again, Regina had been extremely calm about everything. She had gotten Emma bundled up and ‘loaded’ her into the car. Henry had come along, and he had been very good at holding his mom’s hand while his other mom was driving. The only one they had left at home was Lola. And she hadn’t minded. 

All the while Emma had been in labor, Regina had not slept. She had been right there by Emma’s side through it all. Had held Emma’s hand. Stroked her forehead and kissed her temple when Emma was crying out in pain. Rubbed her lower back when the pain became too much. And not once had Emma cussed at her wife. It hadn’t even occurred to her. The thought alone was ridiculous. Instead she had leaned heavily on her wife. Both metaphorically and literally. At some point her arms had been wrapped around Regina’s neck while Regina gently swayed her back and forward to relieve the pain some. 

Giving birth was absolutely excruciatingly painful. No doubt about that. But it was also absolutely worth it. Hearing Clara’s first, life-affirming cry had been one of the best things to ever happen in Emma’s life. Having her on her chest and seeing the unbridled joy in Regina’s eyes was another. Regina had bawled when Clara was born. So had Emma, and when Henry came inside the hospital room, his eyes too showed signs of mistiness. He had immediately fallen head over heels in love with his new baby sister, and watching him hold Clara for the first time had brought a fresh round of tears to Emma’s eyes.

Clara was born at 11:11. A time that both the midwife and nurses paid attention to and found to be a bit special. 

So did Emma and Regina. But it made perfect sense that their daughter had been born at such a special time. She was a beautiful, healthy baby with big eyes and an impressive amount of dark hair. Emma hoped that it would stay that way. She did like the idea of Clara having inherited Regina’s hair.

Coming home from the hospital, Emma had straight up been ‘banished’ to the bedroom. She needed to rest. Which she did. For a few hours. Then she couldn’t keep away any longer and tiptoed into the kitchen with Clara in her arms. In there she had found her wife asleep with her head resting against the table. Emma had taken a nap in the hospital before going home. So had Clara. But Emma suspected that Regina had not slept at all. And now she had fallen asleep right by the kitchen table, poor thing. 

Emma adjusted the sleeping Clara in her arms as she walked over to Regina. With one hand she held on to her daughter, and with the other, she reached out and gently touched the top of Regina’s shoulder. 

Regina’s head immediately shot up. “What?” she blurted. 

“Hi, honey,” Emma chuckled. 

Regina groggily turned her head. “No,” she said croakily. “No, no, no. Back to bed, darling. You’re supposed to have it easy after the birth, so just..” she made a weak movement with her hand.

“So you can keep sleeping with your nose pressed into the table?” Emma joked. “I don’t think so. Come to bed, beautiful.” 

Regina shook her head. “I have some things I need to do take care of, darling. The place is a bit of a mess because we left right in the middle of-“

“Regina,” Emma gently interrupted. “You haven’t slept in 48 hours. You need to rest, okay?”

“But I-“

“Clara thinks so too,” Emma said, interrupting again and showing off their sleeping little bundle for emphasis. “Look. She just told me that she misses her mommy and wants her to come upstairs and hang out with her. She doesn’t want her mommy to collapse from exhaustion.” 

“Fine,” Regina surrendered, chuckling. “I’ll come upstairs.”

“Anything for Clara, huh?” Emma joked as she turned around. 

She could feel Regina following closely behind her, and soon they were back in the bedroom. Emma carefully climbed into bed, Regina followed suit, and once both of them were sitting comfortably, Emma gently laid Clara down on the blankets. The baby squirmed slightly, and her little mouth twisted, but she did not wake up, just twitched a bit as she laid there in her yellow sleeper. 

Regina gently ran her fingers through her soft baby hair. “Hello, miss Clara,” she softly cooed. “You are beautiful!”

“We make pretty babies,” Emma quipped as she leaned into her wife’s shoulder. 

“We sure do,” Regina agreed. “How are you feeling?” 

“Oh, you know, a bit tired, a bit sore here and there,” Emma replied. “I’m looking forward to taking a shower tomorrow. If I can get someone to watch Clara, that is.”

“I think you might have a candidate for that,” Regina softly chuckled, once again running her fingers through Clara’s hair. “Isn’t that right, Clara?”

Clara did not react to that in any way. She just flailed her little arms slightly in her sleep, making both of her mothers chuckle lightly. 

“I think we’re gonna have so much fun with her,” Emma predicted and turned her head slightly to look at Regina. “The next chapter, am I right?” 

“The next chapter indeed,” Regina agreed with her. “You, me, the boys and Clara.”

“Clara,” Emma softly repeated and looked down at her sleeping daughter. “It took you a while to get here, kiddo, but you are worth all the trouble.” 

“Truly and completely,” Regina added. “I would do it a hundred times again.”

“A hundred times, huh?” Emma grinned. “Well, you DO want a whole nest of babies, so...”

“I’m never gonna live that one down, am I?” Regina mock-sighed. “You know what, I think it’s quite enough with her. She completes us in a way. She’s the curl our story needed.”

“I like that expression,” Emma praised. “I might use it in a story.” 

“A story? Are you already planning on writing something new?” 

“Yep. And it’ll be called... ‘Clara and The Great Wide World.” 

They both laughed at that, and not long after, all three of them drifted to sleep. Emma and Regina cuddled together, and Clara on Emma’s chest...

The following morning, Neal arrived back home from Zelena’s place. He was a very good boy who immediately understood exactly who Clara was and that he had to be very careful. It was extremely touching, seeing him come over and almost reverently kiss the top of Clara’s head, then saying: “hi, Clara. I’m Neal, your brother. I’ve been waiting for you!”

Obviously, Zelena just had to stay for a moment and fawn over the new baby, but it didn’t take long before Regina gently but firmly ‘kicked’ her out of the house, informing her sister that Emma and Clara needed peace and quiet. Today was not for fawning. But next weekend, Zelena was invited over to their place along with Chad and Robyn, Malena and Ursula and David and Kathryn. Next weekend, all of them would be meeting Clara formally. 

But this quiet morning only belonged to the Swan-Mills family. After having breakfast, all of them headed into the living room. Neal went to sit on the floor so he could pet Lola while Regina, Emma and Henry all sat in the couch. 

“How did she sleep last night?” Henry asked, eyes shining as he looked down at his sleeping sister in Regina’s arms. 

“Oh, she was only awake six times,” Emma half-chuckled. “Isn’t that right, Clara?”

Clara cooed softly in Regina’s arms. In many ways, this was deja-vu to the time where Regina had been holding a very tiny Neal in her arms. Now Neal was four years old, a big boy, while Clara was a brand-new little person.

“Oh man, I can’t believe that we actually created her,” Emma said and shook her head slightly. “It almost seems impossible.” 

“She’s quite real, my love,” Regina hummed. She didn’t take her eyes off Clara for a second. 

“She’s amazing,” Henry said, as usually hitting the head on the nail in a very simple manner. 

“We have to take care of her,” Neal spontaneously added from his position on the floor. “Really good care. To make sure she’s okay all the time!”

“That’s right, we have to take really good care of Clara,” Regina agreed. “You’re such a good boy, Neal.”

“Hooh,” Neal said solemnly to Lola, and Lola tilted her head slightly in response and them pressed her nose to Neal’s like she always did. 

Emma and Regina exchanged a glance. There was a good chance that their youngest son wouldn’t ever stop hooting. But that was totally okay. 

Clara cooed in Regina’s arms, and Henry reached out so he could stroke her soft, dark hair. That prompted Clara to lift a tiny hand, and Regina chuckled. “What are you grabbing for, little one?” 

Clara soon showed her, and Regina chuckled again. “Goodness me,” she cooed as Clara grabbed her finger with her tiny hand. “I feel so loved!” 

“You are, babe,” Emma murmured and leaned into her shoulder. “You are.” 

And in Regina’s arms, Clara cooed softly and grabbed her mother’s finger a little tighter and thereby cemented that she very much was home. 

Emma looked at her family. Neal on the floor still hooting softly at Lola and laughing every time the dog tilted her head in response. Henry next to them on the couch still running his fingers gently through Clara’s soft hair. Emma felt a surge of love for her two boys. Henry, now fourteen and almost towering over his mother, and Neal, four years old and smarter and more into birds and dragons than ever. Her brilliant boys. And her wife who was smiling in a way that took her breath away as she looked down at the little bundle in her arms. 

Their newborn daughter. Their Clara, who was still grabbing Regina’s finger tightly in a way that indicated that she might never let go. She cooed softly, and Emma smiled. One day she would tell this tiny girl the story of how an ugly duckling found home solely by chance. Because of a beautiful woman tapping her shoulder in a train. Yes, someday, Emma would tell Clara a story full of love, patience, and the nine little words that started it all. ‘Excuse me, but I think you’re in my seat.’ Who knew that those nine little words would be the beginning of an epic, beautiful love story? 

“Penny for your thoughts, my love?” Regina asked. Her voice was soft not to wake up Clara. 

“I just...” Emma shook her head a little and tried not to sound too overly emotional as she finished the sentence: “I just r-realized that I have everything.” Damnit. Her voice just broke!

Regina turned her head and leaned in so she could kiss Emma on the cheek. “So have I, my love. So have I. With you and the kids... I have everything I could possibly wish for.”

“Guys, come on,” Henry half-chuckled. “You’re going mushy!”

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Emma agreed. “And you know what, kid? Sometimes that’s totally okay.” 

Yes, it was totally okay to go mushy when the snow was falling softly outside, promising another cold day while the house was warm and full of love. When Neal and Lola got enough of the floor and climbed onto the couch, it meant that every member of the Swan-Mills family officially were on the couch which was almost too small for all of them, but that was okay too. Days like these were meant for cuddling close together. 

And no family made a too small couch seem big enough for everyone as the Swan-Mills family did. 

Emma leaned her cheek against Regina’s shoulder and breathed in her familiar, safe apple-y scent. This was it. This was home. And the beginning of a brand-new chapter with her boys, her wife and tiny Clara.

Of course it was impossible to know exactly what the future held, but Emma had a feeling that there were more beautiful things waiting for them just around the next corner. 

More adventures. More laughter. More love. And she absolutely could not wait!

“Happy?” Regina asked her. 

Emma looked into those dark eyes that had told her so many truths over the years. “More happy than I had ever imagined I could be,” she said as Clara cooed in Regina’s arms and Henry and Neal laughed because Lola was tilting her head at the sound. “So, so happy!” 

And truer words had never been spoken. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies! Gentlemen! And beautiful individuals who identifies differently! We have officially reached the end! This is where we leave Emma and Regina. Cozy in the couch by the fireplace in front of the Christmas tree, surrounded by their boys, and their dog and holding their newborn daughter, Clara. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, hopefully you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Take care of yourself and your loved ones during this crazy time. I wish each and all of you a very merry Christmas. 
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> ChatDuNoir.


End file.
